


Wicked Games

by dramionedarlings, Septs_Virgo



Series: DramioneDarlings and Sept_Virgo's Dramione Collaborations [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Hermione Granger, Daily Prophet, Depications of Violence, Draco drives a muggle car, Drinking, Driving, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forced Partnership, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Letters, Minor Character Death, Missing Persons, Murder, Post-War, Slow Burn, Smoking, Werewolf curses, confused feelings, twists and turns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 101,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramionedarlings/pseuds/dramionedarlings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septs_Virgo/pseuds/Septs_Virgo
Summary: As the body of a missing former classmate has been discovered, The Department of Magical Law Enforcement made the executive decision of enlisting the top three Aurors to solve and bring justice to a wicked act of violence. Whilst this seems easy on paper to crack the case things aren't all that it seems for the two-thirds of the famous 'Golden Trio' and the infamous ex-Death Eater
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: DramioneDarlings and Sept_Virgo's Dramione Collaborations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012143
Comments: 38
Kudos: 48





	1. Where it begins, my genesis

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> Meggan and I have been working on this story for the past couple months, We have got the first 10 chapters written and will be doing weekly updates.
> 
> We hope you enjoy the first chapter of 'Wicked Games.'
> 
> Song of the chapter: Genesis by Ruelle

****

**_BREAKING NEWS - THE DAILY PROPHET_ **

_September the 29th 2002_

_Reported by Cho Chang._

_It fills me with the greatest sadness to announce that the body of the missing Lavender Brown has been found dead on the 11_ _ th _ _of September 2002. Those who knew Lavender as bubbly character, and she showed the Wizarding World her bravery through her role in the Battle of Hogwarts with Dumbledore’s Army during the Second Wizarding War. The Auror department wants to make it clear to our Wizarding Community that Lavender’s death was not accidental, that it was a murder. Kingsley Shacklebolt gave his statement to me early this afternoon: ‘_

_Not to worry as the Auror department will be continuing to work tirelessly to find out who committed this heinous act of violence. That being said I want witches and wizards to be vigilant and if they see any suspicious activities of any kind contact the Auror department immediately!’_

_The injuries that Lavender faced have not been authorised by her family to publish publicly at the moment as they ask at this present time to have moment to grieve their daughter, I hope you all understand and respect these wishes from the Brown Family._

_Lavender will never be forgotten, and her acts of bravery will be cherished to those who hold her close. I raise my wand in sadness tonight as I remember my dear friend._

* * *

_September the 30_ _ th _ _2002_

_The Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_Ministry of Magic_

_London_

It was a dark drizzly start of the week after the news of Lavender’s body being found, the weather, Hermione Granger noted, shaped the sadness of the news of her death. Her heels clicked from beneath her as she made her way to the department’s main meeting room, mentally preparing herself to hear more about the case and to meet an Auror who worked for the French Ministry of Magic, that Shacklebolt had announced on Friday, would be getting transferred to join the case.

As Hermione reached the cool door handle, a shiver tingled down her spine as she wondered what the new recruit would be like and who he or she was. With a swift motion, she opened to door to hear the hustle and bustle of her co-workers chatting amongst themselves, with pots of tea and coffee floating past her hair towards the large rectangular table. Hermione greeted them with multiple ‘Good mornings’ to which they responded with asking how her weekend was. With a simple response of‘Fine thank you’

Hermione made her way past the frosted glass windows, towards her usual seat that she sat in during meetings that faced opposite the windows, Hermione observed the other Ministry workers wander pass. She did note that whoever was coming from France was biting time and would be late for the meeting that was due to start in less than five minutes.

Her eyes moved from the windows towards Harry, who in the middle of intensely reading a report of the autopsy of Lavender’s body. Hermione gave him a moment as she sipped from glass water that was ready waiting for her before she asked him “Harry?”

“Mmm?” Harry hummed perking his head up, his eyes not wavering from the paper.

“Where is the Auror that is coming from France? Surely they should be aware the meeting is starting soon?” Hermione announced hotly, her patience wearing thin, as she wanted to get her head down to research more into the case to find out who was the cause of what happened to Lavender. The sooner justice is brought, the better.

Harry laughed softly at her tone, he passed the curly-headed brunette the file for her to read when he responded to her ranting question. “I believe that he is coming via portkey and had a meeting with Shacklebolt before this one to get a full debriefing of the case.” _Ah, so it’s a man joining the team_ Hermione thought to herself and with a silent tut. _Of course, it’s a bloody man._

“Already seems like a pompous French git if you ask me.” Came Ron’s snigger from across the table, Hermione tutted at his comment, as she continued to read on about the horrific injuries that Lavender faced before and after her death. It was clear from the scarring left on her body, DNA sampling showed they were from the claws of a werewolf. Hermione also noted that right underneath this evidence bold writing, she recognised as Shacklebolt wrote; **_GREYBACK_**? A cold sweat clung to her neck as she read his name. Since the war, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had teams of Aurors searching from the top of Scotland to the bottom of England for the wanted criminal.

“Well, Weasley us _pompous gits_ like to make an entrance, It seems like you haven’t changed at all.” A voice drawled from across the room, Hermione recognised that voice instantly, her eyes darted up from the file and looked towards the door seeing none other than Draco Malfoy stand with Shacklebolt at his side.

Hermione gaped at the sight of the ex-Slytherin, he was wearing muggle attire, the fitted white shirt that was rolled casually of his wrists, brown braces attached to his grey fitted trousers. Hermione’s mind buzzed as she couldn’t believe _he_ was the recruit. Breaking her piercing gaze, she looked over at Harry, to see his reaction but he was the only one in the room who wasn’t surprised at the arrival of Draco fucking Malfoy, _you are a little shit, Harry Potter_. Hermione’s voice in her head muttered realising that Harry clearly already knew who the recruit was.

“Everyone, I am sure you are all familiar with Draco Malfoy.” Shacklebolt’s voice announced to the group, they all nodded in response, Hermione noted Ron and the co-worker, Auror Davies, who was sat next to him, roll their eyes. “Malfoy has been living and working in France for the past four years working at their Auror department and he has been requested to join our team to join this particular case.”

Malfoy walked towards the free seat that was next to her, their eyes caught each other’s for a split second before Shacklebolt’s voice continued to speak, Hermione turned her attention back to her boss. “I have already briefed Auror Malfoy on the main points of the case, we have more information in the file dedicated to Miss Brown. Could you pass Malfoy the file, Auror Granger if you don’t mind?” As Hermione passed Malfoy the folder his hand grazed hers which caused her too blush and pull away quickly from his touch.

Hermione shifted her gaze from the blonde wizard that was sitting on her right, she deferred her attention back to her boss once again. The shock lingered in her stomach as Hermione couldn’t believe that Malfoy was back in Britain, the last time she saw him was when they finished their eighth year and graduated from Hogwarts.

The powerful volume of Shacklebolt interrupted her train off though as he spoke to the team. “As you all have had the chance to read the updated notes from Friday, one of our most wanted death eaters, Fenrir Greyback, is still on the run. Over the weekend I have theorised with Auror Potter that given the injuries on Mrs Brown’s body links to him. Now I have decided that it is best to put together a team of three Aurors to take on the case, obviously since Mr Malfoy has joined us he will be one of the members on the team.” He said addressing the witches and wizards that sat before him which was met with sideways glances and silent judgements on his choice of the wizard for the team.

“The other two will be Auror Potter and Auror Granger.This being said everyone in this room as our team of esteemed and most qualified Aurors will all be on high alert and will be asked backup if needed for the case. Meeting dismissed” Shacklebolt concluded as he shifted his glances at between Hermione and Draco with a knowing nod. Ron, however, sent a glare Shacklebolt’s way before standing up and Hermione watched as he made his way over to Shacklebolt when they were dismissed from the meeting.

“Mr Shacklebolt” Ron announced trying his best not to sound angry “Can I have a word please?”

“Certainly Mr Weasley what can I do for you?” Shacklebolt asked Hermione, noted that their boss’ facial expression was clear that he knew what Ron wanted to talk to him about.

Ron sighed softly before he spoke. “Its about the case Sir, why wasn’t I assigned to it?”

“Well, Mr Weasley we feel that given your past relationship with Ms Brown it was best to not assign you to the case as you are too close to the victim involved” Shacklebolt explained, his tone extremely professional as he continued. “That’s why Mr Malfoy was brought in from France as we needed an impartial eye to look over the case.”

“I understand,” Ron said sharply angry with the decision but ultimately knowing that it was for the best given the history. “ I have to go, Sir, I said I’d help Auror Finnegan I’ll see you later.”

“Goodbye, Mr Weasley” Shacklebolt called out to the redheaded man as he made a sharp exit from the meeting room. Hermione watched this whole conversation take place feeling slightly sympathetic towards Ronald but even she knew that it was the best decision given the circumstances.

As Ron left Harry cut his conversation with Hermione about being assigned to the case short and went after Ron to chat with him about another case before he missed him leaving Hermione alone in the room with Draco Malfoy as everyone else had left to attend to their work. She turned to the blonde who was still sat in the chair examining the case file on Lavender, Knowing she would have to break the ice with him at some point she made her way over to him sheepishly unsure of what to say to the man she hadn’t seen for some time.

As she did so, Hermione noticed how different he looked, Malfoy was taller now. His hair was longer but still in the same hair style he usually sported. The Wizard’s shoulders were broader and his muscles were larger, the muggle shirt Malfoy was wearing clung to his chiseled chest and bulging arms. Hermione gathered this was because of all the auror training, secretly glad that he looked much healthier, the gauntness he had post war was gone. The blonde still smelled of apples but his scent was now a mixture of apples, his cologne and cigarettes. Hermione breathed him in deeply becoming almost tranced by his scent feeling a small amount of comfort that he still had his apple smell from when they were teenagers.

Hermione had become so deep in thought about him and his bloody smell that she hadn’t realised that she had been standing beside him staring for several moments and hadn’t said anything.

“Are you going to stand there and gawk at me all day Granger or do you actually have anything insightful to say to me?” Malfoy quipped sending Hermione playful look hoping that the witch would still bite when he attempted to get a reaction from her, Hermione knew that Malfoy took enjoyment with arguing with her as they both shared the same level intelligence that begun heated discussions and debates. Hermione secretly missed being able to have someone to challenge in a debate and felt that Draco was the only one who could satisfy her need for a good argument.

Taken aback at his words Hermione quickly replied to him trying to match his snarky tone feeling her shyness towards him fade and a fire in her belly to grow ready to fight with him like they did when they were younger.

“What the fuck are you doing here Malfoy no ones seen you for years and suddenly you’re back? And you are an Auror of all things how did they even let you into the department?” The witch snapped, the satisfaction rose in her chest, she had gained a point against him in their brewing argument.

He stood up from his chair and turned to face her looking down and meeting her gaze and suddenly realising how close they are standing to each other “What Granger? Surprised they let an ex-Death Eater into your little team of ‘esteemed Aurors.’ Believe it or not, Granger I’m more qualified to be here than your weasel boyfriend, who just stomped out like a toddler by the way.” Draco scoffed before he continued.

“So, if I were you I’d remember that the next time you want to question how I entered into my position as an Auror, got it, princess?” He sneered with anger flooding his words towards the small Gryffindor that stood in front of him highlighting that she was showing no signs of backing down.

“It’s not the qualifications you possess that make me question you Malfoy,it’s the fact that you still seem to be the same prick you always were, I don’t see how the three of us are going to be able to work together on this case!” Hermione retorted. “Oh! and don’t call me princess”

“Well, Granger believe it or not some of us can remain professional in the work environment and can put personal opinions of people to one side now if you are quite finished I’m late for a coffee date, see you later princess!” Malfoy smirked grabbing the case file from the table and his jacket from the chair and heading towards the door.

“Let me guess” she seethed “On the prowl for another one of your signature hook ups now that your back, Merlin you are so typical”

“Actually Granger I’m meeting with our boss to get caught up on the case, but it is nice to know the thought of me looking for a hook up makes you jealous” He laughed sending a smirk Hermione’s way as he left the room leaving an enraged and slightly embarrassed Hermione behind him.

Hermione stood there for a moment furious before she stormed out of the meeting room and made her way to her office where she found her assistant Susan Bones waiting for her.

“Good morning!” Susan greeted her with the cheery disposition she usually possessed.

“Hello Susan” Hermione sighed trying to be as polite as she could while the rage that bloody Malfoy had cause her began to simmer slightly

“Is everything all right?” Susan questioned her facial expression filled with concern as she saw the curly-haired witch’s face.

“Yes I’m fine just had a slight altercation with the new Auror who’s arrived from bloody France…”

“The one from France?” Susan said sceptically, the auburn’s witch eyes widened as she continued. “Really? My friends in the department heard that he’s very handsome and charming”

“Well, they don’t know him like we do Susan” Hermione huffed rubbing her hand over her head sighing softly, rubbing her tired eyes.

“I don’t understand what you mean Hermione?”

“The new Auror is Draco Malfoy Susan, it’s Draco fucking Malfoy”

“Fuck!”

* * *


	2. strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second instalment of 'Wicked Games.'
> 
> Song of the chapter: strawberries and cigarettes by Troye Sivan 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> TW: Smoking

* * *

_October the 1st2002_

_The Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_Hermione’s Office_

The start of October was a slow and windy one, Hermione hadn’t properly spent time with arrogant Malfoy heir despite them being on the same team, Harry did explain to her that Malfoy had been catching up with Shacklebolt for the past week but it still didn’t seem fair that she and Harry were pulling their hairs out coming up theories and he hadn’t turned up to any debriefings.

Hermione had spent the past week with Harry in either her or his office, today being no exception as they had spent the majority of their morning rifling through all the information they had on Lavender’s murder. With the same conclusion of dead ends and frustration.

The witch sighed loudly at the scribbled notes and theories that she had made that just didn’t make sense, looking down at her watch realising the time, she rose from her seat to leave for her usual eleven o’clock cigarette break when she noticed that Malfoy hadn’t appeared to help with the case yet again.

“Where is Malfoy?” Hermione asked trying to sound casual, as she turned to Harry,but her tone ended up giving away how annoyed she was that the Slytherin hadn’t turned up, leaving her and Harry to sit and comb through all the notes on the case by themselves.

“He’s been in the file room Mione” Harry laughed knowing his friend was still letting the blonde wizard get under her skin “He’s been looking through Greyback’s file trying to find something that could help us out with these theories.”

“Oh,” Hermione mumbled, realising that Malfoy looking through the files could actually be very helpful with a fresh pair of eyes he could notice something new, much to her disdain.

“Mione, what’s wrong? Why are you worried about where Malfoy is?” Harry questioned, concern filling his voice as he looked over through his round-framed glasses at her.

“I am not worried about where Malfoy is” Hermione snapped realising her tone had confirmed to Harry that she was indeed annoyed about where Malfoy was. She sighed taking a breath as she went on to retort as Harry gave her a sceptical look. “Okay maybe I am, but I can’t help it Harry he’s just swanned in here acted like the same cocky prick he was at school! I don’t think I can work on this case if it’s going to be like we are still in Hogwarts.”

“Look Mione he’s changed, It’s been a while since we were at school he’s not the same person he was back then. I corresponded with him a couple of months ago about the location of some rouge death eaters that had somehow managed to make their way to France. He’s no longer pureblood elitist that he was in school. Of course, he still has his cocky Malfoy attitude I don’t think that will ever change.” Harry explained with a small laugh, his face going more serious as he continued.

“You just need to push past it for the sake of the case. You are one of the best Aurors on the whole team Hermione you will help us find Greyback and get justice for Lavender. Trust me I’m the last person you’d be excepting to fight his corner but we’ve actually become friends, but he won’t admit that.”

“Really?” Hermione asked, shocked at her friend’s confession of friendship with the Slytherin. “Is that why you didn’t react when he came into the office yesterday, you knew he was coming didn’t you!” A small gasp escaped her lips confirming what she had thought the day before.

“Yeah I knew, Mione if I can be friendly and civil with Malfoy then I’m sure you can be friends to after all you are the most likely of me, you and Ron to befriend him just give him a chance” Harry explained pushing round-framed glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“What do you mean I'm the most likely” Hermione questioned his response wondering if she should be pissed off or not?

“Well, believe it or not, your both quite similar” Harry smiled knowing that Hermione would not like his admission. “You're both incredibly stubborn, you are so intelligent it hurts my brain but he’s the same, you are both amazing Aurors, both of you have an extensive reading list I mean you both are book crazy, it just makes sense you would both be friends. If it weren’t for Draco’s clouded judgment on things in school I think you two would have become good friends.” He explained his case hoping to convince Hermione to wave the white flag at Draco

“Okay, I’ll try and keep an open mind with him but only for the sake of the case all right?” She mumbled but then defended her guard “I don’t plan on becoming his friend like you, it will be strictly professional and even then that feels like too much” Hermione huffed surrendering to Harry's request to give Malfoy a chance after realising Harry was right, for once. _Wait until I tell Ginny that Harry was right…_

“Thank you” he sighed thankfully that the passionate yet stubborn witch didn’t put up as much of a fight as she usually does. He then looked over and with a teasing tone asked “Aren’t you going for your cigarette break?”

“Oh shit, I almost forgot, I’ll be back in five” Hermione gasped before rushing out of the door grabbing her coat from the stand as she exited her office.

* * *

Hermione made her way outside of the ministry building, she went to the corner where she always stood just before the alley between the ministry building and a muggle coffee shop. Struggling to light her fag due to cool wind that breezed harshly against her curls and her jacket. Hermione decided to almost give up and turned to head back inside when a voice from behind stopped her in her tracks

“Need a hand princess?”

Turning on her heel to face his voice she found Draco Malfoy leaned against the brick wall, with his arms folded a cigarette packet in one of his large hands. Slowly wandering over to where he stood, cigarette in between her fingers. _Fuck_ he’s taller than Hermione remembered. She hummed audibly so that he could hear, the snark evident in her tone. “From you Malfoy? I don’t think so.”

Turning away from him, Hermione tried to flick her lighter a couple more times hoping it would light. She huffed loudly as it didn’t work once again. Whilst she did this Malfoy had sauntered over so they were standing closer but he resumed his position against the wall composing his relaxed manner.

“Really?” Malfoy’s voice drawled as he had successfully lit his own cigarette, inhaling it and her strawberry scent, that was in the air, between his lips as he continued “Because from where I’m standing it looks like you need help.”

“No, as I said I before, I don’t need your help and anyway it is too cold I will be returning to the warmth of my office. I’ll see you at lunch at Malfoy.” Hermione hotly replied shoving her lighter back in her coat pocket.

“For fuck sake Granger. Just stop acting like a stubborn child and come here” Draco muttered pulling her close to him as she walked past.

Hermione let out a small gasp as Malfoy's strong hand grasped her arm spinning her round to meet him his lighter at the ready, She was going to move but decided against it and instead lowered her head so her cigarette would meet the flame from his lighter. Struggling to light it as the wind was causing the flame to dance he brought his hand close to the flame almost making contact with Hermione’s cheek as the blonde did so causing the brunette’s eyes to jolt up and stare at him through her wispy eyelashes into his silver steely greys.

It lit finally, Hermione inhaled deeply as Malfoy moved his hand away from her cheek, taking a step back from her frame and took a drag of his own fag. Hermione watched him as the wind hit against his face, bringing her cigarette to her lips once again, she noted Malfoy was staring back at her. They weren’t standing as close as they were a moment ago but still relatively close that if either of them whispered the other would hear.

They stood in silence as they smoked, the cold autumn day and it’s wind catching their faces once more, Hermione curls falling on her face. The pair silently both moved towards alcove to avoid their fags getting blown out.

“I’m surprised the golden girl smokes” Malfoy smirked casting Hermione a playful look “You do know its a dreadful habit Granger”

“Well, forgive me but I don’t think I’m going to listen to you, you hypocrite!” she sneered as she inhaled her fag, blowing the smoke straight into his smirking face.

“I’m a hypocrite!” He gasped over dramatically at the Gryffindors accusation,

“Because you’re on your high horse telling me its a bad habit when you’re standing there doing the exact same thing!” Hermione retorted, her voice rising. “And I’ve had a rather stressful week going through the bloody case notes, but you wouldn’t know that because you haven’t turned up once!”

“Well, you should know better than me not to smoke. If I recall correctly from our Hogwarts days, aren’t your parents' dentists?” Draco asked, casually, his lips turned up into a smirk at the way she was acting before taking another draw off his fag. Hermione seethed as he ignored her retort about him not pulling his weight.

“What they don’t know won’t kill them” Hermione's voice grumbled as she inhaled again.

Draco glanced over at the small witch, slightly shocked at her response as he replied not wanting to show true shock he was feeling at the witch’s boldness. “I must say I am surprised Granger who knew, the brightest witch of our age was full of this bad girl behaviour”

Hermione’s last inhalation of her cigarette got caught in her throat as she looked up meeting Draco catching him winking at her, trying to play it off she sent a cold stare his way as he let out a small laugh at her reaction.

“So what does your boyfriend think about you smoking he never struck me as someone to approve of it?” Draco asked pointedly his eyes going to her fag then back to her gaze before inhaling his once more.

“My boyfriend?” Hermione questioned, her brain running on overtime trying to think of who Draco was talking about when she had not come to a conclusion of who the blonde thought her boyfriend was Hermione decided to ask what he meant “I don’t have a boyfriend Malfoy what are you talking about?”

“You and Weasley of course I mean the last time I saw you pair, you were together and loved up… I assumed that was still the case?” Draco asked feigning innocence.

“Oh no!” Hermione shook her head as she continued. “We broke up a few years ago, I think it was just after we left school, Ron actually went on to date Lavender again”

“Really?” Draco eyes widened at that as he went to ask “Oh shit… Were they together when she died is that why he’s not on the case?”

“No, I mean they weren’t together it was a mutual thing when they broke up at the beginning of the year, Kingsley felt like it was best to keep Ron of the case because of his previous involvement to her that’s all,” Hermione explained inhaling the last bit off her cigarette.

“Ah I see” he hummed finishing his cigarette and putting it out “Come one then Granger let’s go back inside its freezing and we better get back to this case, can’t letthe ‘chosen one’ get all the glory this time!”

She laughed quietly in response to his remark about Harry before trying her best to mask her amusement at Draco’s comment before she put out her own cigarette before following him inside where they went their separate ways as if the had never known each other.

* * *

When lunchtime came around Hermione was more than ready for it she had spent the whole morning combing through the case file with Harry only to come up with nothing. Deciding that she had become too frustrated with the case to keep her focus she turned to Harry, who was reading the prophet, offering that they take a break to grab some food.

“Yeah lunch sounds great ‘Mione but you should know that I said that I’d meet Malfoy for lunch for a catch-up but your more than welcome to come Ron will be there too” Harry offered to grab a hold of their coats and handing her own.

Not wanting to appear difficult or have lunch by herself Hermione agreed to Harry’s suggestion hoping that it would be a decision that she wouldn’t later come to regret. Harry and Hermione grabbed their things and made their way to their favourite muggle cafe which was just down the road from the ministry building, Opening the door to find Draco already sitting at a table Hermione made her way overtaking the seat across from him while Harry sat beside Draco.

“Where’s Weasley?” Draco questioned as he noted that it was just the three of them.

“He’s still caught in helping Seamus he will join us a little later” Harry replied hoping this would be a chance for Ron and Draco to try and form a friendship as the two still had had severely negative feelings towards each other.

The trio chatted away for some time with a few snarky comments exchanged between Hermione and Draco but each time they were on the brink of an argument Harry stepped in to change the subject before things became heated. After a whileRon finally arrived taking a seat beside Hermione, A hostility between he and the Slytherin filled the air and he could sense that Harry and Hermione had begun to feel uncomfortable. Deciding he would be the bigger man Ron made the first move and asked Draco how France was. The blonde tried to answer as politely as he could and the conversation between the two continued to flow the rest of lunch, Their relationship with each other however remained very much the same, they felt they both had a new unspoken mutual understanding to be friendly in social situations but nothing more than that and they liked it that way.

Hermione couldn’t help but wonder how things were going to change and shift with the return of Draco Malfoy. As the group got up to leave she felt a warm hand pull her back and turned to see Ron behind her as Draco and Harry walked off.

“Ron, what are you doing?” She asked her eyes shifting from her friends face to his grip that was still tight around her elbow

“Look just be careful around him Mione I don’t want you to be sucked in by this little act Malfoy is clearly playing, It’s plain as day that Harry’s fallen for his tricks I don’t want the same thing to happen to you” Ron sneered as he sent a furious glance Malfoy’s way as he walked off.

Hermione sighed shaking her head at her ex-boyfriend’s clear jealous and annoyance that he wasn’t apart of the high profile case as she turned to meet his gaze, looking over to shoulder to make sure they were alone and back to his enraged facial expression.

“Well Ronald that’s the brilliant thing about us not being together anymore, what I do is no concern of yours" She hissed breaking away from her ex-boyfriends grasp “And for your information I intended to keep my relationship with him strictly professional and I suggest you learn to do the same with me”

Leaving a bewildered Ron Weasley, she turned on her heel and walked towards the apparation point, grey eyes and smoke rings on her mind.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah classic Draco and Hermione, the bickering is one of our fave things to write!
> 
> See you in the comments and the Next Chapter
> 
> Nicole & Meggan x


	3. my feet have led me straight into my grave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Here is the third instalment of 'Wicked Games'
> 
> The song of the chapter is called: Glass Heart Hymn by Paper Route
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter
> 
> N&M x

**_‘Reformed Ex-Death Eater’ Draco Malfoy RETURNS to Britain_ **

**_–THE DAILY PROPHET_ **

_October the 11_ _ th _ _2002_

_Reported by Rita Skeeter._

_Well, don’t I have a treat of a story for this Friday’s column for you all my dear readers! Infamous ex-Death Eater turned Auror has returned from the French Ministry of Magic, yes I am talking about the one and only Draco Malfoy no less. The infamous womaniser has joined the shocking case of the murder of their former classmate, Lavender Brown, joining forces with ex-school rivals, two-thirds of the Golden Trio. Harry Potter, the chosen one and Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of their age._

_I’m sure Ronald Weasley is not very happy at his school rival coming in and taking his place as my sources have reported to me. Me, myself and I can’t wait to see what transpires with Draco Malfoy’s shocking return and how our golden trio will handle someone new in their little group._

_I will keep you updated my dear readers as I find out more about all the secrets and scandals of our very own Wizarding celebrities_

* * *

_Hermione’s Flat,_

_Muggle London, not far from Diagon Alley_

_October 11th 2002_

The autumnal sun shone through Hermione’s bedroom window as she exited out her ensuite bathroom, a towel wrapped around her small frame, with a flick of her wand the black v-neck blouse and tawny coloured shin-length skirt gracefully landed on her bed.

Checking her clock that sat on her bedside table, she swore “Fuck!” As she realised she had twenty minutes to be in work with Harry and Malfoy to do further reading and a note debrief on Lavender’s murder and their theories in order to try and move the case along. The witch mentally prepared herself as she hadn’t seen the blonde arrogant Slytherin properly since they shared lunch and a cigarette break when he had first returned from France as she was made aware by Harry that he had been in meetings and training sessions with Shacklebolt to get caught up on all the details on Lavender’s murder so he was on the same page as his co-workers. Hermione quickly got herself dressed and slipped on her black ‘sensible heels’ as Ginny calls them making her smile in the middle of her rush. Hermione grabbed her case file and her work handbag before she disapparated from her bedroom to the Ministry building apparation point.

Quickly, Hermione broke into a run trying to make it to her office in time checking her watch as she went when she suddenly crashed into a strong body towering over her causing her to lose her balance. As she began to fall to the ground a set of hands found themselves snaking around her hips, pulling her close and helping her to regain her balance, her eyes shot up to find that she had crashed into Malfoy and she began to blush once she realised he was attached to the arms that were wrapped rather tightly around her waist. _Out every bloody wizard in this building it had to be him_

“Nice to see you again Granger, in a bit of a hurry, are we?” Malfoy said in his usual sarcastic tone giving the small witch a mischievous look on his features before tutting at Hermione “And here I thought the golden girl was always on time.”

Hermione shivered as his hot breath trailed across the skin that her low cut blouse revealed, she shook her head and took ahold of his wrists untangling them from around her body and shoving them so they were by his side. “Whatever Malfoy I don’t have time for your games today I need to get to my office” she huffed pushing herself away from his touch trying to snub the Slytherin and make a speedy getaway.

“Well, well what a coincidence I was just about to head to _your_ office” Malfoy smirked before he continued. “Potter said he would be in for our debriefing about the case and I said I’d meet him there so let’s go, Granger, lead the way!”

Hermione huffed as she began to head to the lift moving as quick as she could without breaking out into a run. He was right beside her as they went, him taking small strides so he wouldn’t overtake the witch

“Come on Granger faster we are barely getting anywhere” he smirked deciding to try and toy with the small brunette beside him, her curls bounced each step she took.

“It’s not my fault Malfoy that I’ve got small legs, therefore, I can’t go as fast as you” Hermione clipped back, as she let out a quick breath as she tried hard not to break into a sweat over her fast pace.

“Ah but you see I cannot help that I have longs legs princess, so move your arse or you are going to be late, come on Granger clocks ticking!” Malfoy teased as he began to take bigger strides creating a gap as his pace was faster than Hermione’s leaving her trailing behind him.

“I going to hex you into next fucking week Malfoy” Hermione grumbled under her breath as she noted him leaning against one of the pillars as he waited on her to catch up with a smirk on his bloody face.

Hermione reached the snarky blonde and the lift in less than ten minutes, thankfully Hermione didn’t have to make any more conversation with the wizard as the lift was packed like sardines when they both stepped in. Hermione sighed as the last handle was too high up for her to reach and Malfoy had already beat her to it with a devilish grin traced along his lips

“Oh what a pity Granger, you’re just too small to reach.” Malfoy’s voice teased as he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

“Prick.” She muttered back, surprisingly he heard that and he let out a quick laugh, which made the fire in the witches stomach roar on. The lift began to move backwards and Hermione hoped to Merlin that she wouldn’t tumble and accidentally hurt someone.

Unluckily for Hermione Granger, Merlin was not on her side, as the lift fell down to where the offices were in situated in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Hermione bumped against Draco’s chest, the hardness of it hitting against her curls, she groaned at the slight pain as Malfoy chuckled, lazily resting his free hand on her shoulder close enough that Hermione could inhale his scent; apples, cigarettes and his, much to her dismay, lovely smelling cologne.

“My, my Granger you are clumsy little witch today.” His teasing tone filling in her ears, making her cheeks go red.

“Oh shut up” Hermione mumbled back, luckily they had reached their destination and as soon as the lift door slides open Hermione jumped out. She let out a small breath as she felt like could finally breathe once again as she saw the sign:

**_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_ **

Ignoring Malfoy, not wanting to wait on the prat, she walked briskly to her office. Her heels clicking beneath her, every step she took, looking over her shoulder she saw over the large number of people entering and exiting the lifts Malfoy’s white-blonde hair bobbing in between the crowd.

Reaching her office door that bore her name and profession, she smiled and greeted a rather drained looking Susan Bones, but despite her tired appearance the auburn-haired witch still smiled and greeted Hermione back. With a quick turn of the door handle, Hermione walked inside, taking her bag off of her shoulder and with some quick wand-less magic the bag hung itself up on the back of the door.

Hermione sat behind her desk, opening up the case file and her notes she made over her dinner the night before of her own theories and opinions on the injuries that Lavender sustained. It was clear that her body had been lying dead for at least a week and her grave was shallow, evident that her murderer didn’t have the time or compassion to lay her rest in a respectful manner.

This wasn’t surprising to Hermione and the number of deaths at the hand’s of Voldemort’s death eaters and how they left their victims in both Wizarding Wars. Just as her thoughts turned to the death eaters she could hear the voice of the ex-Death Eater she despised the most at school outside of her office door chatting away happily to her assistant.

“Good Morning Miss Bones” The confident toned voice of Draco Malfoy came from outside, interrupting her deep thought which made Hermione roll her eyes at his arrogance. “I’m here to discuss and compare notes of the Brown case with Auror Granger and Auror Potter this morning, is she in her office?”

“Of course you know I’m bloody in Malfoy. I fell into you this morning.” Hermione grumbled to herself as she angrily turned the page of her notes. 

“Oh! Um! Morning Auror Malfoy” Susan’s voice greeted him kindly. “Yes, that is correct it is in schedule and Hermione is just arrived, so you right on time!”

Even though Hermione was completely eavesdropping on their conversation and was not reading her notes in the slightest she kept her eyes on the pages from the case file. Not wanting to look up straight away, her stubbornness evident, as Susan walked in with Malfoy’s tall frame standing behind her. Hermione reluctantly looked up the pair, noticing Draco’s height compared to Susan, who was a good few inches taller than her. _Oh, Merlin's beard_ Hermione thought privately _Malfoy is very tall._

“Good-morning Hermione” Susan smiled, a copy of Hermione’s schedule in her arms. “Auror Malfoy is here for your morning meeting.” The witch spoke placing the schedule onto Hermione’s desk for later.

Hermione nodded, noticing Susan’s eyes looked quite tired when she tried to hide it with her bright smile, she hummed and replied to her fellow witch. “Send him in Susan, unless it is anyone important or benefits the case don’t send them in, Auror Malfoy and I will be very busy this morning getting through each other’s notes.”

Hermione’s own pride at her professionalism, boosted her ego as Susan nodded and quickly noted what Hermione’s request was before exiting the office, leavingHermione and Malfoy alone.

Before either of them could speak, Ginny’s owl, Queenie, swooped gracefully in through the window, landing on it’s frame with a letter with Hermione’s and Malfoy’s names on it

“Hello darling” Hermione cooed softly at the tawny owl, giving her gentle rub on her soft chest. Queenie dropped the letter into Hermione’s hand and gave her affectionate nip with her beak before spreading her wings and flew away.

“Who’s that from?” Malfoy asked whilst he put his own copy of the case file and notes Hermione’s mahogany wooden desk.

“Harry.” Hermione hummed back walking back to her seat, not needing to open the letter to recognise her best friend’s writing.

“Ah, and what does the letter say Granger or do you just expect me to use my mind-reading skills to figure out what it says then?” The blonde quipped the impatience evident in Malfoy’s tone as he was still standing in front of the desk, somewhat awkwardly.

“Oh for the love of Godric Gryffindor Malfoy! If you would give me two-seconds to read it then I would tell you” she huffed before addressing the Slytherin “ And you don’t need to ask to sit down.” Hermione tutted, pureblood manners in _her opinion_ were so over the top. From the corner of her eye, she saw the blonde wizard slip his coat off, exposing his white shirt, as he flicked his wand so his coat could hang where her bag was.

Hermione opened the envelope to read the quick note that Harry had messily scrawled:

**_Mione, Malfoy_ **

**_I will be late today, Ginny has an appointment with the midwife at St. Mungo's and is having my head because I missed the last one._ **

**_Will be in before the pair of you have your bloody fag break. Don’t worry_ **

**_See you both soon!_ **

**_P.s_ **

**_Don’t kill each other before I get back!_ **

**_Harry._ **

“Harry will be late” Hermione announced to Malfoy who was looking directly at her, which made her cheeks go slightly red when she passed the letter to him so that Malfoy could read it himself. 

“Ah yes I almost forgot that that pair where procreating” Malfoy replied as to her as he finished reading the letter placing it carelessly on her desk. “How far along is she?”

“Five months, they will be finding out what they are having…however I think that Harry wanted to be surprised,” Hermione answered his question as she gathered her notes avoiding his gaze whilst doing so.

“It’ll be a boy given the Weasley’s track history.” His voice drawled, Hermione couldn’t help but feel confused at the conversation she and Malfoy were having about her friends. It just seemed so bizarre for them to be civil and talking something that was so lighthearted like Ginny’s Potter’s pregnancy. 

Hermione hummed and nodded agreeing with the blonde. “Shockingly, I agree with you Malfoy, I think the baby will be a boy.” She picked up her notes as she walked around her desk to where he was sitting catching Draco rolling his eyes at her comment before putting her notes down beside the ones Draco had written and pulled up a chair taking a seat beside him.

Hermione noticed that Malfoy eyes had widened when she made the decision to sit next to him. She rolled her eyes with a tut “Don’t get your wand in a knot Malfoy, I thought us sitting next to each other would be the easiest way to compare notes I won’t get any of my filthy mudblood on you.” The brunette snapped as the Slytherins reaction to their close proximity irritated her.

Malfoy scoffed before he snapped at the witches comment “You really are still the same old Granger aren’t you still presuming that all Slytherins are bad, well guess what Granger I’ve grown up, I've changed and it’s bloody well time that you stop acting like I’m still the twelve-year-old boy you once knew. Now can we please just fucking work on the case or do you have any other snide comments to make?” as he sent a furious look Hermione’s way.

The witch gulped and nodded in agreement a slight fear forming in her heart as she had never seen Malfoy so furious and it was evident she had hit a nerve. As they exchanged one another’s notes, an uncomfortable silence filled the room. The faint patter of the rain battered against the window and the sound of rustling parchment was the only sounds that could be heard between them. Hermione opened the file as she saw Malfoy’s notes dotted around the parchment and little scribbles of theories next to the pictures. Her eyes widened at how similar their notes were as their views linked to one another. Turning one of the pages over she saw the bullet points of his theories:

    * **_Lavender’s body decomposing, my opinion dead for longer than originally discussed_**
    * ******_The suspect had to leave in hurry?_** ** _Lavender’s t-shirt location unknown, possibly destroyed with the claw marks?_**
    * **_No clear sign to indicate any sexual assault._**
    * **_The face is able to be identified. I personally think that if Greyback had more time it would be more difficult to identify her_**
    * **_The claw marks indicate the loss of blood, her body colouring suggest that there was some sort of venom in his claws…killing her quickly?_**
    * **_No bite marks?_**



Hermione was surprised at the amount of effort that Malfoy had put into his research and his attention to detail, she couldn’t fault it. Cursing herself at feeling admiration towards the blonde… Hermione sighed as finished reading placing the notes down, glancing over at Malfoy who was intensely reading her final page, he heard her sigh and looked up at her.

“What Granger?” His voice muttered as Malfoy put down her notes on his suit trousers. “My notes not to your satisfaction? Because in my opinion, our views are very similar to what happened to Brown.”

**_“_** Merlin!” Hermione explained, rolling her eyes at him. “No Malfoy, your notes are more than satisfactory, they are extremely thorough and yes I agree with what you have written as you know I have written near enough the same things as you have. I was sighing because this case has just begun and I feel inadequate…. I need to understand more about the poisoning.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this…” Malfoy mumbled, but Hermione heard him, as he continued. “You aren’t inadequate Granger, your notes are brilliant but I do agree we need to research what sort of poisoning was used but…”

His voice trailed off as Hermione’s cheeks reddened as the comment about her notes being _brilliant_ not wanting to entertain that thought, the brunette turned to question why he stopped in mid-sentence. “But what? What’s on your mind?”

Mentally cringing at her choice of slightly compassionate words and tone of voice, she cleared her throat, standing up to walk to where her table where her kettle and tea bags lived. She turned her body so she was still facing Malfoy as his grey eyes looked into her golden browns, the silence lingered and Hermione’s want for a cigarette building by each tense second.

“Well, Granger…” Malfoy begun as he opened his own notes that sat on her desk, taking the picture of Lavender out the file, Hermione was surprised when Malfoy flinched at the crime scene. Understanding filled in Hermione’s battering chest as it was evident the neither of them have been able to hack the ‘de-sensitivity’ of being an Auror. The blonde found his voice as he stood up strolling over to her. “I think Greyback was in rush with Lavender.”

Clicking the kettle as Malfoy reached a close distance with her, so she could clearly see the photograph, her eyes blurred slightly not giving in Hermione blinked quickly so the wetness would be gone. “I agree with you Malfoy.”Her voice low in volume, loud enough for him to hear.

“No, you don’t understand what I mean… I remember the war Granger, vividly every bloody day, but there is something that I have tried to forget but it has beeningrained in my mind and I doubt will ever leave.” Malfoy explained, his tone filled with emotion and Hermione noticed his voice crack on the word ‘leave.’ His eyes were avoiding hers as she waited for him to continue but he seemed to have stopped talking.

“Malfoy…” Hermione rasped out, as she gulped, his grey eyes finally tore away from the picture and looked into hers. She took her chance as she said with caution “We don’t have to discuss the war.”

He shook his head and with a snap, he replied “Granger I don’t want talk about the war, it’s about Greyback’s involvement with it that I think it’s important for the case… During the war, he was one of many who decided that my family home would be their place as well. We couldn’t refuse them, we would’ve been killed.”

Taking a breath, Hermione poured two cups off tea. Guessing what the blonde took with it, she made what she takes, milk and two sugars.

Dismissive on his last statement, Malfoy continued. “Greyback’s old method was biting his victims and bleeding them out dry, he liked to play. However, it seems that that monster has gotten new techniques and I have a horrid feeling that this new method will be extremely painful.”

Hermione nodded agreeing with him, she gave him his tea, his large hands took the cup gracefully as he thanked her. “Greyback’s methods are barbaric. I agree with you Malfoy that he is the type to toy with his ‘prey’ to invoke the most pain possible before killing innocent people.”

A shudder fell down her spine as she sipped her tea. The pair silently walked back to their respected seats and after a few minutes of silence as they gathered their own thoughts. Hermione’s head still whizzing at Malfoy’s great attention to detail.

He was the first to say something after they silently drunk their tea. “I think we need to focus and research on this werewolf as my knowledge on it is the bare minimum… unless you know Granger?”

“I know about as much as you Malfoy” Hermione replied a sigh escaped her lips as she placed her cup down on the desk. “The effects of werewolf venom and poisons were not in extensive details in our Hogwarts schoolbooks… possibly in the restricted section? Perhaps I could ask Kingsley if I could write to Professor McGonagall to see if they had any books available?”

“I think that’s a pretty decent idea, Granger.”He nodded sipping on his hot drink but then added. “I wouldn’t hope for anything brilliant though, I’m sure Hogwarts got rid of those books after the war… Although McGonagall could have them in her office?”

“It’s worth a try” Hermione replied, trying not to sound _too_ stubborn. To her surprise a regal grey and white owl flew gracefully into her office, her gaze went from it to Malfoy, who seemed to know the bird but also had a surprise look his face.

“Athena?” Malfoy voice gasped, striding over to the magnificent bird as she perched on the windowpane, her yellow eyes looking directly at her. “This is my mother’s owl and this letter isn’t for me. It is for you.”

Hermione gasped, she hasn’t had anyone to one contact with Narcissa Malfoy since her trial after the war. She noted that Draco wasn’t taking the letter out of Athena’s beak. Hermione questioned him with a furrowed brow “Aren’t you going to take it from her so she can return to your mother quickly to be out this stormy rain?”

The weather was thundering down now and she noticed Malfoy had a smirk on his lip as he let out a small laugh at her, making her huff and cross her arms hotly at him. He shook his head with the same annoying grin still plastered on his face. “Athena here doesn’t let anyone open letters that aren’t the receipt from my mother. So you have to be the one to take it then she’ll leave… otherwise she will stay all day.”

“Oh…” Hermione mumbled dumbly and walked towards the window, her body brushing past Malfoy’s tall frame. She reached the elegant creature, holding out her hand tentatively unsure how the owl was going to react to her. Surprisingly Athena nuzzled into Hermione’s touch, Hermione gently caressed her soft fur taking the letter out of her beak. “Thank you, Athena, will you wait will I write a reply?”

Athena hooted in response, spreading her wings flying delicately towards Malfoy perching on the top of his chair. Hermione saw the surprised look on the wizard’s face which made her question him “What’s that look for?”

“Athena doesn’t like anyone but my mother and me” Malfoy drawled giving the owl a rub on its’ chest, he looked over at Hermione with an unreadable look in his eyes. “She likes you though Granger.”

“She’s a good owl” Hermione replied. “She reminds me of my own, do you mind if I read your mother’s letter?”

He gave her deadpanned look before he drawled “No I don’t mind Granger, I want to know what she said.”

“Nobody likes a nosy wizard Malfoy.” Hermione retorted, her tone surprisingly playful as small smile traced her lips as she managed to tease him back, Hermione laughed quietly when he rolled his eyes dramatically before taking another sip of his tea.

Hermione sat down behind her desk, looking at the neat penmanship of Narcissa Malfoy as the envelope read ‘ _Miss Hermione Granger.’_ The curly-haired witch couldn’t help but feel nerves build in her stomach as she delicately took the wax mould that belongs to Narcissa Malfoy off the envelope. Hermione took the letter out, unfolded it beginning to read:

_Miss Granger,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, I know you must be wondering why I am writing to you, as you are working with my son and Mr Potter, I couldn’t help but read up on the case in the daily prophet. I haven’t mentioned this to Draco but I am sure he is with you at this moment as he did mention that you pair and Mr Potter are in meeting this morning, I do apologise for my intrusion if I interrupted anything at all. However, Miss Granger I am not prying for information regarding the case as that is confidential however for my protection Draco has warned me that the main suspect at the moment is Fenrir Greyback. I am unsure if this could help the three of you but in our library, at the Manor, we have books regarding werewolves and different types of methods of their attacking. I hope I haven’t put anyone in an awkward position and hopefully you will accept coming to the Manor, perhaps with Draco this Sunday coming if you are willing? I understand if not given the history that binds us with our home. If you need anything from me that is beneficial for the case given our families history with Fenrir Greyback I am more than willing to tell you everything I know. I want justice for that poor girl and I want that vicious creature arrested for his heinous crimes._

_Kindly_

_Narcissa Malfoy._

**__ **

“Malfoy I think your mother is our saving grace” Hermione whispered as she finished the letter, looking up from the parchment to his puzzled face. She passed the letter allowing him to read his mother’s letter, Hermione opened her desk drawer getting her own parchment and envelope to write a response.

“Shit I completely forget about the books we had in the Manor, there will definitely be relevant texts in there that could help us.” Malfoy’s voice came as he finished the letter. “I can collect them if you do not want to wish to go Granger.”

Hermione shook her head profusely as she finished the note putting it the envelope, messily putting ‘Narcissa Malfoy’ on the envelope. “No Malfoy, I want to go. It was very kind of your mother to reach out to help the case… and the famous Malfoy Manor library? Do you honestly think a bookworm like me would miss an opportunity like that?”

Hermione passed her letter to Malfoy, he took it gently and placed it carefully in between Athena’s beak and with a quick swish of her wings, she flew out the window in one graceful swoop. The pair watched as she exited the room and Malfoy sighed quietly, loud enough for her to hear making her turn to face him, an incredulous look on her face. “I’m not saying that you can’t come to the Manor Granger, I know we both remember vividly what happened when you last were there. Mother has redecorated but I understand if you don’t want to enter my family home.”

“I’m stronger than you think Malfoy” Hermione replied, her defensives up. Her eyes beading directly into his steely silver greys. Hermione never knew what he was thinking, his face said one thing and his eyes told another. “And besides, it would be rude for me to decline your Mother given that she took the time to write me a letter directly.”

“Simmer down.” Draco retorted rolling his eyes, his sarcastic tone evident as he continued “Fine we can meet at the manor on Sunday afternoon, does the morning suit you princess?”

Hermione’s face went red at that blasted nickname as she responded with an arrogant smile, wanting a rise out the tall wizard that was staring into her eyes. “Sounds wonderful Malfoy, I personally cannot wait.”

Malfoy sniggered at the witch’s reply, as he stood up. “It’s eleven o’clock Granger… fag break?”

Hermione hummed wandering over to open the window looking out of it, the cold air hitting her face harshly as the rain still fell heavily from the dark clouds above. “A fag break sounds good Malfoy, but I’m not standing and getting wet. We will stand at the window and have them.”

“You are full of surprises Granger” Malfoy smirked sauntering over to her, his packet in his large hand. “I always thought you were such a good girl, but you have shown me otherwise.”

Hermione gasped inaudibly at his words, a feeling of fire bubbling in her stomach, ignoring that feeling as he opened his packet offering her one. She took it in between her dainty fingers and replied to his comment “Well, nobody will know so what’s the harm?”

Malfoy laughed at the rhetorical question she gave, Hermione had just noted the close proximity between them as she watched him put his own fag between his lips. With a click off that blasted lighter of his, he inhaled and looked down at her with a smirk. “Would you like me to light yours, princess?”

Hermione opened her mouth to give him a snarky quip but he was quicker as took the fag from her fingers and placed it between her parted lips and lit the cigarette,she inhaled softly whilst his lighter was still on. For that second, that felt like a good few minutes, Hermione stared deeply into his eyes. The warm feeling of the cigarette combatted the fire that was in her abdomen.

The pair broke the intense stare and Malfoy took a long drag off his own fag, Hermione noted the look of relaxation that fell on his face when he smoked.The blonde leaned against the office wall as Hermione perched her self on the large window pane. The light-headedness from the nicotine filed her as she took her own large drag.

Their silence came to an end as Malfoy asked: “So what’s the reason for your dirty little smoking habit then Granger?” He rasped smirking as he exhaled “I can see the relaxation on your face as soon you take a drag princess.”

“None of your business Malfoy!” The brunette huffed rolling her eyes at the blonde who had taken a few steps closer to her which caused Hermione to catch her breath.

“Well, someone’s huffy today aren’t we? If that’s how you want to play things Granger I’m all for it love, but you should know” he whispered leaning into Hermione’s ear and closing the space between them.

“All this attitude of yours gets me all” Malfoy paused as he hummed in her ear trying to find the right word before continuing “ _Distracted._ ” He pulled back to meet Hermione’s eyes to find them full of shock and Hermione noted the teasing smirk that was dancing over his lips.

“What the matter Granger did you actually think I was serious?” Malfoy laughed which caused Hermione’s blood to boil.

“Oh bite me Malfoy” Hermione snapped rolling her eyes trying to seem like Malfoy’s words hadn’t made her heart race and flutters stir in her lower abdomen. As she silently prayed that her cheeks were not flushed.

“Oh is that a request princess?” He smirked, a smirk that Hermione knew that he had won, that he had gotten under her skin and that was just how he liked it. _Sadistic fucker_

Just as she inhaled to speak again Hermione was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

“Hermione and Mr Malfoy, Harry is here to join your meeting” Susan chimed as she entered the room with Harry close behind her

Hermione and Draco both jumped In shock both flinging their cigarettes out of the window and stood side by side with their back to the window trying their hardest to look inconspicuous however failing miserably as their close proximity to each other caused Susan and Harry to shoot them both a confused look.

“Oh okay thank you, Susan” Hermione blurted out hoping to shut off any possible questions about what she and Draco were doing… _especially given their close proximity._

“Harry it’s good to see you, let's have a seat so you can tell me all about the appointment” She smiled gesturing to the empty seats and taking small strides towards them, creating some clear distance between her and Malfoy.As Susan left the office the three of them sat down with Hermione eager to learn if Harry would inform them on the sex of his and Ginny’s baby.

“Well everything’s fine” Harry smiled grinning from ear to ear “the baby is healthy and has a great heartbeat”

“Potter as great as that is. Are you going to tell us what you are having” Malfoy chuckled, Hermione secretly prayed Harry would be allowed to reveal the sex

“It’s a boy!”

“Oh, Harry that’s amazing!” Hermione smiled throwing herself into a hug with Harry squeezing him tight.

“Well done mate I’m happy for you” Malfoy said congratulating his friend and shaking his hand, the pair happy that their guess on the gender of the Potters baby was correct, Hermione couldn’t help but have widened eyes at the two men’s interaction.

“We have to celebrate” As Hermione announced and was about to make a suggestion of celebratory plans she was interrupted by a faint knock at the door “Come in” she shouted to the figure behind the door.

Susan entered the room looking pale and moving rather sluggish. “Sorry to interrupt Hermione but is okay If head home? I’m really not feeling well.”

“Of course Susan” Hermione uttered a mix of worry and understanding filling her tone “Do you want me to walk you to the floo point? Or if you don’t feel up to it you are more than welcome to use my office’s fire if you’d like?“

“No, it’s okay I’ll be fine I just need to get home and lie down I’ll see you all on Monday have a good weekend” Susan made a quick exit from the room and scurried down the hall to the floo point leaving Hermione worrying about her.

“I think Granger’s right we should celebrate what about tomorrow?” The blonde said which pulled Hermione out of her thoughts about Susan.

“Yeah I think that’s a great idea Malfoy, why don’t you all come round to mine around 6 and we can have drinks and some dinner?” She smiled hoping Harry would agree to her plans

“Perfect I’m sure Ginny will be happy to get out the house and we are heading to the burrow tonight anyway” Harry nodded opening his own case notes on the table to find out what he had missed from the morning’s meeting

“It's settled then” Hermione concluded and the trio continued begun discussing the case in full, hardly stopping for as much as a tea. 

* * *

The time had passed quickly into late into the night as they decided to call it an end of hard-worked shift before rising from their chairs to say goodnight.

“Goodnight you pair.” Harry smirked stepping into the fireplace calling out “Grimmauld Place!” Vanishing in the green flames leaving her and the blonde alone in her dimly lit office

“Granger wait a second” Draco called out as Hermione was heading towards the floo. “I don’t know your address”

“Oh I totally forgot to give me a second and I’ll write it down for you.” The brunette witch produced a muggle pen and paper from her bag and began scribbling down her address before passing it to Draco, as she extended her arm for him to take the paper their hands touched and lingered there for a moment electricity coursing through both of their veins. Their eyes met and they stayed there for what felt like hours both caught in a trance neither wanting to break apart.

Finally snapping out of it Draco awkwardly rubbed his hand on his neck his eyes darting to the ground “Right well, thanks, so I guess I will see you tomorrow then Granger, goodnight.” and he shot off into the floo green smoke engulfing where the blonde was stood several moments ago

“Goodnight” Hermione whispered staring at the spot on her hand where Draco’s skin had touched hers and the empty spaced that he had filled in the middle of the room. She stood still in her office for before she decided to tidy it up slightly before leaving as noticed some papers lying scattered about that caught her eye as she decided to scan the room before she left to make sure she had everything with her. Hermione decided before retiring for the night to quickly tidy up the mess as thoughts of Draco Malfoy filled her brain and how his touch secretly made her feel.

Hermione tried to push those thoughts aside as she cleared the mess on her desk, she put her bag over her shoulder and headed towards the floo. the witch grabbed some floo powder and clearly called out:

“My flat!”

Her office escaped through the flames in a matter of minutes and Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace and into the cosiness of her flat, Crookshanks loyally waiting on his favourite spot on the couch.

Hermione gave her pet a tired smile as she run her fingers through his fur yawing as she spoke. “Oh Crookshanks… I hope your day wasn’t as confusing as mine.”

As she uttered those words to her cat, her mind went back to Draco Malfoy once more and the way he stared at her in a manner the witch couldn’t pin or understand. Relaxing into her sofa, Crookshanks on her chest, Hermione felt her eyes droop tiredly as she relaxed into her cushions and a certain blonde ex-Slytherin dancing around her mind before she drifted into a well-needed slumber.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts and feelings? 
> 
> We hope you enjoyed the chapter! 
> 
> See you in Chapter four!
> 
> N&M x


	4. Barefoot in the kitchen, Sacred new beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> Happy early Halloween from us, we hope you enjoy the fourth chapter of 'Wicked Games' 
> 
> The song of the chapter: Cornelia Street by Taylor Swift (We also recommend listening to Josh Rabenold, who does an amazing cover of the song!) 
> 
> We hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> N&M x

_Hermione’s Flat,_

_Muggle London, not far from Diagon Alley_

_October the 12_ _ th _ _2002_

_Hermione’s bedroom shone brightly, the thin curtains moving slowly in the summer breeze, the curly witch snuggled her face into her pillows as she felt a strong embrace around her bare waist._

_She hummed at the mystery man’s touch, her body relaxing into his gentle caress on her back drawing shapes on her arms and the small of her back._

_The brunette witch shifted her body slightly, trying to remove her messy curls that were tickling her neck, struggling to do so Hermione gave up as the mysterious figure’s body moved closer to her, his hard chest against her cool back. A shiver tingling her spine as the familiar scent of the stranger filled her lungs._

_The man pressed delicate kisses across her shoulder blades, he was successful in moving her wild curls from her neck. Excitement built up her abdomen, butterflies fluttering rapidly._

_After a few moments of these gentle kisses, a familiar voice filled the air as the voice whispered against her neck. “Good morning Princess”_

_The relaxing atmosphere Hermione was in changed rapidly as she recognised the man voice, no matter how wonderful his touch and kisses felt on her burning skin. A small thump on her chest caused the curly-haired witch to jolt up from the scene she had allowed herself to fall in._

* * *

The witch was waking up from her surprisingly euphoric dream to find Crookshank’s perched on her chest pawing at her in the hopes she would wake to feed him. The surprise of her pet on her chest caused the brunette's heart to beat faster than it already was. Hermione tried to suppress the memory of her dream and the person who was in it as she got up and threw clothes on before making her way to the kitchen to feed her beloved pet. Hermione looked at the clock and muttered “Shit” to herself as she realised the time it was passed noon, she had slept in uncharacteristically late.

Sighing loudly into her empty living room Hermione realised the number of things she had to do before her friends arrived. Starting with clearing all the pages of Lavender’s case file from her coffee table as Hermione had decided to look over them late into the night hoping to find something that she had missed, _Spoiler alert she didn’t._ Hermione vaguely recalled turning on her television and watched the muggle soap opera _Coronation St_ before falling back to sleep on her surprisingly comfy sofa.

After clearing up and showering it was now the early afternoon and Hermione made her way to collect food and drinks for later, once she was home she got straight into cooking making one of Harry and Ginny’s favourites, steak pie, satisfied with her cooking skills she flung the dish into the oven and made her way to get dressed. She threw on her cosy white jumper and a pair of comfortable jeans, pinning her hair up into a neat low bun and applying light makeup she made her way back to her kitchen to find smoke engulfing the room.

“Fuck!” She shrieked running to the oven as the fire alarm, A groan escaped her lips as she threw the oven door open and grabbed a dishtowel before yanking the pie out of the oven and flinging it onto the counter. Opening the kitchen window and her patio doors she flapped her arms pushing the smoke out into the crisp autumn air and the noise of the fire alarm began too dull.

Before she could clean up the mess there was a firm knock on her front door. She slumped over to the door knowing that it would be one of her guests and the embarrassment rose in her chest as they would see first hand her disastrous attempt at cooking. She opened the door to be greeted by Malfoy’s signature cocky smile before it retorted into a confused look. He was sporting a very muggle look, Levis jeans, white shirt and a leather jacket… _that was very well fitted._

“Are you burning something in here Granger?” He scoffed inhaling the leftover scent of smoke emanating from Hermione's flat

“Yeah” Hermione whispered sheepishly gesturing for him to come in and they both made their way to the kitchen and staring at the cremated pie on the counter

“Wow you’d be brilliant working at the crematorium, Granger, you well and truly burnt whatever that was you were making.” Malfoy laughed unable to control it making her go redder in the face.

“It's not funny Malfoy that was supposed to be for Harry and Ginny and why did you use the door I thought you would have come in through the floo” Hermione questioned as she went to clean up the mess that was her attempt of steak pie.

“I drove here, parked outside the street where the Leakey Cauldron hides and walked down. That’s beside the point Granger, my mother raised a gentleman so I decided knocking on your door would be more polite than appearing through your fireplace.” Draco replied setting down a bottle of wine that he held in his right, Hermione had just noticed as she was more preoccupied with her burnt pie when he first arrived

“You drove here?” Hermione exclaimed stopping what she was doing and turned to look at Draco in shock “You know how to drive?”

“Merlin, why do you look so surprised Granger? I am more than capable of doing muggle things you know” Draco retorted as he started walking to the mess on the counter and clearing it up for Hermione who was still stood stunned and Draco’s confession of being able to drive.

“No, it is not that you are not capable I’m just surprised that you would have learned that’s all especially when going through the floo is quicker even I don’t know how to drive” Hermione quipped quickly opening her oven and putting the burnt food in it sighing, she looked over at Draco as he walked towards her as she stood by the bin. He brushed past her body putting the rubbish the bin and then stood in front of her a devilish smile that danced on his lips as he asked a question, a playful glint in his normally very unreadable silver-grey eyes.

“You mean to tell me that you are one of the two of us that doesn’t know to drive?”

Hermione laughed sarcastically at him, unknown to Hermione she had the same look and glint on her face. With a teasing tone, she replied, “Ah yes well when I turned seventeen I was busy fighting dark wizards and at my secret magic school to take muggle driving lessons!”

The witch’s face lit up in surprise as her ex-school enemy begun to laugh wholeheartedly, throwing his head back as the sound of it filled the kitchen, this made her giggle too, as Hermione Granger surprisingly found herself enjoy Draco Malfoy’s company compared to their hostility the day previous.

He sighed happily as he announced to her as she walked retrieving the wine glasses from her cupboard, only taking two out unsure if Harry would want to have a drink knowing that the redhead wouldn’t be able to have any alcohol. “You know Granger you are full of surprises, I mean I thought you could do everything!”

She rolled her eyes playfully at his teasing voice as she retorted playfully “Are you still going about the steak pie? Any more of your cheek Malfoy or you will not be getting any of the fine wine that you brought!” Hermione pointed her finger on the word ‘you’ at him which made the blonde laugh at the other side of her kitchen, she observed as he made his way over to, his large hand engulfing her finger tugging it down by her side

Hermione gulped as his eyes looked up and down, an element of tease in his voice as he smirked. “You know it’s rude to point Granger? And I was just being hospitable, won’t be drinking and driving princess.”

“Oh please forgive me!” The brunette taunted her voice filled with sarcasm as Hermione couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the tall blonde. Pushing past his tall frame with a shove her shoulder as she left him alone her kitchen to sought out the menu from the Chinese restaurant.

Hermione picked up the menu from her coffee table and turned, as she was met with Malfoy leaning against the kitchen’s door frame.

“Fuck you lurk so much, do you not realise that Malfoy?” Hermione tutted with her hands on her hips.

“You know I tried to play nice Granger but fine you’ve done it now get ready.” Malfoy hummed taking a step closer to Hermione with a devilish look flashing in his eyes

“Get ready for what?” Hermione questioned biting her lips as the nerves flooded into her stomach at what the blonde was telling her to prepare for

“Getting your arse kicked!” He laughed lunging towards Hermione and taking her into a fireman’s lift as she screamed in protest, he moved towards the sofa laying her down and restraining her wrists in one of his hands so she couldn’t move and held one of her legs down with the other

“Draco!” Hermione gasped, too in shock to notice that she had said his first name as the tall blonde body lay on top of hers holding her down as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp. Hermione knew she wasn’t physically weak, despite her small frame, but Merlin helps her, Draco Malfoy was strong. “Let me go, you prat!”

“Now why would I do that Granger” Malfoy smirked down at her as his grey eyes stared into hers as he continued with a taunt in his voice “Tell you what Granger I’ll let you go if you take back that snarky little comment about me lurking.”

Hermione returned his comments with a smirk and glint in her eyes as she retorted back “The day I apologise to you Malfoy will be the day pigs can fly!”

The Malfoy heir furrowed his brow at her comment, which Hermione had to choke back a laugh and hide her smirk as she felt his grip loosen on her wrists when he asked “Pigs flying? Pigs can’t fly Granger”

In his moment of confusion and weakness, Hermione took the opportunity to wriggle out of his grasp and place her hands onto his shoulders using all the strength she could muster to push him off of her and send him failing of her couch and onto the floor. Draco, however, had other plans as he clasped onto Hermione’s arm pulling her down with him. With a loud thump, the pair landed on the floor. The blonde’s head hit off the floor causing him to groan while Hermione fell into his chest giving the same groan as her landing was not as soft as she thought it would be given the muscles he had clearly been hiding under his muggle clothing

“Sorry” Hermione groaned as she manoeuvred herself up to meet Malfoy’s face concern filling her eyes as she became worried the blonde was injured

“You okay Granger?” he questioned as their eyes met tension rapidly filling the air like a thick cloud of fog. Hermione couldn’t help but notice how close their bodies were as she instinctively had her hands on his broad shoulders.

“Yeah, I’m fine you okay? Did you hurt your head” she asked moving a few stray strands of hair from his face so Hermione could take a closer look around his head just to make sure he hadn’t drawn blood just as she did so, his strong arm gently take ahold of her wrist to move her hand away from his injured head,

“I’m fine Granger, you haven’t made me bleed yet” He hummed staring deeply into her eyes internally daring himself to move closer wondering what would happen if the gap between them were too close. Small pants escaped both their lips as just as one of them had decided to move forward, Hermione wasn’t sure if it was her or him, they were interrupted by the shadows of two figure coming through the floo network.

“Not interrupting anything are we, Hermione?” Ginny giggled amused by the position she caught the two former enemies in. Hermione’s eyes widened seeing the couple stand, Harry’s face would’ve made her laugh if she was the one in the predicament.

“No! Of course not - uh we were just… we um... I burnt dinner so I’m going to order Chinese” Hermione mumbled all flustered rising from the floor, slipping out of the grip Draco had on her wrist and making her way back to the kitchen where the phone was to ring for some dinner.

Ordering array of different foods that she thought everyone would enjoy, Hermione could feel the heat of her blushing cheeks as the memory of Draco and she’s close proximity washed over her mind as Hermione finished her phone call, grabbing her muggle denim coat she wandered back through to her living room seeing the Potters and Draco engage in a deep conversation and she noted that the blonde wizard was laughing along with Harry at whatever Ginny was saying about the show that was absently playing on Hermione’s television.

The domestic scene before her, made the witch feel perplexed at how normal it seemed and the tiniest smidge element of fondness that played at the back of Hermione’s thoughts. Malfoy was the first to notice she had returned from the kitchen, he had devilish glint still in his eye as he was laid back on her sofa, his right hand in his hair and his left arm resting along the back of the couch.

“Chinese has been ordered.” Hermione smiled to the trio, sitting next to the free space next to Malfoy, it wasn’t unnoticed by Hermione, Ginny Potter’s reaction as she sat next to the blonde wizard, the redhead’s silent smirk was evident on her face. “I have got for collection, the shop is only a ten-minute walk so I will run around and get it.”

“I will drive you, around Granger, it will be fun I’ve never had a Chinese before I’m excited to see what it's going to be like” Malfoy offered casually as he turned to face her, their eyes met once more this time without the intensity and adrenaline merely fifteen minutes ago. Hermione thought he was going to add something to his previous statement but Harry and Ginny's shocked incredulous tones interrupted her thoughts.

“You drive!” The couple said in unison, surprised expressions on their face making Hermione giggle at the reaction of her friends which made her smile as earlier she was the exact same.

“These bloody Gryffindors…” Malfoy muttered, but Hermione saw the smirk that was traced on his lips. “Yes Potters I drive, I can do many muggle things, which I already told Granger when she was just as gobsmacked as you pair”

“I just can’t believe you drive… and Hermione doesn’t, is that how you ended up in that… Um – predicament on the floor? Were you arguing again?” Ginny joked, her teasing gaze and smile directed straight to the curly hair witch.

“I also can’t believe you have never had a Chinese takeaway” Harry added.

“Ginny!” Hermione groaned shaking her head at her friend, which made Malfoy’s glint in his eye sparkle at the repeat of their conversation for earlier. “I was too busy saving your future husband’s arse to take driving lessons!”

Hermione sighed quietly privately to herself as she had managed to avoid Ginny’s question about the _said predicament_ that had taken place on her living room floor as she didn’t have an answer to it herself.

Laughter filled the room, which brought Hermione back to the group, as Harry agreed with her. “I mean she isn’t wrong Ginny… I am surprised that you didn’t take driving lessons after the war, Hermione.”

“NEWTS.” Hermione and Ginny scolded in unison towards Harry as if he could forget the breakdown letters he received that year. The two men laughed at them making Ginny flick her husband behind the ear and Hermione scowled at Malfoy who chuckled at her raging stare.

“Anyway, I’ll head round to the Chinese restaurant now” Hermione stated standing up to find her trainers, slipping on her jacket. “You don’t have to drive me around Malfoy, it’s just around the corner.”

“Oh for the love of Merlin!” Ginny called out, all eyes on her. “Hermione just let Malfoy drive you round there, my unborn son and I are getting hungrier by the minute!”Hermione’s cheeks went pink as she nibbled her bottom lip at Ginny’s declaration, The blonde stood up casually, but unaware to Hermione, his face was also slightly flushed.

“Fine.” Hermione replied dramatically extending the letter ‘e.’ She smirked at the couple as she added. “Only for my godson!”

“Your godson?” Ginny teased as Harry laughed at the pair, even Malfoy had a small smile on his lips at how they interacted. She hummed loudly before teasing “If you bring me the Chinese food pronto… I will consider it!

“Good!” Hermione boasted as she finished tying her shoes, looking up at Malfoy and asked “You ready to go?”

“Yes, Granger, I was waiting for you to tie your shoes.” Malfoy drawled as he leaned against couch perching on it slightly, his legs crossed and his hand clasped. Hermione noted this when she stood up and he moved from his position, their bodies mirrored each other as he said. “Well, after you Granger, ladies first.”

Harry and Ginny bid the farewells to the pair but quickly turned their attention to the television remote, a playful fight begun as they both tried to get the remote to control what they would be watching.

Ginny won. _Of course._

* * *

Hermione had a smile on her face as she and Malfoy left her flat, the cold air hitting the faces as Hermione closed her door. The pair walked down the stairs in comfortable silence, the small wind breezed through Hermione’s curls.

They made their way to his car which day just a few feet away from Hermione’s front door, walking slowly so she could keep up him led her towards the car, she took in the sight of the expensive dark grey Aston Martin before her eyes realising in true Draco Malfoy fashion that it was very expensive, As they walked closer he opened the passenger door for her to get in before making his way round to his side and getting in. His car smelled exactly like Hermione thought it would, fresh leather, Malfoy’s cologne with the faint smell of apples and cigarettes. Hermione breathed in inhaling as much of the intoxicating scent as she could, she had become quite accustomed to his scent and being around it.

With a loud rev off the engine, the drove away from Hermione’s flat. _Draco’s_ firm hands, one on the gear stick and one on the wheel, moving in a way that caused butterflies to stir in Hermione’s groin. She was confused about how him driving made her feel that way but she couldn’t help but wonder that if his hands were good at driving what else were they good at? _Bloody hell_

She snapped out of her thoughts when Draco had asked her for directions, changing gears as he was navigating the busy muggle London traffic Hermione’s turned back to the thought of Draco’s hands and what it would be like if the found their way to her thighs creeping upwards ever so slightly and grazing her opening. She was broke out if her thoughts again as he had announced they were at their destination, he opened the door for her and as she made her way out of the car she realised her knickers were now slightly damp at the ‘ _Stupid fucking fantasy’_

Hermione thought to herself silently cursing her illicit daydream about the blonde beside her he’s nothing more than a work colleague, cursing herself as this wasn’t the only time the blonde Slytherin was in her thoughts. Hermione opened the passenger side door and made her way through the door of the small Chinese takeaway and walked towards the counter, Draco following.

“Collection for Granger” Hermione smiled standing on her tiptoes to be level with the counter causing Draco to smirk at how small she was.

“Ah yes, that will be £30 please” the man hummed extending his hand to take payment for the food while sitting the bag on the counter.

As Hermione moved her hand forward to pay she was stopped by a hand wrapping around her wrist.

“I’ve got this Granger” Draco uttered pulling out his wallet to pay for the meal.

“Don’t be ridiculous Malfoy you are my guest, you can’t pay for the food” she huffed adamant that she would not be letting the Slytherin pay

“Watch me princess” he smirked giving Hermione a wink before taking the money from her hand and placing it in her back pocket his fingertips ever so slightly sliding across her arse as he did so. Hermione flushed, her cheeks red and to distract her blushing cheeks she grabbed the bags that contained their dinner. Whilst Hermione did so the blonde Slytherin paid the man promptly and they both made their way back to the car where they both sat in silence.

Hermione mulled over how much she enjoyed Draco’s large hands on her arse, even if it was just for a second and the witch found herself secretly hoped there would be another occasion where his hands once again met her arse to squeeze it. _Bloody hell Hermione_

“Your awfully silent sitting there Granger, scared we are going to crash?” The blonde smirked flashing a playful look Hermione’s causing her to blush worried that he knew what she was thinking about

“No um just thinking about um… the case” She blurted out hoping her excuse would be enough to convince him that is what she was thinking about and not his hands around her arse

“No case talk okay tonight we are celebrating Potter and Weasley-Now Potter we can work on the case all day tomorrow okay?” Draco hummed reaching over and squeezing Hermione’s hand tightly before his hand found its way back to the gear stick. The small touch of comfort made the cheek’s of the witch flush pink, hoping he wouldn’t notice as he parked the car.

The pair made their way back into the flat to find Harry and Ginny sitting cuddled on the sofa bolting up when they realised the food had arrived, smiles on their faces.

“Finally” Ginny laughed “I”m starving”

“Give me a second Gin and I’ll plate some up for you” Harry smiled as he looked at how happy is pregnant wife was

Once the food was all plated up the group made their way over to the dining table to eat. Harry, Ginny and Hermione sat opposite the two men and they were staring at Draco with bated breath.

“What are you all staring at?” Draco questioned as he lifted the fork full of food towards his mouth

“Were waiting to see your reaction to the food you said you’ve never had one before we want to see if you like it” Hermione giggled as Draco put the fork into his mouth.

Hermione knew that Draco was going to try and retort with some sort of snarky comment but his lips turned in a smile as he hummed happily as he ate the chicken fried rice. “Fuck.” He swore as he finished eating his fork-full of food. “That’s bloody brilliant, Granger I’m happy you burnt the steak pie.” 

Hermione rolled eyes dramatically at him as she filled her plate with some food, listening to the three of them talk about quidditch, she noticed that Draco had passionate glint with his grey eyes as he was in a debate with Ginny about the referee’s choices at some recent game that Hermione wasn’t aware of even happening. As her friends spoke she stood up getting a glass wine from the bottle that Draco had brought, getting two glasses for herself and Harry. She went over to her fridge and got Ginny her current craving of the muggle drink, coke, the blonde Slytherin was driving so she picked up another can for him.

The trio thanked her as Hermione handed them their drinks individually, she smiled softly in response before sitting back down her in the seat, opposite Draco who was eyeing the drink with a confused expression which made Hermione laugh as she teased. “Don’t worry Malfoy, I haven’t poisoned you, even though coke is horrendous for your teeth it does taste good.”

“Says the smoker” Draco smirked as he took a sip of his drink, Hermione observed as he relaxed against her dining room chair, their gaze still intact. Harry and Ginny laughed at Draco’s comment making her pout at the betrayal.

“Coke is also brilliant with vodka Malfoy, as soon as this boy is out of me the four of us will drown ourselves in vodka and cokes” Ginny smirked a playful wicked look in her eye, that Hermione knew too well which made her grin as Draco Malfoy had an idea.

“Personally…” Hermione chimed into the conversation. “I think lemonade is much better with vodka than coke.”

“I have been trying to tell my wife this!” Harry chuckled. “It must be because she’s a pureblood so sadly I think Malfoy will be the same as her, a vodka and coke enthusiast”

Hermione giggled at Harry’s over the top blanching facial expression as she took a good few swigs from her glass, Harry did as well, the sober pair watched them shaking their heads fondly unknown to the drinking pair.

“So Malfoy” Hermione giggled the alcohol setting into her system curse Merlin for making her such a lightweight on the fancy goblin wine. “What percentage of alcohol is in this? Our team member next you has flushed cheeks already!”

“You can talk Granger! I never would’ve guessed the chosen one and the brightest witch of our age can’t handle the liquor.” Draco smirked at her, her cheeks flushed but if anyone noticed Hermione would swear it was just the fancy wine supplied by wizard across from her.

“Oh god Malfoy, you should’ve seen them at Hermione’s birthday in September!” Ginny stated smirking at Hermione who’s eyes went wide and her body shivered at the thought of that week-long hangover.

Draco eyes widened with a certain glee that Hermione couldn’t understand but the smirk that framed his features told her everything she knew. Harry groaned as he ate his dinner at the thought of that memory.

“Please Ginny no” Hermione whined shaking her head, a pained look on her face as Harry nearly begged her not to expose the state they were in the previous month.

“Oh please do continue.” Draco laughed as he finished his plate of food. Hermione groaned softly as she knew her redheaded friend was going to tell him just to humiliate the pair. Hermione levitated the bottle over to the table knowing that she and Harry will be needing to relive the story.

“It begins…” Ginny began dramatically as she took a pause to sip her coke. “Hermione had a terrible week leading up to her birthday celebrations, all our friends cancelled because of work obligations, the dress she was going to get wasn’t available, it also doesn’t help that it was the week that Lavender’s body was found and I felt horrible because I couldn’t drink because of my unborn child but the chosen one over there had the most brilliant of ideas and found a very _old_ and _strong_ _firewhiskey_.”

When Ginny uttered the word ‘firewhiskey’ Hermione and Harry both groaned and took two large gulps out of Hermione’s large wine glasses trying to forget. Hermione saw the blonde’s face eyes flash towards her and then back to Ginny with a smirk on his face.

“Go on.” He chuckled which made Hermione sigh loudly which he noticed and with a teasing tongue Draco added. “Don’t worry princess I can’t wait to hear your side of the story.”

Hermione felt a flush on her cheeks once again, and she would blame the wine if asked, as he called her that blasted nickname in front of Harry and Ginny who both had widened eyes at the interaction between her and him.

“So anyway, Harry and Hermione downed a bottle of the seventy-year-old noble house of Black liquor in under an hour whilst listening to this muggle girl band’s song that out just now on repeat and screaming the lyrics at the top of their lungs.” Ginny giggled and then put on a very fake sombre look as she feigned seriousness. “It wasn’t my morning sickness that Harry had to deal with, it was our Hermione’s sick.”

“Kill me now” Hermione whined as the trio, even Harry laughed at her as she gasped dramatically at the betrayal. “In my defence, it usually me that is holding Ginny’s hair back and making sure Harry’s glasses don’t fall in the toilet after one too many drinks at the Leakey Cauldron!”

“I just can’t believe that you pair finished a liquor that strong in under an hour” Draco drawled, he wasn’t looking at the both of them just her. “Remind me never to give you two any of the hard drink at any parties.”

“It was one time!” Hermione exclaimed a small smile graced her lips as she said it, knowing that the blonde was teasing her especially. Harry was slightly too sloshed to comprehend and keep up with Hermione and Malfoy’s wit. Hermione noticed Harry’s inebriated state making her giggle, she heard his wife and ex-rival also laugh.

“Perhaps it’s time we head home, honey?” Ginny laughed standing up with her empty plate in hand, Hermione wobbly stood the wine going slightly to her head as she helped Ginny take plates.

“You are my guests Ginny, you don’t have to pick up the dishes,” Hermione scolded softly before she giggled looking back at Harry “I would deal with my best friend instead, I am sure Malfoy will help escort you to the fireplace whilst I clean this up?”

“Yeah, I don’t mind.” Draco nodded standing up. “Right Potter, it’s home time.”

The girls giggled at the two ex-rivals as Harry hummed standing up, on even more wobbly knees than Hermione had, _oh she couldn’t wait to tease him about this on Monday morning_ Hermione thought to herself as she leaned against the counter.

Harry stumbled slowly to her and Ginny, Draco close behind just in case he would fall backwards. “Thank you for a lovely evening, Hermione.” Harry smiled brightly at her platonically kissing her cheek, a very overdramatic one where he shouted “Mwah!”

“Silly drunken men!” Ginny’s tone was so fond, and Hermione couldn’t help but feel warm with a slight tinge of jealously at the love that they shared and she hasn’t felt that way about anyone, not even Ron.

Hermione realised that Draco eyes were on her as he noticed she was deep in thought, Hermione avoided his gaze and bid her friends hugs and farewells before turning her back to do the dishes. A small sigh escaped her lips as the trio left to go the floo.

A few moments passed and she heard Draco snigger. “I would have a hangover and pepper-up potion at the ready for Potter’s impending headache tomorrow morning.”

“Oh that sounds too kind, perhaps I will be clang pots and pans outside our bedroom door” Ginny responded with a snicker, Hermione laughed quietly as she could picture the scene already.

Hermione heard the blonde’s chuckle before she heard the flames erupted indicating that Harry and Ginny were gone and a nervous feeling crept into her chest because her and Draco Malfoy were now alone.

She heard the faint noise of his footsteps come back into the kitchen, Hermione didn’t turn around she continued washing the plates by hand and putting them on the rack to dry.

“You do realise you are a witch?”He questioned, his tone wasn’t mean just curious as Hermione was aware he was surprised at her doing a chore without a flick of her wand.

“Sometimes I like doing it the muggle way, but sometimes there is nothing better after a long doing a quick charm to get that job done” Hermione explained turning her body to face his direction, she gasped as Hermione noticed their close proximity, the blonde had his and Harry’s plate in his hands. “Want to wash and I will dry?”

“Sounds good Granger.” Draco chuckled, as Hermione shuffled over giving him room to stand at the sink. “I can’t believe how zonked Potter is.”

Hermione giggled at his comment as he passed her his first washed plate as she picked up flannel to dry it. “Harry is the biggest lightweight, he hardly drinks at Ministry events in case he gets asked to do a last-minute speech, it would be hard to believe that he’s even worse giving a speech when he’s not sober.”

As Hermione went on her tiptoes to put the newly dried plate in the cupboard she heard his low chuckle escape his lips and the tiniest smile trace her lips as Hermione took the last plate from him dry.

“I can imagine” Draco replied, with a flick of his wand the dirty water in her sink was gone. “Thank you for inviting me tonight Granger.”

“Oh!” Hermione gasped at his words, taken aback as she wasn’t expecting that, not she thought Draco ill-mannered in that sense, she didn’t ever expect to hear him say those words. “It’s no problem Malfoy.”

A silence filled the room as Hermione put the last plate away back in the cupboard. After a few moments, Hermione decided to be bold and ask “Would you like to have a fag before you have to drive home Malfoy? I like to sit on my roof above the patio on clear dry nights like these and have a drag.”

“I’d like the sound of that” Draco smirked as he slipped on his leather jacket that was hung around the dining chair he was sat at, his fags and lighter in the pocket.

The two made their way out to the patio the chilly October air nipping at their faces as they stepped out from the warmth of the flat, Hermione made her way over to table and chair where she began trying to climb up to the roof struggling to keep her balance as she was still slightly tipsy from the wine. When her foot slipped from the chair as she reached up Draco lunged forward pulling her into his embrace making sure she wasn’t going to fall

“Fuck sake Granger be careful you almost went tumbling off the edge” he stated coldly trying to mask the worry he felt

“I’m fine Malfoy put me down I do this all the time” she insisted trying to free herself from his grip

“No, you are too tipsy to climb I’ll lift you uphold on to me” he uttered pulling the brunette closer to him and making his way onto the chair as Hermione moved her hands around his neck holding on tightly like he had requested. He lifted Hermione up onto the roof and made sure she was steady before letting her go and climbing up himself sitting beside her as she began to light up.

The two sat in silence for a moment the only noise between them was the inhalation of their cigarettes before the brunette spoke up

“It’s beautiful isn’t it all the constellations” Hermione sighed smoke pouring out of her mouth as her warm breath met the cold air. ’It’s relaxing looking at them don't you think?” she smiled turning her head to face Draco who had his usual poker face on.

“Not really Granger no” he hissed taking a large draw of his cigarette

“Really why not?” she asked sending him a puzzling look

“Reminds me of my family.” Draco spat before mumbling a faint “ _Ad Astra per Aspera”_ under his breath as the memory’s of Bellatrix began flooding his brain worried that they two would be flooding Hermione’s, surprisingly they were not.

“I know what you mean, me and my mum used to watch the stars all the time” she whispered deciding not to ask what the blonde had mumbled noting that he would have said it louder if he wanted her to know. As she spoke a shooting star flew above the pair illuminating their faces.

“Look Malfoy! a shooting star” she gasped causing the Slytherin to roll his eyes

“Merlin, you are not going to get me to make a wish are you?” He laughed as Hermione nudged him with her bony elbow and gave him a playful look

“No, I’m not my mum always said that shooting stars were souls going to heaven"

“Is that another muggle thing?” Draco huffed taking another large draw of his cigarette

“Kind of I guess she seen it in a muggle movie and liked the idea of it so much that I guess the started to believe it, I think it’s a lot of nonsense if you ask me” She giggled turning to Draco, who’s eyes were fixated towards where Andromeda is located, she took this opportunity to take in all his features he looked different under the moonlight however he still looked as handsome as always, the light made his already chiselled jaw more prominent, his eyes were more sparkly as the light of the moon bounced off him and his hair looked even softer than usual, she couldn’t help but wonder if he was always this attractive at school or if she was only just noticing how good looking he actually was because of their close proximity recently. Either way should help but admire him. Her head quickly snapped back around as Draco turned to face her as he finished his fag

“I better head home princess it’s late and we’ve got work to do at the Manor tomorrow” He sighed extending his hand out so that she would take it. As Draco helped her down she slowly slid down his body until their faces met once again only inches apart, each other’s hot breath dancing along with the others face and their eyes fixated on each other before Draco’s words stopped Hermione want to be bold just as she was about to close the space.

“Um - thanks for tonight Granger” Draco mumbled, a small pink tinge on his cheeks from the cold air, as he placed Hermione safely onto the floor and making his way through her patio doors as she followed close behind.She regretting not being quicker to press her lips on to his but Hermione realised that the blonde would remain a gentleman and not take advantage of the situation as she was slightly sloshed. And kissing him? No, that wouldn’t be happening _it was the fancy Goblin wine._ Hermione concluded her thoughts.

“I hope we can do this again some time you know um with the Potters of course” Draco announced as he opened her door and stepping out onto the steps, the street lights shining brightly in the night skies.

Hermione nodded in agreement as she led him to through her flat towards her front door, opening it for him as she replied. “Yes, that sounds lovely. Thank you for coming I hope you enjoyed your Chinese.”

“Yes, I did thank you well, um Goodnight Granger, I will see you tomorrow” Draco said a polite smile on his lips as he stepped out her warm living room to the cool air as headed towards the steps that led to his car.“Goodnight Malfoy drive safe I’ll see you tomorrow” Hermione smiled before closing the door and blushing as she made her way to bed excited for tomorrow as the prospects of seeing Draco again awaited.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We would love to hear your thoughts, have a wonderful Halloween when it comes! 
> 
> See you in the next chapter! 
> 
> N&M x


	5. the sound of your voice and the way you see through me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the fifth instalment of 'Wicked Games.'
> 
> Song of the chapter: The Name of The Game - Lily James
> 
> We hope you enjoy chapter five!
> 
> N&M

**_‘The brightest witch of her age’ and ‘Reformed’ Death Eater’ secret rendezvous at HERMIONE GRANGR’s home… A romance bubbling?_ **

******_\- THE DAILY PROPHET_ **

_October the 13_ _ th _ _2002_

_Reported by Rita Skeeter_

_It’s clear for some members of the Wizarding community that their weekends have not be quiet! As I report to you all this sunny Sunday morning more hot scoop. I have received an anonymous tip on the budding friendship of two-thirds of the golden trio with none than other than their ex-school rival, Draco Malfoy.However I have received more on a particular pairing, it was reported to me that Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy were at her flat until late last night, as pictured below Auror Malfoy left the Witch’s muggle flat at the early hours of the morning! Could this be the start of a romantic relationship between the two? An unlikely pairing falling in love whilst working on the hardest case since the end of the war?_

_I’m sure Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley will have a lot to say at the prospect of their golden girl cosying up to an ex Death Eater and a Slytherin no less._

_Note this dear reader, I will be first to update you all on our Wizarding celebrities, famous and infamous. Me Myself and I, cannot wait to find out more for you all._

* * *

_October the 13_ _ th _ _2002_

_Hermione’s Flat,_

_Muggle London not far from Diagon Alley_

The noise of Hermione’s next-door neighbour loudly playing _ABBA’s_ greatest hits boomed through the walls, brought a tired smile on the witch’s face as she knew it was best to get up sooner rather than later as she had plans and those plans entailed going to Malfoy Manor and spending the whole day _alone_ with Draco Malfoy. 

Today was very different from work, Harry was with the two of them the majority of the time and their levels of professionalism were always at a high standard, _mostly_. Whilst she rather excited about seeing the library in Malfoy’s family home, the memories of what happened in the manor loomed on her mind. The faint pain in her head also loomed in her mind as Hermione recalled having a few glasses of wine with Harry which made her groan as she hoped it would simmer.

Sighing Hermione pushed the quilt covers off of her bed, the cold air in her flat hitting her bare legs already missing the warmth of her bed when she walked into her ensuite, Hermione hummed along to the beginning of the ‘Name of the Game’ that was faint through her bathroom wall. With a flick of her wand, it charmed the shower to go on and to the correct warm temperature so the witch didn’t stand on top of the cool tiles a second longer, pulling her old Gryffindor top off her body and slipping out her knickers before she stepped inside the shower.

**_‘Only a week since we started_ **

**_It seems to me, in a short time I’m getting_ **

**_More opened-hearted’_ **

Hermione felt the warm water hit her chest, hoping the nervous feeling in her stomach would subside as she relaxed closing her eyes hearing the music play in her ear and the grey eyes of Draco filled her mind.

“Bloody Malfoy.” She grumbled, frustrated at the confusion she felt towards him and his bloody handsome face and his indescribable educated eyes. She opened her own eyes as she washed her body and her hair, groaning at the knots that were caused from a restless sleep.

Washing her hair was a chore and times like this made her overjoyed that she was a witch. Hermione turned the shower hose off before she stepped wrapping the warm towel around her frame. Performing a drying spell in matter seconds so her hair was not dripping down her back. The witch cleaned her teeth before walking into her spare room where her own owl Calliope stayed, thankfully she wasn’t still out hunting to Hermione’s surprise.

Hermione greeted her with a gentle caress on the top of her head as she wrote Malfoy a note that read:

_Malfoy,_

_I will arrive at yours shortly, in about twenty minutes… half an hour at most._

_See you and your Mother soon._

_H.Granger_

“Deliver this to Draco Malfoy for me?” Hermione asked kindly to her second beloved pet and with a loyal hoot, Calliope took the note and flew into the dark morning, her tawny colouring wouldn’t be seen.

“Time to get a move on Hermione.” She grumbled to herself, walking down the hallway to the kitchen making sure that Crookshanks had enough meals to last him for the rest of the day as the witch wasn’t sure how long she would be at the Manor.

Once Crookshanks was sorted and he gave her an affectionate rub against her legs with his back before eating his food, Hermione went back into her bedroom to find an outfit to wear for the day. A sigh escaped her lips as she hadn’t a clue what to wear, knowing that this was a work-related visit but Hermione liked wearing something comfortable when researching something as long-winded as werewolves and the case. Slipping of the towel, resting it on her radiator so it would dry, Hermione slipped on her plain black bra and knicker set, the cool air creating goosebumps on her arms and legs when she opened her wardrobe. She decided to go for a simple green jumper with black leggings and her black flat shoes to match. Hermione looked at her reflection, smoothing the small creases with her fingers tips before brushing her curls. Sliding a hair bobble on her wrist in case she wanted to tie her hair up as the day progressed.

Hermione picked up the bag, she packed the previous night before falling asleep, that contained the case files and all the updated notes Malfoy, Harry and herself had written down. Putting the bag across her body, Hermione walked into her living room towards the floo network biding a ‘goodbye’ pat to Crookshanks before stepping in the fireplace.

“Malfoy Manor!” Hermione shouted confidently, letting go of the floo powder, green flames engulfed he and the sight of her living room gone from the thick flames.

* * *

It was a matter of seconds and Hermione felt herself land in one of the Malfoy’s many floo networks, praying to Merlin that she hadn’t accidentally entered Draco Malfoy's bedroom or wing, Hermione almost scoffed at herself but then remembered how rich the Malfoy family are so it was more that he had his own private wing.

Her ears adjusted to the room that she arrived, the masculine colouring of dark greys and emerald greens screamed Draco Malfoy. Hermione awkwardly stood shifting between in her feet on the wooden flooring.

“Fuck… Granger, you are here earlier than your note said, you owl just arrived a moment ago.” His husky morning voice filled into her ears, she turned around to see the blonde leaning against the door frame, Her eyes widened and she tried her best not to open her mouth as Hermione saw the blonde wear on his grey sweatpants, that clung to his muscular legs and the waistband hung low on his hips. His taut muscles made the small witch breath hitch.

_And oh holy mother of Merlin._

Draco Malfoy with muggle tattoos, the main one she noted was a large black dragon that shaped across the top of his muscular arm, its tail wrapped underneath unseeable by Hermione’s eyes.

“I was ready so I didn’t want to be hanging around when we can get straight to work.” She mumbled a blush on her cheeks at the sight of him, groaning inwardly as Hermione knew he had noticed her reaction to his current appearance. And his secret _tattoos._

“Hmm if you say so Granger, but if you were hoping to get here early to see me naked all you had to do was ask you know I’d happily oblige” he smirked walking towards Hermione with a mixture of lust and playfulness forming in his grey eyes

“In your dreams Malfoy! Now come on we’ve got work to do!” Hermione retorted walking around Draco and heading out the doorway and turning right

“My private library is to the left Granger” Draco snickered, it filled his room and made her cheeks flush. He then called out “I will meet you down there Granger, let me get dressed!”

“I knew that” she huffed swiftly turning around and walking back past the door frustrated her exit wasn’t as suave as she had planned it to be.

As Hermione aimlessly wandered the manor, the dark academia of the place still evident on its walls but there was something lighter and brighter about the place, when Hermione had last been in the Malfoy’s family it was riddled with darkness and dark magic. That was gone, the death smell that filled her nose as she lay on the cool floor of the drawing-room was gone, these walls were filled with the familiar scent of Draco Malfoy and oddly enough the anxiety she was secretly trying to hide was dwindling as even though she was lost in the vast wing the witch didn’t feel unsafe or scared. To Hermione’s luck, she stumbled upon one of the Malfoy house elves who kindly showed her the way to the library, as she entered she was met by two familiar faces who were just as surprised to see her as she was to see them.

“Granger, what are you doing here, does Draco know you are here?” The deep voice of Blaise Zabini spoke first, he was just as handsome as he always was, he stood in muggle clothes tight black jeans, a white button shirt and a black trench coat which framed his muscular body.

One thing Hermione always admired about him was how well put together he always seemed his appearance much like how Draco is always immaculate, that paired with his smouldering good looks and his suave persona made him quite the heartthrob in school and Hermione felt that things would still be the same and that he would have a trail of girls ready to jump at the chance to date him. However, Hermione did read that the Casanova has simmered his bachelor days and was in a budding relationship with Daphne Greengrass.

‘ _Yes’_ Hermione thought to herself _‘he’s definitely become more handsome since school’_ she was broken out of her thoughts as Blaise sent her a confused look and she realised that she hadn’t answered his question yet

“Oh! Um yes,” Hermione mumbled her face turning a slight shade of pink as she remembered the image of Draco in his tight fit sweatpants.

 _And shirtless_ _and his tattoos. OH shut up Hermione!_

“He knows I’m here.” Hermione stated and added with a small explanation “We’regoing to do some research of the case we are working on together.”

“Oh is that what you Gryffindors call meeting up to shag Well, that’s a new one I must say” The voice of Theo Nott quipped, he too stood head to toe in muggle clothes, he wore a tight fit white top and tight blue jeans paired with a silver chain around his neck, his curly brown hair falling lightly on his brow. “Hello Granger, you look lovely.”

“What no, of course, it's not what you think! We really are just meeting up for work.” The witch insisted hoping the two Slytherins would believe he

“Really Granger?” The teasing voice of Theo added. “Then why are you coming from Draco’s wing this early in the morning, looks like some sort of walk of shame to me don’t you think so Blaise?

“Pipe it, Theo, I believe you Granger don’t worry” Blaise stated as he tried his best to reassure Hermione.

“Whatever you say but either way I think that something is going on between the pair of you and it’s definitely not safe for work” Theo smirked, shooting her a playful wink as her face flushed at the prospect of her and Malfoy shagging. She was about to retort once again to defend herself when interrupted.

“What the fuck are you pair doing here?” A voice drawled from the doorway causing Hermione to whip-round to get a look at who the voice came from, Draco stood with fully clothed this in the door frame with a furrowed brow at the sight of the other two Slytherins.

“We had plans today remember Draco?” Theo said placing his fingertips over the bridge of his nose for dramatic effect “Ah I see, you were too _busy_ to remember, my mistake and I’m a little offended if you didn’t tell us to be honest I mean come on Draco are you ashamed of us?” Theo sighed dramatically his voice a few octaves to try and sound as fake as offended as possible.

“Knock it off Theo” Blaise warned as Draco entered further into the room standing beside her. 

“Oh come on I’m just trying to have a bit of fun, look we will get out of your hair” Theo sighed sadly that his attempt to wind up Draco was cut short by his friends' mood.

“Draco we can meet for drinks with Daph and Pansy on Friday since it’s this arse’s birthday we can make it a celebration then?”Blaise offered as he made a pointed look at smirking Theo. Hermione noted the wizard was trying to reschedule plans with the blonde, as quickly possible, so that he and Theo could get out of Draco and Hermione’s way.

“Yeah, Blaise that sounds good sorry about this mate I totally forgot” Draco replied. Hermione noticed the tall blonde did have regretful tone evident that he was feeling bad about cancelling on his friends. “Owl the details and times to me and I’ll be there to celebrate you, Theo.”

“Oh, Draco darling you make me blush.” Theo giggled in an extremely girly manner which made Hermione let out a quiet laugh. “Come on then Blaise, let’s go and leave them to get some ‘work’ done”

Theo’s joke didn’t land well with his friends as he winced in pain due to Draco and Blaise’s punched each of his arms. Hermione couldn’t help but let out another giggle at the interaction between the trio

“Fuck off Theo” Draco warned sending his friend daggers, Hermione noticed that he was avoiding her gaze for the last ten minutes and the blonde’s neck was flushed red with embarrassment.

“I’m only joking for the love of Merlin and Salazar Slytherin, you really need to get laid because you are becoming a right mardy arse lately,” Theo mumbled heading towards the fireplace with Blaise following closely behind waving at the pair.

Hermione's eyes wandered to the fireplace as the pair disappeared in the green flames before drifting her gaze back to the blonde who’s grey eyes’ emotion was unreadable. A tired yawn escaped his lips as Hermione asked him “Are you okay? Some of my friends can be over the top like that I’m not embarrassed.”

“Just drop it Granger” Draco’s voice snapped at her, his annoyance at what had transpired a moment ago clear and Hermione’s furrowed her brow at the blonde and tutted at him.

“I was just asking you were okay Malfoy.” Hermione quipped folding her arms at his behaviour, frustration building up her veins. “There is no need to be a dick.”

She shoved past his tall frame, her shoulder hitting against his arm, the dragon’s outline clear under the thin white shirt. A huff escaped her lips as she sat her bag and the case file down on the desk, the wood gleamed in the sun that was rising and seeping through the clouds.

“Granger, next time don’t ask if I am fine.” Draco’s voice was clear and cruel as his grey eyes bored into hers before he sat down opening his own version of the case notes. Hermione gaped incredulously at the blonde, the playful nature he was sporting last night clearly wasn’t wanting to come out. Hermione sighed quietly and shook her head at him as he read over his notes.

A good ten minutes had passed after their disagreement and Hermione and Draco hadn’t said a single word and the pair sat in very uncomfortable silence, the slightest sound would be louder than either of them. Hermione had finished reading her notes five minutes ago, not wanting to look at him to see if he had also finished. Hermione aimlessly flicked through the pages, the noise of the parchment ruffled loudly in comparison to the tense silence.

 _Oh for the love of Merlin Hermione_ she thought to herself as she straightened her notes. _Civility, the case, the books… bloody focus!_

Using all the Gryffindor courage she possessed, Hermione lifted her head up from her notes, her eyes going over to him who was sitting across from her and to her surprise, his mysterious, confusing eyes were looking directly at her. Hermione tried to suppress the flush that was building on her cheeks, coughing to clear her throat as she kept her voice steady and professional. “The books Malfoy, we should read them, see if there is anything useful to help us to crack this case. The quicker we do that, I will thank your mother and I will be out of your hair.”

Hermione did realise that the snippy comment wasn’t the most professional but she didn’t give a fuck, just when she thought her and Malfoy were talking a step in the right direction, of course, they wouldn’t get along.

“Look, Granger… I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” Draco apologised slightly a sigh escaped his lips. Hermione widened her eyes at the sudden maturity of the blonde man before her as he continued. “It’s just — ah it doesn’t matter it’s not relevant. The case is getting more confusing the more you look at it, don’t you think so?”

Hermione sighed in agreement as she thought of Lavender and her injuries, in her four years of being an Auror, the twenty-three-year-old has never seen this type of poison from a werewolf. “You are right, it hurts my head sometimes. I tried to pinpoint how it would’ve affected her first… at first, I thought it may have been quite a quick passing and the venom would affect her instantly. But now… I don’t know it may be stupid.”

“I highly doubt it will be stupid Granger.” Draco scoffed and then his face softened, just subtly as he went. “What’s your theory? I’m all ears, Princess.”

Hermione tutted gently at that _blasted nickname_ she cleared her throat, fiddling with the edges of the parchment paper as she explained what was on her mind. “Well, I remember you saying in my office about how Greyback liked to play with his victims well what if he purposely used this type of venom to drag and prolong her ultimate death?”

Draco eyes widened at her idea and his head instinctively started nodding in agreement with her point. “Fuck Granger, I see why you are called the bloody brightest witch of our age. You know what?”

Hermione blushed gently at his comment and hummed in response. “What’s that?”

“Your next fag is on me” Draco smirked, as he lazily rested his head against the blush armchair he was sitting on, Hermione laughed softly and shook her head at his proposition.

“I have my own fags Malfoy.” Hermione retorted, the talk of cigarettes make her itch for one slightly, and Hermione realised that the wizard must’ve of noticed as he drawled, his tone cheeky.

“I’m being a gentleman I always offer, as it the polite thing today. Would you like to join me in the garden for one?”

Hermione looked down at her watch which read _10:43_ and then shifted her gaze back to his, “Seventeen minutes earlier than our 11 o’clock, but it is the weekend. I will just not have one tomorrow morning.”

Draco laughed shaking his head, standing up from his chair, his tall frame dominating the room. Hermione still was surprised at how tall he was. “Yeah that will be the case, Granger, I will definitely be catching you tomorrow at 11 with a fag in between those pink lips of yours…” He trailed off slightly as he pushed in his chair running his long fingers through his hair. Hermione noticed him cough and then look back at her with a confused furrow of his brow as he asked. “Well? Are you coming for a fag or not Princess?”

“Stop calling me that!” Hermione laughed a blush on her cheeks and heat rising on her neck, she noted his cheeky grin and sighing in defeat, pushing in her chair wandering over to him, a slightly overdramatic sigh escaped her lips as she replied to his previous question. “Lead me to your posh garden that will be far fancier and better looking than where I smoke on my flat’s roof.”

Hermione was surprised with Draco threw his head back laughing as they walked out the library and down the hallways to one of the many, Hermione presumed, staircases that would lead to the extravagant Malfoy Manor’s gardens.

* * *

Draco opened the large arched shaped door, that had frosted glass hindering the view of the gardens. The mirrors and all the brightness were new, the manor still had its’ dark interior but there was no longer darkness and evilness in its walls, Hermione wondered when Draco’s mother redecorated, perhaps after her trial. Feeling the low sun and cool breeze on her face, she took in the view of the far-reaching grounds. It was beautiful.

Gigantic flower bushes dotted along the grass with cobbled ground that contrasted with grass as it led to a fountain with mahogany benches next to it. Hermione also caught glimpse of tall rounded gazebo a couple of feet away from them which Draco was leading the way to, it never had any furniture but it didn’t need it. The black foundations shot up highly and created an oval arch at the top, it wasn’t enclosed on the sides Hermione noted as she saw the sunlight peeking through the beams and brightly shinning on the flooring.

“You are being very quiet, its very Un-Granger like.” Draco’s teasing snigger broke her thoughts as they reached their destination that Hermione was in studying intently on their walk towards it. He was the first of them to reach the pavilion with his _long bloody legs_ and held out his hand as he gave her a cigarette like the _bloody gentlemen_ he bangs on about being to her. Regardless she took it, Hermione’s widened at the size of them, she was aware that his hands were large but compared to her own hands. They looked extremely dainty compared to his.

The two smoking in silence for a few moments letting the cold air hit them whilst they took in the views of the sunlit manor gardens.

“It’s beautiful here” Hermione sighed as she exhaled the cigarette smoke trying to take in as much of the view as possible as if she was trying to take a mental picture.

“Thanks, Mother really tried to make the place a bit brighter after the war you know” The blonde trailed off as his thoughts turned to the ordeal that took place in one of the many rooms in his home

“Yeah I know but it’s really lovely here your mums done a brilliant job” Hermione smiled sincerely trying to forget the past and create a new memory of the manor with Draco.

“Thank you, Miss Granger.” A voice chirped causing both Draco and Hermione’s head to snap round to see who the voice belonged to only to find Narcissa Malfoy almost floating towards them, she was as well put together has Hermione remembered from their last encounter several years ago. Her hair was perfectly styled with half of her hair placed into a simple clasp while the rest of her hair fell onto her shoulders resting on her fitted black robes which flowed gracefully behind her as she made her way towards the two “I tried my best to spruce the place up after the war Miss Granger at least someone appreciates it” she smiled sending a knowing look Draco’s way.

“Draco darling I hope you haven’t coerced Miss Granger into that awful smoking habit of yours” Narcissa added and questioned her son looking between the two of them. 

“Well, actually Mother,you’ll be surprised to know that I actually had nothing to do with Granger’s dirty little habit” he smirked sending a playful look Hermione’s way as he enjoyed teasing her about her vice.

Hermione looked to Narcissa with embarrassed eyes her face turning a light shade of pink “Oh I’m really sorry Ms Malfoy I didn’t realise you didn’t like smoking!” She blurted removing her cigarette from her lips to put it out

“Oh no darling by all accounts carry on I’m only teasing, I just would prefer it if my son would pick up another habit and please call me Narcissa” she hummed trying to put the young witch at ease

“Yeah, don't you worry about it Granger, even Mother has the occasional secret cigarette when she thinks no one can see her” Draco smirked towards his mother lifting his eyebrow slightly as he revealed his mother’s secret smoking habit which made Hermione’s eyes widened at the secret just exposed and she let out a small giggle. If someone had told the witch this would be having a conversation like this with this pairing ten years ago she wouldn’t believe them.

“Draco darling I know you are a grown man now but it will do you well not forget that I can still hex you into next week” she hummed sending a sweet smile her son's way showing that the reveal of her secret did not bother her “Have you had a chance to read any of the books in the library yet?”

“Not yet were just about to go back in and have a look I can’t wait” Hermione grinned unable to hide her excitement about having full access to the Malfoy library as she had heard their collection of books was very extensive.

“Well I shall leave you both to it then if you need anything don’t hesitate to shout me” Narcissa chimed as she turned around and walked back towards the manor before disappearing from Draco and Hermione’s view

“Come on then Granger let’s go it’s getting colder out here and we’ve got a lot of work to do” he breathed extending his arm once again to Hermione to help her down the stairs before reluctantly letting go as she reached the bottom step and the two walked in silence back into the manor.

* * *

As the entered the library again Hermione remained quiet as she scanned over a section of books hoping to find something about werewolves before letting out a loud squeal when she caught a glimpse of a particular book which to Hermione’s utter surprise caused Draco to dart up from his place in the blush armchair where he sat before and run over to Hermione.

“What’s wrong Granger? What happened?” He questioned slightly out of breath from running towards her at full speed, Hermione saw the clear worry on the blondes face.

“I can’t believe you have a first edition copy, _Jane Eyre,_ I have lost my copy from when I was a child and hadn’t had the chance to go and purchase another copy!” Hermione exclaimed grinning from ear to ear and taking the book from the shelf as she turned to look at Draco whose face was in a familiar scowl

“Fuck Granger! I thought something had happened to you I thought you’d been hurt.” Draco growled at the small witch whose smile had faded from her face and had dropped into a slight frown as the blonde scolded her.

“I’m sorry I didn’t think I won’t do it again” she offered sheepishly deciding his anger was different this time and thought it would be best not to argue against him.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have shouted at you I just after what happened here last time I just-I just was scared something bad was happening to you again” The blonde sighed, the realisation that his tone was too harsh towards her as he brought his cold hand up to her warm cheek and brushed his thumb gently across her cheek their eyes meeting and causing the two to get lost in each other’s touch.

“I-I um it’s okay I get it” Hermione breathed out as her eyes stared from Draco's gaze to his lips as she moved ever so slightly closer realising he to had moved closer to her close enough that she could feel his breath curling around her lips making her desperate to finally close the space between them after one too many similar situations where the two were on the brink of a kiss.

But once again the two were stopped in their tracks as the door opened and Narcissa and a house elf entered with food.

“Draco, Hermione darling I had some lunch made for you both” Narcissa elegant tone announced scanning the room trying to find the pair before they both came out from behind one of the stacks and made their way towards the table they were sitting at as Narcissa moved closer and placed to food onto the table for them. “Well how is it going have you found what you were looking for”

“Um not yet I’m still trying to find the books on werewolves” Hermione murmured sending an awkward smile Narcissa’s way, reluctantly placing _Jane Eyre_ back where she found it.

“I see, well I shall leave you both to it then it seems you have very important _case-related_ things to talk about” Narcissa voice sceptical but then gave the pair a knowing look and heading back out the door with the house elf.

The two sat in silence the rest of the day neither wanting to talk about what almost happened, the both concentrated on the case, finding nothing that could give any clear indication that related to Lavender’s injuries but nonetheless they tried their best accidentally working late, as they did in the ministry with Harry, into the night. Hermione took a quick glance and realised it was past nine pm. Her mind racing about anything but the case,frustrated about not finding anything that would work or fit with their current theories, but she still noted the tower of books she or the blonde had not even touched. _The blonde sitting across from her was also frustrating her._

“Shit it’s late I better go” Hermione gasped closing the books and rising from her seat using a spell to send the books back to their place on the shelf.

“Come on then Granger I’ll take you to the floo” Draco sighed rubbing his hands over his face before getting up to show Hermione to the nearest fireplace before he was stopped in his track by someone entering the room.

“Oh Hermione darling I didn’t realise you were still here it’s late you both must be exhausted you’ve been working all day.” The witch breathed looking between the two before a smirk grew onto her face “I assume Draco will be taking you home?”

“Oh! No, I was just going to use the floo, I don’t want to be any trouble” Hermione mumbled as the twiddled her fingers nervously

“Nonsense darling, Draco will drive you won’t you?” Narcissa Malfoy uttered turning to her son and giving him a warning look.

“Mum come on it’s easier if she uses the floo it will be quicker” The blonde huffed as Hermione noticed his mother’s intentions for offering him to drive her home

Narcissa face turned to a scowl as she snapped “Don’t be rude Draco now come on go get your keys and drive Hermione home” which caused Draco to reluctantly get his coat and his keys

“Come on then Granger let’s go” he moaned as the two trailed off out of the manor and into the black of night, the cold air stinging their exposed skin and smoke falling out of their mouths as their breathes mixed with the cold air. As they reached his car Draco once again opened the door for Hermione before entering the car on his own side and turning the heating on, the car drove slowly over the Manors gravel road before exiting the grand gates and turning towards muggle London, silence plagued the two again and Hermione couldn’t bear it for a moment longer. Instead of trying to spark a conversation with the blonde who she felt would not be up to it, she reached for the radio to fill the silence in the car. Just before she reached the button Draco’s hand snapped onto her wrist squeezing her slightly.

“Leave it Granger” he warned half-heartedly but with enough sternness in his voice to warn the witch to leave the radio be

“Why?” She questioned a slight annoyance in her voice as the Slytherins warning sparked a wave of slight anger within her

“Because Granger just leave it” he voiced placing her hand onto her lap hoping it would remain there and she wouldn’t try a second attempt, Hermione, however, was up for a little fight with Draco and she quickly moved forward hoping to be quick enough to reach the button before he could catch her again however she wasn’t fast enough, he grabbed her wrist again taking it into his large hand before smirking at her and placing her hand over the gear stick before putting his and over hers ensuring her hand was trapped under his and began changing gear

“Nice try granger but your too slow, my car my rules and I say no music got it princess” he laughed sending a cheeky wink Hermione’s way.

Hermione huffed slightly as the cogs in her brain began to turn, the feel of Draco’s hand on hers felt some electrifying but she was more focused on how to turn that blasted radio on she was in the mood for a fight and right now Draco was winning the fight for the radio and she would be dammed if she was going to give up that easily.

Loosening her seat belt slightly to give her more room she shuffled forward in her seat and placed her free hand over Draco’s stroking it with her thumb which caused him to take quick glances at the witch’s face sending her a slightly confused look, once his eyes met hers she felt he was distracted enough by her affectionate action so she lunged forward as quick as she could finally manage to push to button with the hand she placed over Draco’s, the music began filling the car and sent Hermione into fits of laughter as she realised he had put a cd in and she began to recognise the song that was playing, the same one that filled her walls this morning. 

“Really Draco? I had no idea you were such an ABBA fan” Hermione laughed unable to hide her amusement at his music choice.

Draco scowled releasing her hand from his clutch and placing both hands tightly on the wheel while his jaw began tensed in frustration at the brunettes laughter. “I’m not a fan it is clearly my mother's”

“Oh you are most definitely a fan you have the CD!” she giggled trying her hardest to subdue her laughter as she could tell Draco's frustration was growing however she failed to conceal her laughs.

“If you tell anyone about this Granger I swear I will hex your arse into next week” he grumpily joked his anger subduing at the witches laughs, Hermione being blissfully unaware as she laughed as Draco Malfoy eyes were on her instead of the road ahead. Hermione wasn’t aware that the blonde had never realised it before but she was beautiful when she laughed and how the witch was lovely all the time. Her slightly freckles face light up in a different way from when she read books when she laughed and Merlin at that moment he was truly consumed by her. All unknown to Hermione as she humming along to the tune that played on the radio.

After a few songs had played they had arrived at Hermione’s flat, Draco opened the door for her and walked her to her front door insisting on making sure she got into her flat safely before leaving her. As Hermione fumbled with the key in the lock the door clicked opened and she turned to Draco to thank him and say goodnight.

“Well Thank you um-you know for today your library is amazing” Hermione mumbled playing with her fingers and she became slightly nervous

“No problem your welcome any time Granger” Draco stated sending a look towards Hermione that she couldn’t quite read

Hermione hummed as she replied “Thank you for driving me home, Goodnight Draco” as she moved forward and placed a light kiss on his cheek before turning and making a swift move into her house and closed the door before the Slytherin had time to react

“Good night Granger” Draco whispered, Hermione just hearing the softness through the door as she sighed leaning her body against the wood and unbeknownst to her Draco stood and stared at the place where the witch was stood moments ago before turning around and heading home.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let us know what you think! 
> 
> See you in the next Chapter!
> 
> N&M x


	6. And maybe I don’t quite know what to say, but I’m here in your doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the sixth instalment of 'Wicked Games.'
> 
> Song of the chapter: This is me trying - Taylor Swift
> 
> Hope you enjoy 
> 
> N&M

_THE FUNERAL of Dumbledore Army member, Lavender Brown, to take place this week._

_THE DAILY PROPHET_

_October the 14 th 2002_

_Reported by Cho Chang._

_It draws closer to the two week mark of the announcement of Lavender Brown’s shocking murder, Head Auror - Kingsley Shacklebolt along with the family of Lavender Brown, have released an official statement regarding Lavender’s funeral which is due to take place tomorrow morning:_

_‘The Aurors involved in this case are working tirelessly to bring justice, capture and arrest the person responsible of this heinous act of violence. Mr and Mrs Brown have granted their permission to warn our Wizarding community that We, at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, believe that we are dealing with the works of Death Eater Fenrir Greyback. We don’t want fear monger witches and wizards but if anyone has a suspicious feeling no matter how small I implore you to come to the ministry and report to me directly.’_

_I want to reiterate Mr Shacklebolt’s point as whilst Lavender was a close friends I don’t want any more innocent souls taken. We have raised our wands too much to those who are no longer with us. I raise my wand for Lavender’s life that was ended too quickly and I send well wishes to anyone who struggling with the news of this case, know there are support groups to help guide you._

* * *

  
_October the 14 th 2002_

_Hermione’s Flat, Her kitchen_

_Muggle London not far from Diagon Alley_

  
“Oh Lavender” Hermione sighed sadly as she read Cho’s article as she sipped her morning coffee, the witch had a late start this morning and wasn’t due in until half ten which was the same for Harry and Draco. This was the first time Hermione had sat a read the prophet since the news of Lavender’s death was released, not wanting to take her attention away from the case and she wasn’t particular interested in what Rita Skeeter was gossiping. 

Hermione finished her tea and her toast, she folded the prophet and then wandered over to sink to wash her dishes, Crookshanks rubbed his red fur against her skin tone stockings, soothing her purple skirt that fitted her curves well before giving him a pat. 

A shadow covered her window, dimming the light from the low sun, Hermione looked up from her pet and saw Kingsley Shacklebolt’s serious looking owl looking directly at her with a note between his beak. 

“Thank you Arrow.” Hermione stated taking the envelope and the dark owl give a curt hoot not giving Hermione a second to reply to the letter. 

_**Hermione,** _

_**Apologies, I have already contacted Harry and Draco. Serious case situation has happened. Need you there in the main conference office ASAP.** _

_**See you soon** _

_**Kingsley.** _

Hermione eyes widened at the note, she dropped it and grabbed her hand bag, quickly making sure her notes where inside, they were. Running towards her fireplace and she grabbed a handful of floo powder as she shouted “My office!” Seconds later she was transported with the green flames, the calm tranquility off the morning she was having gone in a flash. Hoping the case update was something good rather than the latter but Hermione knew that was naive to think so.

Seconds past and she was in her office, making sure her ‘on field’ uniform was hanging up in her office, thankfully it was. Hermione was just about to leave when her raven haired best friend had entered her office. She greeted him “Morning Harry, did you receive Shacklebolt’s letter? I wonder what could have happened.” 

“Yeah just floo’d to my office to get here quicker, thought I’d check to see if you were in and thought we could walk down together?” Harry suggested, Hermione noticed that he was wearing his ‘on field’ uniform and Hermione looked down at her outfit to her heels that were not appropriate.

“Sounds great Harry, let me get changed into my Auror uniform and we can head down?” Hermione replied, Harry nodded and walked out her office to give her privacy to change. She flicked the blinds at her window next to her door, making sure that no one would see her get changed. 

Hermione kicked off her heels and slipped out her outfit and stockings, folding them quickly and changing into her auror uniform, the black military jacket fitting her and protecting against disarming spells. Tying her hair into a high ponytail making sure her curly mane was off her face and not obstructing her vision. Throwing her handbag on her shoulders, she walked out her office seeing Susan’s empty desk and Harry standing next to it.

“Ready to go?” Harry asked, Hermione nodded but felt her brows furrow at the sight of the emptiness of the desk, which Harry noticed. “You good Mione?”

“Susan…” Hermione stated simply, her eyes drifted from the desk back to Harry, before she added. “Susan’s never late”

“Well, you weren’t meant to be in today until half past ten so she wouldn’t have to come in until then?” Harry suggested as they pair begun to walk away from Hermione’s office and Susan’s vacant desk.

Hermione nodded relaxing at Harry’s words, he was right.

“I saw a very interesting article in yesterday’s prophet” Harry smirked at her, which Hermione respond with a confused look.

“I never read it?” Hermione replied and then added. “What was it about?”

“Oh you know the usual gossip about secret couples” Harry sighed trying to his amusement about the article

“Oh for the love of Merlin can’t Rita find something better to talk about she’s always reporting about that who are her victims this time?” Hermione asked as they entered the busy hustle of the hallway towards the main meeting room.

“No one important. just a certain Slytherin and Gryffindor” Harry responded trying to sound as blasé as possible and that is when the penny finally dropped in Hermione’s mind, Turing around quickly she snatched the prophet from Harry’s hand and began taking in the words about she and Malfoy as she looked over the photos of him at her apartment

“That bitch” Hermione yelled throwing the newspaper to the bin outside their boss’ office eager to understand what was going on in the hopes it would calm down the flames that Rita Skeeter’s words had lit inside of her.

She politely knocked on the main office door and entered when he responded to her knock, Harry followed closely behind her and they both entered the room to find Draco already there, sitting on the black chair his case file open, a haunting look smeared across his face.

“Ah Miss Granger, Mr Potter I’m glad you’re here apologies for the owl but there has been an important development into the case please take a seat” Kingsley stated gravely giving Hermione a pitied look.

“Oh all right what is it, Has some new evidence come to light?” She asked her slightly upbeat tone standing out from the thick cloud of darkness that filled the room as she sat down in the chair next to Draco.

“Miss Granger I’m sorry to inform but some new evidence has indeed come to light but not in the way that you think, the body of your assistant Miss Susan Bones was found this morning by two other Aurors, they went in to check on Miss Bones when her mother called in this morning to ask if she had turned up for work has she hadn’t heard from her daughter all weekend and asked if we could go and check on her, Mrs Bones would’ve checked herself but she is currently in Italy on Ministry business. ”

The flames that were in Hermione’s stomach became engulfed by grief and shock mixing each other to make a sick feeling wash over Hermione as bile began to rise in her throat and tears filled her eyes.

“No, that’s impossible I seen her on Friday she was fine she was just sick it must be a mistake” Hermione breathed out her voice hitching slightly as she tried to hold back her tears.

“I’m sorry Miss Granger but it is not a mistake we’re sending a team to Susan’s house now to investigate the scene further” Kingsley spoke trying his best to be as delicate about the situation as possible.

“Look Granger me and Potter will go” Draco whispered extending his arm and placing it onto Hermione’s shoulder trying his best to comfort her which didn’t go unnoticed by Harry who raised his eyebrow as Draco’s action, Hermione didn’t care what Harry thought about the interaction. She knew he had Skeeter’s pity excuse of news on his mind when he should be focused on Susan not her love life that isn’t even remotely relevant or important at that moment.

“No!” Hermione spat moving away from Draco’s touch. “I’m going, yes Susan was my friend but I am just as much a part of this case as you are!”

“Hermione, I don’t think that’s a good idea, given how close you and Susan were, it would be better if you stayed here.” Harry pleaded half heartedly knowing that there was no way he would be able to change Hermione’s mind.

“No, I am more than capable and you know that Harry Potter” Hermione repeated hotly looking at each of the wizards before landing her final gaze to Harry. "I’m going now and I suggest you pair follow, we don’t know what we are working into. And also, You cannot and will not try change my mind about this Harry. Let’s go I want to get to there, The sooner the better.” The retort was filled with a mix of anger and sadness in the brunettes tone as she jumped up of her seat in Kingsley’s office and marched towards the floo in the corner.

“The two of you go and keep an eye on her. Make sure she stays in line” Kingsley warned the pair as a sigh escaped his lips,The two wizards sat before him nodded before getting up rushing to follow Hermione towards the floo. Hermione tutted quietly at his warning and turned around to the wizards as they watched her disappear in the green flames.

* * *

  
Hermione was the first to enter Susan’s flat, tears slowly falling down her cheeks. With a harsh swipe across her face she remove the tear stains on her cheeks. She felt Harry and Draco’s presence behind her as the noise of flame extinguished as the pair stepped out. Hermione eyes were adjusting as more tears willed up in her brown eyes as they were met by Auror Grayson and Auror Davis. The witch’s breath caught in her throat as her eyes traced over the blood stained furniture, that was near what she presumed Susan’s bedroom and how the colouring of the blood was not fresh it was dark in colour. 

Hermione couldn’t find her voice, she stood there in the living room as if she was paralysed, her eyes transfixed on the blood and a shudder fell down her spine as she prepared herself for seeing her friend’s body. 

It was Draco who spoke to Grayson and Davis. “Is the body?” 

“Bedroom…” Grayson voice trailed of answering his question as her eyes were looking at the open door. 

“Prepare yourselves, Miss Bones is almost unrecognisable.” Davies stated, Hermione knew that, ’prepare yourselves’ comment was clearly directed towards her as her tears were evident, she didn’t care about her professionalism at the moment, Susan was her friend.

Harry was the first to move out the trio, as he passed Hermione felt him give her a gentle squeeze, the smallest form of comfort to try to calm her anxieties. Draco was next, he didn’t touch her arm like Harry did but he looked into her brown eyes with an expression that Hermione realised that was him signalling that he would be there to support her as well. No words were needed, words weren’t appropriate right now. Hermione managed to give him the tiniest nod as a ‘thank you’ as she followed him as the blonde walked towards the bedroom.

“Oh fuck” Hermione heard Harry’s voice trail off as she reached the door frame. She saw the lifeless auburn haired witch lay on her unmade bed and Hermione’s knees buckled when she saw the slashes on her face and abdomen, her sternum heavily bruised. Davis was right she wasn’t the Susan that Hermione knew, but her lifeless green eyes bore into Hermione and the guilt rose in her chest, _you could’ve prevented this_ the voice taunted her at back of her brain.

The silence was unbearable as Hermione looked at her friend, her face filled with fear, her happy demeanour was ripped away from her by a murderous monster. Hermione managed to hold her balance as she watched Draco and Harry in the most dignified way search for anything that could indicate or any rookie mistake that Greyback could’ve left behind. Hermione eyes searched the room, Susan’s wand was on her dressing table, the brunette’s brow furrowed when she noticed a man’s watch and set off house keys. 

“Harry…” Hermione rasped walking towards the dresser, she looked back at the two wizards who eyes were on her. Hermione looked at the blonde as she added “Malfoy there is a wand here, it is Susan’s, so that means she never had even a chance I wonder where...”

Her breath choked as she trailed of not finishing her statement to the blonde, a horrendous feeling in stomach, as a horrible hunch and secretly hoped she would be wrong. She turned her back on the dresser, seeing the open door of the ensuite and the witch held her Gryffindor bravery close to her aching heart as she took a few steps towards the bathroom. 

“Granger what is it?” Draco’s voice called, she could feel the concern and confusion in his husky voice’s tone. 

She never replied she continued to walk to the bathroom, Hermione face paled at the sight. The body of Susan’s fiancé, their fellow Dumbledore Army member, Zacharia Smith lay dead on the bathroom tiles. He was recognisable, his facial expression was stilled in a shock and his eyes were looking up at the ceiling with a haunting lifeless gaze. 

“No!” Hermione screeched, her eyes going from him to Susan and her knees buckled, the overwhelmingness of the gravity of the case and these murders hitting her like a ton of bricks, and she fell down to the wooden floor in a heap, tears filled her eyes once more. “They - they were getting bloody married next month!” The witch couldn’t help but sob, a terribly feeling of sickness rising in her stomach as she closed her eyes, they burned with salty tears and the vision of Susan’s emotionless green eyes filled her mind.

Her vision blurred as she looked up from the floor, the strong tall frame of Draco’s body rushed to her side, she focused on his face, she saw how he gulped at the scene before them, and the colour on his face drained as he saw the second body. His silver grey eyes met her glistening ones.

“Potter.” Draco announced getting Harry’s attention, Hermione saw his jaw clenched as he added “Ask bloody Davies and Grayson out there. Why in the name of Merlin did they not notice a second body? Did they not think to thoroughly check the room and report fully to Shacklebolt?”

“You are right Malfoy. I will go and express the concerns right now.” Hermione heard Harry’s voice quipped, his annoyance was on the same level as the blonde. Harry’s tone simmered as he mused. “Stay with Hermione, I’ve got Susan ready for being transported to the Ministry’s morgue. I will deal with them and then we can get Zacharias ready.”

Hermione observed Draco give him an understanding nod and Harry took this as a response and with a quick swish of his Auror robes, he was out the room. Breathing a shaky exhale, Hermione wiped her eyes and stood up slowly off her knees, she noted Draco jump at her sudden movement and went to support her up.

“I am capable of standing up.” Hermione grumbled towards him, not wanting to be a bitch towards him at that moment but she needed to help and she was strong, her emotions be damned. “Help me get Zacharias ready transportation.”

“Granger…” He sighed gently before he added “You heard what Potter said.”

“Harry isn’t my boss, I have a job to do and I would appreciate it if you would help complete this task the quicker’s it done the better, for Susan’s and Zacharias dignities.” Hermione retorted, her voice wobbled as she said their names, the overwhelming feeling of sickness danced tauntingly around her stomach. “Please Malfoy… I can’t handle being here a second longer right now.”

The boom of Harry’s voice filled the halls of the house as he reprimanded Auror Grayson and Auror Davis, making Hermione jump at the volume a shock from the silence that surrounded, she noted that even Draco got a shock at hearing Harry’s frustration. 

The two quickly made the preparations for Zacharias body and headed towards the floo to report to Kingsley, as the fire roared and they flames engulfed them they landed back as the Ministry. Draco keeping a hold of Hermione’s arm ensuring she kept her balance. As they stepped out of the floo her stomach began to churn and she could feel the bile rising into her throat.

“Shit” Hermione yelled releasing her arm fromDraco’s grasp and running straight towards the bathroom at full speed, startlingly Kingsley and the fellow Aurors in the room who were about to enter the floo to get to the crime scene of Susan’s flat.

“Granger what’s wrong?” Draco called out, Hermione couldn’t stop to reply as she tried to the push the overwhelming sickness that rose in her throat.

Unbeknownst to Hermione as she rushed out the office, Harry arrived through flames followed by Auror Grayson and Davies who stopped Draco in his tracks

“What’s wrong with her” Davies scoffed and arrogance filling his tone

“It’s not your concern Davies” Draco spat “your only concern is explaining to Mr Shacklebolt how the fuck you and Grayson missed a second fucking body!”

“You missed a second body” Kingsley’s voiced bellowed behind Draco and the four wizards turned to face Kingsley

“Well um you see sir” Davies stuttered trying his best to find the words to explain the second body

“Save it Davies I want you and Grayson in my office now” Kingsley spoke his tone worryingly calm.“Mr Malfoy please can you go and ensure Miss Granger is doing okay.”

Kingsley lifted his arm and extended it in the direction Hermione ran off in indicating for Draco to go, The blonde nodded and quickly made his way to find Hermione as panic began to set in. He found is way to the bathroom door where one of the other aurors had said they had seen Hermione run into there, He walked though the door and was greeted by the sound of vomiting and crying and knew instantly who it was coming from

“Granger are you okay” he said softly swinging the stall door opening and moving towards Hermione taking ahold of her hair to hold it back for her and rubbing her back trying his best to make her feel better, as he pulled her into a close embrace holding her desperately hoping that their close proximity would ease the sadness inside of her as he whispered into her hair, Hermione couldn’t hear what he had mumbled she never focused on it as Hermione did feel the slightest appreciation that fluttered in her chest as the blonde pulled into his strong frame but the back of Witch’s mind niggled as she was well aware that she couldn’t let her guard down any further than she already has.

“I’m fine, don’t fuss, I will be fine” Hermione found her voice and spoke once again ignoring the words he said quietly seeing no significance to them and instantly put the statement to the back of her mind, the annoyance in her voice was clear as she rose from his embrace wiping her mouth as she made her way to the sink to clean the tear stains from her cheeks.

“You are not fine Granger don’t bullshit me” Draco scoffed. “You have just seen your friends body and thrown up the contents of your stomach” Hermione heard in his tone that he giving an attempt to be as gentle with his comment but however his usual stoic and snippy tone was evident, as always. 

“Look Malfoy could you just leave me alone? I’m really not in the mood for company” Hermione sighed in a tired defeat, she did not enough energy to argue as she looked down into the sink. She scooped a handful of cold water onto her face to bring down the heat that risen due to her vomiting. 

“Well too bad Granger I’m not leaving you In this state I-“

“This state” Hermione shot back, a surge of energy rose her in chest as she cut Draco off as her anger at him began to boil over. “I am fine now and this is the girls bathroom so will you just fuck off out of here I don’t need you” she spat instantly regretting her harsh tone as Draco’s face fell slightly at her words

“Whatever Granger if that’s how you want it them I’m gone” Draco hissed as he stormed out of the bathroom slamming the door behind him which caused Hermione to jump and tears to fill in her eyes once more as she sank to the floor and let her emotions take over letting out all the tears she had been desperately trying to hold in.

* * *

  
The witch wasn’t sure how long she was in the cubicle when she exited the bathroom and walked to her office as quickly as Hermione’s weakened legs could manage and the hope to avoid people. The crushing feeling that her heart felt at the sheer sight of Susan’s vacant desk, her belongings still dotted on top of the desk was overwhelming.

As she entered her office to the witch surprise, she was greeted by Kingsley who was already there waiting for her.

“Miss Granger I think we need to talk” Kingsley spoke gesturing for her to take a seat behind her desk, As the both took a seat Kingsley began again “Miss Granger I understand the severity of this case for you however I after lots of consideration I feel that it is best if you take a few days off and revisit the case in a few days” He spoke softly trying his best to tread carefully around the topic of the case

“Sir I promise you that I’m fine and I assure you that I will remain professional” Hermione spoke trying her best to put on a poker face convince Kingsley that she should stay on the case however on the inside she felt like screaming and wasn’t so sure she would be able to keep her emotions in check after her teary outburst earlier on. 

“Its not your professionalism that concerns me Miss Granger, Please take some leave and after a day or two we can revisit and talk about getting you back on the case, until them I am ordering you to take leave to come to terms with what’s happened and with your time off this will give you time to prepare yourself for Miss Browns funeral tomorrow, Her mother has requested that you, Mr Weasley, Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy all to be in attendance.” Kingsley stated rising from his chair and heading towards the door before saying his parting words to Hermione “Remember Miss Granger your time off is an order not a suggestion do not disobey me”

As Kingsley left Hermione slumped into her chair and stared into the ceiling her brain working on overtime analysing everything that happened earlier today the images of Susan and Zacharias bodies flashing across her mind as hot tears pushed their way out of Hermione’s eyes before she snapped out of her trance, she gathered her belongings and headed towards the main floor admitting defeat and heading to main exit to abide her boss’ orders.

On her way she passed Draco who tried avoiding her gaze as he stormed passed her, but he failed to do so and his eyes couldn’t help but trace over the brunettes pale face and vacant eyes which caused him to come to a stop, a slight sadness tugging at his heart when he seen how drained she was this was not the Hermione he had come to know over the past few weeks it was as though it was a stranger standing in front 

“Malfoy-“ Hermione trailed off unsure of what to say to the blonde after their words in the bathroom “ I-I'm sorry for what I said earlier” she sighed admitting to herself that she had to swallow her pride on this one and apologise 

“What and because you apologised that makes everything fine again does it?” Draco spat in his usual snarky tone “Look Granger I don’t have time for your guilt induced apology I’ve got work to do” 

Hermione watched as he stepped away from her as he made his way towards Harry’s office quickly she raised her hand andwrapped around his elbow clutching on tight and pulling him backwards, his steely eyes looking directly into hers with frustrated expression on his face.

“I’m not apologising out of guilt, I really am sorry you were just trying to be there for me and I snapped at you” Hermione explained as she hoped that he would believe that her apology was sincere. 

Draco sighed as he rubbed his face with his hand trying to figure out what to say to the small brunette in front of him but before he could say anything he was cut off. 

Hermione sighed sad as she continued “Look I truly am sorry but, I understand if you don’t want to accept the apology” Frustration filled her stomach as tears once again filled her brown eyes, but Draco’s silence told the brunette everything she needed to know. 

The witch was defeated in her efforts to reconcile with the blonde sighed, Hermione turned on her heel and headed towards the floo as she allowed a few tears escape her eyes and ran down her cheeks. Once again she stood in the floo turning around and as she watched Draco walk away without a single glance to her as the flames lit up around her.

* * *

  
The witch walked into the familiar surroundings of her flat and fell to the floor letting all her emotions of the day drown her. After several minutes of painful cries Hermione managed to pull herself up on her wobbly knees and trailed herself out onto her patio to have a cigarette in an effort to bring her some sort of comfort.

However as she sat in the cold air her thoughts turned to Draco as she smoked, reminding her of the ritual of their eleven o’clock fag break. Her brain filled itself with the time she spent at the Manor, she remembered how his hand felt on her cheek and how their lips had once again had found themselves only centimetres apart and her heart sank as she felt she had messed everything up with him because of her statement about not needing him. However the truth was he was the only one who was there for her, he was one the one who rushed to her aid and she pushed him away and their progress over the past few weeks had withered away and she felt the old Draco return in place of the Draco she had come to know. Hermione took her last few inhales of her cigarette before putting the bud out and wearily made her way to her bedroom where she began opening her case files before turning the tv on and putting on Titanic before climbing into bed, after quickly changing into her old Gryffindor t-shirt and very short pyjamas shorts and getting stuck into the files.

After going through the files and getting nowhere Hermione began putting away the files when a knock at the door stopped her, she quickly closed the file, paused the film and hurried towards the door eager to find out who her unknown visitor was. As she opened the door she was met by a tall blonde figure standing in her doorway and her heart skipped a beat when she realised it was Draco, he looked different he was wearing a grey jumper and dark joggers which was a change from his usual smart attire but it sent butterflies into Hermione’s stomach and a familiar wetness to her knickers as his usual consuming scent filled her lungs. The smell of Chinese food filled her nostrils as the witch noticed him holding a bag filled off food from the takeaway they ordered with Harry and Ginny. 

“Granger I think we need to talk” Draco rasped his eyes traced over Hermione’s body before lifting his gaze to meet hers “Can I come in?”

* * *


	7. And through the dark times, yeah, you were my company

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy let us know what you think 
> 
> Song for the chapter is: Fallen so young - Declan J Donovan 
> 
> See you all next time 
> 
> N&M x

_October the 14 th 2002_

_Hermione’s Flat, her front door_

_Muggle London not far from Diagon Alley_

“Granger I think we need to talk” He rasped his eyes tracing over Hermione’s body before lifting his gaze to meet hers “Can I come in?”

Hermione stood for a moment in shock at the appearance of the blonde at her door before stepping aside and gesturing for him to come in before closing the door behind them and making her way to the couch where the pair sat down together. Her heart battering in her chest as the minutes of silence went on as she watched him take off his shoes. 

“Look Granger I wanted to talk to you about today” The wizard murmured rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. Hermione didn’t say a word, she wanted to but she could tell that he had more to say.

“I shouldn’t have snapped at you after you apologised, I want to make it up to you so I brought dinner as a peace offering so what do you say Granger truce?” He offered to hold the bag of warm food out towards her, Hermione fought against her mind screaming at her not to accept his attempt to make it up to her as a small smile traced on her lips as she looked at his uncharacteristically nervous demeanour. 

“Truce” Hermione nodded as she took the bag from his hand and headed towards the kitchen to plate up dinner for them, a sheepish expression on her face as her kitchen was not tidy in the slightest, Hermione looked over her shoulder seeing the blonde leaning against the doorframe thankfully Draco seemed like he wasn’t phased. “Do you want some spring rolls? I don’t know if you tried them last time.” 

“Go for it Granger, I just asked the man to put together ‘Hermione Granger’s’ order and he knew exactly who you were.” Draco teased gently nodding towards the different cartons that Hermione noticed where all her favourite dishes. 

“It is my favourite takeaway” Hermione replied another a quirk of ghost smile traced her lips, the pain that she felt in her chest from finding out about Susan still burning insider her but somehow Draco’s company made her feel safe and whole. “I appreciate that you came all this way to apologise.” 

Draco shook his head as she passed him his plate of food, Hermione put the bags in the rubbish before turning back to face him when he replied “It is no problem princess, I shouldn’t have spoken to you like that, especially when you were apologising. How about we sit and have some food before it’s got too cold?” 

Hermione nodded as her cheeks flushed at that bloody endearment before the pair headed back to the living room where Crookshanks was waiting from them sitting in Draco’s spot he sat on last time eagerly waiting for attention from the blonde.

“Granger…” Draco announced slowly as he turned his attention from her to Crookshanks. “Your furball is sitting in my seat” Hermione smirked at the uncomfortable facial on the blonde’s face and the surprise in her face when she caught the pleading look for attention on her cat gave him. 

“Crookshanks” The brunette warned feigning a mock-serious tone, which caused Draco to roll his silver eyes, but the witch couldn’t help but laugh softly at the sight of the pair of them. “Come on, watch out the way so Draco can sit down and have his dinner.”

Crookshanks sat still with a non-committal glance to the witch and refused to move waiting for Draco to sit down beside him.

“Granger it’s still not moving what do I do?” Draco questioned Hermione picked up how the usual suave manner lost as he fretted over Crookshanks and Hermione realised that he was clearly wasn’t the most comfortable with cats.

“Don’t worry about it Malfoy, we can go through and sit in my bed and eat” Hermione continued to speak as she led the way to her bedroom as Draco followed with Crookshanks hot on Draco's tail. “The case files are all through there and it’s a bit cold in here anyway” 

Hermione couldn’t help but let out a small giggle when she saw that Crookshanks had moved from his previous spot on the couch to follow the pair of then. She stifled another laugh as Draco sighed dramatically as he too had noticed the surprisingly clingy cat as they entered her bedroom. 

“What is that you are watching Granger a movie?” Draco asked with a confused look on his features as he saw the paused screen of Jack Dawson’s ‘Making it Count’ speech. 

Hermione climbed into the left side of her bed, where she usually slept and Draco followed being on the side closest to the bedroom door. She placed her food in her lap seeing Draco’s gaze awaiting her response. “Well, it is about an infamous ship sinking that claimed to be unsinkable and well she wasn’t unsinkable… the story follows a rich girl trapped in a loveless engagement and she falls in love a man who is a third-class passenger. Anyway, the ship never had enough lifeboats and many people perished.” 

“Why in the name of Merlin would they not have enough lifeboats?” Draco scoffed putting his legs underneath her duvet, Hermione felt his legs brush against hers shivers running down her spine. 

“I agree, it could’ve been avoided but the media and the ignorance didn’t help” Hermione replied and begun to tuck into her dinner, Draco handed her the remote control, she thanked him and took it. “Do you not want to watch it? I’m sure I can find a more manly film for us to watch, Ron was never one for romance films.”

Draco scoffed as he finished one of his spring rolls and turned to her with a roll of the eye looking intensely with his silver greys with a small mock in his tone. “Oh please, princess I am very comfortable with my masculinity that I can watch or read a romance, unlike Weasley. Play it” 

“I will not be telling Ronald what you just said.” Hermione teased as the two got comfortable in bed, She picked up her remote that was under the duvet and rewound the film to the beginning then as Crookshanks made himself comfortable curled up in between Draco and Hermione. The witch glanced over at him seeing the concentration in his face as he ate and watched the handsomeness of Leonardo DiCaprio, and Hermione couldn’t help but notice the similarities in Draco and Jack Dawson’s personalities which made her blush, she shifted her gaze back towards the television and began to eat the food that Draco had got them. 

* * *

As the film credits begun to play Hermione had realised that since the scene of Titanic hit the iceberg that their bodies were closer, if she wanted to the witch could rest her head on those broad muscular shoulders of his, Hermione decided against and turned to face him

“Well,” Hermione asked. “What did you think of the movie?” A faint smile of her lips on her lips secretly hoping he enjoyed it.

“It was okay, I guess, but the ending was a bit bloody stupid!” Draco scoffed as turned on his side to face her as well which caused the brunette's smile to turn into a scowl.

“Stupid? Really? Why do you think it’s stupid?” She questioned in disbelief at Draco's opinion of the movie.

“She let him die for Merlin’s sake! If she really loved him she would have moved over and let him onto the door” Draco retorted lifting his and Hermione’s empty plates from their laps, he pushed the duvet off of his legs and made his way to the kitchen to put them away, leaving a wide eye Hermione and the warmth of his presence. The witch jumped out of her bed and with a quick run out of the room.

“The point is he sacrificed himself for her so that she could live it’s romantic, yes it is heartbreaking but it is romance at it’s finest” Hermione argued back with the hope he would change his opinion as she followed him through to the kitchen, seeing the pureblood wizard doing the dishes without magic. “And the door would’ve sunk with both their weights on it!” 

“No, it’s morbid Granger she let him die if she really loved him she wouldn’t have let him die you wouldn’t catch me sacrificing myself for someone I claimed to love” Draco stated as he put the dishes on the rack to dry. The witch pouted and let out a small huff in defeat at the realisation that she would not be able to change his mind on the matter. “However, I did enjoy when she spat on that arsehole Cal’s face.” 

“Yes, that bit was very girl power move.” Hermione agreed, she sighed softly and then asked him. “So you didn’t like it? At least you watched it with me, unlike Ron.” 

Hermione watched as Draco chuckled which made her cheeks heat up as he teased “Surprisingly I did enjoy it, princess, I am sure you will coerce me into watching it again, I just didn’t like the ending it wasn’t fair.”

“Yeah, you are right… but you know that life isn’t always fair.” Hermione sighed softly thoughts going back to Susan and Zacharias quickly changing the subject she added. “Come on Malfoy let's go back through and have a look over the case files.” She uttered slumping towards her room in defeat as Draco laughed behind her as the pair entered into the cosiness of her bedroom.

Hermione was the first to reach the bed, she grabbed ahold of Draco’s notes to see what she missed when she was sent home. “How bad were the bodies in the lab?” Hermione asked her voice weak as she waited for his response before opening the file. 

“Susan received the most visible injuries, it was harrowing to see Granger, I know you can handle everything the career of Auror can throw at you and fight in a war…but she was your friend” Draco explained as he sat down next to her, his cool hands opened the file for her and laid the updated notes on her quilt.

Hermione’s eyes went from the blonde to the notes and photographs of the crime scene, the witch could remember the feeling of dread that she experienced earlier in the day still prevalent in her abdomen. She managed to find her voice and she turned her eyes back to Draco whose eyes were focused on the notes. “I just can’t believe this happened. It just doesn’t feel real that she is gone and why do you think your assistant of all people was targeted?”

Draco took ahold of one the moving photographs as Hermione picked up the notes, the pair relaxed into the cream coloured pillows. “I think…” Draco trailed off his brow furrowed clear to Hermione that he was in deep thought, along with his tense jaw as he gulped.

“What do you think?” Hermione asked, keeping her tone casual, as she kept her focus on the notes that Draco had made. She gave him a couple of minutes but he didn’t say anything, lifting her gaze from his notes. “Malfoy?” 

“Sorry just realised something, it’s clear that your friend did try and fight off the attacker, in this case, Greyback, wand-less.” Draco began, he showed her the picture and highlighted the trail of the blood that was seeped into the carpet with the glide of his long fingers. “The department they are running tests and checks of her to make sure it links with Lavender’s murder.” 

“The gashes on her body…” Hermione shuddered to look at the picture before the blonde put the picture back in the file. “I saw both Lavender’s and Susan’s bodies and he had more time to hurt her than he did with Lavender, but I think it wasn’t just the gashes that killed Susan. He used the killing curse on her and I Zachariah was in the wrong place and was collateral damage.” 

“I think you are right Granger, the crime scene is still being investigated to find anything they can bring us that leads to Greyback’s whereabouts but our efforts have been unsuccessful so far. Zachariah wand is nowhere to be found.” Draco explained turning his body to face her, as he gave her more details on his quick notes. “I never got a chance to write this but Shacklebolt asked me to check her wards, I specialised it in France, and Granger her wards were weakened for some reason?” 

“That doesn’t make sense?” Hermione questioned. “I did the wards for Susan’s flat? Someone must have broken them?” 

“That is one theory but I’ve only discussed my theory with Potter, Shacklebolt doesn’t know this one yet.” Draco begun a sigh escaping his lips, Hermione watched as he ran his fingers through his white-blonde hair and continued. “What if someone Susan trusted weakened her wards? What if the reason Zachariah Smith wand was stolen was that he was murdered but was under the imperious curse?” 

Hermione’s eyes widened but her heart dropped as the words left Draco’s lips as she found herself agreeing with his theory. “That does make sense especially with the condition of Susan’s body compared to his and where he was found. Why didn’t you or Harry say anything to Kingsley?”

“The team isn’t just me and Potter, you are just as much a part of this case as us and I wanted to keep you updated before saying anything,” Draco explained his reasons which made her cheeks flush a small pink twinge. “That, and we also don’t have any clear evidence for the theory because-“ 

“Because his wand is missing, well, stolen” Hermione interrupted him sighing at how complex and draining the case has become, they had a serial killer on the loose and three deaths in their hands that need justice. Draco nodded, the stress just as clear on his face as it must’ve on her hers. “We should hold onto this theory, would mind if I write it down in my notes?” 

“Be my guest princess” Draco replied as he opened the file once more she knew he was making sure that he didn’t miss any important information, pulling out his own wand as Hermione grabbed a pen scribbling messily down the theory in her own case notes so the witch wouldn’t forget. 

“Here, I’ll save you some time Granger” Draco announced with a flick of his wand duplicated the parchment so she had the exact same notes as him.

“I appreciate that, saves me a lot of time.” Hermione thanked taking the notes and putting them in her own file closing it and putting down next to Crookshanks purring as he slept, who was closer to Draco than her. 

The pair curled up into bed with Draco’s case file open in between their legs, Hermione felt a small relief rise in her chest the theories they had exchanged ideas were making a clear pathway for the investigation, Hermione hadn’t noticed until that moment how late into the night it was, Draco’s company and time had slipped away from as she read her clock seeing it was nearing at 11 pm. She noted that the wizard took the pen that was lying on her bedside table next to her alarm clock and was adding small notes about Susan and Zachariah’ case to his parchment. Hermione was slowly adjusting to all the facts and theories as she combed through each new detail which wracked her brain making her heartbreak as she thought of the loss of a friend but the bittersweetness she felt as they had managed to establish a theory that could ultimately be a game-changing altering breakthrough in the case. 

As Hermione felt herself come to terms with all the notes Draco closed over the file that he held in his hands sighed rubbing his eyes as Hermione saw the tiredness wash over his chiselled features. 

“Fancy a fag, Granger?” The blonde asked, breaking their comfortable silence, as he got up from his spot on the bed and reached into his joggers to grab his cigarette pack and a lighter.

“Go on then” Hermione sighed, as she suddenly felt a craving for one, getting out, slipping on her slippers as Draco and she made their way silently out to her patio to once again climb up to the roof, like the last time they smoked at her flat. Hermione secretly hoped that the crisp night air and the views of the stars above would help clear their minds of today’s events.

The two sat for the next ten minutes their time smoking in a comfortable silence enjoying the quiet and each other’s company, the only noise was a faint sound of their own breathing. Hermione was first out of the two to finish their cigarettes, the small moment of relief from the day was gone and she felt all the emotions of anger, fear, worry, and heartbreak. The rise and fall in chest obvious as her heavy breath escaped into the night, unaware that her face was extremely telling of these emotions the overwhelming quietness gone as Draco’s deep voice broke it. 

“Granger, are you okay?” Hermione heard Draco ask as he turned towards her, Hermione saw from the corner of her eye that his eyes were directly on her frame with a piercing gaze. 

“I’m fine Malfoy” She whispered curling up and place her chin on her knees starting up at the stars and trying her best to block out the events of this morning from her mind. 

“Drop the bullshit with me Granger we went through this morning tell me the truth are you okay” he stated shuffling closer to Hermione fearing his question would bring back her tears.

“I’m not okay” Hermione sighed turning her head to meet Draco’s grey eyes as she could feel the tears burning in her eyes again, Hermione didn’t even realise that she could cry any more tears after the long day they had endured. 

Draco moved closer to her once again with only one of his strong arms engulfed her small frame into his embrace and holding her tight as she let out soft sobs into him. Hermione felt the blonde run his fingers through her hair as it was clear that he was doing his best to comfort her. Hermione couldn’t help but cry into Draco’s chest for what must’ve been around ten or fifteen minutes while letting all her feelings wash out of her before the sobs died down. She felt her body slump against him as her exhaustion grew and her eyelids became heavy. With the last strength, Hermione had she wiggled out of Draco’s embrace as she tried to stifle a yawn before wiping her leftover tears away, her eyes stinging ever so slightly. 

“Can I ask you something?” Hermione asked pointedly with her red tear-stained face as she received a surprising look from the blonde beside her. 

“Go for it Granger”

“What's that thing you whispered to me earlier today in the bathroom at work. I couldn’t make it out you were so quiet when you said it”

“Oh - Ad Astra per Aspera” Draco mumbled sheepishly, Hermione noted that he was clearly hoping to avoid having to tell her what it means, but she already knew.

“To the stars through difficult times” Hermione hummed drawing in a large breath from her cigarette looking up at the night sky, the stars shone brightly above the pair. 

“Wait, how do you know that?”

“My mum used to say it to me when I was younger whenever I was upset, she’s really into astrology, my mum, that is why I sit on this roof when I smoke looking at the stars, it reminds me of her”

“My mum used to say it to me too I guess it's like our little thing then isn’t it Granger?” He teased bumping her shoulder with his broad ones in an attempt to cheer her up.

“Hm yeah I guess it is, that and smoking” Hermione laughed gently, a blush rose on her cheeks as a small grin formed on Draco’s face.

“We should get back to the case” Hermione yawned trying to stand up on shaky knees before she felt Draco’s strong arms lifting her up and bringing her close to her chest.

“Enough of the case for one day and night… We should get you to bed Granger, you are exhausted.” Draco whispered, his voice gentle when she leaned her head into his neck and he made his way down from the roof and carried Hermione back to her bed placing her onto into the bed and wrapping her up into the covers as he cleared the case files away and gave Crookshanks a small pat on the head before making his way out of her room before being stopped in his tracks by a dainty voice calling him back 

“Draco will you stay... please?” Hermione asked gently, she felt herself release this was the first time she spoke to him using his first name, secretly she hoped he would comply with her request. As he turned around a small smile graced his sharp features and he made his way back to the free side of the bed before clambering in beside Hermione making her heart flutter as he wrapped his strong arms around her waist bringing her close. 

“I will stay until you fall asleep Princess.” She heard his voice whisper against her hair as Draco raised his hand from her waist and ran his fingers through her curls, which made her relax underneath his gentle touch.

Hermione felt the worry that rammed into her chest slowly slip as he snuggled into her body with possessive hold as she fell asleep the witch felt his lips place a light kiss onto her forehead. A sleepy smile graced Hermione’s face not sure if she would remember his action in the morning but unknown to the small witch, the blonde wizard’s brain was fuzzy as he knew he would not be able to forget how his lips felt against her skin and how it made him feel something he couldn’t quite place. Something he had never felt before, as he brushed the feeling off as exhaustion from the long emotional day, Hermione felt him pull her body closer that little bit closer to muscular frame and the pair fell into a peaceful sleep just before the night turned to dawn. 

* * *

_October the 15 th 2002_

_Hermione’s Flat, her bedroom_

_Muggle London not far from Diagon Alley_

The two woke up startled to the noise of an alarm clock as they jumped up quickly untangling themselves from each other 

“Shit” Hermione shouted “We are so bloody late! It is eleven o’clock Malfoy! And Lavender’s funeral starts in half a fucking hour” The witch jolted out of bed and running to her wardrobe desperately trying to put together an outfit.

“Fuck” Draco spat jumping from the bed frantically trying to gather his things to head home “I’m going to be late to the funeral Granger you’ll need to tell Kingsley I had an emergency or something I won’t be long I’ll try to get back to mine as quickly as I possibly can!” He continued grabbing his car keys and quickly making his way towards the door before he was stopped once again by Hermione’s voice

“Wait Malfoy!” Hermione called out. “There’s no time just get ready here we can head out together quickly jump in the shower I’ll make us something quick to eat” she commanded finally pulling an outfit from her wardrobe 

“Granger I’ve got no clothes, I can’t wear bloody sweatpants to a bloody funeral! I need to go home I-“

“Don’t worry about that” Hermione retorted cutting Draco off “I’ll deal with your clothes just hurry up and get washed go, go, go!” She demanded pushing him out of her room and into the bathroom “quick cover yourself up with a towel and give me your clothes”

The blonde did as Hermione said and quickly jumped into the shower after handing her his clothes. He washed quickly and make his way back to Hermione’s room where a smart black suit was waiting for him laid across Hermione’s bed. He threw the suit on as Hermione jumped into the shower, she called out to him saying that breakfast was in the kitchen and he made his way out to find a bacon roll sitting on the counter waiting for him along with Crookshanks who again was desperate for the blondes attention. 

“Bloody cat” She heard him huff as Hermione saw him tap Crookshanks orange fur lightly as he was wishfully thinking that would keep Crookshanks at bay and not come any closer, the witch knew differently. 

“He likes you” Hermione giggled rushing towards him as she put her earrings in, her heels clicking loudly against the floor as she grabbed her bag as she stood beside Draco “Ready to go?” Hermione asked “we’ve got 15 minutes to get there” 

“I can get us there in ten” Draco smirked as he swung his keys around his finger making dread hit Hermione’s stomach.

“No Draco, please no fast driving” Hermione groaned but it was clear the blonde wasn’t listening as he grabbed Hermione’s wrist and rushed her out of the door uttering a locking spell as they made their way out of her flat and into his car.

* * *

As promised Draco got them to the location of the funeral in ten minutes and Hermione stepped out of the car her stomach fluttered as she felt rather flushed and dizzy getting out the blonde's car.

They met Harry and Ginny on the way into the church grounds and headed into the chapel. Hermione’s noticed the evident annoyance on Ron’s face as he realised she and Draco had arrived together however he subdued his anger and said his hello’s to the pair before he left to join Lavender’s family in the front row while Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Harry took their seats by some other Aurors. Hermione noticed that Grayson and Davies were apart of the team, as they walked up to an empty Isle Draco placed his arm onto the small of Hermione’s back guiding her into the seats which caused some dirty looks by a few of his old school mates making him feel uneasy and out of place.

“Granger I don’t think I should be here” Draco whispered in hushed tones so only Hermione would hear him however his deep voice wasn’t quite as quiet enough as he must've wanted as his voice travelled down the aisle and fell onto Ginny’s ears 

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked giving Draco a puzzled look, the blonde had every right to be there, he was just apart of the case as her and Harry.

“I feel like a fraud I didn’t even really like Lavender at school and I’m sitting here mourning someone I never really knew and everyone around us is thinking the same I can tell by the looks they are giving me.” He murmured looking up to catch the eye off Ravenclaw, Michael Corner who was indicating a glare in his direction. “ I should go, Granger, I don’t think I’m welcome here” he sighed beginning to rise from his seat but was stopped by Ginny’s voice. And Hermione placed her dainty hand on his muscular thigh to get him to stay seated. 

“Park that Slytherin arse of yours down Malfoy! You have as much right to be here as anyone else your working her case and if anyone has a problem with your presence as this funeral then they will deal with me personally” Ginny snapped directing her comment towards the Ravenclaw who was within earshot of hearing what the redheaded witch had to say and who was now avoiding all eye contact as Ginny’s threat was crystal clear. Hermione noted that he was wise enough to not look in the group’s direction again. 

“Thanks, Ginny” Draco smiled gravely giving the former Weasley a nod to indicate his appreciation for sticking up for him. Hermione noted that this was the first time he had said Ginny’s first name ever and the brunette couldn’t help but feel a twang of jealous as he had only really called Hermione by her last name but every time he said her first name she couldn’t help but fawn at the way her name rolled off of his tongue.

As the funeral music began the remaining stragglers took their seats and silence fell upon the chapel, as Lavender's coffin reached the altar the heartbroken cries of her mother cracked through the air causing Draco and Hermione’s hearts to squeeze at the sorrow they felt for the mother that had lost her daughter, As Ron comforted the older woman silent tears fell on his face each one running down his cheek faster than the one before. His tears fell and mixed with those of Lavender's Mothers as the mourned the loss of someone they would never get back. The service went on swiftly and everyone raised their wand in memory before everyone went to the graveside flinging flowers into the ground and saying their final farewell to their former classmate, friend, co-worker, girlfriend and daughter. Hermione’s hand fell to Draco’s and he gave it a tight squeeze knowing the witch was seeking a form of comfort that he was happy to provide as he knew this day would end up taking a toll on her. As the crowd of friends and family began to fade around Lavender's grave Draco and Hermione stayed behind to put upwards around Lavender's final resting place at Kingsley’s request before saying their final goodbyes.

“That’s the wards up Granger are you ready to leave?” Draco asked placing his hand back into Hermione’s ready to lead her back to the car

“Just…give me one more minute.” Hermione sighed giving the blonde’s hand a tight squeeze as he moved slightly closer to her 

The two stood in silence for a few moments before Draco broke the silence as he spotted a stray tear gliding down Hermione’s cheek.

“Hey Granger, come on now, no tears. It’s going to be okay.” He spoke pulling Hermione into his tight embrace and hugging her tightly wrapping one arm around her waist and placing his other hand onto her neck as she cried into him. 

“It is just not fair” Hermione sobbed into his strong frame, inhaling his scent which offered her the tiniest bit of comfort as well his protective embrace. “I know I didn’t really like her but I didn’t want her to die!”

“Hey it's not your fault this happened to Brown Granger, you had nothing to do with her death, but I know for a fact you are going to be the one to catch her killer” Draco breathed out as he rubbed her back gently Hermione understood that he was doing his best to comfort her even though it was clear comforting people was not his strong point. 

“You think so because right now it feels like we just keep hitting dead ends there’s no trace him” Hermione mumbled, insecurities rose in her stomach as she thought about the case, stated as a few more stray tears escaped her eyes and landed onto Draco’s suit. 

“I know but we will find him, I promise you that Granger. So come on now, please no more crying you are ruining my jacket with your tears” he joked hoping to make her laugh “Ad Astra per Aspera Granger do you remember?”

As Hermione pulled away from Draco's embrace a small laugh escaped her mouth as she wiped her tears with a handkerchief he had offered her before she moved back into Draco's arms, her hands on his broad string chest whilst his hands snaked protectively around her waist.

“Ad Astra per Aspera” Hermione repeated back into him feeling a sense of comfort wash over her as she uttered the words back to him. 

The two shared one last intimate hug in private before Hermione left to go back to her flat and Draco made his way to his car to drive to work. The thought of one another one their mind and Draco mentioning that he would pop round with any updates she would miss.

Unbeknownst to the pair however their hug was not as private as they had thought it had been as the peering eyes of Rita Skeeter bore into the two as she stood on top of a grave in her animagnus form while her assistant managed to snap a picture of the two, grinning with delight as Rita made her way to her office to start writing immediately as she felt had witnessed what she believed was one the biggest pieces of gossip of the year, for her to print in her next article of the Daily Prophet.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed the Chapter!
> 
> Let us know your thoughts, that damn Rita Skeeter, Draco and Hermione can't seem to catch a break!
> 
> N&M x


	8. Colder than this home, meaner than my demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! We hope you enjoy the eighth chapter of 'Wicked Games'
> 
> A little surprise from us to you, this chapter is from Draco's perspective so we hope you like that as the majority of this story will be from Hermione's point of view.
> 
> Song of the Chapter: Control - Halsey 
> 
> N&M x

_October the 15_ _ th _ _2002_

_The Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_Draco’s Office_

As Draco sat at his office desk bored with scanning over the case files his thoughts turned to Hermione and the night they spent together, he couldn’t help but miss the feeling of her body cuddled up tightly next to his and how easy it was to be in her company and that the silence that sometimes fell between them was never awkward something that was foreign to him as he usually became bored with other people’s company but not Granger’s he could stay in her company _forever_. Shaking himself out of his uncharacteristically soft thoughts he looked up to see that it was quarter past twelve and he decided to have a quick fag break before he had to head out to grab some lunch with Potter.

Draco sighed in defeat at the case file in front of him, neatening his notes and amending any little corrections from Granger. The theory of Smith being under the imperious curse was feeling more plausible as the notes went on. _How would Greyback get in otherwise?_

He closed his case notes and placed the folder in the drawer, with a quick locking charm to make sure it was safe. Draco rose from his chair grabbing his jacket, cigarettes and lighter, with a quick stride he exited his office, Granger and the case dancing around his mind.

* * *

Draco made his way out of the ministry building the cold jabbed into him like tiny needles as he walked towards his usual smoking spot. The streets were busy today full of the usual noise that boomed around the streets of London but today there was a particular noise that fell upon Draco's ears causing them to prick, It was the voice of Davies and a few of his other co-workers. Usually, Draco would ignore them and their lack of good chat but their subject of conversation had peaked the blondes interest.

“Did you see Granger the other day? Merlin, she was emotional” one of the voices spoke pulling Draco closer to where the group was standing before he was stood close enough to mix in with the group lighting his cigarette as he was welcomed into their conversation

“Yeah well, emotional or not I’d still shag the golden girl” Davies laughed before he was interrupted by a voice from beside him.

“Come on now Davies didn’t your mother teach you not to talk about women that way?” Draco sneered a fury building within him at Davies comment.

“Oh come on Draco don’t give me that bullshit” Davies scoffed in an attempt to joke around with his fellow Auror “Don’t pretend you wouldn’t want the Gryffindor princess to straddle you I know I would” he laughed sending a wink Draco’s way.

“Actually Davies I’ve got more respect for Granger, she’s my partner on this case and I don’t appreciate the way you're talking about her” He said sternly as Davies smile faded from his face as he realised the Draco wasn’t amused by his remarks.

“Come on don’t pretend you're all high and mighty Draco. Everyone would jump at the chance to get into Grangers pants, I bet she’s pure filth under the sheets” Davies smirked once again fuelling more rage inside of Draco as the group began to laugh before Davies continued to speak “I’m telling you boys when I get my chance with her she’ll be begging me for it”

“Right Davies that’s enough mate, you are out of line” He spoke towards the mousy-brown haired wizard taking a draw of his cigarette

“You sound like one of the offices bitches Malfoy come on we’re only having a laugh mate” Davies laughed trying his best to joke around with Draco but failing miserably, and he was certainly not Draco’s ‘mate.’

“Well, whether it be a joke or not Davies, It’s not a particularly funny one. Don’t talk about Granger in that way again” Draco seethed looking his co-worker up and down as if to challenge him.

“Come off it mate, it's not like you don’t want to get in those precious little knickers of hers! I was just brave enough to admit out loud that I want to fuck her I mean in those clothes she’s asking for it” He smirked getting a few laughs from the other men stood around them, Draco’s jaw tensed with unexplained rage.

“Oh no mate you’ve crossed the line now” Draco laughed humourlessly before putting his cigarette out, carelessly and sending his left fist flying full force into Davies face the sound cracking through the air as Draco’s hand made contact with Davies face sending the Auror stumbling back and falling to the ground as the blood poured from his nose

“Don’t you dare ever speak about Granger or any other woman like that again do you hear what I am saying Davies? If not our next encounter will have you winding up in a body bag understood?” Draco growled standing over Davies as a few other of their co-workers tried to help him to his feet.

“Your dead Malfoy! you hear me you are dead” Davies shouted as he spat blood onto the concrete floor below him as slowly got back to his feet.

“Oh, I’m fucking shaking Davies do your worst” Draco grinned as rage-filled Davies causing him to lunge towards Draco before a black-haired figure stood between the two, Harry bloody Potter of course.

“What the fuck is going on here?!” Boy wonder clearly furious at what he had just witnessed scowled at the two wizards

“Both of you. Kingsley’s office NOW!” Harry shouted causing the crowd around him to cast him surprised looks as his usual calm demeanour was now replaced with one filled with rage as he led the two aurors towards the head’s office before waiting patiently outside while Kingsley spoke to Davies in private first to hear his side of the story.

“What the fuck were you thinking Draco? You just struck a co-worker you could lose your job over this!” Potter seethed furiously at Draco’s actions and it was clear to him that Potter saw them as careless. 

“I know Potter, fuck, I know! I don’t need you to scold me like some small child, but he had it coming you should have heard the way he was talking about Granger” The blonde growled back matching Harry’s aggression.

“I know Draco I heard what he said I was coming over to get you but just because he said some shitty things doesn’t mean you can strike him your forgetting people still have a bad impression of you, regardless of what Davies said people will end up taking his side in this, even if it is defending Hermione’s honour.You should have been more careful what happened to that composure that you always seem to possess?” Harry questioned the anger still present in his voice

“He crossed a fucking line Potter I wasn’t letting him get away with it” Draco snapped before the door to Kingsley’s door swung open and Davies stepped out before Kingsley instructed Draco and Harry to come into his office. Draco made it known to glare at Davies before losing sight of the arse as he walked inside the doorframe.

As the two entered they took a seat as Kingsley stared at the pair and taking in a deep breath before addressing him and Draco mentally rolled his eyes.

“Mr Malfoy after speaking to Mr Davies I feel as though I have a good understanding from what happened but I would like to hear your version of events so please enlighten me” Kingsley spoke gesturing for Draco to start explaining what happened.

As Draco explained what happened Kingsley stared at him with his usual poker face before speaking again once Draco had finished

“Mr Malfoy although I understand that your intentions for doing it although misconstrued were pure. However, the Ministry have a no violence policy and you must understand that you will be reprimanded” Kingsley explained.

“Oh I see, so we’re scolding me for letting a misogynist dick get what’s coming to him but not only that you let the prick walk off scot-free?” Draco snapped, he felt the tense of his jaw tightly as he tried his best to control the anger that was boiling inside of him.

“Mr Malfoy you must understand that striking someone is a very serious offence and -“ Before Kingsley could finish Draco’s rage-filled voice cut him off

“Look Mr Shacklebolt if you are going to send me back to France just hurry about it and stop clowning around” Draco spat looking his superior straight in the eye, at this point Draco would gladly be rushing away from Britain. 

“Draco we aren’t sending you anywhere, if you would have let me finish, what I was going to say was that even though you striking Davies was completely out of order I can sympathise with the fact that you did it for the right reasons and for that I am only giving you a warning” Kingsley voiced as he watched Draco’s expression switch from rage to confusion

“Really that’s it you are just giving a warning to me?” The blonde questioned wondering if Kingsley was joking

“Yes that is all however if anyone asks you will say you got a warning and a half-day suspension now please head home you are off the clock for the rest of the day so that you can cool down and so that people are not suspicious of the story we will tell them understood” He questioned giving Draco a serious look

“Understood sir thank you” Draco nodded before he and Harry left Kingsley’s office, bidding the bespectacled wizard goodbye.

Draco headed to the floo, despite his suspension he knew that what he did may have not helped his tainted reputation but he wasn’t allowing Davies speak about any witch like that, even it just so happened to be bloody Granger. The blonde grabbed some floo powder as onlookers watched as he stepped inside the fireplace evident to him the news of his fight and suspension has quickly travelled through the halls of the Ministry.

* * *

Landing in the fireplace at the Manor, Draco stepped out smoothing the soot of his black trousers as he noted that he wasn’t alone in the study, greeted by his mother, who had a harrowing facial expression on her face as she met his gaze, two letters in her hand and two glasses of firewhiskey on his desk prepared with drinks.

“Mother?” Draco puzzled as he walked slowly towards her. “Are you all right? It’s just not even dinnertime, what’s with the drinks?”

“Draco darling, it seems your Father has written to us, he has tried to be countless times to speak with me countless times this past year but I haven’t spoke or visited since he wasn’t pleased since my reconciliation with Andromeda.” His mother spoke slowly and quietly, the composure that Draco inherited from her lost in her mixed emotions towards the man that she married. “I know I have should have told you this but I decided it was best to carry this burden because I knew you wanted to rehabilitate yourself after the war.”

Draco grabbed a hold of his Mother’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. “Mother… breathe it is not you I am annoyed or mad at. I’m infuriated that he has the privilege to write to you, what did my letter say?”

“I didn’t dare read yours darling, only mines.” Narcissa spoke her eyes looking down at the parchment on her lap, his father messy scrawl, the emotional manipulation seething through the pages and the clear words of ‘blood traitor’ caught Draco’s eye. His mother’s voice broke him from his thoughts as she added. “Personally, I am going to burn mines, would you like me to do the same to yours?”

He shook his head slowly and took the letter off the desk that had his name written along with the envelope. “No thank-you Mother, I want to read to see what Lucius is trying to get me to believe or change me back to the ignorant child I once was.”

His mother never said anything in return as she finished her glass of firewhiskey and gave him a comforting squeeze on his shoulders.Regaining her composure the witch stood up gracefully. “I’m going to freshen up for dinner, I will come and tell you when it is ready… Draco! What in the name of Salazar Slytherin happened to your hand?”

Draco jumped at her change in pitch and volume, he hadn’t noticed the bruising and dry blood that span across his knuckles on his left hand and the blonde couldn’t help but have a ghost smirk that traced across his lips. Looking up at his mother’s shocked face he drawled. “One dramatic story at time Mother, I will tell you when you are back.”

Narcissa tutted at her son before turning on her heel, leaving the main parlour and leaving Draco alone with the letter in his hand. He sighed softly, the pounding buzzing in his head that was there since Davies uttered those comments about Granger. Draco ripped along the thin envelope and pulled the parchment that contained Lucius’ letter, Draco tried to mentally prepare himself for what he was about to read:

**_Draco,_ **

**_From your lack of response to my letters I assume that you wish you wash your hands with me however I am not done with you yet boy. My sources tell me that you have been cozying up to a certain mudblood._ **

**_My how the mighty have fallen the son I raised would never humiliate me like this, my son would never associate with blood traitors, he would never spend time socialising with them and he would especially not be caught dead or would dare to think about frolicking around with Potter’s mudblood bitch who is working against a family friend in a murder case._ **

**_You are a disgrace to the Malfoy name, there is however time to fix your mistakes seeing you no longer share the same sentiment anymore. You will cut ties with the mudblood and marry a pureblooded witch to carry on the ‘Malfoy’ name if you fail to do so then I will see to it that the next murder you investigate as the hands of Greyback will hit a little closer to home than I’m sure you would like._ **

**_I want a response from you and an update on your progress on finding your wife._ **

**_Lucius._ **

Draco felt sick, dropping the letter on the desk he took a quick swig drinking all the firewhiskey in one gulp and slowly standing up, glass in hand and fury in his stomach with a quick swift movement of his left hand he chucked the glass against the wall. He screamed as he did so “Fucking bastard!” And the loud shattering of glass amplified his anger as the pieces of glass fell onto the cream rug.

 _“_ Well, well” a voice spoke causing Draco to jolt round to see where it was coming from only to find Blaise and Theo exiting the floo and making their way towards him Draco used a wandless ‘Repairo’ to fix the mess the glass had made on the manor floor and brought it back to the glass back to its normal structure.

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of Granger's bed this morning didn’t they” Theo smirked “What’s got your knickers in a twist today Malfoy? Is Granger playing hard to get?”

“Fuck off Theo I’m not in the mood for your stupid attempt at humour, alright? ” Draco snapped sending a glare Theo’s way.

“Right you pair, let’s just calm down” Blaise sighed in his usual calming tone “What’s going on here Draco? Your mum just owled me and this prat to come over, she’s worried about you”

Draco picked the letter from his father up and extended it towards Blaise for him to take.

“What’s this?” Theo asked as he then with a sudden seriousness plaguing his voice has his usual smirk had disappeared and was replaced with a look of concern. “And what the fuck is wrong with your hand?”

“What do you want to know first the letter or what happened to my hand? Also how the fuck did you know I spent the night at Granger’s?” Draco wondered aloud as he looked between his two friends before Blaise opened the letter and began reading.

“The letter first then” Draco huffed before slumping back into his seat and taking a swig of fire whiskey directly from the bottle.

“Excuse me? Hello?” Theo exclaimed staring at Draco with wide eyes, a glint shone as he heard Draco’s confession. “Are we all just going to skip over the fact that you just admitted you actually did spend the night at Granger's? I meant it as a joke mate I didn’t actually think you were shagging her”

“Theo” Draco warned, his eyes look directly into his. “Stop saying shit like that about Granger.”

“Quiet Theo I’m reading the letter” Blaise quipped as he raised his hand in the hope to silence these usual theatrics. “And Draco is right, stop talking about Granger like that, are you sure you are gay?”

“Zabini you joking? Draco just admitted to being in Granger's bed last night and you would rather know what his crusty old dad is saying are you sure you’re straight?” Theo quipped the mischievous look on his face Draco knew far too well, knowing his comment would annoy Blaise. The tall wizard sighed as he apologised. “I am sorry I won’t say shit like that again…” 

“Theo, for the love of Salazar, will you be quiet for just two minutes!” Blaise snapped up and shot a glare towards the raven-haired wizard, loosing his usual cool persona, before shifting his glare back to the ragged parchment.

“Okay fine, but we are circling back to it,Draco Malfoy doesn’t think you getting out of telling us what happened!” Theo spoke making sure that the subject would not be dropped. “If he tells us what happened I will never make naughty little comments about your witch again.”

“Oh for the love of Salazar Slytherin” Draco drawled dramatically. “Fine Theo I will fill your horny little self in on all the details, satisfied?” Smirking, the blonde found a little satisfaction as he teased Theo, even though nothing untoward happened with Granger, the smirk that ghosted on his lips as faltered as he thought about what Lucius wrote about the witch as his mind went back to the gloomy shadow of his father’s letter.

When he replied to Theo, Blaise was done reading and he passed the letter to the flamboyant wizard so he could find out Lucius’s letter contained. Silence lingered between the Slytherin trio as Draco caught eyes with Blaise who shared the same look of disdain and worries about his father. Once Theo was finished reading he placed the letter onto the table in front of where Draco sat as he sighed quietly and taking a seat beside the blonde.

“Well, fuck Draco, How the bloody hell did that letter gets passed? Not the easiest letter to fucking receive from a man that didn’t even care about you wellbeing at sixteen years old! Made sure you didn’t have a fucking choice in anything you did and he still trying to control you from behind a cell?” Theo spat, the fury evident in tone as his volume rose as he ranted, Draco noticed Blaise, who was standing still agree with Theo via nodding. Draco didn’t respond quickly, his eyes drifted back to the letter that was on the top of the table.

He heard Theo take a deep breath as he added, his voiced fill with genuine concern for his friend, not his usual over the top manner. “The way he spoke is fucking horrible mate, Are you okay?”

Draco wasn’t looking at his friend, his eyes were now fixated on the bruising along his knuckles, he hissed lowly as he winced at the pain the shot down his fingers. Humming lowly he looked over at the wizard on his right as he responded. “I’ll be fine, Lucius wouldn’t do anything.”

The loud sigh that escaped Blaise's mouth got both his and Theo’s attention as the dark-skinned wizard shook his head as Draco’s comment. “Mate… the way he spoke about Granger and fucking Greyback, you have to report this especially because he’s making a comment about your bloody case that you are working with the person, he is threatening and slandering.”

“Look Blaise everything will be fine I‘m not worried about empty threats from dear old dad, who is currently wand-less and in a high-security prison and as for Granger she will be fine I’ll watch over her make sure nothing happens” the blonde spoke as the anger in his tone began to build causing his friends to change the subject

“Okay enough about him” Theo drawled and changed to subject swiftly. “Now, tell us what happened with your hand?”

“Aw, you know nothing much just had to teach Davies a lesson about respecting women” Draco smirked as his mind cast back to the events that played out earlier whilst he looked down as he stretched out his hand.

“Oh, how very noble of you Malfoy” Blaise laughed which caused Draco to roll his eyes. “That will do wonders for your infamous reputation.”

“Look he was badmouthing Granger alright? Saying how he wanted to fuck her I wasn’t going to let that fly bastard away with it, especially when he was insulting her as well. Granger and I aren’t friends but she’s a better Auror than that dick is.” Draco sneered remembering the hate of Davies’ words triggered inside of him

“Ah I get it, this wasn’t just about teaching him to respect woman this is about defending Grangers honour” Theo joked a grin gracing his lips, once again wanting to provoke a reaction from his friends.

“So what if it was about defending her?” Draco questioned reluctantly as he tried to seem as nonchalant about his reply as possible.

“Nothing’s wrong with it mate but it seems to me like there’s something more than just being colleagues between you” Blaise explained, even Draco noticed the grin on the smarmy git’s face as he took a sip of his drink.

“You’ve got it wrong Blaise we’re just partners that’s all we’ve got each other's backs nothing more that’s all” Draco spoke quickly, cringing inwardly at his when he tried to dismiss Blaise’s suspicion of he and Hermione’s relationship’s being anything but strictly professional and platonic, there was nothing romantic about his actions surely.

“Enough about that let’s get to the juicy bit tell us what you and Granger got up to last night” Theo smirked raising an eyebrow as content filled the wizard as his question would finally be getting answered

“Unfortunately Theo you’ll be disappointed to know that nothing happened we just looked over the case files and accidentally fell asleep” Draco sighed rising from his seat

“Is that it, I got all excited for that fuck sake Malfoy you’ve lost your touch! The infamous Draco Malfoy used to always seal the deal when you get into a girls bed” Theo exclaimed as his content quickly turned into disappointment.

“Well, after that pathetic story I need a drink” The dark-haired sighed as he rubbed his temple with his fingers.

“Way ahead of you Theo I’m going to get some more fire whiskey and glasses there’s just something I have to do first” The blonde whispered as he left the room leaving his two friends to exchange puzzled looks as he walked down the hall and slipped into one of the manors various rooms where he began to write a letter for the witch to explain that he wouldn’t be able to meet with her at the flat this evening.

**_Granger,_ ** ****

**_Work was extremely boring today after the funeral, I hope the rest of your day was more eventual and exciting than mines.Something has come up with Mother so I won’t be able to come round tonight._ ** ****

**_I will see you tomorrow bright and early._ **

**_D. Malfoy_ **

Draco placed the letter gently into his mother’s owl Athena’s beak before the owl glided out of the window and made its way into the crisp October wind. As Draco watched the owl disappear into the distance he went and collected the glasses and whiskey from the kitchen before making his way back to Blaise and Theo. However, the blonde was stopped in his tracks by a familiar presence looking behind him.

“So are you going to tell me what happened to your hand or do I need to drag what’s going on out of Theo again?” Narcissa snapped at him as Draco knew she didn’t appreciate him keeping secrets from her,

“Look I got into a slight altercation with a colleague at work Mother, that’s all no need to get all high and mighty with me” Draco sighed rubbing his face with his hand as his mother’s prying began to annoy him.

“What was the _altercation_ about then?” The witch spoke raising an eyebrow at her son

“Look he was being a prick, Davies was badmouthing Granger saying how he wanted to fuck-Basically saying extremely misogynistic about her and you always taught me to never speak about a woman that way so when he said what he was saying, I just snapped okay?” He confessed as he hoped his mother would understand but he knew better than to try and predict her next move.

“So you punched him? Merlin Draco how could you be so stupid I’m assuming you are home so early because you got suspended, correct?” She questioned, interrogation mode was clear in her tone as her voice rose a few octaves

“Correct” he mumbled into the floor as he looked down avoiding Narcissa’s gaze

“Draco have you got any clue at how bad this is? You have worked so hard to restore your reputation because everything that happened and you punching a co-worker could take you back to square one, Next time you decide to take matters into your own hands don’t get fucking caught!” Narcissa scolded which made himfeel more annoyed than he already was, Draco wished his mother was on his side more especially on this situation

As Narcissa left the room leaving him behind Draco made his back study where Blaise and Theo were waiting on him

“You took your time everything okay?” Blaise asked as he glanced from his watch to the blonde.

“Yeah just had to explain everything to mum that’s all let’s not talk about this anymore let’s just have a few drinks okay” Draco sighed wanting the thoughts of Davies, his suspension and his father out his mind. He slowly reached the table placing the glasses and the bottle onto the desk.

It wasn’t long until the Slytherin trio drank well into the night exchanging many laughs and a few fond memories from their time at school before the late chimes from the clock broke them out of there reminiscing.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo thoughts? 
> 
> We will see you in the comments and the next chapter!
> 
> N&M x


	9. How many secrets can you keep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! We hope you in the ninth chapter of 'Wicked Games.' 
> 
> The song of the chapter: Do I Wanna Know? - Arctic Monkeys
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> N&M

**_Is Draco Malfoy’s lack of professionalism the reason why the infamous ‘Brown Murder’ case is yet to be solved? Could the Ex-Death Eater have other things on his mind… The golden girl perhaps?_ **

**_\- THE DAILY PROPHET_ **

_October the 16_ _ th _ _2002_

_Reported by Rita Skeeter_

_It has become clear through my very reliable sources, that the supposed ‘reformed’ death eater was falling back to his wicked ways, after cosying up to the brightest witch who is also his partner in the infamous murder case of Lavender Brown and at the celebration of her short life. Very Scandalous if you ask me, my dear readers. It has been noted that the pair shared a rather intimate embrace before parting ways, clear that Miss Granger wasn’t not attending work with Mr Malfoy yesterday._

_Through the grapevine, it has been told that the ‘golden girl’ has had her head too much in her heart and has reported on being ‘too emotional’ in her area of work. Who knew that the brightest witch would not be equipped like her male co-workers to handle a case, I thought she was one of our heroines?_

_Mr Malfoy has also been reported to Head off the Auror’s office, Kingsley Shacklebolt’s led by THE CHOSEN ONE Harry Potter for attacking co-worker Auror Roger Davies, my sources believe that Auror Davies was innocent and the reasoning for the brawl unknown. Is the supposedly ‘reformed’ Ex Death Eater is as good as he makes himself out to be?And what do you think the Golden Girl will think of this fistfight between her co-workers. Do you think she will take her partner’s side? Is the Golden Girl getting pulled to the dark side?_

_Me, Myself and I can’t wait to watch it all unfold._

* * *

_Hermione’s Flat_

_Muggle London, outside Diagon Alley_

_October the 16_ _ th _ _2002_

Hermione woke up early the next day and decided she would head into the office early to speak with Kingsley, The brunette flung on her dressing gown before making her way to her kitchen as the cold floor beneath her feet sent shivers along her body causing her to wrap herself up tighter to fight the autumn chill that had invaded her home. She quickly made herself some tea before throwing some clothes on and brushing her hair and teeth and making a swift exit from her flat and landing squarely in floo at the ministry. The entrance that was usually so busy but had an eerie silence as Hermione stepped out of the floo made her way towards Kingsley’s office exchanging pleasantries with the few people that were also in early.

As she settled herself into the lift with a few other co-workers, she didn’t know well enough by name but recognised their faces nonetheless. Hermione felt a wave of tension wash over her as she could sense dirty looks being drawn her way, She subtly looked at her co-workers out of the corners of her eye and managed to catch one woman in particular drawing her a look. She knew the woman but not well enough to understand what she had done to deserve the look she was receiving. Hermione bolted out of the lift the second the doors had opened desperate to escape this cloud of tension that was surrounding her however much to the witch’s surprise the looks as she walked under the **_‘The Department of Magical Law Enforcement_** ’ sign the stares continued as she walked towards Kingsley’s offices' doors as she picked up her name was being whispered had reached and was circling her around ears.

The witch was unaware of why her co-workers were so invested in her presence, pushing their peering eyes out of her thoughts, Hermione reached her superior’s office door and swiftly knocked on its wooden frame. 

“Come in?” Hermione heard his voice call from behind the door. The witch pushed the door’s handle and walked swiftly inside, the eyes of other co-workers at the back of her mind as she shut the door behind her.

“Ah, Hermione, I trust you took a well-deserved break yesterday?” Shacklebolt questioned her as he raised his hand indicating her to take a seat. “But I also assume you would like to know if there was anything you missed?”

“Yes, however, Auror Malfoy did owl me to say that things were rather uneventful when he and Harry returned for Lavender’s funeral” Hermione explained as she remembered the letter he sent her the previous night, whilst she understood the witch couldn’t help the twinge of disappointment in her chest she felt.

“Ah yes yesterday was eventful for other reasons but, in terms of the case it was rather slow, we are still waiting for the results of the autopsy of both Miss Bones and Mr Smith. I was informed however that will be ready hopefully before lunch.” Shacklebolt explained as he had separate case files on his desk. “I have also asked for the notes to go straight to your office for you and Auror Malfoy to go through and report back to me with your theories. I am stuck in meetings and Harry will join you both later, he’s training our new recruits with Ron Weasley this morning.”

Hermione couldn’t help but wonder was eventful about yesterday? Perhaps it was in a different case or some office drama with who’s dating who. Not entertaining this mindless gossip she nodded in response. “As soon as they come through Malfoy and I will prepare some notes and theories. I will owl you if there is anything that is urgent to explore more?”

“Wonderful, Hermione” He praised as he added. “I hope you know that it is absolutely fine to take a moment to yourself I understand you were close with Miss Bones and the suddenness and tragedy of her death have shocked us all. Don’t close yourself off.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Hermione rasped slowly rising for her seat as she appreciated his concern and comforting words. “I appreciate that I shall speak to you later.”

He bid her farewell and she waved goodbye before opening the door, as Hermione walked the office into the crowded hallway of ministry workers getting to their offices and meetings. Briskly Hermione made her way through trying not to bump into anyone or stand on some workers who were moving slower than a bloody garden snail.

She reached one of Ministry lifts that was surprisingly quiet compared to bustle in the hallways and main atrium of the department. She pulled the lever that would take her where her office and grabbed ahold of the hold of the handle so she wouldn’t stumble. It didn’t take long for the witch reach her office’s floor level as the automated voice announced her arrival, the atrium of the level of her office was empty, not a single soul was there and she couldn’t help the eerie feeling that bubbled in her stomach.

Hermione wandered down the hallway, Shacklebolt’s word on her mind as she wondered what he was talking about the ‘other reasons’ why the workday was eventual. She reached her office and the curly-haired witch couldn’t help it when her breath hitched at Susan’s desk and what was more harrowing was it remained the same way the auburn-haired witch had left when she left her work for the last time before she lost her life. Hermione did feel a small comfort in her chest as she smiled gently at the empty wrappers of a chocolate frog that her friend had left, like Hermione the pair described themselves as ‘messy but it’s an organised mess!’

“Hermione!” The familiar voice of Ginny Weasley called from behind her, Hermione turned to see her best friend bound over into casual attire, a Gryffindor red jumper and jeans that highlighted her rounded pregnant stomach. 

“Hey Gin” Hermione greeted a small smile on her face then asked “What are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you, of course!”

“Well, I thought it would be nice for us to have an early lunch I started my maternity leave today because you know it is not the safest sport from my unborn child.” Ginny drawled dramatically which made a laugh escape Hermione’s lips. “Are you busy?”

Hermione felt her stomach grumble and shook her head, she was feeling rather hungry herself. “No, it seems that Malfoy isn’t in work yet and I have nothing to do until the updates files are in, so I am all yours!”

“Yeah, Harry did mention that Malfoy hadn’t arrived yet I think he was looking for him” Ginny smirked mischievously and wiggled her eyebrows in Hermione’s direction, to which she responded with a confused look.

“What’s the face for?” Hermione asked as they walked into her office towards the fireplace to use the floo network.

“What face?” Ginny asked feigning innocence in her tone. “That is my normal face Hermione, you should know that after all these years.”

She couldn’t help but laugh at the redhead as the pair of them stepped into the floo, Ginny being the one to grab the floo powder and before she could announce the destination, Hermione asked:

“What was the face for when you mentioned Malfoy’s name?”

The smirk was still on the younger witch’s face. “Ah… I shall tell you about it over our brunch Hermione, patience is a virtue mon cherie!”

Hermione couldn’t help but gape and scoff at her friend “Patience is virtue? When have you ever been bloody patient!”

“-DIAGON ALLEY” Ginny shouted interrupting Hermione quip as the green flames whisked them away from Hermione’s floo point to the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley’s busy cobbled streets.

Ginny quickly grabbed Hermione’s hand and pulled her through the crowds towards a little Parisian style cafe that had become one of her favourite places to frequent, the pair walked inside and placed themselves at a small table beside the window before ordering some croissants, the low October sun shone on their faces as faint breeze bristled through their hair.The girls began their usual chatter talking about everything from the recent fashion trends in witch weekly which was Hermione’s secret guilty pleasure to Ginny’s pregnancy. Hermione noticed the small smirk on the young witch’s face, as she smirked Hermione felt that she might have to suppress a groan as she waited for her friend’s question

“How’s Malfoy?” She asked Hermione trying to find out if she and the wizard had spoke about yesterday’s events wanting to direct their conversation and change the subject about the certain blonde Slytherin wizard that as much to Hermione’s disdain had been spending the majority of her time with.

“Fine, I think” Hermione sighed “He was supposed to come over last night to update me about the case but something came up with his Mother, so he never made it,”

“Oh I see, I’m sure you can ask him when you see him in the office later, speaking of the office how has work been this morning?” Ginny added with a grimace gracing her freckle features and concern laced in her tone, Hermione couldn’t help but notice and wonder if Ginny had overheard her name from workers as she walked the halls of the Ministry before meeting with her at the office. It was clear to the curly-haired witch that Ginny was hopeful that Hermione would be unaware of the gossip spiralling around her due to her trying to ask the question casually but the grimace and concern that Ginny possessed the redhead knew that Hermione would have an overheard the same gossiping whispers of her co-workers.

“Yeah, I suppose so I don’t really want to go back to the office if I’m honest with you” The brunette whispered, making sure that passersby wouldn’t be able to listen to their conversation, as she felt an overwhelming feeling of uneasiness at the thought of stepping foot back onto the Ministry where the paranoia of her being the subject of her co-worker's whispers would set in.

“Why not Mione is something wrong?” Ginny spoke, the worry in her tone more evident as Hermione explained how she felt.

“Yeah I guess it’s just this morning I felt like everyone was staring and whispering about me and not in the usual way people do with me Harry and Ron it was different this time I don’t know I’m probably being paranoid” The witch tutted trying to convince herself that she was just being paranoid but the feeling that was in the pit of her stomach was making it hard to do

“Look Mione there’s something you should know-“ Ginny began but was cut off as a tall figure made his way towards the two.

“Alright, Granger? Hello to you as well Weasley or should I say, Potter?” Theo’s voice said with a teasing tone as he moved closer giving the two witches a small nod and a smile “What are you two doing here?”

“Hello, Theo” Hermione smiled at the wizard's presence before she answered his question “Ginny and I are just grabbing an early lunch do you want to join us, you know you are more than welcome to”

Hermione couldn't help herself but slightly cringing at her request as she hoped Theo would not find her offer weird, they weren't close friends at all just merely acquaintances. 

“Sorry Granger I’d love to but I just stopped off for some coffee I’ve got a meeting to go to... Look I know can I rip the piss out you and Draco but just keep your head up yeah? Don’t listen to what everyone else says” Theo sighed as he placed a consoling hand on Hermione’s shoulder which was met with a confused look.

“Um that’s rather sweet of you Theo, but what are you talking about?” The witch question exchanging a confused look between Theo and Ginny

“Oh well I um... you see…the thing is Granger” Theo mumbled as Ginny used as many hand signals as she could to try to indicate to Theo to stop talking before Hermione caught her and demanded to know what was going on.

“Will the two of you just tell me what the bloody hell is going on?” Hermione snapped at the pair as Theo sheepishly offered her the copy of the prophet what he had held under his arm. Taking the newspaper into her hands she unfolded it to see a photo of her and Draco at Lavender’s graveside, Hermione quickly scanned the pages taking in all the poisonous lies Skeeter had written about the two before she threw the paper down onto the table furious at what she had just read.

“That bitch how could she even think me and Malfoy are together it’s totally ridiculous” the witch growled getting angrier the more the looked at the pages on the table

“Oh yeah, really ridiculous” Theo sniggered before his face quickly changed into a frown as Hermione and Ginny both shot him a warning look, with a quick look of innocent and surrendering hands up the air when he rose from the chair he was sitting in.

“On that note, I think I’ll leave see you later Granger, Potter or Weasley” He bid the witches farewell and made a swift exit from the cafe before being caught up in the fury that he could tell was brewing inside of Hermione.

“Look Mione I cant believe I’m going to say this but Theo’s right you shouldn’t listen to what Rita or anyone else is saying!” The redhead spoke reaching for Hermione’shand in an attempt to console her friend

“Oh Merlin today at the office when everyone was whispering that’s what they were talking about weren’t they, they were gossiping about this made up relationship me and Malfoy supposedly have”the witch dropped her head into her hands and let out a loud sigh of defeat before looking up at Ginny “I can’t be bothered with this anymore Gin I’m just going to try and take you and Theo’s advice and just ignore what everyone’s saying”

Ginny nodded understandingly to Hermione which made the slightly older witch smile as Ginny placed her hand on top of hers' with a gentle squeeze of comfort. “Did you see what else she wrote about just Malfoy?”

“No?” Hermione questioned, as the waitress arrived the pair stopped their conversation and thanked the witch for the meal, she sipped her tea and reached for the prophet again but Ginny gently took her hands and shook her head.

“Don’t read what bloody she has to say.” Ginny scoffed, she disposed of the paper by flinging it onto another table before turning back to Hermione. “Harry told me what actually happened from what he saw.”

“What happened?” Hermione gasped, the vagueness of her friend made her bloody worry about Draco Malfoy and the fear bubbled in her stomach. “Is Malfoy alright?”

Hermione couldn’t hide the surprised look on her face when Ginny had a small smirk on her pretty features as she explained. “Oh I’m sure Malfoy is absolutely fine, I think that Davies will not be in the same predicament.”

“Davies? What’s he got to do with anything?” Hermione asked coldly, her opinion on her co-worker was still sour at how he acted with utmost unprofessionalism at the crime scene with Susan’s and Zacharias’ deaths.

Hermione sat back in her chair with a shocked expression across her face as Ginny explained yesterdays event with Malfoy and Davies, the brunette took in all the now information for a moment before anger started to fill her body.

“I can’t fucking believe him I don’t need him to defend me from the likes of Davies how could he have been so stupid” she spat crossing her arms as her fury boiled over

“Look Mione from what Harry told me Malfoy was just looking out for you I know he’s probably still a bit of a prat but go easy on him he wouldn’t have meant to offend you” Ginny offered to try her best to calm Hermione down before the brunette rose from her seat

“I’m sorry Ginny but I need to go I need to get back to the office and speak to Draco” Hermione apologised gathering her things from the table and heading towards the door with Ginny following closely behind her

“I’ll come with you!” The redhead offered “I need to speak to Harry again before I head home! Um- Pregnancy stuff of course"

The two witches made their way back towards the floo they had arrived in earlier and Hermione grabbed a handful of powder before shouting their destination and the flames engulfed the two and landed them back into the ministry building this time on the floor of Hermione's office. The witches bidded each other farewell before Hermione stormed into her office expecting to see Draco there waiting for her only to be left disappointed when she opened the door to find it empty and untouched

“He’s not here” Hermione muttered to herself as she scanned the room with a silent hope to find any indication that Draco had been there. Much to her disdain, he was nowhere in sight.

“How is he not here? It’s almost the one in the afternoon where the bloody hell is he” Hermione questioned aloud as she put her bag down and placed her jacket onto the coat rack with some wandless magic before heading out to see if anyone had seen the blonde. After asking a few of her co-workers if she had seen his to which their replies were snippiness saying they haven’t seen the wizard. Hermione slumped back to her office and threw open the case file to scan over it as she waited for Draco to arrive.

* * *

Time passed extremely slowly and it must’ve been almost half an hour later the blonde wizard sauntered in with his usual confidence all though Hermione noticed his appearance wasn’t as clean-cut as it usually was, his shirt was slightly untucked and his sleeves had been rolled up, his tie was loose around his neck, two of the top shirt buttons were undone instead of the usual one button and he was sporting a pair of sunglasses with his leather jacket and car keys in hand. Hermione also noticed the messy wave of his wavy that still styled back, if the witch wasn’t as annoyed she would’ve found the look of the man in front of her endearing, but only slightly.

“Malfoy, Where the fuck have you been?” Hermione snapped out her thoughts and narrowed her golden browns eyes as Draco entered further into her office sipping a cup of tea as he took a seat in front of her desk.

“Shh Granger not so fucking loud it’s too early for this” Draco hushed her as he rubbed his temple trying to ease his clearly throbbing head.

“Not so early it’s the afternoon what time do you call this?” Hermione barked as she was not in the mood for his sarcasm today, they had the case files coming sooner rather than later.

“Granger again with the loudness keep it down okay? I’ll deal will all your questions later right now I need five minutes and the right potion to ease this headache” The blonde drawled rising from his seat and making his way towards Hermione’s bag where he began racking through it.

Hermione gawked at the wizard and his lack of respect for not asking to look through her handbag. “Excuse me Malfoy, a witch’s bag is very private! Surely Narcissa taught you that, pureblood decorum and all that load of bullshit!”

“Oh please Granger I’m sure we can skip the formalities I’ve slept in your bed for Merlin’s sake I’m just looking for a potion to help with this hangover and besides you got everything in that bloody beaded bag of yours” Draco explained with a cocky look on his face as he brought out his wand performing a quick summoning charm for the vial of pepper-up potion that was in her bag.

Hermione felt a hot flush rise on her cheeks at the Slytherin’s remark, not wanting to entertain the thought of her blushing, she stared him down with a glare in her eyes. Hermione rolled her eyes as she saw him have the small vial of the pepper-up in his large grasp, rising from her own seat she marched over to where the blonde was stood as the Witch complained:

“Malfoy you do realise that that’s my last of that potion what if I need some pepper-up and you are the one that has just finished it?”

The rage bubbled in her abdomen when she looked up at the tall wizard as he smirked at her infuriated retort. “Now, now princess we both know that I was just as good as you at school especially in potions so don’t worry I will whip you up some of your precious pepper-up in no time and why do you keep this on hand anyway does the golden girl drink as well as smoke?”

“Not that its any of your business Malfoy but I keep it on hand just incase me and Harry end up getting carried away again with fire whiskey that’s all, clearly you should be more like me and keep it on hand if you are going to turn up to work smelling like a brewery” Hermione snapped back, annoyed at the fact the usual charming smell of his cologne, apples and cigarettes was faint compared to the strong smell of the expensive firewhiskey he had obviously retained.

“What's wrong Granger? Missing my usual scent that in words of Witch Weekly ‘makes the witches go wild’ hmm?” The blonde joked taking a swig of the potion before making his way across the room and placing the vile into the bin before perching himself onto Hermione’s desk which made her eyes go like saucers at the sight as they caught each other’s gaze as the blonde was eyeing her clearly ready for their spat to continue, Hermione also noted that his begrudgingly handsome face was relaxing, the potion working it’s magic as his headache started to clear.

“What’s wrong with me? Malfoy is that you stroll in here late reeking of alcohol I mean for Merlin's sake if I lit a match near you you’d probably catch on fire with the amount of alcohol on your breath” Hermione couldn’t help but bark back quickly changing the subject about Draco’s scent as it was always something that intoxicated the witch

“ _And_ another thing, where do you get off punching people for me I don’t need you being the tough guy and fighting my corner I can take care of myself!” The witch growled as she stormed over to Draco and placed herself between his legs. Hermione raised her hand as he sat on her desk and poked her finger into his chest to emphasise her frustration towards him and his actions. Before Hermione could continue her rant a familiar pair of hands found themselves onto her waist which made her anger subside and the blood rush to her cheeks.

“Granger I know you are perfectly capable of defending yourself however at that moment in time you weren’t there so I handled him for you, you know pureblood decorum and all that” Draco smirked leaning closer to the brunette causing her head to cock in confusion, his intelligent silver-grey eyes boring into hers as the urge to press her lips on his, only to take that arrogant look off his face, but secretly being this close to Slytherin just made her want to kiss him. Those thoughts stopped due to a voice from behind caused her ears to prick and her skin to crawl as she began to recognise who’s the voice it was behind her.

“Well, well now it all makes sense” The poisonous voice spoke as Hermione felt Draco’s hands tense on her waist before they eased slightly Draco released her from his grasp so she could turn round to face the unwelcome visitor in the doorway of her office.

“What do _you_ want Davies?” Hermione asked coldly towards the fair-haired wizard, as Draco raised his hand protectively on the small of her back, providing her with a sense of comfort and Davies’ was unaware of the hidden touch between the pair. 

“So that’s what you were all worked up the other day isn’t it Malfoy? Because you are the one shagging the golden girl” Davies sneered at them both, a case file in his hands.

“Watch your mouth Davies otherwise I’ll happily finish what we started the other day” Draco snarled at the wizard as Hermione felt him rise from his place on the desk and moved right behind her body so close that the brunette could feel his heart pound against her back causing her to send her hand in search of Draco’s trying to calm down the anger she could tell was forming inside of him.

“Merlin Granger” He scoffed as his jaw dropped at what he had seen and glared towards the pair, his vicious words made her face go pale as he added. “You could go for any wizard in this Ministry, and you chose to cosy up with _him._

“Even if Draco and I were dating, which we are not. I don’t think you would ever have a chance with me,” The witch retorted as she glided effortlessly close to Davies with an eerily sweet smile painted across her face as she sneered. “And besides Auror Davies it clear that your skills in this field have been brought into questioning by our superior.”

Hermione watched as Davies’ arrogance in his face faltered but a horrible shiver ran down her spine as he moved closer to her when his harsh hands took ahold of her waist, his predatory gaze made her cold and her palms clam as he looked up and down. “Oh please sweetheart, drop the act, once you are done with her Malfoy send her by my office? I’m sure you won't last longer than ten minutes

Hermione was frozen still in his grasp as she could see Draco rose from the desk out of the corner of her eye, Hermione also couldn’t help but notice the murderous look on the blonde’s face, she gave him a shake of her head to make him aware that she had things under control. Draco raised his eyebrow but took her silent word for it and slowly sat back against the desk.

“I can’t believe you are whoring yourself out to a death eater are you really that desperate?” Davies spoke his head gesturing towards Draco, Hermione scoffed and she heard a quiet sneer escape the blonde’s lips.

The witch took a few moments to register the poisonous words that seeped out of Davies' mouth before composing herself and stepping backwards away from him releasing herself from his touch “I would choose your next words extremely carefully Davies you are forgetting who your talking to”

“Oh really well then enlighten me sweetheart who exactly is it that I’m talking to” His voice sneered back, as he folded his arms waiting for her response, that Hermione had carefully planned out her head.

“The golden girl, I mean you said it yourself, do you honestly think that this whole department would side with you over me. I’m Hermione Granger Davies but your just a no one and I’m sure Kingsley would much rather keep an actual competent Auror over some glorified secretary, Everyone knows that’s all you are now since Kingsley had to lower your rank because of your incompetence” Hermione scrutinised him with a confident smirk as she gave pointed look at the file in Davies hand which made the wizard furious.

“Oh please, what are you going to punch me like your boyfriend did” Davies rambled, not able to respond with a clever point as she did.

“I wouldn’t test her Davies her right arm packs as much of a punch as my left-hand does” Draco retorted to the wizard that was in front of him and Hermione, and the witch couldn’t help the small twitch of a smile that graced her lips when the blonde defended her, the smile that was there was quickly gone when Davies opened his mouth once more.

“Yeah I’m sure the office slut can be quite feisty when she wants to be but I’m warning you Granger that’s the type of thing that can turn a guy on” Davies drawled, the sleazy smirk on his face as his hands once again made their way to Hermione’s waist which made her toes curl and a grimace rise on her freckled features.

The nerves were short-lived as Hermione moved her right arm pulling it back before sending it forward as hard as she could driving it right into Davies face making him fall back and groaned in pain causing him to fall to bend over dropping the case file onto the floor and getting onto his knees as his hand automatically went to the already bruised skin on his face that she had caused. As Draco’s laughter rung between Davies and Hermione’s ears the witch turned to her partner with a sweet smile and doe eyes which he returned with a proud smirk on his features.

“Draco could you do me a favour and pick the file up for me please?” The faux of innocence rung through her voice as she asked her partner.

“Of course princess, anything for you” Draco teased as he sent a teasing look with his grey eyes Hermione’s way making the rosiness return to her cheeks as her blush became obvious from the other side of the room. The blonde made his way over to Davies and scooped up the file he had brought them.

“Do you two honestly think everyone won’t trust me when I tell them that you’ve both been shagging this whole time, your delusional and you know what that means Granger your death eater boyfriend will be sent packing back to France for being unprofessional on the job”

“Me, unprofessional you are joking?” Draco sniggered as he leaned against Hermione’s desk once more and began casually flicking through the pages of the case file “Merlin Davies don’t make me laugh you do realise this is the second time in two days you’ve spoken out of line or do I need to give you another black eye to remind you that you don’t speak about witches that way especially not this one”

“The supposed death eater is a better Auror and person than you will ever be and I promise you, Davies, that if you utter one word about the supposed liaison with Malfoy and I that you have created in your head.” Hermione sneered as she made sure that Davies was listening as she continued. “Due to your clear jealously that Malfoy is on the biggest case our department has had since the war, it will be me that will personally see to it that your time as an Auror will be short-lived do we understand each other?”

Before Davies could answer he was stopped by Draco's voice drifting across the room “Um Granger? You might want to look to your right”

In an instant, Davies and Hermione’s heads whipped round to see none other than Harry and Ginny Potter standing in the doorway front of them both with Harry standing with his arms crossed sporting a glare in Davies direction whilst Ginny was trying her hardest to suppress the mischievous grin that was so desperate to spread across her face.

‘I will deal with you two later Davies with me NOW!” Harry ordered as his furious expression grew as Davies hobbled his way out of Hermione’s office before Harry turned to Ginny and placed a delicate kiss on her cheek before uttering his goodbyes and escorting Davies towards Kingsley’s office.

“Well, I’m glad I stuck around long enough to see that” Ginny giggled with a pointed look towards Hermione. “Glad that sleaze finally got what was coming to him, anyway I’m going round to see mum, I’ll see you pair later”

The smirking witch wandered over to Hermione’s fireplace, she waved to them both of them before she disappeared in the green flames leaving her and Draco, it was so quiet that could hear a pin drop between them.

Hermione remained in the doorway for a few moments as the recent events ran through her mind before Draco’s voice called out to her “Um Granger I think you should close the door there’s something I need to tell you” His soft voice floated across the room and poured into Hermione’s ears, her brows knitted in confusion but she gave in to the request and closed her office door immediately his tone made her nervous. The witch slowly pivoted in her heels and took shaky steps towards the blonde, who was still leaning against her desk,she noted that the case file was in open his hand and the haunted expression on his face.

As she stood in front of him their eyes once again met but this time to Hermione’s surprise his grey eyes were filled with an unexplained sadness as Draco rose from the desk he asked:

“Granger, what I’m about to tell you will be really upsetting especially because I know how close you two were, so I think you should maybe sit down.”

Hermione shot him a wary look but gave in and the witch slowly sunk to the chair that was in front of her desk as she anxiously fumbled with her cardigan’s sleeve. “What does it say?” Her voice was hoarse from being quiet since Davies and Harry left her office.

“Granger the autopsy report for Susan and Zacharias have come in…” Draco paused for a moment, Hermione watched as he swallowed hard, his jawline tense as Hermione realised he was trying to find the correct words to say to, Hermione couldn’t help but feel impatient and the unwelcome silence irked her.

“Malfoy just spits it out please, I can handle it” Hermione muttered, even though she knew deep down that right now given the rawness of her friend’s death that this wasn’t the case, but Skeeter’s views on how she had conducted herself at Lavender’s funeral toyed with her mind. The witch was frozen at the thought at all the possible things that he could say ran through her head as she waited for him to continue.

Draco sighed at the snappiness in her tone but ignored as he moved from his stance and sat in the chair beside her, he gently pushed the chair close to hers and sat down facing her with a forlorn expression on his handsome features, their eyes interlocked and the intensity between them radiated through Hermoine’s veins.

Draco rasped out, his eyes never leaving her’s. “Granger, I really am sorry the autopsy report had highlighted that at the time of her death Susan was pregnant.” Instantly silent tears escaped from her eyes.

“It's just not fair, she had her whole life ahead of her she never even got to get married or meet her baby it's not fair” Hermione whispered, a single tears spilling onto the notes that Draco had placed on her lap

“I know, Granger I’m so sorry” The blonde apologised, unable to find any other words to say to her, the witch was surprised when he placed his strong large hand on her arm giving it a gentle squeeze of comfort.

As a faint cry broke the silence between the two more and more tears slipped from Hermione’s eyes as she desperately tried to hold them back trying so hard not be emotional like Skeeter was slandering her for being that morning, however, this new information was too much for Hermione and she couldn’t help but feel heartbroken that not only did Susan and Zacharias lose their life in such a horrific act of violence and destruction but so did their unborn child.

“Shh I know” Draco whispered as he moved his hand from her goose-bumped arm to interlocking and holding her hand, Hermione silently appreciated him trying to give her all the support he could but the witch refused to let any more tears fall. Hermione somehow managed to shake herself out of the sadness that had overcome her and broke out of Draco’s hold, rising up from the chair and taking the case file into her hand desperately reading the pages hoping to find something that would help her to reprimand Greyback.

“Granger C'mon, now is not the time to be scanning over case file” Draco spoke, as he rose from his own chair and stood behind the small witch placing a hand onto her shoulder, in an unsuccessful attempt to pull her back from her frenzied reading.

His attempt, however, was unsuccessful as she ignored his words and continued looking over the pages as if she was possessed. Draco sighed gently as spoke once again trying to get the witch to listen to him “Granger stop it reading those files isn’t going to help”

“Yes, it is! Okay?” Hermione retorted, turning back to face her eyes widened with disbelief at what the wizard had just said. “Surely we can’t have noted every single theory about the case, there has to be something in here that we have missed helping us get him, we just need to find it Malfoy

“Granger…” Draco shook his head as he breathed out, “We have combed every inch of that file there is nothing there will you just stop for a second” Draco tried his best to calmly explain to Hermione however he was unable to keep his cool

‘No I’m not going to stop until we get him okay I am sick us constantly hitting a dead end while he walks free, look we know that Zacharias’s injuries were different to Susans so that means that something must have happened maybe he got sloppy and that's why the injuries are different we just need to go back to the crime scene and-“

“Granger for fuck sake will you stop this” Draco barked spinning Hermione round and placing a sturdy grip onto her shoulders looking her dead in the eye in a desperate attempt to make her stop her frenzied desire to re-examine the case file. Golden brown met grey, and Hermione’s frantic urge to look for information simmered when she met his piercing gaze

“I’m sorry” Hermione whispered, as she took a moment to understand the gravity of the situation as one final tear feel down her cheek as her sadness began to turn into annoyance “It’s just we are no closer to finding him than we were at the start when Lavender was found. It worries me with the body count growing, how many more innocent people die at his hands before we finally catch him”

“We will get him, Granger, I promise” Before Draco could utter another word an interdepartmental memo flew into the room and landing lightly on the desk before Hermione quickly snatched the paper into her hand eager to see if it contained any new information about the case.

After a few moments of her eyes wandering over the note in her hands, Draco grew impatient “Well Granger what does it say?” He huffed trying to be delicate with her but failing to hide the annoyance in his voice as patience never really was his thing, _clearly another thing they share_ Hermione thought to herself as she heard his tone.

“It is from Harry he wants us to go to Kingsley's office to talk about what just happened with Davies”Hermione mumbled passing him the note, once she finished reading Harry’s messy scrawl

“Oh, fabulous” Draco scoffed as he read the note rolling his eyes which made the slightest smile appear on Hermione’s face “Are you okay to do this?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Hermione confirmed to him as she whipped her tear-stained face to hide the fact that she had been upset, with a clear of her throat she added as the walked towards the door, “Besides I want to see what Davies has to say for himself.”

“Don’t worry Granger I’ve got your back on this one” He assured placing a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to show he was serious “Come on then we better get going”

The pair walked out of her office and with the quick locking charm, her office was locked and the case files were safe. The two trundled down the hallway to Kingsley’s office all eyes were glued on the pair as several whispers and tuts were exchanged between their co-workers, Hermione noted that Draco seemed to be unaware or didn’t care about the stares that they were receiving as they reached the place Harry had asked them to be.

“Well, here goes nothing” Draco joked as he knocked on the wooden door in front of them and entered the room at their bosses request to find a not so smug looking Davies turning around in his chair to shoot them an evil look.

“Please both of you take a seat” Kingsley ordered, a sigh escaping his ageing face and Hermione couldn’t help but feel like she was back in Hogwarts in Minerva McGonagall’s office. As she and Draco moved further into his office and placed themselves in the chairs directly in front of his desk “Now would either one of you care to explain to me what happened?

Draco and Hermione shared a nervous look before he nodded to her indicating that she take the lead and explain what happened given that she was the one who had assaulted Davies this time. She nodded in response to Draco and explained to Kingsley in great detail what had happened before finishing her story and shooting Davies the dirtiest look she could possibly muster.

Silence fell upon the room and Kingsley took in what Hermione had just told him before Draco’s voice echoed through the room

“Well, I don’t know about you but this situation feels rather familiar don’t you think so Potter?” Draco drawled as Hermione noticed the blonde’s pointed look at her best friend as he continued “I mean here we are again after Davies decided to be an arrogant twat and got his arse handed to him, What's that muggle term again Granger? Ah yes, deja vu”

“That’s enough of your insightful comments Mr Malfoy” Kingsley scolded giving the blonde that Hermione recognised as a look that was mixed with both warning and relief that someone had finally put Davies in his place “Well given both accounts of what happens I feel that its only fair that Auror Davies apologies to you both before a two-week suspension and a demotion to the archives department effective immediately”

“Sir you can’t be serious” Davies scoffed feeling that his superior must be joking

“On the contrary, I am quite serious not please Davies carry on I’m sure we would all love to hear your apology” Their boss stated, the look of his face was something Hermione wouldn’t want to the receiver off, she had no sympathy towards the wizard though.

“Fine, I’m sorry” He sheepishly spoke his eyes refusing to make contact with Draco or Hermione

“Hmmm” Hermione hummed softly, her and Draco eyes met with a shared understanding as she added “I don’t think you are sorry”

“What?” The fair-headed wizard gawked at her, Hermione saw that Draco was trying to fight a laugh that was about to leave his lips.

“You heard her Davies” Draco spat as he gained his composure rather quickly. “Granger doesn’t think you are sorry or does she need to spell it out for you”

“You are only saying sorry because you were made to not because you feel like its the right thing to do, you don’t even have the decency to look at me to apologise.” Hermione tutted in disgust “Melin Davies do you have any morals because it’s clear to me that you clearly do not”

“Listen here Granger-” Davies spat, jumping up from his seat in an act of intimidation which did make the witch jump at the sudden movement, her hand going instinctively on her wand before Harry's voice broke off his sentence

“That is quite enough from you Auror Davies” Harry interrupted coldly, acting as a barrier between herself and Davies. “I think it is within everyone’s best interest if you left, you are officially suspended, I will see you in two weeks in time.”

As Harry walked Davies out of the office Draco and Hermione’s attention turned to Kingsley who was giving them both a serious look “And now for you two, what you have both done is unacceptable you have both committed clear acts of violence and it will not be tolerated in this department do I make myself clear”

“Yes sir” they both answered trying their best to look affected by the scolding Kingsley was giving them however neither of them could help but feel anything other than happy at Davies suspension

“Now although I disagree with the way you both handled things I can appreciate why you did it and for that not of you are being sent home early to have some time to recharge after todays events” Kingsley explained to her and Draco, his dark eyes then made direct contact with his as added apologetically. “And Miss Granger I would personally like to extend an apology to you for the inappropriate use of language that Auror Davies used about you and when speaking to you

“Thank you Kingsley however I would appreciate the apology more if it was also extended to Auror Malfoy as Davies called him a death eater which I feel is extremely out of line” Hermione stated pointedly at her supervisor. “Auror Malfoy has shown more traditional values of Auror in our Ministry these past few weeks than Davies has done in years.”

“Of course Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy I am deeply sorry about the comment made about you and would like to assure you that the Ministry greatly appreciates your work on this case. I can assure you that no such words will be uttered by a member of staff again" Kingsley stated reach out his hand as he gave Draco a firm handshake which he recipacated 

“Thank you sir and while I do appreciate the apology I understand that some people will never see me as more than who I once was… I will see you both tomorrow, sir Granger” Draco stated and abruptly rose from his seat and made his way to the door leaving the room as fast as he could without a second glance back at her as he seemed to be heading towards the floo network leaving a confused Hermione behind, taken aback at how abruptly the Slytherin left.

After receiving a pointed look from her boss Hermione nodded to Kingsley before she jumped up to chase Draco having to break out into a slight run in an attempt to catch up with the tall blonde that she could faintly see in the crowded hallways of witches and wizards hard at work for the afternoon rush. However, she was too late as all she could see was Draco’s platinum blonde hair through the crowd disappear as the screams from the floo roared, after her defeat of catching up to Draco she decided to head back to her office and collect her things before heading home to the comforts of her flat.

The witch entered into her living room to find Crookshanks curled up in on her couch sleeping soundly and Ginny’s owl pecking at the window with a letter in its beak, she quickly rushed over to the window and opened it up allowing the owl to fly inside landing on her coffee table before dropping the letter from its hold.

“Thank you Queenie” She hummed giving the owl a light pet before lifting the piece of paper from her table and opening it up to see what Ginny had written:

_Hey Mione,_

_Harry, Ron and I are heading out for drinks, alcohol-free for me of course, at the Leaky cauldron tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to come, I get it if you are not up for it considering everything that happened with Davies today but I thought I might as well ask you in case you needed cheering up, let me know? You can come to Grimmauld Place and get ready here?_

_Hope to see you tomorrow!_

_\- Ginny_

Hermione glanced at the letter one more time before deciding that it was probably better for her to go out with her friends instead of mope about at home alone, She quickly grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a reply to Ginny explaining that she would be there tomorrow before handing the letter over to Queenie and watched the owl glide out of her apartment leaving her and Crookshanks alone. The rest of the evening past quickly and after binge reading the pages of her latest book, taking her mind off the case even if it was just for half an hour.

The witch made her way to bed and fell into a deep sleep excited to meet her friends as she felt she hadn’t seen them as much since the case, excluding Harry at work but it wasn’t the same, had started.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, things are definitely heating up between this pair! 
> 
> We hope you enjoyed this chapter, All kudos, thoughts and comments are so appreciated!
> 
> See you in the next chapter!
> 
> N&M


	10. my friends make me smile if only for a while, you can make me whole again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Ten Chapters already! We decided to post two chapters every second Wednesday up to Christmas, this chapter works in two parts so we hope you enjoy the first part!
> 
> Song of the Chapter - Whole Again - Atomic Kitten
> 
> N&M

_The thunder thrashed violently in the sky as Hermione hurried down the rain covered cobbled stones, her heartbeat ramming in her chest. The emptiness of the street seeped an unnerving feeling of dread in her bones._

_The familiarity of the street did not provide her with any comfort as her body led her unwillingly to her destination that was Susan’s old flat? Hermione with shaking hands and legs somehow managed to turn to the door handle as the rain crashed against her body._

_Flashes of Susan’s deceased body coursed through her eyes as she walked up the stairs, the faint sound of own her voice brought her back to focus as she called out “Draco! Harry?”_

_No response… the quiet filled her stomach with an unknown dread._

_With a few quick steps, she entered the living room to the horror that met her golden-brown eyes. The lifeless body of Draco Malfoy’s body staring up at her, his handsome features clawed at viciously as his grey eyes bored into her with the sadness of everything that they didn’t say to one another_

_Her knees went weak as she fell to the ground her hand going on his bloodied chest as she tears spilt onto his dark button-up shirt._

* * *

_Hermione’s Flat_

_Muggle London, outside Diagon Alley_

_October the 16_ _ th _ _2002_

Hermione woke with an anguished scream, the vividness of the dream she had just gone through was just as real as her memories from the torments of the war. The sweat clung to her neck and the curls that fell from her head wherein knots due to her clear thrashing during her sleep.

Crookshanks’ yellows eyes looked up at her from her wooden flooring filled with concern for his obviously distressed owner. “C’mere Crooks” Hermione rasped out tapping her nails on the floor.

Loyally padding along, Crookshanks came directly to her bed, jumping gracefully on her mattress he gently situated his furry body on her chests, the anxieties that coursed through her veins was slowly simmering away as he snuggled against her dainty hand.

“Thank you Crooks” Hermione mumbled, as she pressed a gentle kiss on his fiery mane as he purred at her affections and the attention he was receiving, her pulsating headache pounded on as she ran her fingers through his fur. The witch hadn’t realised that her cheeks were stained until she blinked, the hotness of her tears stung her golden-brown eyes. 

Whilst the dream played on a loop, she couldn’t help but wonder why her mind went to such a dark place to an event that hasn’t happened. Most of her nightmares were her reliving things that happened in the past or how she felt during those times. Her eyes drifted from her blurred vision of her beloved pet to her bedside dresser where her watch lay. With aching muscles, she moved her free arm to reach for it as her vision focused she gasped quietly that she severely slept in as the clock read that it thirty minutes past twelve.

“Crooks I’m sorry but you will have to move, I need to shower and get ready for the day...” Hermione spoke apologetically to her furry companion who huffed at the sound and thought of moving off his comfy position. Hermione laughed weakly as he slowly and reluctantly stretched his hind legs before jumping off her chest onto the ruffled duvet before curling up into a round ball of orange fur.

Rubbing her stinging eyes as she tied her watch around her wrist, pushing the quilt of her body, the cool air of her flat creating small goosebumps on her skin as she got out the warmth of her bed. Clattering her teeth as she wandered through to her ensuite turning on the shower hose to warm herself up. She couldn’t help but think of the blonde Slytherin who had seeped into her subconscious and the thought of seeing his lifeless body has shaken the witch to her core, she may not be his biggest fan at times but things had certainly shifted with them and she couldn’t put her finger on it. And the witch certainly wouldn’t wish death upon him.

Letting out a confused sigh, Hermione stepped in the steaming shower, the warm water seeping in her aching muscles as she relaxed the water, running her hands through her knotted curls in an attempt to tame her own mane. After staying in the shower longer than she should have in the hopes the water would wash away the memories of her dream. Hermione left the shower and made her way back to her room and flung on a pair of jeans and a jumper before raiding her wardrobe trying to find the right outfit to wear tonight, after pulling a simple black dress from the hanger she found some pointed black heels to match. Hermione made sure she gathered everything she needed and placed the contents into her beaded bag.

The witch grabbed a small apple for an _extremely late_ breakfast before she rapidly brushed her teeth and flung some shoes on before bidding farewell to Crookshanks and entering the floo to head to Grimmauld place excited to have a distraction from the events of yesterday and tried not to think about the dream that was clouding her mind.

* * *

Hermione walked through the floo to see Ginny Potter lounging on the sofa with the latest edition of Witch Weekly fully engrossed in what she was reading as she rubbed her bump instinctively.

“Afternoon Gin” Hermione called out announcing her presence that was loud enough for the pretty redhead to bring her nose out the gossip magazine as she jumped in her chair at the sudden noise. This did make the older witch giggle softly before she provided an apologetic smile towards her pregnant friend as making her jump wasn’t Hermione’s intentions. 

“Merlin's fucking beard Hermione! You scared the shit out of me” Ginny gasped, her freckled hand going to chest with the rise and fall of Hermione’s accidental scare. “I thought my unborn son was going to make a very early appearance there!”

“Sorry…” Hermione laughed gently at her friend's dramatics, she put her bag on the floor and wandered over to the couch Ginny was sat on, with a gentle lift with her hands she took ahold of Ginny’s legs and put them on top of her thighs. Ginny gave her a relaxed smile as Hermione sat down on the comfy couch as she continued to explain her surprise visit to the younger witch.“I know it’s early for getting here but I really wanted out the same four walls of my flat. It was getting just a tad overwhelming in there.”

“Oh ‘Mione” Ginny mumbled with a comforting touch on the older witch’s arms.“I can see it in your eyes that something is wrong, what’s happened? Is there anything I can do to help”

A grateful smile graced Hermione’s chapped lips and a with a quick lick of the tongue for some moisture she hummed before she responded. “It’s not that something happened per-say, I had an awful dream last night and the vividness of it, I just feel quite taken aback at how it really was and how it made me feel.”

Hermione glanced over at friend who had slightly confused look masked over her pretty features but her blue eyes were filled with sorrow and concerned. Hermione did realise that her previous statement was vague but she didn’t want to reveal fully what her nightmare entailed and how the thought of Draco Malfoy’s lifeless body filled with an overwhelming feeling of fear, a fear that her own body hadn’t felt since the war.

“Dreams, well nightmares can be horrific, Harry and I both still have them, the war brings back some horrific memories. The time of year can be a factor, sometimes the slightest things can trigger those flashbacks and whenever anniversaries of certain events draw close it can be common for those dreams.” Ginny whispered a shiver run through her body as she squeezed Hermione’s hand once more.

Hermione shook her head. “It wasn’t the war… it was I don’t know how to describe it, it wasn’t real it was a figment of my worst imagination but it felt so unbelievably real, I’m sure it was it at Susan’s flat, but it was too dark to fully see if it was or not.”

An eerie silence filled the Potter’s living room as Ginny gasped, a sad sigh escaped her lips. “I cried all evening about Susan, we weren’t particularly close but when Harry told me she was expecting a child I just couldn’t help but feel so sad for her and her family.”

Hermione just nodded, deciding it was probably best to not say that it was Draco in her dream as Ginny would ask her questions that she wasn’t sure she could or had the answers to yet.

“I know…” Hermione trailed off softly. “When Dra-Malfoy told me yesterday about the autopsy report and her pregnancy I couldn’t help but cry too. He must think I’m an overemotional mess.”

Hermione’s humourless laugh was met with Ginny scoff as she scolded her “Hermione Granger! Don’t you dare speak that way about your emotions, you can be a powerful Auror with your emotions intact. I’m also pretty certain with the stint of running to your defence with that sleaze of man, Davies, that Malfoy will not have an issue with your emotions. If he does he will have to me deal with!”

“Oh Ginny, you have no idea how much I appreciate you” Hermione replied somehow managing to find a small smile to send the redhead’s way which she returned.“But you don’t have to worry, if Dra-Malfoy says a word out of line, I can handle it.”

With a wiggle off her eyebrows, Hermione’s eyes widened as Ginny noted her mistake about her nearly calling the blonde his first name in front of her. “So… it is Draco now, hmm? Was Theo Nott’s teasing not just teasing?”Ginny smirked at the witch and with quick lift up of the gossip magazine to show her. “Even Witch Weekly have you pair in the paper and are starting a timeline on your bubbling relationship!”

“Oh for the love of Merlin!” Hermione groaned as she took ahold of the magazine her eyes skimming quickly over what they had written, she shook her head in clear disagreement. “I don’t understand their obsession with us, nothing has happened between us at all! He fell asleep at my house once but they don’t know about that thank fucking Godric.”

“WHAT?” Ginny shrieked excitedly as she moved closer to her, grabbing the magazine back out Hermione’s hands and chucked it carelessly on the coffee table. “YOU AND DRACO MALFOY? He stayed the night! Wait…When?”

“Ginny!” Hermione exclaimed with a laugh at her friend’s dramatics “Nothing inappropriate happened between us, I’m sorry to disappoint whatever you were imagining.”

A groan escaped the pregnant redheaded witch as she shook her head. “Fine nothing happened in that way, but it doesn’t explain why he was there in the first place AND when did this happen?”

“Well, after we found out about Susan, he and I had an argument. Truth be told we were just as bad as each other but after work, he came to my flat with some food and apologised.” Hermione explained, she couldn’t help but feel the pink flush that was rising on her cheeks. The more she thought about that the night she hadn’t properly thanked the wizard for making her safe and better after such a traumatic day. Quickly she recovered from her deep thought and continued to explain. “He and I worked on the case, and somehow managed to fall asleep and it just so happened to be the night before Lavender’s funeral so that’s why we showed up together.”

Hermione couldn’t help but feel bad at not telling her friend the whole truth about her and Draco’s evening together but she didn’t want to make things awkward between them as nothing happened, and they are slowly gaining some sort of understanding and friendship.

“OH MERLIN THAT IS SO EXITING!” Ginny squealed so loudly that Hermione was pretty sure the foundations of the old house shook ever so slightly which made the curly-haired witch laugh gently at her friend's reaction, the guilt that she felt in her heart subsiding ever so slightly.

The noise of Ginny’s voice caused the two witches to hear the heavy footsteps ofHarry as he ran through the halls of Grimmauld place as fast as he could, the worry that something bad had happened to his wife heavy in his heart only to become annoyed to find her sitting pleasantly on the couch with his best friend, the look on his face was a picture and made both women laugh once more.

“What's going on Gin?” he breathed struggling to catch his breath after running full speed. “Are you okay? Shit - Is the baby okay!”

“Oh um-“ Ginny spoke turning to Hermione who was giving her a hopeful look praying that Ginny could tell that she was subtly trying to tell her not to say anything, especially to Harry.“Nothing, everything is fine, Hermione and I just excited about tonight, aren’t we Hermione?”

Hermione's cheeks flushed at the pointed look she received from the youngest Weasley to her appreciation to the witch, Hermione responded to the witch with an enthusiastic nod and wide smile towards Harry who still had concerned look with a furrowed brow at the two witches. “Oh yes definitely Harry, it will be nice to be in a different environment that isn’t my flat or the office. I was just wondering if you heard from Draco since yesterday?”

Harry opened his mouth to respond to her question but cut off short as the fireplace roared green flames and Ron sauntered out, a tired expression on his face. “Draco is it now Hermione?” He announced with a teasing tone, which made Hermione roll her eyes with a tut as he put his hands up in surrender.

“Afternoon Ronald” Hermione uttered her response as her ex sat comfortably on the couch across from her and Ginny. “Shouldn’t you be at work?”

“I could ask you the same thing, but I heard through the grapevine about your run-in yesterday and none other than Malfoy as you accomplice, he bringing you over to the dark side ‘Mione?” He questioned with snigger that made Hermione and, to her surprise, Ginny scowl at his comment.

“Actually Ron he’s doing no such thing, if anything he’s been a good influence on me but you wouldn’t know that because your heads so far up your arse” she half-joked making Harry and Ginny try their hardest to suppress their laughter at Hermione’s comment

“If you say so Mione but don’t come crying to me when he proves he’s still the same of Malfoy he’s always been” Ron grinned with a certain cockiness to his tone that boiled Hermione’s bone a tone that she was all too familiar with throughout their past relationship

“Well, Ron don’t come crying to me when he proves you wrong” She hummed sending him a glowing smile confident that Draco would indeed prove to Ron and everyone else that he was so much more than who he used to be. Even though he still had his walls up she was beginning to see through the cracks and couldn’t help but be intrigued by what she has seen.

As silence was cast over the room Harry quickly tried announced that lunch was ready in a bid to cut the tension forming between Ron and Hermione. The group got up from the living room and made their way to the kitchen eager to see what food awaited them only to be disappointed to find that Harry only made cheese toasties.

“Really Harry is that it?” Ron grumbled as the sound of his stomach growling overpowered his voice

“Harry we can’t only eat that if we’re going out for drinks remember what happened last time we didn’t eat enough” Hermione groaned remembering yet another crippling hangover at the hands of Harry and Ginny Potter.

“Don't remind me Mione” He replied with a gag trying his best to play it off but his wife’s eyes were on him, Ginny couldn’t help but laugh at the memory and Harry’s reaction

“Give me twenty minutes and I will whip us up some proper food for you three drinking tonight” Ginny giggled as she began raiding her cupboards looking for the ingredients she needed for making a late lunch for the trio and herself.“You three sit down the food won’t be too long”

The golden trio shuffled back through to the living room with food on their mind and awkwardness between them, although Hermione and Ron’s professional relationship was intact the same could not be said for their personal one as Ron still held some grudges about their breakup and Hermione became fed up of his attempts of trying to get back together even though they both agreed the break up was mutual. Harry tried his best to cut the tension by talking to Ron about the cases but very quickly regretted his decision when their conversation drifted towards the case He, Hermione and Draco were working which angered Ron.

“I still can’t believe they put Malfoy on the case and not me” He scoffed rolling his eyes so far back that Hermione couldn’t help but wonder if he was looking for his brain “I mean he’s an ex-death eater for Merlin's sake I would be much better suited to work the case”

“Really Ronald and why is that?” Hermione spat challenging Ron and his opinion of Draco.

“Oh come on Mione don’t play the fool everyone can see he’s the same old Draco Malfoy he has always been he’s cocky, ill-tempered, he has a blatant disregard for work as on multiple occasions he has turned up late and going on what I heard yesterday he not only turned up late but he reeked of alcohol as well and he has struck a co-worker what more do you need to know that he’s wrong for the case and wrong for you to be around.”

“Wrong for me to be around? I honestly couldn’t think of a better person to work this case with not only has he done an excellent job on this case so far but he has been the only person who actually listens to me and he struck Davies defending me but you would know that if you ever listened to anything anyone other than yourself has to say” She shouted her voice rising with her anger as she rose for her chair and stepped closer to Ron and began leaning over him as she continued to shout.

“Not only is Draco a better Auror than you Ron he’s also a better person and I’m so grateful that I have come to known who he is now because now his true colours are beginning to show and so are yours and I don’t like who you are anymore.” Taking a breath to calm down she turned to Harry and lightly announced she was going to the kitchen to help Ginny before turning and making a quick exit from the living room eager to remove from her sight.

“Your brother is an arsehole” Hermione raged as she stood beside Ginny her blood still boiling like the food Ginny was making in front of her

“Which one?” The witch joked hoping that would ease the tension written across Hermione’s brow. Hermione gave her a knowing look as she saw the grin flash up on Ginny’s pretty features.

“You know which one Gin” she laughed before helping Ginny with the cooking

“I know I’m sorry Mione I can only apologise for my bone head brother what happened this time did he tell you your hair looks shit again” Ginny groaned rolling her eyes at the thought of her brother

“Gin he’s never said that to me?” She questioned as a worried look grew on Ginny’s face

“Oops, loose lips he must have only said that to me” Ginny whispered apologetically she rushed trying her best to quickly change the subject “So um what was it about then?”

A look crept across Hermione’s face which the curly-haired witch wasn’t aware of doing but clearly gave away to Ginny what she was thinking about.

“It was about Draco wasn’t it” Ginny smirked as Hermione’s eyes widened in shock

“How did you know that” Hermione blurted out before wishing she had kept her mouth shut

“Its so obvious whenever Draco’s mentioned your eyes begin to light up and your lips begin to curl, your not exactly subtle you know” Ginny laughed bumping shoulders with Hermione as the two continued to cook

Blushing slightly Hermione quickly tried to explain the reason behind her reaction at the mention of the blondes name “ Look Gin its nothing I swear it's just he’s the first person to actually listen to me you know he sees me for more than the _Golden Girl”_

_“_ Mione you don’t have to explain yourself to me, okay I get it I think he’s been a good influence on you, you seem brighter which is odd considering everything that’s happened, just don’t listen to my idiot brother okay let’s just go out and enjoy tonight”

Hermione nodded as she and Ginny finished up the cooking and plated up before calling the boys through only to find Harry standing alone in the doorway.

“Where Ron?” The witches asked in unison

“He had to go he’s been called into work” Harry shrugged as he made is way further into the kitchen and sat down at the table the girls joining him at the table shortly after, Hermione secretly glad that Ron had to leave

The three of them sat and at their food and chatted as time ran away from them before realising that it was half four. The girls quickly cleaned the dishes and ran upstairs to get ready leaving Harry puzzles as to why they were getting ready so early considering they were planning to be at the leaky cauldron for seven, which was only three hours away in Ginny’s defence and Hermione couldn’t help but laugh as Ginny gave him a deadpan look.

“Don’t ask questions Darling, could you clean this up for me?” Ginny asked sweetly as she kissed Harry’s cheek.

“Already planning on it dear”

* * *

Whilst Ginny went for a shower, Hermione took her outfit and makeup from her beaded bag and with a quick flick of her wand, she returned her shoes and outfit to their normal size. The witch placed the black dress neatly across Harry and Ginny’s bed, with quick strides she wandered over to Ginny’s vanity table her makeup bag and Sleakeasy potion in her hands.

As she sat down she placed her makeup bag onto the table before taking the lid off of the potion and rubbing it into her finger just before she ran her fingers through her mane of curls the voice of Ginny Potter shouted at her to stop.

“Put that potion down right now Mione you don’t need it your hair is perfect the way to is” the redhead shrieked as she walked over to Hermione leaving puddles of water behind her.

However before she could make it over to her the witch a small grin crept over Hermione’s face and she raised an amused eyebrow before staring Ginny in the eye and quickly ran her fingers through her, the potion instantly calming down her curls as the seconds went on. The two witches laughed for a moment before continuing to get ready, Hermione did her makeup as Ginny dried off and slipped into a silk long-sleeved black dress and putting on some black heeled ankle boots to match, the fitted around her pregnancy bump beautifully.Hermione noted the witch’s satisfied smile with her outfit Ginny swapped places with Hermione and begin to start her makeup with the brunette stepped into her own black dress and black pointed heels, higher than what she would usually wear but made her feel extremely confident. 

“Ginny would you zip my dress up when you are able to?” Hermione asked as she sorted the sleeves on herr shoulders and smoothed the fabric of her dress. Catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror she couldn’t help but feel _good_. The boldness of her red lip matched perfectly with her fitted dress.

Ginny turned to face as was she applying her powder and then her light pink lipgloss and squealed excitedly at her appearance which made Hermione blush. “Fuck Hermione you look stunning! That dress fits you like a glove.”

Ginny rose from her chair and walked over to her as Hermione complimented her in return. “Thank you, Gin. You are beautiful, positively glowing.”

The younger witch giggled as she zipped up Hermione’s dress. “Only four months to go until I can join in with the drinking fun, not that I’m counting and being pregnant does have it’s perks.”

The witches shared a laugh at Ginny’s comment, and Hermione added. “Don’t worry Ginny, as soon as your beautiful son in the world Harry can babysit whilst you, Luna and I hit the town!”

Ginny clapped her hands with a devilish smirk on her face. “I think I will to sleep in your spare room after not drinking for nine months”

“You are always welcome Ginny.” Hermione laughed as she stood in front of the mirror smoothing her dress once again. A small look of doubt crept on her features as she asked. “Are you sure this dress is okay?”

“Hermione I would tell you if it wasn’t, honesty always” Ginny replied with a deadpan look on her face. “You look wonderful, now let’s go get Harry I’m sure he itching for a butterbeer.”

Hermione laughed, her insecurities subsiding as Ginny pulled gently on her arm, the two witches exited the bedroom and wandered down the stairs to find Harry awaiting on the sofa with the daily prophet in hand.

“Wow, don’t you two look beautiful?” Harry smiled as he greeted the pair, dismissing the prophet that was in his hand, as he got up off the sofa kissing his wife on the cheek and done the same to her.

“We know, thank you, Harry, you look very handsome.” Ginny giggled as she picked her handbag that was on the coffee table next to Hermione’s.

Hermione smiled at the interaction between the married couple as she got her own bag, making sure her money, keys and lipstick were inside. She turned to the couple as she closed her bag, the cool chain on her shoulder and asked:

“Ready to go?”

The couple nodded as the trio began to head towards the fireplace when Harry smirked “Ladies first”

Ginny laughed as Hermione smiled as she allowed the pair to go in first. “I will follow the pair of you, off you pop, also Gin?”

The pregnant witch hummed in response as she stepped into the fireplace and turned to face her. Hermione smirked, her tone laced with playfulness and hint of sarcasm. “Make sure you get a good table, I don’t want to holed up in a corner all night, just because the saviour of the Wizarding World is on our company.”

“Hermione!” Harry gawked at his best friend which she couldn’t help but laugh at the look on his bespectacled face. “You hate the attention just as much as me!”

“Whilst that might be true Harry… Hermione is a single witch _and_ it’s a Friday night, allow her to let her curly hair down.” Ginny teased, whilst coming to Hermione defence as she blushed at the redhead’s ‘single witch’ comment.

Harry groaned in defeat and waved a metaphorical white flag with a dramatic sigh of the word “Fine, meet you in the Leakey in five Mione?”

“I’ll be right behind you!” Hermione called as the pair disappeared in the green flames, Hermione took in the momentary silence for a second before she grabbed some floo powder and stepped inside the fireplace herself. She couldn’t help but feel nervously excited about the night ahead as the thought of Draco Malfoy danced around quietly around her head even though it was only slightly unwanted attention.

“Leakey Cauldron!” She yelled clearly as Hermione felt herself get sucked away from the cosy setting off the Potter’s living room in Grimmauld Place, the green flames flashed across her vision as she awaited to be transported to her friends at their location for the remainder of the night.

* * *

Hermione felt herself land into the lively pub, music, loud chatter and laughter filled her ears as she stepped out into the Leakey Cauldron. The dusting of any soot that was on her dress, her eyes scanned around the crowded room to find where Harry and Ginny were sitting only to be greeted by a familiar voice calling out to her from the right-hand side corner at the back of the pub.

“Woo! Is that Hermione Granger?” Theo Nott, Hermione gazed directly to the corner booth where Harry and Ginny were sitting with him and his fellow Slytherin housemates to Hermione’s widened gaze, Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass. “Well, don’t stand there gawking at me Granger, you know I don’t fly that way, come join us.”

“Give me a minute to breathe Nott” Hermione laughed with a few quick strides, she couldn’t help but notice that two members of the Slytherin trio weren’t present, she wondered where Blaise Zabini and Draco were this evening.Her brain triggered a memory of Malfoy Manor and the three of them making plans to meet tonight.

_Oh Merlin_

The witch couldn’t help to feel the nerves build in her abdomen at the thought of seeing Draco in a social setting, in the place that wasn’t the privacy of her flat or the professionalism of the Ministry. She hadn’t realised that her focus on her overthinking had brought her to the table quicker than she hoped.

“Who would have thought that Hermione Granger would be joining us this evening?” Pansy Parkinson’s voice drawled from the corner of the booth. Hermione furrowed her brows at the witch, she wasn’t sure how to take her statement. 

“And why’s that Parkinson?” Hermione questioned with a quick retort as she placed her clutch bag on the table, but she remained standing. “Scared the _golden girl_ will drink you Slytherins under the table?”

Hermione’s ears filled with giggles and sniggers from her friends who watch the interaction between the two witches, Theo Nott, of course, had a devilish grin on his face. Also to Hermione’s utter shock, the infamous Slytherin girl smirked at her as she took a sip from her wine glass.

“Spoken like a Slytherin, Granger have you met Daphne Greengrass?”

Hermione’s gaze turned to where Ginny was sitting, Daphne Greengrass who sat on her right and across from the dark-haired witch. The pretty blonde smiled kindly as she introduced herself. “I know we have been aware of each other since school but I don’t think we have ever had a proper conversation!”

“Merlin, I think you are right” Hermione nodded with a small laugh that escaped her lips. “With inter-house rivalries during all our time at Hogwarts, I’m sure all our eleven-year-old selves would be shocked to know that we are all with each other right now.”

“Damn right Granger.” Theo sniggered as he finished his glass of firewhiskey, he slides along the booth to stand up. “Now, this rounds of drinks is on me, what can I get you lot?”

“Nott! It’s your birthday, I will get you a drink and this round!” Harry interjected getting out the booth standing next to her and Theo.

Hermione grabbed her bag and made her way to the other side of the booth to side beside Daphne at the edge allowing Theo and Harry to make their way towards the bar to buy a round of drinks

“What are you all having?” Harry called over to the table politely as his eyes moved along each of the girls waiting for them to answer

“Orange juice for me please” Ginny answered with a deadpan look, Hermione gave her a sympathetic smile as the witch placed her hand on her bump.

“Just a red wine for us Potter, Pansy and I will help you bring the drinks over” Daphne chimed as her and Pansy rose from their seats which caused Hermione to move out of her seat to allow them to get past her as they headed towards the bar with Harry and Theo.

“What about you Mione?” Harry asked with a glance towards her, Hermione smirked, _it was a Friday night after all_ as she decided her drink of choice.

“I’ll have a fire whiskey” Hermione announced boldly as she received a shocked look from Harry and Ginny, she also noted an impressed look from Theo,before a voice from behind replaced the confidence with butterflies.

“Are you on the fire whiskey again Granger?” Draco’s voice spoke from behind her and she didn’t have to turn around to know he was sending his signature smirk her way.

“You never learn do you?” He added, Hermione felt his grey eyes on her as the witch turned around to face the blonde Slytherin who was standing with Blaise by his side. The witch couldn’t help but notice his widened gaze which made the heat rise in her cheeks. As she turned around Hermione also took in his appearance from top to bottom breathing in deeply as his scent filled her nose making the butterflies in her stomach go wild. _He looked good._ Quickly _s_ napping out of her trance, Hermione mirrored Draco’s infamous smirk as she retorted.

“I’ll be fine, it’s Harry you need to watch out for remember?” The giggle left her lips which were returned with Blaise, Draco and Ginny’s laughter while Harry gaped at her with a look of mock-offence.

Harry shook his head in defeat deciding to surrender this battle and turned towards Draco and Blaise “Malfoy? Zabini? What do you pair want to drink?”

“Come on now, Potter” Draco drawled, as Hermione noted the look he shot towards Blaise who had a smirk on his lips.

“Firewhiskey?” Harry asked.

The two Slytherin nodded with a roll of the eyes. “Exactly that Potter” Draco confirmed before he turned his focus back to her, which made the breath inside her throat hitch ever so slightly.

“So what are you three doing here?” Blaise asked while Draco's eyes were still fixed on Hermione’s, a faint blush rose on her cheeks but she blamed in the heat in the pub

“Just needed a good night out Zabini, needed out the house” Ginny replied brightly as Blaise made his way over to the booth, His movement caused the pair to snap out of their gaze and join their friends at the table, Hermione secretly hoped that no one had noticed her fixated eyes

“Where’s Weasley then?” Draco asked as he sat at one end of the booth while Hermione placed herself at the other end as Hermione saw him look around for the third member of the ‘Golden Trio.’

“He’s been called into work tonight” Hermione spoke with a hint of bitterness to her tone one that Draco noted and made a mental note of to ask her later on. Hermione sighed as she tried shaking the thought of her ex-boyfriend but their argument about the man in front of her danced around her mind.

Before anyone could say anything else about the subject of Ron Weasley, much to Hermione’s relief, Harry and the Slytherins returned to the table with a drink in their hands. The group squeezed into the booth together and began sipping on their drinks while varied topics of conversation flew across the table not leaving any opening for awkwardness between the old school rivals, Hermione couldn’t help but feel relaxed, the thought of the case for the first time in weeks at the back of her mind.

As the chatter continued Draco stood up clinking his glass to get the table attention, Hermione golden brown eyes shifted towards him as she waited for whatever it was Draco was going to say.

“Now I know this is will definitely go to his already big head but I want to raise a glass to Theo. Happy birthday mate, you really are a tosser but we do secretly love you anyway.” Draco grinned, a mischievous glint in his grey eyes which made Hermione smiled as she watched the interaction between the two men.

“Oh Draco” Theo cooed as the group hounded him with birthday wishes, where the flamboyant Slytherin thanked them individually, Hermione couldn’t help but look over at Draco who was leaning against the wood.

“Now, now enough of this, let’s get pissed. Hannah?” Theo called sweetly to their former classmate and owner of the Leakey Cauldron, Hannah Abbott. “Would you able to get us some firewhiskey shots? And perhaps a couple of bottles of your best goblin wine?”

“I take you are celebrating your birthday in serious style this year Theo?” Hannah smirked as she wrote down their tables order. “Hermione, Ginny and Harry? What are you three doing with this lot?”

Hannah wasn’t being rude at all, Hermione could tell by her interactions with Theo that the pair seemed to be rather close friends, a small laugh escaped Hermione’s lips when she heard Ginny’s response:

“Well, you see Hannah, the three of us just wanted a quiet night out, but the birthday boy in the corner convinced us otherwise. Personally, I’m just glad I don’t have to deal with a hangover tomorrow.”

“As yes, but you will be dealing with Potter’s impending one though” Draco’s chimed into the conversation as Harry gave him a deadpan look which made the witches at the table snigger.

“I really hope you have a hangover from hell tomorrow Malfoy” Harry retorted as he took a drink of his wine.

“I second that” Hermione spoke up, a smirk on her features as she made eye contact with the blonde who was staring back at her with a cocky expression. “I think I could drink you under the table, Draco.”

“You really think that would the case Granger?” The blonde questioned, his grey eyes looked her up and down, the witch couldn’t help a burning sensation in her abdomen as she heard the huskiness in his voice sent a small shiver down her bare legs when she crossed them.“Despite the fact that the last time you _and_ Potter drunk firewhiskey you can’t remember getting home?”

“I hate to tell you that that was only one time Malfoy.” Ginny reminded, Hermione also realised the redhead was sending her a strange mischievous grin, whilst she came to her defence. “Hermione is normally that last women standing.”

To Hermione’s surprise, Blaise Zabini let out a low whistle whilst Pansy and Daphne had impressed looks on their faces with the information they didn’t know about her.Underneath the cosy light, Hermione observed Draco’s facial expression change ever so slightly, his defined jawline was prominent and tense. The unreadable expression filled his mysterious demeanour that made the witch feel weak in the knees.

“Now this I have to see” Theo confessed. “Make that ten shots each for these two if you don’t mind Hannah?”

Hermione shifted her eyes away from the blonde Slytherin, who apparently did the same at the exact time as her. In unison they grabbed a hold of the remainder of the alcoholic drink, Hermione swirled the glass before throwing the liquor down her throat, the burning sensation of the whiskey matched the same feeling she had in her stomach.

“Make sure you have some pepper-up potion prepared for yourself tomorrow Granger” Draco announced, the confidence was written all over his face as their eyes met once again, _golden brown and silver grey._ His face was more relaxed, Hermione recognised it was the same expression he would when he would have the relief of his cigarette “Because I swear to Salazar I’m not going down without a fight.”

“And did you honestly think that I would just let you win Malfoy? Please” Hermione scoffed with a smirk on her face, this retort made the rest of the company at table jeer, Theo whistled this time as he elbowed the blonde patronisingly which made Draco scowl ever so slightly which gave the witch a feeling of great satisfaction.

_Let the drinking game commence._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you in comments, let us know what you think!
> 
> N&M


	11. You know that I’ve been dreaming about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to the second of our double upload Wednesdays! 
> 
> We hope you enjoy chapter eleven!
> 
> Song of the chapter: Watch me burn - Michele Monroe

_The Leakey Cauldron_

_London_

_October the 16th 2002_

It had been around an hour since Hermione had introduced the group of Slytherin’s to different muggle drinking games, Hermione couldn’t lie that the pink flush on her cheeks was due to the volume of alcohol she and the group had just obtained. She shotted her last firewhiskey with sheer delight as the rest of the group still had a good few glasses to get through.

“HA!” Hermione shrieked filled with glee and a pointed finger at extremely tipsy Draco Malfoy, who was just about on his last shot, as she won her second round of _The Mad Twenty._ A muggle drinking game she had introduced to the group the main objection of the game was whoever out the group would finish the twenty firewhiskey shots in twenty minutes first was the winner. “Don’t worry Draco, I’m sure one day you will beat me at the game just not today.”

Hermione couldn’t help but grin at her success and the satisfaction she felt when he finished his shot with the slightest of grimaces. Slamming his shot glass on the table with a tiny groan that escaped from his lips, Hermione ignored the flutter in her stomach and faint skip of her heartbeat at the sound and his piercing greys staring back at her.

“See Granger.” His voice called which brought her back to reality. “Personally I think me and my fellow Slytherins were at an unfair advantage as we weren’t aware of this ‘Mad Twenty’ game before you introduced it.”

Hermione couldn’t help but laugh as he nodded his had to the direction of very blootered Blaise Zabini, his usual calm and composed demeanour had gone out the window as he and Daphne were currently tearing up the dance floor as Blaise had paid the band to carry on their set with more upbeat music.

“ _Personally,_ I don’t think that Blaise is that bothered, he seems happy to me” Hermione smirked back as she shifted her gaze from the dancing Slytherins back to the handsome blonde opposite her. “And just because you hadn’t played the game before, doesn’t mean I was going to go easy on you. I certainly didn’t with Ginny or Harry when I introduced them to it.”

“Merlin!” Ginny groaned hitting her head against the padding of the booth as Hermione had clearly triggered a memory which she couldn’t help but laugh at the pregnant’s witch’s reaction, Hermione couldn’t help but notice from her side vision of Draco’s gaze on her’s with a smirk on her lips and laugh about to leave them. “That hangover lasted for over a week! Morning sickness was just as bad as that hangover, I nearly couldn’t play a quidditch game because of it!”

Draco and Hermione laughed at the witch while a very drunk Harry and Theo stumbled towards the bar chatting away to Hannah as they ordered more drinks for the table.

“More shots please Hannah dear” Theo smirked as Hannah made her way towards the two before preparing the wizards order.

“Yeah more shots please” Harry chimed trying to seem as sober as possible but failed miserably as his words were beginning to slur

“He’s a cutie when he’s drunk isn’t he?” Theo smiled sweetly before turning to Harry and placing a hand fondly on his shoulder to keep his new friend steady on his feet.

“Excuse me, Nott, that’s my husband you are currently trying to fondle?” Ginny warned, but her smirk on her face ensured that she was all for teasing.

“Well, that ships sailed” The dark-haired boy sighed before he slouched over the table using his hand to hold his head up, Hermione laughed softly as she gave him comforting pat the top his hand.

“Abbot, are you aware if Neville Longbottom is available? He’s really grown into quite a hot piece I’ve always wanted to screw a professor” He asked in an extremely innocent tone, raising an eyebrow at the barmaid who was giving him a small glare and in return she waved her ring finger in the wizard’s face.

“Neville is happily married” Hannah retorted, her hand still in his face, a small short giggle escaped Hermione's lips and she saw a smirk on Draco’s as they along with Ginny and Pansy watched the unlikely duo interact

“Really who too?” he gasped dramatically causing Hannah to roll her eyes

“To me you idiot you were at the bloody wedding reception! Here is your drinks take Potter and go before I spray your horny arse with the hose” She snapped half joking

“Oh who knew the Hufflepuffs were so kinky?” Theo winked at the witch, Hermione did notice Hannah try not to snigger a laugh but Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at Theo’s drunken antics. He sighed dramatically before adding “But as much as I’d love for you to do that I’d much prefer a soaking from your husband”

“Nott!” Hannah gasped choking out a laugh, as Hermione and the rest of the table roared with laughter as Theo ran towards the dance floor to Blaise and Daphne. Hermione wiped the tear that had fallen from her eye as she continued to giggle at what had just unfolded.

Hermione had noticed that this was the first time she had properly realised how infectious Draco’s laugh was, perhaps it was just the drink that was going to her head that made her realise this fact. The small smile that unwillingly crept on her lips made her cheeks flush, she grabbed one of the firewhiskey that Harry and Theo brought to the table and took a quick swig.

The group continued to laugh and drink well into the night each of them surprised at the fun they were having with their old school rivals, Harry was passed out in the corner with Theo chatting away to him not realising the chosen one was unconscious while Blaise, Pansy, Ginny and Daphne were all on the dance floor. Draco took the moment of quiet from the group to signal to Hermione to come outside and join him for a cigarette.

As the two made their way out of the pub into the cold October night the wind was blowing slightly and the pair decided to step into the alleyway in an effort to hide from the wind as they lit their cigarettes. Draco managed to light his fist and turned to Hermione who was shivering as she finally managed to light her cigarette.

“Here Granger take my jacket” The blonde offered, to Hermione’s surprise as he removed his coat and placed it around her shoulders pulling her body close as he did so

“Draco” Hermione giggled, now with standing in the fresh air she realised that she wasn’t just slightly sloshed as she added. “You do know I can just use a warming charm don’t you?”

“Yes, Granger but I was trying to be a gentleman so just shut that pretty little mouth of yours and accept my gesture” Draco flashed his usual smirk his tall frame leaned into her as a bitter gust of wind hit their bodies.

Her brown eyes met his only for a moment before Hermione pulled away, the intense feeling that bubbled in her stomach grounded her ever so slightly as she leaned against the wall with his jacket draped across her shoulders.

“I think we should talk about what happened with Davies don’t you Granger?”Draco questioned as he leaned against the opposite of wall, a professional distance between them. Hermione's eyes widened at the mention of their co-worker as the blonde took a large inhale of his cigarette, the smoke rose from both their cigarettes and mixed with the late-night air.

“I don’t think we should besides there’s nothing to talk about its done” Hermione shrugged, playing it off as casually as she could but couldn’t hide the smirk that crept onto her lips. As the memories of her putting Davies his place danced around her head and the feeling of satisfaction she felt. 

“Are you joking Granger it's not done” Draco retorted with a scoff as he continued “I’ve never seen you like that before what happened the Granger I knew at school wouldn’t assault someone like that and yet you didn’t blink twice at hitting him the other day”

Hermione couldn’t help but notice what the Slytherin was trying to as it was clear that he wanted to know her reasoning for losing her professionalism with Davies.She took a long draw of her cigarette and took a moment before Hermione was met with the blonde’s piercing gaze.

“Remember the first time you saw me smoking?” She asked him, Hermione tried not to let out a small giggle as she saw the confusion flood over Draco’s defined features.

“Yeah what about it?” He shrugged wondering what this had to do with Davies

“Well, I never did tell you why Ever since the war ended I’ve felt nothing but pressure from people especially when the prophet is constantly on my case reporting my every move it just became too much. Smoking helps to ease the pressure for a while and the other day in the office with Davies, when he called me ‘The Golden girl something in me just snapped I’m sick of people constantly calling me that and expecting me to act perfect all the time and that mixed with his remarks about sleeping with me it just sent me over the edge I couldn’t help It I wanted to hurt him I wanted to lash out and do something wrong and not be the good girl everyone expect me to be” The brunette rambled out as she let out a sigh as Hermione felt some relief as she uttered how she felt to her co-worker and ex-school rival.

She felt free as those negative emotions that hammered in her chest daily was out in the cool night air, the back of Hermione’s brain niggled with the slightest regret as it was the alcohol she had consumed that was the catalyst in letting out this information that Hermione had bottled up since the end of the war, Ginny and Harry being the only ones to know how she truly felt, Now the one and only Draco Malfoy knew this about her and she couldn’t help but feel bare in front of his handsome grey eyes. 

To Hermione’s surprise, as she looked over at the blonde across from her and it was almost if Draco understood and knew that her admission was secret. He also seemed to know why she had kept bottled up since she started smoking. No words were necessary as Draco walked towards her small frame and with his strong arms, he pulled her into a comforting hug to try his best to ease her. Hermione rested her face against his chest inhaling his familiar scent that was mixed with the fire whiskey he had been drinking throughout the night.

“Believe me Ganger” Draco hummed as Hermione felt his fingers run down her back as she relaxed her head into his chest, Hermione looked through her eyelashes as she caught a glimpse of his clenched jaw. It relaxed as he continued “I understand what you mean by pressure more than you believe.”

Hermione furrowed her brow in slight confusion as she wasn’t sure what Draco was referring to, she removed her head from his chest changing it with her hands on tentatively on his sternum as she licked across her lips and pondered. “What do you mean Draco?” She asked tracing his eyes looking for any indication as to what he was talking about

Much to her disdain, their embrace was cut short as the tall blonde pulled away from her body, a quiet escaped her lips as he took another drag from his cigarette and he replied with a short. “Another story that is for another time.”

Hermione knew he was deflecting but she didn’t want to pry as she gave him understanding look before she inhaled in her own cigarette. Their eyes met once again and it was clear to her that Draco’s face with his lip parted ever so slight indicated and was clear to her that he had another question itching out. With an unspoken word and quick nod, she gave him permission to ask whatever was dancing around that head of his.

“So are we going to talk about what happened with you and Weasley?” Draco asked with a small cough and then flashed her a small smirk as he added. “Because I thought your angry face was reserved for me?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” The witch shrugged trying to her best to play it off as though she didn’t know what he was talking about while silently cursing Ginny as she knew her friend would have told Draco what happened.

“Come on Granger don’t try to play that card with me you know full well what happened” He smiled as he took a large inhale of his cigarette “So are you going to tell me what happened or do I have to force it out of you?

“It’s nothing it was just Ron being Ron you know how he is.” She shrugged trying he best to play things down in the hope that Draco wouldn’t ask any more questions

“No Granger I don’t recall every little detail from our time at Hogwarts, especially that prat.” Draco snarked and then took a small pause to simmer down. After a few moments of silence between them Draco opened his mouth and whispered in a soft tone that was unfamiliar to the witch and to her surprise he gently took Hermione’s hand into his, Hermione felt her breath hitch as he breathed out.

“You can tell me, princess.”

“We just had a disagreement” Hermione whispered, loud enough for Draco to hear, but still under her breath as she brought her cigarette towards her lips. Her eyes drifted upwards to the clear starlit sky to avoid his gaze blowing the smoke upwards as her and Ronald’s argument danced through her mind and the main cause of it was the man standing across from her.

“What was it about?” The blonde asked taking a drag of his own cigarette moving his mouth slightly to the side as he exhaled letting the smoke slip past them down the alley, Hermione's eyes drifted back to him as she bit her lip.

“I’m not sure where to start...” Hermione mumbled as their eyes met, Draco had a mischievous glint in his silver-grey eyes.

“Well…” Draco began as he flicked the ash of the end of his cigarette to the cobbled street, Hermione watched as brought the blonde used his tongue to shift the cigarette upwards, she couldn’t but notice that the movement reminded her of Jack Dawson, her stomach fluttered as his voice grounded her as he went on to say, with a smirk. “The best place to start Granger is oddly enough at the beginning.”

The witch sighed as she continues to tell the blonde the details of her and her former lovers argument. “Well, he came round to Ginny’s earlier he was meant to be coming out tonight with us” As she took another draw of her cigarette to settle the nerves that were built in her stomach as she knew she would have to tell Draco what Ron had said about him.

“He was just being his usual self-“ Hermione added before Draco cut her off

“A twat you mean?” He said with his usual smirk _Merlin why did that smirk of his have to be so sexy_ Hermione thought to herself before she rolled her eyes and continuing

“ _Anyway,_ he was just saying how he couldn’t believe they put you on the case instead of him but I wouldn’t take it to heart I think he’s a little jealous” Hermione stated as Malfoy rolled his eyes before she continued

“He still seems to think you are the same person you were before because he clearly doesn’t realise that people have the ability to change unlike him who has a clear inability to do so. He also shares the same view as that prat Davies that an Ex-Death Eater shouldn’t be working the case” Hermione scoffed as rage was festering inside of her as Ron’s words rang in her ears “He also thinks _that you are pulling me over to the dark side”_

“Oh really?” Draco pondered with a smirk that had graced his features once more, Hermione's eyes widened as she was surprised at how calm and collected he was perhaps it the alcohol that the blonde had consumed, her lips parted when she noted that Draco had leaned closer towards her frame as the smell of cigarette smoke mixed with the faint of the smell of her strawberry perfume and the alcohol on both of their breathes surrounded the pair.

“Do you think I’m pulling you to the dark side Granger?”

“Hmm” Hermione hummed, newfound confidence tingled throughout her body as she asked with a smirk on her painted pink lips. “I’m not sure you might have to beg me for the answer”

Hermione meeting the Draco’s gaze and leaned closer to the blonde as the Gryffindor courage coursed through her veins with the want of challenging the Slytherin across from her with a look in her eyes that was daring him to close the gap between them.

“If that’s what you want Granger” He hummed as he moved closer towards her their lips just a millimetre away “But I should warn you if I get my way you’ll be the only one begging”

“You would like to see the innocent golden girl beg wouldn’t you Malfoy?” Hermione whispered she looked up through her lashes, relishing in his tall frame as she licked her lips softly as she watched his grey eyes darken by the second.

Hermione felt the heat rise in her stomach as the cool night breeze hit against her bare legs as she inhaled Draco’s scent that was right under his nose as his jacket draped across her frame. She took her eyes off him a moment as she glanced down at her dimly lit fag, not wanting to have the rest of it she threw it on the cobbled stones.

“Fuck Granger” Draco swore, Hermione’s eyes widened at his husky tone as she watched as he threw his cigarette carelessly and with two quick strides as she gaped at the sight of the handsome blonde who’s strong hands were around the nape of her neck and his hot alcohol breath was filling her nose.

Hermione felt as though time froze yet raced forward at the same time all stress and worry left with witches body as she left herself to be consumed by the lips of Draco Malfoy. Lips that had finally come in contact with hers after so many incidents where their mouths were in close proximity but had never fully managed to close the space. As the wind swirled around them Draco moved closer into Hermione causing her to back up against the wall as Draco’s hands made their way to Hermione’s hips holding onto them tightly as her hands found themselves intertwined in the blondes hair tugging it slightly as the passion and intensity between them grew.

His tongue traced lightly over her lips before entering her mouth and crashing his tongue against her eager to make every second of this kiss count afraid she would pull away at any moment. His hands moved from her his and landed on her bum squeezing it tightly and making butterflies rise in her stomach and liquid soak her underwear as she could feel arousal build up inside her at the feeling of his hands placed perfectly on her arse but it wasn’t enough she wanted more she needed more and Merlin if she had to she would beg for more.

Untangling one off her hands from his soft locks she lightly grabbed onto one of his hands removing it from her arse and placing it flat onto the inside of her thigh slowing pushing his hand upwards towards her underwear. Draco bit her lip signalling he knew what she wanted him to do. Instinctively he intertwined his hand with hers squeezing it lightly before bringing it up to his chest and placing her hand there before his left hand made it's way back down her thigh creeping up slightly and playing with the hem of her underwear teasing the witch to see how much she wanted him. Pulling away from their kiss slightly and resting his forehead on hers both of their rapid breaths filled the alleyway loudly seeping into their ears as if each other heavy breathes were a cry for more.

“Granger” Draco’s voice hummed against her parted lips as Hermione whined at the lack of touch from his lips. _“Are you sure?_ ”

He pulled away slightly meeting her eyes and waiting for her answer as a smirk crept onto his face a smirk that made Hermione weak at the knees. As she opened her mouth to reply, a bang from unknown source came for the direction of the Leakey Cauldron which caused the pair’s Auror instinct to set in as they jumped apart much to Hermione’s annoyance with their wands at the ready.

“DRACO! HER-MI-ONEE” A familiar voice shouted out. Hermione sighed quietly as she recognised the voice of Blaise Zabini.

Light-filled the dimly lit alley as Blaise stood in the doorway of the leaky cauldron resting one hand on the door frame in an attempt to keep his shaky balance steady. “Where are you two? The manager has chucked us out because Theo was sick on the dance floor and Abbot couldn’t get her wand in time to save us. We’re all heading home are you guys coming?”

“Yeah, we’re coming to don't worry Blaise” Draco shouted back before turning to face Hermione who had a large smile on her face as though she had an idea and by his facial expression Hermione knew the tall blonde must know her well enough to know that she had something up her sleeve.

“Blaise can you tell everyone to get their things we are going to mine, the party isn’t over yet” Hermione smirked, with a quick flick of her wand she freshened up her appearance and quickly made her way towards Blaise leaving Draco behind her as she reached her group of drunken friends with the taste of Draco on her tongue as her swollen lips nipped slightly as she took the final swig of her drink that was on the table as a familiar hand once again found itself wrapped perfectly around her waist as a deep husky voice spoke from behind her

“So afterparty at Granger’s everybody?”

The group roared with delight as Hermione’s cheeks flushed at the placement of Draco’s hand and his voice still ragged from their illicit kiss, Hermione noted Ginny’s look of helplessness at the state of Harry and promptly Hermione quickly made her way over to the floo network to her to help her pregnant friend with her very drunk husband leaving the tall blonde with his drunken Slytherin friends to follow suit.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They kissed! EEK Wonder what will happen next? We hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> N&M x


	12. The devil's in the details

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! We hope you enjoy the twelfth chapter of 'Wicked Games.'
> 
> Song of the chapter - Peace - Taylor Swift
> 
> Happy reading! 
> 
> N&M x

_Hermione’s Flat_

_Muggle London, not far from Diagon Alley_

_October 17th 2002_

It was the early hours of Saturday morning when Hermione and the rest of the group noisily piled out of their taxis and headed straight for her front door eager to carry on their fun with Theo and Harry singing as they trailed behind everyone using each other to keep their balance. A sober Ginny and a not so sober Daphne and Pansy couldn’t help but laugh at the state of the pair behind them while Draco, Blaise and Hermione were at the front of the group and the first to walk through the witches front door.

Hermione wasted no time in instructing Blaise and Draco to help her raid her cupboards and bring out any alcohol they could find. Soon the witches kitchen counted was full of enough drink bottle to drown a fish and the group wasted no time in drinking each bottle dry. The radio began playing one of Theo’s favourite songs and he insisted that everyone got up to dance as he turned the volume up. He pulled every one of his friends up from their seats and dance with all of them especially Harry who was too drunk to move so Theo decided to hold him up and sway to the music as best he could which caused everyone to laugh at the sight before Theo exclaimed how beautiful a dancer Harry was.

As the night went on and everyone got more and more drunk everyone decided it was time to call it a night when they found Theo passed out in Hermione’s bath using the shower curtain as a blanket. A tipsy Draco and Daphne hauled Theo out of the bath and escorted him to the floo with Blaise in tow and sent the two on their way before Daphne and Pansy said their goodbyes shortly after and helped Ginny manoeuvre her husband out of Hermione’s chair and offered to go home with Ginny to help her put a very legless Harry to bed. Ginny reached into her pocket to get to portkey she had made earlier and the four of them disappeared leaving Draco and Hermione alone slumped onto the couch as the alcohol began to hit them they turned to face each other and the flashes of their kiss earlier played in their head. As a silence quickly filled the air Draco did his best to get up as fast as he could fumbling to pick up the empty drink bottles that lay around the room.

“Here Granger I’ll help you clean up” he offered as the witch also rose from the couch and began clearing her coffee table of empty glasses

“Thanks” Hermione responded with an awkward smile and the two cleaned up her flat in silence with only the noise of the radio keeping some of their tension at bay.

With the cleaning done Draco turned to Hermione as he reached into his pocket and pulling out a portkey just like Ginny.

“Well Granger I have to say that was a good night I didn’t think you’d have it in you to handle all those shots” he smirked as a grin grew on Hermione’s face

“I did warn you I was good at the game next time I expect better competition” she laughed as a determined look flashed in Draco’s eyes

“Oh it is on then Granger you’ll be sorry” he joked before silence fell between them again and he decided it was time for him to go “I guess I’ll see you on Monday then Granger?”

“See you Monday Malfoy” she smiled before the blonde vanished from in front of her. As she stared into space where Draco was moments ago she let out a loud sigh before turning off the lights and heading to bed.

Hermione wandered though to her surprisingly tidy bedroom, slipping out of her dress, taking off her bra and flinging an old t-shirt. On shaky legs she climbed into her bed, Crookshanks loyally waiting for her, Hermione laid her head on the pillow and shut her eyes tightly, with a secret prayer that sleep would come but it didn’t. 

The witch wasn’t aware on how quickly time had passed as she opened her tired eyes with a glance at her clock that sat on her bedside table as a groan escaped her lips as the time read: **5:06 am.** Hermione knew what was keeping her up, no who was keeping her up, a flash of grey eyes and platinum blonde filled her mind and the slight bruising and swelling on her lips as she grazed her tongue along her bottom lip. She sighed loudly into the emptiness of her dark bedroom with many questions and thoughts running around her mind with answers that she didn’t have yet.

However, one thing that Hermione Granger did know for certain was that things would be different on Monday morning.

* * *

**_Foes turned friends? Old school rivals make a night of it at the Leakey Cauldron. Is this anything to do with a certain new partnership that has brewed in the wake of Lavender Browns Murder?_ **

**_-THE DAILY PROPHET_ **

_October 19th 2002_

_Reported by Rita Skeeter_

_Well, dear readers, I don’t know how your weekends were but I know a particular group of old school rivals had a very interesting night out on Friday night. Former Slytherins Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini who was joined by his Girlfriend Daphne Greengrass partied hard and late into the night at the Leaky Cauldron with none other than former Gryffindors Harry and Ginny Potter and Hermione Granger._

_I find it interesting, to say the least, considering that Aurors Granger and Malfoy have said they are working hard on the case yet have found the time to party while Miss Brown's killer still roams free. I wonder if the pair are fit to work the case since no progress has been made and from what I hear possible assault chargers are hovering over both Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy’s head... All I can say is that I was right about the Golden Girl’s “professionalism”_

_While adamant to be working hard on the murder case, the Aurors and their ex-school rivals carried on with their party at none other than The Golden Girl’s flat and staying to continue the party well into the hours of Saturday morning. One former member of the Gryffindor house, however, was missing from Saturday's affair as Ronald Weasley was nowhere to be found._

_Does this mean there’s a replaced member of the trio? A certain blonde ex-Slytherin perhaps?_

_Either way, dear readers me, myself and I can’t wait to see how things unfold and I’m excited to see if Ron Weasley takes being replaced lying down._

* * *

_Hermione’s Office_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_October 19th 2002_

The weekend passed slowly, which wasn’t great for Hermione’s brain as she hadn’t heard a single word from Draco Malfoy since their godforsaken brilliant kiss that shouldn’t have happened but the witch knew that she didn’t have any regrets about her involvement in it. Now it was Monday morning and she was mentally preparing herself of seeing the wizard that she shared the lip lock in close capacity because of their roles in their highly publicised case.

Hermione sighed softly in her quiet office, the sun was not fully risen and the darkness of her office was soothing her two-day hangover headache as she sipped her freshly made cup of tea that she made in her flask before flooing to her office. She glanced down at her watch seeing the early time of eight in the morning, Hermione hadn’t realised how early she had arrived at her office, the emptiness of the department didn’t startle her it was quite nice having it to herself.

She rose from her chair as she took another gulp of her tea as she went into her bag getting out her case notes and the morning’s daily prophet that Hermione didn’t read before leaving her flat half an hour ago. Her eyes widened as she saw what was on the front page, and groaned escaped her lips.

_Skeeter reported on their night out on Friday. Of course, she fucking did_

“How dare she talk on my professionalism when she is the least professional reporter in the prophet! It wasn’t like I was drinking on the field.” Hermione ranted aloud to herself as she continued to read on, and she couldn’t help but tut and roll her eyes at Skeeter’s horrific excuse of journalism.

“Ronald? Being replaced?” She scoffed loudly disturbing the stillness and tranquillity of her office. “Does Skeeter not realise that we aren’t together so of course, we don’t spend our Friday nights together as much as we used to!

Hermione rolled her eyes at Rita’s words and crumpled up the paper in front of her throwing it into the bin in annoyance and tried her best to get to work and focus on the case but failing miserably as her headache became worse the more she tried to concentrate. In a state of defeat, the witch leaned back in her chair and rubbed her temple in a bid to made her sore head clear up when it struck her that there should still be a pepper up potion in her back.

Quickly she reached down to grab her bag wincing slightly as the fast movement caused her head to pound even more and even made her feel a little nauseous. With the bag in her possession, she raked through her bag and grabbed the potion and pulled it out only to find it was empty

“Ugh, Malfoy” Hermione groaned under her breath as she remembered the blonde drank her last potion the previous week before her alteration with Davies. “Why did that prat put an empty potion bottle back into my bag?”

A small huff escaped her lips as Hermione closed her bag up and getting rid of the empty bottle before once again rubbing her head to try and ease the pain. She turned on her heel and decided to tie her hair back so it was off her face. The curly-haired witch grabbed her case files so they were in front of her, she will work through this hangover and prove Skeeter wrong like she always does.

* * *

As the day dragged on the witch was once again plagued with thoughts about Malfoy as he hadn’t turned up again. As she was about to make her way to his office to check if he had come into work tapping on her window stopped her. She turned to the window to find Queenie happily perched on the window ledge with a letter in her mouth.

“Thank you, Queenie” Hermione hummed giving the owl a light stroke before taking the letter from its possession and the bird took to the sky’s making its way back to its’ mistress.

_Morning Mione,_

_How’s the head feeling? Harry’s two-day hangover is going swimmingly._

_Just thought I’d let you know that everyone’s meeting for lunch at one so you and Draco are more than welcome coming along too. We are all meeting at the cafe we went to the other week before you fought with that prat, Davies_

_Hope to see you both there!_

__ _Ginny_

“Guess I better go tell Malfoy that we’ve got lunch plans for today, then” Hermione mumbled to herself as she rose from her office chair and wrapped her winter coat around her frame with her trusted beaded bag in hand. Once she had locked everything away in her office Hermione slowly began to take her time as she walked across the department floor towards Draco’s office.

_______

As Hermione approached the wizard's office door she couldn’t help but feel nervous growing in her stomach, as the hustle and bustle of the department and her co-workers shuffled around her. The witch k knew she looked like a fool as she stood in front of Draco's office contemplating whether or not to knock or run back in her hide in her office, secreting damning the qualities that earned her place in Gryffindor house when she was eleven. 

_Why am I nervous?_ She wondered to herself. _It was only a kiss, a silly little drunken kiss, it doesn’t mean anything, does it? No, no I’m not doing this I refuse to act like a silly school girl about this!_

The witch huffed as her thoughts continued and the nerves continued to build which she decided to push to the back of her head. Hermione Granger hardly ever gets nervous, especially not at the thought of Draco Malfoy. A quiet sigh escaped her lips as she tried her best to psych herself up to be confident as she was about to come face to face with him after their kiss.

Hermione knocked softly on the door before the voice behind it told her to come in. Taking a breath she turned the handle and opened the door to find the blonde sitting in his chair his office almost pitch black as the curtains were closed and the only light was coming from a small lamp on his desk which was shining onto the case files that Draco had his head buried in so much so that he hadn’t even looked up to see that the witch had entered until she let out a light cough so that he would acknowledge her presence.

Shooting his head up from the pages the wizard's eyes widened as the sight of her, _was_ _there something on her face?_ Hermione kept her face in neutral expression as she stood in the middle of his office his heartbeat quicker ever so slightly.

 _Why is my heart racing_ Hermione’s voice huffed in her head as her hands clammed at his piercing gaze as she couldn’t help but wonder was going on in his head as the images of their kiss danced around her brain... and how Hermione couldn't help but secretly watch the Slytherin's hand and how just two days ago they were about to explore her body before they were interrupted by an extremely drunk, Blaise Zabini 

After neither of them had spoken for what seemed like a while Hermione decided to break the silence between them.

“Um…Good morning Malfoy everyone meeting for an early lunch, Ginny sent an owl we’ve to meet everyone at this cafe at 1 are you coming?” She asked rather sheepishly as Draco continued to stare almost blankly at her before he scrunched his eyes and shook his head.

“Yeah uh sorry, Granger was just focused on these notes” Draco explained clearing his desk and locking them in the drawer as he stood and he added:

“I’ll come, don’t want to keep them waiting and we are already late.”

Grabbing his coat from the stand he put it on and placed his hand round Hermione’s waist ushering her out the office. Electricity running through their bodies as they came into contact. They turned to face each other both searching the eyes of the other for a hint to see if they had felt the same electricity. Failing to find a hint of anything in his eyes Hermione shook her head and made her way over to the apparation point and Draco swiftly followed.

Before long they arrived at the cafe to find everyone already waiting for them. The group was sat around a large table in the back corner of the small cafe. To Hermione’s surprise, they were being joined with the Slytherins that she partied slightly too hard with on the previous Friday night. Theo and Harry were both slumped over a cup of warm coffee as both men looked, to put in the nicest way possible, half-dead as paleness plagued them both, Hermione couldn’t but feel relieved that she wasn’t the only one still suffering from her two-day hangover.

Daphne and Blaise were sat together, arms intertwined as they both sipped some tea cheerily chatting away to refreshed Pansy and glowing Ginny. Taken aback Hermione noticed the seventh member of the group as she noted that Ron had been invited to their last-minute lunch he was sat next to Theo, _an unlikely pairing_ Hermione thought to herself.

“Finally!” Ginny cheered. “I was beginning to wonder where you two were hiding!”

Hermione’s eyes met her pregnant friend’s gaze, the curly-headed witch flashed her a smile to hide the awkwardness she felt inside her stomach that was caused by the blonde on her right.

“Sorry, Weaslette” Draco drawled dramatically as Hermione watched him wander over to the spare seat across from Ginny next to Pansy. “Granger and I were just going over some notes for the case.

Hermione noted that she was just standing in front of the table, she quickly dashed to spare seat next to Ginny, inwardly she sighed as she noted that Draco was across from her. _Damn her for being late, and damn her for being late with Malfoy._

“Yes, sorry everyone, I hope we didn’t keep you waiting too long” Hermione added apologetically which she was met with the smirk of Theo Nott despite his slightly haggard appearance as he uttered.

“Don’t you worry Granger, it’s Mrs Potter and her pregnancy talking. We have only been here ten minutes.”

Hermione choked a small laugh as Ginny flared her nostrils towards the dark-haired Slytherin. “You are lucky that my husband is sitting next to you so he’s your shield and we are in a lovely establishment otherwise you’ve been hexed into next week! _”_

The group laughed at the interaction between Theo and Ginny. Hermione plastered a small on her face as her eyes drifted over to Draco who had a smirk on his lips as his eyes were focussed on the cafe’s menu that he stole out of Pansy’s grasp.

“You guys are a bit late” Ron's voice spoke in a smug way trying his best to make Draco and Hermione feel uncomfortable. “That’s not like you Mione you are usually always on time”

The smirk he had on his face was directed at the blonde as if Ron was trying show off to Draco and the other Slytherins how well he knew her which made Hermione tut under her breath as she opened her mouth to retort at the tall redhead, it was Draco who was the first to respond.

“Don’t worry Weasley I’ve not pulled her over to the dark side just yet” Draco smirked back, the smugness evident in tone as Draco caught her gaze to which he winked her as his smirk turned into a grin full of cheek. Hermione couldn’t help but feel the redness of her cheeks flush. _The flashes of their kiss tingled on her lips._

Draco’s words to Ron caused everyone to fall silent in shock and each person sitting around the table had the same look on their face that Hermione did and she knew they were thinking the same thing that she was. _Oh shit_

Before anyone had the chance to say anything a waitress appeared to take everyone's order and a sigh of silent relief washed over the entire group as Ron and Draco’s interaction seemed like it was heading towards becoming an argument and everyone was too hungover to listen to what both men had to say.

The food took no time in arriving and the groups' table was filled with the most greasy foods on the menu in an attempt the two-day hangover that hung over everyone but Ginny’s and Ron’s head. The group laughed and joked as they ate trying to put together what happened on Friday night piece by piece as everyone could only remember certain bits of the night. The chatter began to fall silent however as Draco and Ron couldn’t resist sending glares each other's way each daring the other to take the first stab as both were itching for an argument.

Hermione noticed how eager Draco was to get under Ron’s skin for his comment about him pulling her to the dark side and how she couldn’t help but notice that her ex-boyfriend clearly wanted to argue with the Slytherin to prove he was still the same Draco Malfoy he was before. Their friends however did not allow them to quarrel as Hermione saw the warning looks from the Slytherin side of the table towards Draco, who wasn’t bothered in the slightest. Hermione had sent Ron a pointed look along with Harry and his sister to make sure that the two men wouldn’t argue in the middle of a cafe with prying eyes of other witches and wizard who couldn’t help but watch the group of ex-school rivals, as the buzz around their new friendships with one another were made public and under a microscope in the Daily Prophet, no thanks to Rita Skeeter. 

Hermione buttered her croissant awkwardly as the air within the group was distractedly different from Friday night, she could overhear the conversations of other customers in the cafe as their table sat in complete silence. She looked up from her plate as her eyes drifted around each individual at the table, Pansy was visibly annoyed like Draco, however, Blaise and Daphne as a couple were both calmed collected. She then looked over at Ginny who was infuriated at both men’s immaturity, Hermione couldn’t help but agree with her and Harry had an awkward facial expression as it was clear he felt uncomfortable with the tension that surrounded everyone. Then there was Theo, who couldn’t help but hide the mischievous glint in his eye and it was clear to Hermione that the Slytherin was doing his best to stifle a snicker at the situation that had just taken place.

As soon as she made eye contact with him all control was lost and Theo burst out laughing as he couldn’t help but find the awkward silence funny and continued to do so even though he was met with confused looks at the table. His loud belly laugh echoed across the room and Hermione couldn’t help but begin to laugh at how contagious the Slytherin's laugh was. It was only a few moments that had past and her and Theo were laughing so loudly that customers stared at them with confused looks but Hermione didn’t care she wiped a tear from her cheek.

It wasn’t long until the rest of the group began to join in as everyone's laughter became infectious. Hermione couldn’t help but notice that Draco also seemed to share a snicker with the rest of them before he sipped on his tea, Ron, however, was not amused and only managed to crack a forced smile while everyone else had broken out into fits of laughter. Hermione couldn’t help but note to herself that she will be calling him out on his behaviour when they were alone.

* * *

The rest of lunch went by fairly quickly, Hermione was silently pleased that no more snide remarks were made by Ron nor Draco side but Hermione couldn’t help but notice that whilst the comments weren’t being made it didn’t stop the pair from exchanging glaring looks to one another. The group split the bill and thanked their waitress, Hermione slipped on her coat and scarf as she prepared for the chill October air as she and the group bundled out the cosy cafe.

“Oh fuck Merlin’s saggy balls, it’s freezing.” Hermione heard Theo’s complaint as he followed her out in the busy muggle street.

“Well-done for stating the obvious Theodore.” Pansy snickered next to her, the brown-haired Slytherin wrapped her scarf around her neck whilst she stuck her tongue childishly at Theo which Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at.

Harry moved over to where she was standing, Hermione couldn’t help realise that Ron wasn’t with him, Harry must have seen the look on her face. “Ron used the toilets to get to Ministry I think he was a bit pissed off that the Slytherins were here.”

Her best friend spoke in a hushed volume as it was clear he didn’t want to offend them, but Draco was close enough to her that he did hear what Harry said before Hermione could scold Ron’s immaturity, it was Draco who replied.

“Don’t you worry about the Weasel, Potter. I have far other pressing matters to attend to than his wounded ego and feelings”

Harry gave him a sheepish smile in response. “Well,since you are both here, Ginny has an appointment so I won’t be able to in for the first half of the debrief, I doubt it will take too long, hopefully with you two pairs brain will come up a new lead in no time.”

Hermione couldn’t but wish that Harry would’ve been able to attend their debriefing but she shook her head with a small smile. “You don’t have to apologise, Harry, we will be fine and I bloody hope so, just want to figure where Greyback is so we can finish this without any else getting hurt.”

“Don’t we all Granger?” Draco drawled as he flicked the cap on his lighter shut whilst Hermione watched as he inhaled his cigarette. “Speaking of that, we should head back.”

“Definitely, get out this cold weather.” Hermione agreed with the blonde as she tightened her scarf around her neck, as she felt her face getting colder as the seconds went on

She and Draco said their goodbyes to Harry and the rest of the group as they quickly made their way to the apparation point that was thankfully just around the corner from the cafe, Hermione felt the butterflies float around her stomach as Draco lightly placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked away from their friends Feeling that some of the awkwardness between them from their kiss had disappeared after interacting at lunch the pair shared some light conversation on their walk back and agreed to go to Draco’s to work on the case desperately hoping to find something in their case file that would give them a lead.

Within seconds Hermione and Draco had landed gracefully in the department of Magical Law Enforcement floor without speaking they made their way towards Draco’s office eager to get to work but just before they reached the door Draco was stopped by another Auror, who seemed straight out of Hogwarts, Hermione couldn’t help but feel sympathy towards the young wizard as it was clear was evidently stressed who was asking for assistance from Draco on another case.

“Granger I’ll be five minutes I’m just going to help Auror Donaldson quickly he just wants me to look over some things, just head into my office I won’t be long, The notes are on my desk just make yourself comfortable” Draco smiled and took his wand from his pocket and unlocking the door opening it for Hermione as she walked through towards his desk.

As Hermione was left alone in Draco’s office she made her way to his chair sitting herself down and gathering together the mess of papers spread out across his desk trying to organise them so she could read when something caught her eye. The corner of a small envelope stuck out from underneath a few of the papers. Taking it into her hand she examined it for a name or address but when she realised it was blank she assumed it was for the case. She carefully opened the letter and took out the contents scanning the top of the page looking for a name but nothing stood out. Her eyes widened as she had presumed wrong, this wasn’t anything to do with the case, as her eyes fell to the name signed at the bottom of the letter which read.

**_Lucius._ **

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-Oh, another Lucius letter it seems and it's fallen into Hermione's hand. What do you think is going to happen next? Let us know in the comments! 
> 
> See you in the next chapter 
> 
> N&M x


	13. The devil’s not polite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here is the thirteenth chapter of 'Wicked Games.'
> 
> We wanted to thank you for your comments and we hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Song of the Chapter - Darkside - Oshins

_Draco’s Office_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_October 19th 2002_

**_Draco,_ **

**_It seems as though you haven’t taken my last letter as serious as I thought you had. Socialising with the mudblood outside of the Ministry now?_ **

**_I thought I had made myself perfectly clear about not wanting you to have any more associations with her and to focus on finding yourself a pureblooded witch to settle down with. Partying with the Mudblood isn’t your duty. As well as fighting her battles?_ **

**_I did warn you that there would consequences if you disobeyed my wishes. I suppose Narcissa warned and told you not to reply to me, don’t bother I don’t wish to hear your excuses but don’t think for a second that this the last time I will be sending you a letter. If you continue to ignore my letters I will see to it that harm will befall onto Hermione._ **

**_Stay away from her Draco, this is your final warning._ **

**_Lucius_ **

Hermione’s couldn’t believe what she had just read, she must’ve re-read the letter about fifty times in the past ten minutes as her eyes kept scanning over the words of Draco’s father.She just couldn’t fathom or understand why Draco hadn’t said anything about the previous letter, Hermione wasn’t sure when he could have gotten it. Her eyes widened with realisation as it must have been when she was off on leave just after Susan’s and Zacharias’ murder.

When he sent her petty excuse of a letter saying that something had come up after the funeral and work that he was not able to visit that evening, the same evening was when Draco had clearly drunk himself into a state that resulted in him being late for work the morning after.

She stood there looking at the letter in a trance-like state as she felt her blood boil in anger at him keeping the letters a secret and her heart race with nerves of Lucius’s warning. Hundreds of thoughts began running through her head.

_What will he do if she and Draco don’t stay apart? How does he know what’s been going on he’s in Azkaban and why does he want Draco to stay away from me nothings going on right?_

As her thoughts were beginning to consume her she was pulled out of her trance as Draco entered the room

“Sorry that took so long Granger but I’m here now and you have my full attention to-“ Draco voice called but Hermione watched as he stopped as he caught the deathly look sent his way by Hermione, the confusion on his face was clear which infuriated her even more.

“What’s wrong Granger is it the case? Did you find anything?” His voice asked which filled with concern as he made his way closer to her feeling her icy presence as reached her frame, her eyes still sending daggers into hers and her breathing became more erratic.

Hermione didn’t reply right away. She pushed the letter across Draco’s desk, it was opened for him to read, she observed as he furrowed his brow, confusion in his grey eyes as he questioned her as he grabbed ahold of the letter lifting it off the desk. Before his confused grey eyes glanced down at the page he asked her another question.

“Granger? Are you just not going to talk to me?”

Her breath hitched at his words, _how dare he_ , she didn’t dare say a word as she watched his eyes trail along as he read the twisted letter and Hermione couldn’t help but watch his anger grow as the minutes went out, she decided this was her time to speak, her tone wasn’t kind at all. “So when were you going to tell Harry and me that your father has been in contact with you? Not just sending a mundane letter from his cell in Azkaban Draco. A threatening one”

“You and Potter didn’t need to know I-"

“Didn’t need to know?” The witch scoffed as she became more infuriated with the blonde before by the minute “You really are unbelievable Malfoy how could you think we didn’t need to know.”

“Because I have it under control, alright? I don’t need you or Potter sticking your judgemental noses into my family business” Draco snapped at her as he threw the letter back on the desk as Hermione heard him scoff and roll his eyes, clearly he hadn’t realised that she had noticed which made her blood boil more.

Hermione couldn’t help but scoff as he uttered his response. “Oh yes your father's obvious threats to stay away from me really scream under control” And she felt herself looked him up and down with narrowed eyes

“This has got nothing to do with you Granger so stay out of my business” The blonde yelled as he slammed his hands onto the table as he struggled to hold back his anger. Hermione jumped slightly at the noise but didn’t back down, she held her ground

“Nothing to do with me” Hermione gaped at him as she let out a short humourless laugh.“Are you joking Malfoy? The letter literally states that if you don’t stay away from me that I’ll get harmed. This clearly has everything to do with me”

“Oh please, do you think I give a fuck about what happens to you?” Draco sneered and Hermione’s eyes widen, she didn’t expect that and as she heard those words escape his lips, Hermione hadn’t realised how much it hurt until he continued to state. “Well, I don’t so stop pretending these letters give you justification on what I do and don’t tell you”

The sheer volume of his voice echoed throughout his office and silence filled them, Hermione watched at the realisation that set in his features and his eyes widened as he realised he had gone too far. Hermione’s face began to furrow and she shook her head silently unable to say anything to the blonde, it was clear that the way she felt was written all over her face. He opened his mouth to try and justify or apologise but Hermione didn’t want to hear a word more she raised her hand to silence and pushed past his frame, her bag in hand. She needed out of this office and away from him. She turned on her heel to face him, once last time, he was close to her frame but she didn’t falter as she looked him dead in the eyes, an emotionless look in her brown eyes as all her emotions built in her chest.

**_‘Fuck you Malfoy”_ **

As Hermione spoke she felt her voice begin to crack and a tear started to form in her eye. Before that tear could leave her eye she turned on her heel not allowing him to respond, he didn’t care. Perhaps he never did. Hermione left as soon as those words escaped her lips with a quick slam of his office door she allowed herself to let that blasted tear fall down her cheek. Hermione moved as quickly as she could to get to her office without making it obvious run, as Hermione hoped she hadn’t brought any attention to herself as she prayed that no co-worker would stop her in her tracks.

As soon as she entered Hermione locked the door behind he with a click flick off her wand and sunk to the floor feeling defeated. All her composure was lost. She couldn’t fully understand or know why his words stung so much but they did and they stung tremendously hard.

* * *

The hours passed slowly as the argument spun round in Hermione’s mind as she re-read over and over her notes but she couldn’t focus on the words she had written only Draco’s neat scrawl. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as she slumped back into her chair, her eyes drifted from the parchment papers towards the window. Hermione watched as the dark clouds filled the sky as the thunderous rain and wind battered on the windowpane

Hermione slowly got up out of her chair and dragged her emotionally exhausted frame to make herself a cup of tea, she couldn’t shake the feeling of her eyes were stilling stinging with her now dried up tears. With a secret hopeful wish that the tea would soothe her emotions in some way, the witch walked back over to her seat spinning her chair to face the window and watched the rain fall her mind for the first time in a long while going blank as she started on seeming as if she was in a trance unable to break out.

Bringing the warm teacup up to her chapped lips she took a long sip as Hermione allowed the warm liquid to run down her throat as a small sigh escaped her lips once more. Her brain, much to her disdain drifted back the argument and the look on Draco’s face gnawed on her mind. A silent tut left her mouth as the witch struggled to process their encounters as it seemed to Hermione that things between her and Draco were changing for the better, clearly for once in her life, Hermione was wrong and the kiss that the pair of them shared was an obvious mistake and should never have taken place no matter how much she enjoyed feeling his lips against hers in the cool October night.

As the darkness of the weather edged into the office the witch turned back around in her chair, glancing over the notes one last time as she flicked her wand turning on the lamp in the corner of the room which caught the attention of a shadow from outside her door as a gentle knock broke the silence in her room

“Come in!” Hermione called, she put on her confident voice as she quickly wiped away any signs that she had been crying from her face a familiar head of black hair poked around the door.

“What are you doing in here I thought you were in Malfoy’s office?” Harry asked stepping into the room and making his way to his friends' desk, Hermione knew that Harry must have sensed and noticed she didn’t quite seem herself, it was one the cons of being best friends with the same person since she was an eleven-year-old

“I was but I decided to come through here for some peace and quiet” Hermione sniffed shortly as she tried so seem as spritely as possible but unable to mask her true emotions from her friend

“Now that you’ve told that little white lie, are you going to tell me what actually is wrong?” Harry asked with a small grin on his face which faltered as their eyes met. “Shit… what happened between lunch and now?”

“Malfoy and I had a slight argument, and what I mean by slight argument, is that it resulted in me storming of his office and telling him to ‘fuck off’ to be perfectly honest with you Harry” Hermione snipped as she finished her tea, with a quick slam of the mug on her wooden desk.

Hermione watched as Harry’s green eyes go wide behind his glasses at the words that escaped her lips and the bespectacled wizard slumped down in the chair across from her desk as his mouth opened in an ‘O’ shape. Evident to her that her best friend was rather surprised at the new information about her and the former Slytherin.

“What was the argument about?” Harry asked, pushing up his rounded glasses, as he tried to find out as much as he could about his two friends and partner’s argument.

“His dad has been sending him letters, threatening ones” Hermione rasped, a sigh escaped her lips, as her face fell into her palms

Harry rubbed his hands over his head not quite believing what Hermione had just told him “Surely not Mione I’ve been good friends with Draco for a while now and his father has never tried to contact him before so why now?” He spoke confusion filling his brain as he tried to think of a possible answer to his question

“I don’t know Harry, I really don’t” Hermione replied with a sigh. “But in his letter, his father said if he doesn’t stay away from me then he will make sure I will be in harm's way. When I said that Malfoy should have told us he proceeded to tell me he didn’t give a fuck about me, so now your pretty much caught up on everything”

The witch couldn’t help but rant as her pulse quicken and her palms clammed up as Draco’s words replayed in her mind and stabbed at her heart.

“I’m going to go talk to him,” Harry said in his usual calm tone as he rose from his seat making his way over to Hermione’s office door, Hermione's eyes widened and she shook her head despite Harry not seeing her do so.

“No please don’t say anything to him, Harry, I just want to forget all this and focus on the case!” Hermione’s voice cracked as she called after Harry, a small tear escaped her eye and she quickly wiped away so he wouldn’t see it fall. _Almost if it wasn't there at all._

“I’m just going to as him about the letter Mione I promise nothing more” Harry offered as he turned back to her with a sweet smile with a small wave and Hermione gave him a faux smile before he left as he left the witch on her own.

Hermione took her pack of cigarettes and lighter as she felt her skin itch for just single draw, the closing of the door also kickstarted the tears, that she had held back when Harry had entered her office, the saltiness of her tears fell as quickly as the harsh rain ran down her window pane. 

* * *

_Draco’s Office_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

The rain was mocking him, as the Slytherin glared sulkily in his chair. His grey eyes fixated on the letter that lay open on his desk that was also the reason for his anger. He flung the page onto the desk as a faint knock on the door grasped his attention as Harry walked in with a mixture of emotions written across his face.Draco was aware that Granger must have made ‘Boy Wonder’ aware about their fight in his office

“Potter” Draco greeted him nonchalantly as Harry sat at the seat across from his desk.

“I have just had a very interesting conversation with Hermione” Harry announced in an uncharacteristically harsh tone as he locked eyes with the blonde neither backing down from the others gaze.

“And what about it?” Draco snapped, he wasn’t not wanting to hear the Chosen One's opinion or his telling off on he and Grangers argument. Whilst he knew he made some faults the witch wasn’t innocent.

Harry scoffed whilst he shook his head with frustration as he stated.“Come on Malfoy drop it you and I both know you overreacted”

“Really Potter? Because from where I’m sitting it could have taken things a lot further, believe me, it's not my fault she can’t handle the cold hard truth” Draco spat angrily, whilst he did regret what he said to Granger, Draco didn’t want her best friend of all people knowing the truth. "And maybe you should tell her to keep her nose out of things that don't concern her"

“So you really don’t care about her?” Harry asked as Draco finally averted from his gaze and began clearing the papers that law sprawled across his desk

“Get out Potter” Draco stated casually as he hoped that his former rival would take heed and leave before Draco’s temper began to boil again. 

“Okay, I’ll leave,” Harry said raising his hands with a small surrender. “But be careful Malfoy if you keep this up you’ll turn into who you once were and we both know you're not that person anymore. Don’t let his letters influence you. I can see what you are doing, trying to push her away to protect her but regardless the way that you have handled it so far doesn’t do you in any favours in Hermione’s eyes.” Harry voiced as he rose from his seat as he gave Draco a knowing look.

“What are you insinuating here Potter?” Draco questioned as he tried his best to keep a poker face as he wondered if Harry knew of the kiss that he and Granger shared the previous Friday when his and her friends were only a couple feet away.

“Nothing, nothing at all Malfoy, but despite all of this she’s your partner. First and foremost and you both still have a case to solve.” With a curt nod, Harry left leaving Draco alone again rage burning inside off him as he didn’t know what to do next. 

His eyes drifted back to the letter hating that the poisonous words of his father were still in his presence. He took out his wand and used it to lift the paper from his desk before uttering a silent ' _Incendio'_ and watched the words disappear into smoke leaving the room clouded with smoke and the smell of burning. But finally, Draco felt like he could breathe again now that the letter was gone and his emotions began to settle slightly. As his anger subsided a small shred of guilt crept in but there wasn’t enough guilt to make him regret what he said or to apologise to her.

_No that won’t be happening_

He has apologised to her before for snapping at her but not this time, This time it was too far she stuck her nose into his business and he wasn’t going to let that go lightly. No matter how much he enjoyed his lips on her’s, Draco sighed frustratedly as her pretty features and kissable lips flashed across his mind. _Fucking hell_ He wasn’t not fancying any witch, he’s going back to Paris as soon as this case was solved, especially not Granger. _No. it was just one drunken kiss and that’s all._

Deciding he was done for the day Draco made his way to the floo and heading home stepping through the fireplace and into one of the many drawing rooms in the house where his mother sat on the couch surrounded by plans for her blasted annual New Years party. One that she had every year since Draco could remember,with the exception of the Second Wizarding War.

“Oh hello, darling” his Mother hummed not taking her attention away from the papers around her. Until she looked at her clock that sat on her desk and Narcissa asked with a concerned mothering look. “You are home rather early today Draco, is everything okay?”

“Yes, Mother everything is fine” Draco sighed, all little too loudly, as he sauntered over to a small table at the side of an armchair and pouring himself a fire whisky from the decanter on the table.

“Really? Because it’s the middle of the afternoon and your pouring yourself a drink. If I didn’t know you as well as I do then one might think you have a problem.” She spoke raising her eyebrows and giving her son a knowing look as he took a seat in the armchair in defeat knowing fine well he was not going to get out of that room without telling his mother what was going on.

“Granger found one of dads letters in my office” he uttered, after a few moments of deciding whether or not to tell his mother the full truth, but he couldn’t think of an excuse but he instantly regretted it as he watched his Mother’s face sank at the mention of Lucius.

“What did it say?” His mother asked, well more demanded as Draco felt his mouth gape in a shock as he heard the annoyance filled her voice.

“He said that if I keep ignoring his letters then harm will come to Granger” Draco spat as he gripped onto the arm of the chair grasping it tighter and tighter trying to keep his anger at bay, despite their argument something about the know-it-all witch getting harmed made his blood churn.

Narcissa voice interrupted his thoughts as she asked him with a worried look in her face. “Draco I - what did Hermione say when she read the letter?”

“She asked me why I didn’t tell her and asked me how long he’s been contacting me for. Then we started arguing which ended with me telling her that I don’t care about her. Granger left but before she did she basically told me to go fuck myself” Draco groaned, knowing he should have manners than swearing infant of his mother but he didn’t have the energy to sugar-coat anything as he placed his firewhiskey down and leaning forward rubbing his face with his palms.

As he thought of his father and his letters, rage built inside his chest and he couldn’t help but feel like the sixteen-year-old he was once was and his palms itched at the memory of those times as he shouted out. “Why now mother? Why after all this time of being locked away is he now trying to dictate my life as he did before!”

“Draco there’s something I need to tell you” Narcissa spoke in a stoic tone her usual caring voice had gone and was replaced with one that was cold “For a month or so now I’ve been intercepting your father's letters that were addressed to you ”

“You what” he snapped shooting narrowed eyes towards his mother meeting her gaze as his rage crept up his throat like lava burning him from the inside out “How the fuck could you keep this from me”

“You watch your tongue young man regardless of your age I am still your mother and you will not speak to me like that if you want your answer you will hold your tongue understood?” She snapped matching her son's aggression.

The blonde took a breath and pondered his next move for a moment before deciding to remain quite knowing it was never a good idea to push his mother too far.

“Now” Narcissa sighed her nonchalant attitude back as Draco watched his mother leaned back in her seat making herself comfortable as if her anger had never appeared. “I know I told you that I didn’t read your letter but I had, It was wrong I know but I had to know what he wanted. The first letter came to the house when you told me you were coming home, one arrived every day each more and more threatening telling me to make sure you never came home. When you did the letters changed they begun saying how you had to uphold the family name and marry a pureblood. I couldn’t tell you you’d been gone for so long it was so nice to hear that you were finally coming home I couldn’t let him ruin things.”

The witch looked at her son exploring his eyes examining them deeply trying to find any emotion hidden in those mysterious grey eyes of his.

Draco took all of his mother’s information in like the fire whisky he had just indulged. It burned his brain like the drink did his throat before uttering the only word his brain could gather as his head was jumbled. Each conversation that included his father scrambling his thoughts further

“Okay” he breathed looking at his mother his eyes split half with sympathy as he understood why she kept this from him. the other half with betrayal at his mothers secret

“Okay?” Narcissa questioned never hearing her son be so quiet

“Yes, mother okay, look I’m not mad at you just today’s been a lot, between the letter, the argument with Granger. I just need to be on my own for a bit” With that he rose from his seat leaving his mother alone as he made his way to his room desperately seeking some solitude to try and gather his thoughts.

Narcissa sighed as she brought her hand to her head rubbing her temple. She reached for a blank piece of paper that was hidden beneath the jumbled pile of papers that were spread around her and charmed quill so that it began writing a letter in a desperate attempt to fix a part of the mess that her son was currently in.

_Dear Miss Granger..._

* * *

_Hermione’s Flat_

_Muggle London, not far from Diagon Alley_

Much to Hermione’s annoyance, she couldn’t focus as she read through the notes of the case finally managing to get her feelings under control. Sensing she was becoming more and more drained she packed her things and floo'd home.

Hermione was greeted with a sleeping Crookshanks next to the fireplace who awoke protectively at the ‘intruder’ who was just his owner, he grumpily fell back asleep which made Hermione smile softly after an unexpected surprisingly hard day. Leaving her fiery furry companion in his comfortable spot on the cosy carpet Hermione chucked her notes and bag on her coffee table as headed towards her bathroom. Once she entered the coolness of the room hit like the cool October wind Hermione turned on her shower which gave the water a chance to heat up whilst it did so Hermione quickly discarded her work clothes and stepped into the now scalding water in her shower.

The stress of the day slowly started to melt away as the water drummed onto her back the steam from the heat soothing her mind as she breathed it in. Hermione stayed in the shower for a good half hour to nearly an hour before finally stepping out onto the cool tiles on her bathroom floor wrapping herself up in a dressing gown and making her way to the living room deciding to do nothing but curl up with a book for the rest of the night. _After a day I have had today I deserve it._ Hermione couldn’t help but rant in herself as she turned the bathroom light and with a quick flick of her wand she made sure her curls were bone-dry.

As the witch entered her living room to search through one of her many books to find one to read she was stopped by a tapping sound drawing her attention to the window. Hermione moved closer to the tapping sound trying hard to make out who’s owl was there but struggling as the darkness outside mixed with the light inside her flat caused a reflection of her living room to be cast onto the glass. She opened her window to find Narcissa Malfoy’s owl, Athena, perched on the window ledge cooing as the window opened and lightly flying inside setting herself on the arm of Hermione’s couch.

“Hello, Athena” Hermione hummed stroking the owl as she took the letter from her mouth a mixture of curiosity and dread forming inside of her stomach as she wondered what Narcissa could have written in her letter, worrying that the letter was something to do with the argument she and Draco had earlier today she quickly opened the letter reading it as fast as she could:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I was wondering if I could enlist your services, I was thinking perhaps Friday the 30th of this month if you are free? Perhaps when you finish work? I’m currently planning my annual ball for New Year’s Eve but I must admit I’ve become a bit snowed under with the preparation and I am in much need of some assistance and was hoping you would oblige. Perhaps we could have some afternoon tea as well?_

_I understand that you are a very busy woman with your own personal endeavours as well as your professional workload. So I completely understand if you decline but it would be wonderful to see you again darling._

_Kind Regards_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

Hermione sat for a moment taking in the contests of the letter struggling internally with deciding on if she should accept the older Witch’s offer or not. She began to weigh up the pros and cons in her head hoping it would give her clarity on what to do.

“On one hand it would be great to see Narcissa again, especially since it would be to help her with the New Years party. Her parties are always so brilliant and extravagant it would be so much fun to help plan it. But on the other hand, Draco might be there and I really don’t want to see him after today” Hermione rambled to herself, she looked up to Athena staring at her with doe eyes getting impatient waiting on the witch to reply to her mistress’s letter giving her hand a playful peck hoping it would speed things up.

Athenas peck drew Hermione out of her thought and helped her mind snap into a decision “Fuck it and fuck him” Hermione announced loudly which made Athena’s eyes widen as she scribbled her reply on a piece of parchment.

“I’m going and that prick isn’t going to make me miss out” Hermione stated firmly to Athena, who let a small hoot and Hermione decided that was a hoot of an agreement which made her smirk, she read over her reply and was happy with it, Hermione slipped her finished letter in an envelope and walked back towards the windowsill.

The witch placed it into the small owl's mouth before watching her fly into the darkness of the night skies, the only lights coming from the stars and the flickering street lights. Hermione was pleased with her decision to accept Narcissa’s invitation to help party plan but her mind couldn’t help but drift back to Draco as she left her kitchen, hot tea in hand and Crookshanks in toe as the pair walked towards her couch, Crookshanks lay on her legs and Hermione caught a glimpse of the night’s starry skies as she whispered quietly into the silence.

_“Ad Astra Per Aspera”_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the drama!
> 
> Just when things are going well for Draco and Hermione things are always getting in the way! What are your thoughts? 
> 
> N&M


	14. It's gotta bleed through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! We hope you enjoy the fourteenth chapter of 'Wicked Games' 
> 
> Song of the Chapter: You're Somebody Else - flora cash 
> 
> N&M

**_BREAKING NEWS - The Murder of Susan Bones and Zacharias Smith announced by Head of Auror Office, Kingsley Shacklebolt confirmed that the double homicide is linked with The Lavender Brown Case…_ **

**_-THE DAILY PROPHET_ **

_October 30th 2002_

_Reported by Cho Chang._

_The Wizarding World has been anxiously awaiting news and updates on the high profile murder that was Lavender Brown. It fills me with the greatest remorse to report that her killer is still at large and has taken another two victims, Susan Bones and Zacharias Smith. It has been by the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Healer Staff from St Mungo’s confirmed that the couple was murdered on Saturday the 12th of this month, but were not found until the 14th of October, which was the Monday._

_Head Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, gave me a statement to shed some understanding and warning to our Wizarding Community:_

_‘I would like to make all wizards, witches and their families aware that as the weeks pass on, the severity and complexity of this case has started to build up. I want to shed some warning that I would like anyone who may any information whether it be from the Brown murder or the Bones-Smith’s Murders, please come directly to the Auror Office at once._

_I would like to reiterate my past statement more urgently now, please be under constant vigilance, if you see any suspicious acts from a witch or wizard, once again report to the Auror office. We will ensure your safety if you feel at risk. I would like to make the Wizarding World aware that we still continue to believe our main suspect is Fenrir Greyback, a_ **_wanted_ ** _supporter of Lord Voldemort. Again if anyone has anything regarding this man please contact myself or Aurors Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy._ **_Directly’_ **

_I raise my wand in solidarity with the families affected by these horrible acts of violence, but I have the greatest hopes in the Auror team involved to make sure that justice is served for lives who have been taken far too quickly. To Susan and Zacharias, I hope you find peace and we will never forget your acts of bravery and role you played as members of Dumbledore’s Army._

* * *

_On Route to Hermione’s Office_

_The Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_October the 30th 2002_

The past two weeks had thankfully flown by quicker than Hermione expected. Which she couldn’t help but appreciate as Hermione hadn’t seen or heard from Draco all week and Harry acted as an owl between for the two so that neither of the pair would have to speak to the other. The boy who lived had no trouble obliging as it saved him from hearing any arguments between the pair.

Hermione had recognised that Harry sensed that she and Draco needed some time apart and that he did mention to her earlier in the week that it would only be a matter of time before they reconnected again. _Hermione sourly disagreed._ Despite the ‘not talking to one of the member’s of the team’ situation, Hermione had managed to investigate more into her notes and luckily she and Draco shared the same views on the majority of their theories so no angry notes had to be delivered by Harry. Hermione could tell this was a relief for her best friend the past week.

Hermione strolled through the hustle and bustle of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as she had just finished tutoring some of the trainee Aurors with fieldwork observations to work towards their final examinations before Christmas. Hermione didn’t mind helping out as the Auror office was rather understaffed this week with people being out on investigations outside of London and were not able to take charge of the practical sessions. The witch couldn’t but feel at ease from being away from the case notes even it was just for half a day, it subsided her anxieties about Greyback but the stress coursed through her veins which didn’t help with her anxieties due to the fact that she and Draco weren’t not speaking. But Hermione had made a firm decision that she was not going to be the first to apologise as Hermione knew that she wasn’t the only one to blame in their argument. Due to the business and quick change of having to oversee training Hermione hadn’t had a chance to look at any updated case notes or even a glimpse of the Daily Prophet, Kingsley rushed her slightly to change into her Auror uniform as soon as she entered the Ministry.

Nerves did fill her stomach as the clock was inching towards her shift ending which meant it was nearing the time towards her afternoon tea and party-planning with Narcissa Malfoy, Hermione couldn’t help the ghost smile that she felt an itch at her lips as she wondered what sixteen-year-old Hermione would even begin to say at the thought of her spending the afternoon with the older witch. That smile faded quickly as she turned the corner and saw around ten yards away from the back of the platinum blonde hair of Draco Malfoy, Hermione silently thanked Merlin as he didn’t see as she noticed he was in conversation with his newly instated assistant, a slight jealous twinge itched her sting as Hermione had seen the witch earlier that week exiting the lift.

Thankfully her office was before where he and his newly appointed sectary were standing so they wouldn’t have to see her scurry pass them with her brushy hair and red face. Despite this fact, Hermione still rushed inside and closed the door shut tightly behind a let out a small sigh escape her lips as loud as she wanted in the quietness of her office. With a quick flick of her wand, Hermione made sure her door was locked so no one would accidentally walk in on her changing.

She changed herself into a cream turtleneck jumper and pair fitted black trousers, an outfit Hermione thought was smart but still comfortable and casual to wear for afternoon tea. Hermione slipped on her black flat shoes and walked towards her desk to collect her beaded bag from the locked drawer and to tidy her desk before finishing up for the weekend when her eyes caught sight of the Daily Prophet and the contents of the front page, contents that Hermione had completely forget were getting released this morning, which caused her breathing quicken and her golden-brown eyes brimmed with tears as Hermione read contents of the article she couldn’t help but notice the wet patches that formed on the paper as she finished reading Cho’s article. Susan’s death had finally been revealed to the public, she knew it would happen eventually but actually reading the words there on the paper made her heartbreak all over again. Deciding not to get too into her feelings she shook herself and put the paper away checking thew clock as she did so and realising that she was closing in on being late to meet Narcissa Malfoy. A women Hermione didn’t want to be late, she grabbed her things and rushed towards the fireplace.

* * *

It was a matter of minutes and Hermione exited the fireplace into Malfoy Manor she this time found herself in the drawing-room, the witch stepped out into the brightly lit room her eyes wandering around the large space before her finding beauty in each nook and cranny and she would expect nothing less from the Malfoy’s. Since her visit to the library, she couldn’t believe how well Narcissa renovated the grand building, it must have taken her months Hermione wondered as she flicked making sure no soot was trailing on the expensive flooring.

Noticing that she was alone Hermione decided to take a seat on one of the couches that were surrounded by scones, cakes and a teapot. A relief sigh came from her mouth as Hermione knew she was the correct place as she made herself comfortable beside the pile of plans and folders Narcissa had laid out for the party. She picked up several pieces of paper each with a different design for the enchanted ceiling grander than the last. The noise of footsteps crept up behind her as she continued looking over the plans before the witch called out to the owner of the footsteps, who she assumed would the missing Narcissa Malfoy.

“I have to say Narcissa these plans are amazing, I know you wanted me here to help but after looking at these I think I’m going to have a hard time helping you decide” Hermione giggled before turning around where shock hit her in the face when she realised it wasn’t Narcissa who had walked into the room

“Draco…” Hermione breathed out, her words had escaped her as she didn’t know what to say. Sure she knew he would be here but she didn’t think he would be _here_ in the drawing-room where is she and his mother would be having afternoon tea and party planning for her annual New’s Year Ball.

“What are you doing here?” His voice was cold as he asked her, his words making Hermione break they eye contact they were holding as she was still hurt and angry from his words in their previous argument

“She’s helping me plan for the annual New Years' party darling” The familiar voice hummed from the corner of the room as Narcissa walked in with a growing smirk spreading across her face “Did I forget to tell you, darling? Sorry you know what I’m like when I have a party to plan forever forgetful”

Hermione noticed as the older witch smiled throwing away hand gestures, casually towards her son who in turn rolled his eyes. Hermione couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable as she began to regret her decisions of accepting Narcissa’s invitation. _Damn you Malfoy_ Hermione’s voice hissed in her

“I see.” He said with a clear displeased look on his face that Hermione saw from the corner of her eye. Draco then went on to add “Mother if you need me I’ll be anywhere but here”

Once he answered, Hermione raised her lower gaze and watched the tall wizard make his way out of the drawing-room, but much to Hermione’s disdain his Mother’s words stopped him.

“Actually darling I was rather hoping you would help...” The older witch asked her son with doe eyes as she took a seat elegantly on the couch opposite Hermione who was now sat awkwardly playing with the end of her sleeve, as he slowly turned around on his heal, the annoyance written clearly all over his handsome features. Hermione cursed herself as she felt a small flutter in her stomach when she saw his jaw tense.

“Really mother, I’m sure you don’t need my help that’s what Grangers here for remember?” Draco snapped sarcastically sending a sharp look towards Hermione, which she retorted with a small scowl and narrowed eyes in return.

“Nonsense an extra pair of eyes wouldn’t hurt besides the amount of work that is needed to be done, a pair of extra hands would be extremely beneficial, so come sit Draco” Narcissa smiled patting the space beside her, the curly-haired witch couldn't help but notice the slight demand in her tone“ _And_ besides the house elves have made far too much food just for myself and Hermione, I’m sure Hermione doesn’t mind?”

Unable to say no to his Mother Draco huffed and made his way over to her slouching into the seat and spreading a look across his face to show how uninterested he was in participating in helping to plan his mother's party. Hermione just realised she hadn’t replied to Narcissa’s question so she quickly rambled. “Oh-Um not at all, Mrs Malfoy, I had a rather big lunch today”

_That was a lie._ And the small, but thankfully quiet rumble of her stomach indicated her obvious hunger.

“Oh well dear if you find yourself getting peckish there’s plenty of food there” Narcissa offered oblivious to the hungry grumbles Hermione’s stomach was making.

Getting to work the three each began to tackle a small bundle of paper, making tough decisions on what would and wouldn’t make the cut for the party. Trying to get Draco and Hermione to work together Narcissa began asking both of them their opinions for things hoping they would begin asking for opinions on what they were picking but failed miserably when Draco and Hermione asked here with a certain tone to the voice that showed they were trying to wind each other up by not asking the others thoughts and only asking Narcissa.

Before long the witch grew bored of the pairs childish behaviour and decided it was time for some interventions as she was determined to get them talking again. “Would you excuse me a moment?”The witch said rising from her seat and making her way towards the door. “I’m just going to fetch a drink from the kitchen won’t be a moment darlings” Hermione couldn’t help but notice the smile on Narcissa’s face as she left the two of them giving her a confused stare as she walked off.Hermione’s eyes then drifted to the older’s witch’s half-full cup of tea which resulted in her brows furrowing in confusion as she wondered what Narcissa’s agenda was, as her eyes drifted back to the table that covered in cakes and biscuits, along with the half-filled pot of tea. She never voiced her concern as Hermione quickly shifted her gaze back to the designs.

Draco and Hermione sat in silence for a while the only two noise being made was the crackle that came from the fireplace and the ruffling of the papers as each of them made their way through their workload pile for the parting. After a short while, Hermione couldn’t help but notice Draco’s emotionless facial expression as he looked over one the pages with uninterested eyes. Hermione knew that he didn’t want to be apart of the party planning, she was correct as she watched Draco rise of his seat on the couch it clear that he leaving the room making his way to the door only to find that it was locked.

“Fuck” Hermione heard his voice muttered under his breath as Draco groaned quietly “Of course she’s locked us in"

Hermione watched as he let out a small huff which made her tut as Draco repeated towards her matter of factly “We’re locked in Granger”

“Really we haven’t spoken in nearly two weeks and the first thing you say to me is that we’re locked in if this is an attempt at a long-winded apology I’m not interested Malfoy” Hermione scoffed as she quickly diverted her eyes from the blonde back the elegant designs of the Manor’s ballroom.

“Oh right okay, then Granger next time we’re locked inside of a room I’ll just not say anything” Draco snapped rolling his eyes as the curly-haired witch’s face began to turn red with embarrassment.

“Well, locked in or not you should still be apologising!” Hermione retorted back she tried to win a battle she was clearly loosing and she knew he this as well which infuriated her further. 

“You are joking right?” He scoffed as he folded his arms. “I’m not the one who went through someone's personal belongings and then demanded that I should have been told about it”

Hermione’s eyes widened at the sheer volume of his voice, but she wasn’t going to back down towards him.

“Why are you so bothered that I’m here Malfoy? Am I keeping you from a quick fuck with your new secretary?” Hermione questioned with a faint hiss as she watched his eyes widen at her anger, the curly-haired witch slowly rose from her chair as she collected he favourite designs in pile and in her hands that shook with rage before she continues.

“Or is it because I’m a mudblood that you don’t care about?” She spat as the venom in her words rolled off of her tongue, sending a glare in the direction of whereDraco stood. 

“What does my secretary have to do with this?” He asked Hermione couldn’t help but realise that her comment may have shown immaturity and a twinge of jealously towards a witch, she didn’t know. She couldn’t entertain that thought any longer when he continued to argue.

“And for fuck sake would you stop crying the 'mudblood' routine the only person who keeps mentioning it Granger is you” Draco sneered knowing his comment achieved the desired effect as Hermione’s face softened from the glare she was sporting moments ago.

Before either of them had a chance to say anything Narcissa entered the room again with a concerned look on her face, if Draco didn’t know any better he would bet money on the fact that his mother would have been listening in.

“Everything’s fine” Hermione answered, Narcissa unspoken word as the older witch opened her mouth to speak. Hermione felt a small tear form in her eye

“Thank you so much for inviting me over Mrs Malfoy but I really must be going now” Hermione spoke trying her best to avoid her voice cracking and holding in the tear that grew closer to rolling down her cheek, she turned her backs on the two Malfoy’s to pick up her coat and bag as she quickly wiped her face.

“Oh so soon but we haven’t finished going through the plans yet darling” Narcissa explained trying her best to prevent the witch from going but Hermione could tell by the sound of Narcissa voice she wouldn’t be able to keep her here.

“Yes, I’m sorry, I hadn’t realised how late it has gotten and Crookshanks, my cat will be wondering where I am. And here, these are my favourites from the designs I looked through I’m sorry I couldn’t be more help” Hermione rambled, flashing a watery smile, avoiding Draco’s piercing stare as she handled a bundle of papers to Narcissa and walking past her and Draco making her way towards the floo in the middle of the room.

“Hermione dear I’m sorry to be a nuisance but could you please use the floo in the main foyer of the Manor darling,” Narcissa asked, with a pointed look towards her fireplace that was lit. The curly-haired witch knew that Narcissa was trying her best to keep her in the Manor for moments longer to try and push her and Draco together one last time, she couldn’t help but wonder if the older witch and Harry were working together to get her and Draco to make up. It was clear to Hermione now that would not be the case, trust was long gone between them and she wasn’t sure if they were going to get that back.

Hermione tried her best to suppress her sigh but nodded as she turned back on her heel. “Of course Mrs Malfoy, what way should I go?

“Draco will show you the way” she added as her son gave her a vicious look to which she returned the favour sending him a look back giving him a silent signal that he wasn’t getting out walking Hermione to the floo

Hermione nodded and she and Draco made their way to the floo with nothing but silence between them but neither of them cared they just wanted their encounter to be over with and soon enough it was as she stepped into the floo staring into Draco’s eyes as that fateful tear fell down her face as he said his final parting word to her before she replied with hers

“Hermione” His voice whispered out her given name, _for the first time ever._

“Draco” Hermione responded, her voice cracked at the shock of hearing the Slytherin’s utter her name. The green flames rose around her and within seconds the sight of the blonde and Malfoy Manor was gone in a flash.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, the tension between that pair! What do you think? 
> 
> Let us know your thoughts in the comments, you have no idea how much it means to us! 
> 
> See you in the next chapter for more 'Wicked Games.'


	15. ‘cause when I’d fight, you used to tell me I was brave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! How are we at the fifteenth chapter of 'Wicked Games.' 
> 
> Thank you for joining us for another chapter and we hope you enjoy! It's a longer chapter this time!
> 
> Also Happy December! How are we in the last month of the yea? 2020 has been wild.
> 
> Song of the Chapter: my tears ricochet - Taylor Swift

**_The Celebration of Susan Bones and Zacharias Smith’s lives to held today after shock announcement of their murder by Head of Auror Office. Are the standards at the Department of the Magical Law Enforcement slipping with no one caught thus far?_ **

**_-THE DAILY PROPHET_ **

_November the 5th 2002_

_Reported by Rita Skeeter_

_Well, dear readers, today is the day, Susan Bones and Zacharias Smith’s joint funeral are being held today. It is with great sadness that I ask each of you to please be silent for a moment and raise your wands at 11 o’clock today in memory of the two lives that have been lost. The families of the couple have decided to keep this congregation of the celebration of their children’s lives private._

_Clearly, the moment that we will share in memory of Miss Bones and Mr Smith will be a moment longer than Auror Granger and Auror Malfoy have spent on the case as still no leads have been found and once again the Aurors have been taking their eyes off the ball as my very reliable sources tell me that the Aurors haven’t been speaking this week?_

_Smells like a lovers tiff to me dear readers but me myself and I can’t wait to see if these two fighting love birds can work things out till next time dear readers._

__

* * *

_Hermione’s Flat_

_Muggle London, not far from Diagon Alley_

_November the 5th 2002_

“How dare she!” Hermione shrieked, alone in at her kitchen table, as she read Skeeter’s slanderous words. Sickness rose in Hermione’s stomach at the lies that sprawled across the page. She angrily shut the Daily Prophet as the words on the pages were starting to get to her as a moving smile picture of Susan and Zacharias shone up at her, Hermione remembered this photograph from Harry and Ginny’s wedding.

A sad sigh escaped the witch’s lips as she stared down at her uneaten toast and her cornflakes that she only took one spoonful but the horrendous feeling in her stomach made her want to be sick. Hermione has been too far too many funerals in her twenty-three years, so in theory, some would say this shouldn’t bother the witch given her job role and who she is, but Hermione couldn’t switch off her emotions to her dear friend and colleague that had lost her life. Perhaps Skeeter’s words were correct, she was unfocused and careless. Hermione should have some lead to where Greyback was hiding but she’s not got the slightest idea where to start.

She grabbed her untouched breakfast and rose from her seat at the table as she put her food waste in the bin, before making sure that Crookshanks had enough to eat for the day, Hermione heard the faint roar of her fireplace which she knew would be Ginny and Harry as they decided to arrive at the funeral together as Hermione had prepared a portkey for the three of them.

“Shit!” Hermione muttered to herself as she noticed that she was still wrapped up in her dressing gown, she thanked Merlin that she had her curls nice and tamed as they lay on her shoulders with two sections of the front of her hair in little French twists.

“Hermione?” Ginny’s voice called from her living room. “We’re here. Are you ready to go?”

With a quick wave of her wand, she performed a charm that cleaned up her kitchen as she wandered through to where Ginny and Harry were waiting, dressed smartly in their black funeral attire, the small smiles that graced their lips didn’t match their eyes as they greeted. Hermione couldn’t blame the couple as she felt the same.

“Sorry I lost track of time…” Hermione apologised with a sheepish look on her face until she let out a small huff “I was caught up in the reading that blasted article that Skeeter put out in Daily Prophet, she can have her vendetta against me but don’t bring Susan, Zacharias or their families into it!”

“I know, Shacklebolt was furious. He sent a note to Cho regarding what Skeeter said about you and Malfoy as he considers it slander on your characters. Malfoy also wrote to me this morning, he will be meeting us there” Harry spoke in a grave tone, his disdain towards the situation was the same as Hermione’s. Whilst her best friend mentioned the Slytherin’s name, she couldn’t help but think about what took place at the Manor, and it was written all over her face.

“Hermione?” Ginny questioned, concern on her face as she must have noticed the shift on her facial expression as the witch asked: “Are you okay?”

“Oh - Um Yes, I’m sorry, I was just lost in thought there” Hermione mumbled her lame excuse as she looked down at her extremely casual attire as she took off her dressing gown and held it her folded arms before she continued her ramble.“Harry please remind me to thank Kingsley for trying to get Skeeter to retract her article, I doubt that she will. Now give me less than ten minutes, I’ll go get dressed and the portkey should be activated for us to go”

“Take a breath Hermione, coming from the pregnant one, we have plenty of time” Ginny replied with a light-hearted tease as her hand rested on her growing bump before lowering down to the curly-haired witch’s couch, Hermione let out a small laugh in response to the redheaded witch as she turned round and headed down her flat’s hall to her bedroom where her black dress hung up on her wardrobe’s door and her sensible heels stood neatly on her floor.

She slipped out of her pyjamas quickly and slipped on her underwear as she pulled her dress smoothing it with her shaking hands, Hermione’s eyes glanced over her dressing table at the brooch that Susan gave her as a birthday only two months ago. A small sigh left her lips as she thought of how different things were then, Hermione put the pin through the dress’ fabric and looked in her reflection as a small tear left her eye, she wiped it away so it left no trace or stain on her face. Hermione stepped into her heels and swiftly grabbed her beaded bag and an old shoe she turned to their portkey for the location of the funeral.

Hermione closed her bedroom door behind her before she walked back to the living room, she grabbed her black coat that was hung on its rack and pulled it over her shoulders as she announced to the married couple, with faux confidence that she has mastered well of over the past couple of weeks. “Ready to go?”

“Ready” Harry nodded as he buckled up his coat and tried at a final attempt to smooth down his hair using the mirror on her wall.

“Let’s get going Mione” Ginny spoke struggling slightly to rise from her friend's couch as her baby bump had become increasingly large over the past few weeks.

Using the portkey the trio disappeared from her living room and appeared in the courtyard of the church in a matter of seconds. They made their way across the gravel path in silence into the almost empty church as Susan and Zacharias’s families both wanted to keep the funeral’s confidential and away from the high profile-ness of their children’s murders. Upon entering they were greeted by Susan’s mother who ushered them to the front of the church with her insisting they sat in the front of the pews with her as Susan had little family due to the destruction caused by the war.

Her mother voiced her gratitude towards Harry and Hermione. “You are working tirelessly to bring this case to close, I don’t believe the words of Rita Skeeter you deserve to sit at the front with me, it brings me comfort”

As they all sat down on the front pews and the organ began to play everyone turned and rose from their seats to watch as the two coffins made their way down the aisle as cries mixed with the music and the mourners bowed their heads, Hermione, however, was not one of the mourners that bowed her head as she couldn’t help her eyes from scanning around the room looking for that bastard blonde hair.

_Typical Malfoy couldn’t even be bothered to show his face and pay respect_ Hermione angrily thought to herself as she turned back around in her seat trying turning her focus back to the funeral as the coffins reached the altar

_Little did the brunette know, that Draco was hidden away at the back of the church paying his respects silently keeping his distance as this time he didn’t have the Potters or Granger by his side to once again swat away the discomfort he felt at being at a funeral he felt he had no business attending as he barely knew the couple and had only spoken to Susan once before her death._

* * *

The funeral went by in what felt like a blur, Hermione had shed enough tears for her head to begin to ache luckily for her, however, Susan and Zacharias' family’s wanted a moment alone in the church before things continued at the graveside. As the small group seeped out into the courtyard Harry, Draco, Hermione hadn’t noticed the blonde wizard’s presence as she was too preoccupied in her own thoughts. The two wizards were joined by a small group of trainee Aurors, who were there for learning and performing security measures, headed towards the graveside to perform protective enchantments where the couple would be laid to rest.

Whilst Ginny and Hermione made their way to a small bench beside a tree, that had lost all it’s leaves as winter was fully in motion, on the church grounds. Letting the cold air hit them and clear the slight throbbing in their head from the crying the friends sat chatting about everything and anything before the subject fell onto a particular blonde who Ginny had noted that his name had become absent on Hermione’s lips.

“Hermione you do know I have noticed the past couple of the weeks the lack of interaction and conversation about Malfoy. I thought you and him were getting on rather well, especially at the Leakey…” Ginny trialled off as Hermione stared off down the footpath avoiding the redheads' gaze worried her eyes would give away the details of her secret kiss with Draco

“Circumstances have changed since then Ginny…” Hermione mumbled as she wrapped herself tightly in her jacket as the November chill nipped at her skin “He’s made it very clear that he does not care for me as a friend, we are strictly partners, in this case, That is all.”

“Hermione I saw the way he looked at you that Friday on Nott’s birthday, he clearly had more than being ‘just friends’ on his mind” Ginny stated in a matter of fact in tone and Hermione couldn’t help but recall that night as once again that stupid kiss that they shared continued to intrude her thoughts. “And before you say any silly excuse like ‘Oh I am sure he looks at every witch like that’ he certainly does not, I’m pregnant, not blind and I know there’s something that your not telling me.”

A pink-cheeked Hermione became flustered with the redhead’s boldness and quickly thought of a way to get out of admitting her kiss to Ginny. “We had a fight okay Gin he was still in contact with his dad” she trailed off as the words from their argument stabbed into her heart and she hoped that Ginny would take the bats and steer away from talking about Friday night

“I already know that Mione, Harry told me. So, try again tell me what is really going on.” Ginny retorted seriously adamant from an answer from her friend.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond to the witch but was caught off guard as a flash of platinum blonde hair caught her eye. As she felt her blood run cold as she saw none other than Draco Malfoy walk around the corner of the church with Harry no less. But she couldn’t help but her count her blessings as she didn’t have to tell Ginny about their secret kiss, _thank Merlin. That was something she wanted to keep to herself._

“Speak of the devil” She heard herself grumble which made Ginny let out a small chuckle as the pair of wizards seemed to be headed towards their direction and Hermione tried her best not to have a situation where she would have to make eye contact with the Slytherin.

“Just because he’s decided to make his appearance, doesn’t mean I will forget about this conversation Hermione Granger. I know you will end up tell me what’s going on between the pair of you.” Ginny whispered with the same matter of fact tone as before and knowing look on her face. “But don’t worry, l will let things go for now but I’ll bring this up again and that’s a promise, 'Mione.”

“Ready to go?” Harry asked the two women as he and Draco moved closer towards them. “Susan and Zacharias’ families want us all by the graveside now”

“Oh - um, yes okay, we’re ready” Hermione replied as the sorrow in her heart began to grow again as she made her way to the graveside preparing herself for her final goodbyes to the couple

The four of them made their way to the grave quietly Harry and Ginny walked in front arm and arm with each other as Hermione and Draco followed behind each not daring to set their eyes near each other worried they other would catch thee other looking, Hermione couldn’t help but notice that their bodies weren’t linked as thee couple in front but how she wondered what it would be like to actually be on the blonde’s arm. She tutted herself inwardly as the pair of them walked in awkward silence for what felt like forever until finally, they reached the graveside.

As the rest of the ceremony went on more tears couldn’t help but fall from Hermione’s cheeks and a small wince like cry escaped her mouth as she tired her best to hold back her tears

**-**

_Unbeknownst to the curly-haired witch, Draco couldn’t help but feel his heart tug at the sound of Hermione’s cry but he refused to break and rush to her rescue like some sap. No, he wouldn’t bend to her.The witch had made it crystal clear that she was strong and was able to handle whatever life has thrown her. This didn’t help the Slytherin as he fought internally with himself as his thoughts whirled around inside of his head._ ****

**_Your mad at her, she crossed the line, she doesn’t deserve to be comforted. But you did lie, oh for the love of Merlin._ **

_Draco thought as the battle inside of his head continued as he internally struggled to choose between being infuriated at her or wanting to make sure she was okay. In the end, he decided to meet this halfway and moved closer to her, close enough that she would notice he moved, that she would notice his presence and hopefully take that as a sign that he was trying to look out for her_

**-**

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione noticed a blonde figure shift his closed stance and moved towards her slightly. Not wanting to turn her head she moved her eyes slightly trying to see what he was doing but only seen him move ever so slightly closer to her before he stopped ridged with his hands in his pockets looking as composed as ever, he couldn’t have noticed her gaze, Hermione couldn’t help but wonder as his grey eyes stayed straight forward watching as flowers were placed in Susan’s and Zacharias grave.

Although Draco had his usual cold exterior up Hermione took some comfort in his close proximity and couldn’t help but miss him, he has been there for her so many time since the case started and she couldn’t help but feel guilty about there argument. She felt herself beginning to cave when his words rang in her ears. Hermione couldn’t help stop her inner thoughts from taking over:

_He isn’t giving a second thought about you remember? He said so himself don’t cave he no longer cares, perhaps he never did and maybe their kiss had been a mistake._

Hermione couldn’t help but wonder to herself before shaking herself out of her thoughts and mustering up some Gryffindor courage as the service finished and the small crowd began to leave the graves of their loved ones.

As Draco, Harry and Ginny began to walk away she found herself calling after Draco before she could stop the words leaving her mouth

“Malfoy can I talk to you for a minute?” She spoke out to the blonde to which Hermione received three surprised looks from the people stood in front of her, the witch couldn’t help but notice Ginny’s small sly grin that was playing on her lips.

Draco looked back at the Potters for a moment unsure of what to say to Hermione and hoping to find an answer in their eyes

“Harry and I will meet you pair later? Grimmauld Place” Ginny suggested trying to keep her tone casual and nonchalant, as she and Harry slowly began to walk away.

“Okay” Draco and Hermione replied both giving the redhead a half-hearted smile. The nerves danced around her stomach as she felt her palms sweat up ever so slightly.

“Perfect” Ginny hummed, Hermione noticed the secret glint in the pregnant’s witch eye, before she continued to walk away she added. “Ah, I can’t believe I almost forgot to mention the reasoning. We invited Susan and Zacharias families, we figured it was the least we could do was organise the wake, so we will all see you at say around four?”

“That’s a lovely gesture, Ginny. We will see you at four” Hermione nodded as she waved to the married couple before they disapparated. She and Draco were, for the first time in nearly three weeks, _alone._

“So… I” Hermione stammered with the hope that Draco would pick up where her words trailed off but she was met with stone-cold silence from the Slytherin with a straight look on his face, devoid of any clear emotions.

“Look Malfoy can we just go back to normal, we can keep hating each other if you want but I’m sick of this situation we’re in where we can’t even be civil and talk or be within a meters distance of each other” she gasped all in one breath worried that if she stopped the rest of her words wouldn’t come out.

Draco looked at her for a moment mulling over her words as she stood there in silence seeming slightly frazzled, the embarrassment filled in her chest as she began to think she might have been slightly too honest with the wizard opposite her, the chill breeze hit her face which made her cheeks flush pink, of course, it was just the wind and not the instant regret of oversharing. 

After even more silence from the wizard, Hermione nodded her head slightly before filling the silence again “Well?” She asked praying this time he would finally speak holding her breath as she waited for his reply 

“Fine Granger” He spoke giving the brunette witch peace as she finally let out her breath. “I wanted to make it perfectly clear, just so you know,this isn’t over you still over stepped the line, I just think now being civil makes things less difficult for everyone around us.”

He continued as he watched Hermione’s face good from a half-smile to a frown as his words played havoc on her emotions

“Now come on Granger let’s go the Potter’s will be waiting”

With those words, Draco left Hermione behind him as he walked off before disapparating leaving her alone in the graveyard.

* * *

When Hermione arrived at Grimmauld Place, she couldn’t help but feel more at ease as she was in surroundings she knew she hoped that Ginny wouldn’t be to mad at for being an hour and a half late as her mum had phoned from Australia letting to let her that they would be flying home for Christmas in the first week in December, some good news for a change.

Hermione walked through the floo seeing more people that were at the funeral, she couldn’t help but notice all school mates sharing stories and memories about Susan and Zacharias, mostly Dumbledore’s Army stuff. Her eyes scanned the room seeing Kingsley and Draco in deep conversation with serious looks on both go their faces, she couldn’t help but wonder what the pair were talking about. As she was about to walk over and ask if it was case related she was stopped by Ron and Neville Longbottom, she plastered on a fake smile and greeted the two men as Ron asked:

“How was the funeral?”

“It was terribly sad, my heart is breaking for their families,” Hermione told the two men as she slipped off her coat and putting on the back of the armchair. “I just wish we could find Greyback, he is bound to slip eventually.”

Hermione noticed that Ron opened his mouth to reply but it was Neville who spoke first. “Of course he will Hermione, if anyone can solve this case it’s you and Harry of course, what’s it like working with Malfoy? I don’t believe what the prophet saying about you, you know what Skeeter is like.”

Hermione couldn’t but smile at how much she missed Neville’s clumsy sincerity, she shook her head. “I try my best to avoid Skeeter but sometimes it hard when she constantly has my name in her mouth, Malfoy is actually fine, we work surprisingly well together”

The witch let out the little white lie as she wasn’t sure who was listening to her conversations that could ‘accidentally’ end up of a gossip column. Besides, it wasn’t a full lie, she and the Slytherin were getting on until their recent spat in his office and the Manor. She hoped that the two them would go back to being civil but Hermione couldn’t help but think that this was wishful thinking.

Thankfully, Hermione didn’t have to go any further with talking about the Slytherin as Ron excused himself as he saw Harry come into the living room whilst Neville brought her into a quick embrace. “Hannah and I will be heading soon, I’ve gotta get back up to Hogwarts lots of papers to mark. It was lovely seeing you ‘Mione, I just wish it was under better circumstances.”

“I know I agree with you Neville, it’s always the way, isn’t it? Parties or funerals.” Hermione let out a small sigh. “Ah yes, oh how I miss the early Scottish snow and the castle this time of year. We should all meet during the Christmas holidays and hopefully, find a day when everyone is free?”

“Great idea, this is why you are called the brightest witch of our age isn’t it?” Neville teased softly which made Hermione giggle.

“I won’t reveal my secrets” Hermione smirked back which made the Gryffindor laugh wholeheartedly before the pair bided each other a farewell.

Hermione couldn’t help but feel at the ease the normalcy she felt inside the Potter’s home, Hermione wandered through to wear Draco was sitting along with Harry, Ron and Kingsley with a few other Aurors from the department.

“Ah Hermione there you are” Kingsley greeted her as she sat down, he passed her a cup of tea which she thanked him. “Just in time”

“Just in time for what Sir?” Hermione asked with a worried tone as she felt her brows furrow.

“Don’t worry, we finally have some eyewitnesses who may some information and they are coming in on Friday to discuss what they may have seen” Kingsley explained which made Hermione instantly relax.

“Well, that’s good news, it might not give us all the information we need but it’s definitely a step in the right direction” Hermione stated, relief washed over her body.

“Whilst you might be right Granger, I would take it with a grain of salt and wait and see what the witnesses have to say” Draco drawled as he flicked his lit cigarette out the window as he turned to face her. “I doubt it’s going to take just a couple of witnesses coming foreword to solve this case.”

“No, I agree with you Malfoy, but as I said before it’s stepping in the right direction. You should know better than anyone in this room, besides Harry, that any new evidence or accounts we get we should thoroughly look through. So we can figure if it works with our theories or debunks them”Hermione responded with a slightly frosty undertone as she made her point clear towards the Slytherin, she couldn’t help but realise the silence that coveted the room as Harry let out an awkward cough and Ron’s mouth was gaped open in shock.

“Yes, - Well you are both correct” Kingsley was the first to speak after the few awkward minutes of silence. “I just wanted to include Auror Weasley, Finnegan and Travis in this conversation as they will be apart of taking eye-witness accounts if you three or myself are unavailable” 

The group of Aurors nodded at their superior before he dismissed them, Hermione was the first to rise from her chair and headed towards the door that was linked to the sitting room,Hermione couldn’t help but notice how dark it had gotten outside and after a long tiring day, she just wanted to head home.

Thankfully as she entered the sitting room there were only a few members of Dumbledore’s Army who had a few crates of butterbeer on the coffee table, Hermione couldn’t think of anything worse than drinking and she wanted to feel fresh for the next few days at work which were already seeming like massive work load, she was hopeful that these next few days would be a positive impact on the case.

The witch glanced down at her watch and noticed it was nearly past eight and tiredness hit her like bricks so Hermione jumped at the chance to say goodbye to her friends and head home eager to get into her pyjamas and try her best to recharge her social batteries as today had completely drained her.

“I should really be heading home now Ginny, I thinking an early night will do me some good. How about we meet for coffee this weekend if you are free?” Hermione asked as she pulled the witch aside.

“Yeah that sounds great ‘Mione and we will definitely being having a conversation about a certain blonde and conversations that have taken place yes?”Ginny responded with a glint in her blue eyes and knowing look on her face. “I also think that having an early night is my plan, pregnancy is tiring Hermione just warning you.”

Hermione laughed softly at Ginny’s comment about her tiredness. “Don’t you worry Ginny I seriously won’t be getting pregnant anytime soon, thank god the witch who invented the contraception charm.”

The two witches laughed as Ginny brought her in a tight embrace before saying a ‘see you at the weekend’ and Hermione turned on her heel to see Draco enter the room as he ran his finger through his hair, her stomach fluttered ever so slightly at the moment which made her internally groan as despite their arguments she couldn’t help note how handsome and attractive he was. Their eyes always seem to connect without planning which infuriates her beyond no ends and this moment was no different. Hermione couldn’t smile or wave-like she would for anyone else, he and their new situation was different, so cowardly she did nothing but turn on her heel and grabbed some floo powder before she stepped inside the fireplace. With a quick shout of her destination, Hermione felt the flames rise around and within seconds she was gone.

Hermione entered the cosiness of her flat within seconds as a tired yawn escaped her lips and she bent down to rub Crookshanks’ back who was in his usual spot, some things never change but sadly somethings change to quickly Hermione thought to herself as her eye caught Susan and Zacharias’ order of service lay on her coffee table, their bright smiles looking up her as they looked at one another and then whoever had taken that photograph.

Hermione’s thoughts of the couple quickly changed from mourning to curiosity as the case pricked once more her brain and pulled her to open the case files again, it seemed like an endless cycle as Hermione began combing through all of the information once more as the witch prayed to find even the tiniest shred of something that would point her to the right direction. Something new that neither Draco, Harry or herself had picked up on.

As the witch stopped reading to get changed out of her dress, that she has now called her ‘funeral dress’, into her pyjamas Hermione couldn’t help but deflated because as usual there was nothing and each new piece of evidence felt like each piece was from a different puzzle as she couldn’t understand how everything fit together. The witch was silently hopeful these witness accounts will help filter things down and to find out what else could possibly link to each victim. As the only common factor in the three murders where the suspect and the way the victims were murdered but nothing more and it was driving Hermione slightly demented.

Deciding to stick to her word to Ginny, Hermione closed the now bulky case file that was filled full of different theories, crime scene footage and notes that she had made, she placed it on her desk and noticed Crookshanks had moved from his usual place in her living room to his other usual spot at the bottom of her bed. The witch with a quick flick of her wand turned her bedroom lights and climbed into the warmth of her bed, to her surprise a content sigh escaped her lips as she sunk into the comfort of her bed, sleep thankfully took her quickly after the long day.

* * *

_Hermione’s Office_

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_November 7th 2002_

The past forty-eight hours had gone in rather quickly, Hermione thought, she had kept herself busy by preparing questions to ask for the witnesses meetings that were taking place tomorrow morning. With the help of Kingsley they have also devised a timeline of the case so far, she would’ve asked Draco but considering they were only mild speaking terms she wasn’t sure it would be the best bet, Hermione and Kingsley had finalised their timeline so far and she had prepared to show the two wizards when she would next see them

Despite this planning and preparing over the past two days was a positive impact there still nothing was coming up, evidence wised, that would help the case or help them find their prime suspect or where Greyback could possibly hiding.Draco and Hermione had their first civil conversation between the two of them which they both agreed that they didn’t like waiting for something to come up as they wanted to avoid another innocent life being taken they wanted him to slip up.

However, they only had the conversation because Harry had been called to help train the new trainee Aurors for a half an hour when they were working on the case and were in the middle of a debrief to exchange their notes. Even though she was only getting little bits of small conversation from the blonde Hermione took it as a good sign and felt like they were moving in the right direction and Hermione couldn’t help but notice that thing’s seemed to be getting much better between the two of them or so she thought.

“Granger where the fuck have you been?” Draco asked angrily as he walked into Hermione’s office with a glare aimed in her direction. “I have been looking for you everywhere”

“What are you talking about? I was with Kingsley for only half an hour this morning which by the way I want to talk to you and Harry about actually” Hermione replied with a pointed look but she decided keeping her tone calm, no matter how much she wanted to shoot up from her desk and match his aggression, Hermione decided this would be the more professional approach and she would find out what Draco clearly wanted to address despite his annoyed demeanour but she couldn’t help a playful jab as she added “Clearly you didn’t look hard enough because I’m in my office for the rest of the day”

“Whatever, I’m meeting Andromeda tomorrow afternoon and wanted to know if you are going to come with? Potter said I have to ask you since it’s related to the case” Draco sighed as he took a moment to compose himself as she noted that his voice much calm as he realised he had come on too strong with his anger towards herbut a confused look spread across Hermione’s face at the mention of his Aunt and the case in the same sentence

“Andromeda?” She questioned closing over the case files standing up from her seat. “What’s Andromeda got to do with the case”

“Apparently she has some information she’s heard through the grapevine apparently my Aunt has her ear closer to the ground than you’d think” Draco smirked, Hermione secretly missed his flashing of that smirk, she was also grateful on how resourceful his family could be.

“Yes, I will be there, When are we meeting her then?” Hermione asked grabbing a quill and some parchment to take a quick note of the time and location so she would remember.

“Tomorrow at Diagon Alley, we will be meeting her and Teddy at one of the cafes just up from Ollivanders’ at twelve. Potter and I will meet you outside then we will walk along together. Don’t be late Granger” Draco finished before he turned and began to leave just as quickly as he had entered her office as Hermione continued to scribble down the information for their lunch meeting with Andromeda:

  * _Friday Meeting - With Andromeda_
  * _Ollivanders_
  * _12 pm_



“ _Wait Malfoy_!” Hermione called out as she finished her quick scribble. “I need to show you and Harry something, and since you are here now I figured I will just show you and will show Harry later.”

“What is it, Granger?” He drawled, Hermione rolled her eyes at his unbothered facade as she could tell that Draco was just as nosy as he was sarcastic, Hermione watched as he leaned against the door which made her tut.

“Well, I can’t show you it if you are standing all the way the other side of my office can I?” Hermione retorted to his question with her response filled with sarcasm. The blonde rolled his eyes as he slowly made his way back towards her desk as she rose from her chair, spreading out the large piece of parchment on her desk, Hermione looked up and saw a confused looking Draco as he seemed to be trying to read what was written upside down.

“You do know it would be easier if you came round my desk and stand next to me to read it?” Hermione couldn’t help herself but quip with a smirk that was ghosted on her lips which he returned with a small incoherent grunt and a deadpan look.

As Draco walked around the desk he asked her about the piece of parchment as he gave it a pointed look. “What exactly is this?”

“Kingsley and I decided yesterday that we thought it would be beneficial for myself, Harry and you to have a more clear and updated timeline of events. Harry was busy with training and well you and I-“ Hermione cursed herself inwardly as she stopped her explanation, she didn’t want to say to the wizard that she felt awkward in their new predicament with their new ‘civil’ relationship. She quickly returned to her explanation “Anyway, I thought it would best to share it with you and Harry, but just in case Kingsley or myself forgot anything you or Harry could add in any information missed before I duplicate copies”

“You forgot about Smith’s missing wand Granger” Draco noted as he quickly skimmed over the parchment, Hermione couldn’t help but see the small smirk that he was trying to suppress.

“What?” Hermione scoffed as she shook her head, she definitely wrote that down, she wouldn’t have forgotten a crucial piece of information. “No, I definitely did write that down”

“Granger just hand me that quill? You most certainly didn’t write it down” Draco nodded towards her quill that was nearer her than him.

Deciding not to argue but she did let out a dramatic sigh as she handed the blonde her quill. “Fine I might have forgotten but everything else is definitely there”

“Hmm” Draco hummed as he finished writing down the note, and look over at with a small smirk on his lips which made the dormant butterflies flutter in her stomach ever so slightly as she noticed the glint in his silver-greys. “Yes, you don’t have to worry Granger, you can still hold the title of being the brightest witch of her age because everything else is there with excessive details”

Hermione opened her mouth to retort when the noise of her door opening caught her and Draco’s attention, she turned to see Harry standing, who had his own case file in hand. “Harry, do we have a debriefing that you forget to tell me about?” She questioned with teasing smile and looked over at the Slytherin who was also surprised to see the wizard.

“Did you not get the memo from Kingsley?” Harry asked with a surprised look on his face as held up the purple note. “And no, he’s called a meeting for the whole department, it’s about the witness interviews and it is starting in about fifteen minutes”

“No, we never got anything, thanks for coming in and telling us Harry” Hermione smiled towards her best friend as she began to tidy her desk before she left for the meeting.

“Aren’t you going to show Potter your latest creation?” Draco questioned her as he nodded his head towards the parchment and then to Harry who now had a bemused facial expression as he clearly noticed that she and Draco were talking more than a couple of civil words without the frosty undertones.

“Can you show him while I clean up?” Hermione asked, not particularly giving the blonde wizard a choice as she had already handed the parchment that contained their timeline. “Oh! And I almost forgot to say, I placed a charm on it so when the duplicated are made, any notes that are added one copy they will update on all of them.”

Hermione observed as Draco rolled his eyes dramatically but he didn’t argue as walked over to where Harry stood. Draco handed him the parchment and explained to an impressed looking Harry at her handiwork. “Granger was working with Shacklebolt yesterday, they decided to make a clear timeline so we don’t miss anything and can refer back to it if and when needed”

Hermione with a quick flick of her wand, locked and stored confidential notes in her drawer underneath her desk, made her desk clear and tidy like it was when she entered work that morning. She placed the notes she wanted to keep on hand in her case file that Hermione has noticed has become a fifth limb these past few weeks, she constantly had within arms reach.

“This is brilliant ‘Mione!” Harry praised her with a bright smile before checking his watch as he walked over towards her desk and handed the timeline back as he added “I’ll give you this back to make copies? But we should really head, you know how much Kingsley hates tardiness, to the meeting now”

A groan came from Draco as he drawled “Now, now Potter nobody likes a kiss ass. Especially towards the boss, besides we all know Granger is his favourite”

He wasn’t being an arsehole which surprised Hermione slightly as she let a snicker escape which made Harry gape dramatically at her betrayal which made her laugh once more. Hermione couldn’t help but catch a small grin on Draco’s features as he turned to head for the door as he reached the middle of the opened door frame, he turned back to the two Gryffindors and called out, his sarcasm clear:

“Well? Aren’t you two coming, Christmas will be here before you know it”

The two best friends rolled their eyes at the Slytherin as Hermione locked away the timeline and followed Harry towards Draco with quick strides she locked her office door as the two wizards waited. Seconds later the trio of Aurors began to head along the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to get to the main meeting room.

* * *

The meeting went by quicker than Hermione had expected. Each lead they had on an eye witness was distributed to all the Aurors, Ron included who Hermione couldn’t but notice was very pleased with himself and they were dismissed swiftly from the by Kingsley who was eager for everyone to get their statements in hoping that one of them would produce a lead to go on as the ministry was receiving more and more bad press as they hadn’t had any major leads yet. Kingsley had decided that it wouldest for the other Aurors in the department to take part in the case as Draco had updated the team of Andromeda’s statement

Pouring out into the hallway all of the Aurors went their own way except Draco and Hermione who both headed towards the floo heading home early for the day so that they could prepare for their meeting tomorrow with Andromeda

“Malfoy, wait up!” Hermione called after Draco who was walking swiftly towards the floo while she was struggling to keep up with him.

“You really need to learn to walk quicker Granger have you not learned from the last time that I’m much faster than you are” he spoke not slowing down as he found amusement in the brunette being unable to match his pace as she struggled to catch up to him

“Look about the case tomorrow I just thought we should go over some possible questions to ask Andromeda tomorrow” Hermione breathed struggling to keep her breathing steady as she had practically broken out into a run in an effort to keep up with her partner

“Granger it’s fine we don’t need to prepare questions” he responded slowing down as he reached the floo much to an exhausted Hermione’s relief as she tried hard to steady her breathing

“I just thought that-“

“Granger it’s fine the questions will come to us when we’re there don’t stress” Draco sighed as she stepped into the floo and he turnedto face her “Look I’ll see you tomorrow don’t be late”

“Okay” Hermione smiled lightly feeling things between them were moving in the right direction as they seemed to be moving on well from their argument.

“Malfoy” The witch hummed as she gave the wizards a slight wave with a hint of a smile dancing across her lips

“Granger” he spoke sending a polite nod as the glint in his eyes were back before he disappeared as the flames engulfed him.

After the blonde disappeared Hermione followed and stood in the spot where we was moments ago before disappearing herself and emerging in her flat eager for the day to finish so that she could question Andromeda tomorrow and hopefully this would them one step closer to find out where Greyback might be hiding.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tension between this pair is keeping us on the edge of our seat! What about you? 
> 
> Let us know your thoughts in the comment, all kudos and thoughts are so appreciated! 
> 
> See you in the next chapter! 
> 
> N&M


	16. Let the sky fall, when it crumbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Here is the sixteenth chapter of 'Wicked Games.'
> 
> This a slightly shorter chapter than usually, but it's an important one for the story progression... we won't say anymore but we will say:
> 
> We hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Song of the chapter: Skyfall - Adele
> 
> N&M x

**_Formal apology issued by the Daily Prophet towards Auror’s Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy_ **

**_-THE DAILY PROPHET_ **

_November the 8th 2002_

_Reported by Cho Chang_

_We at the Daily Prophet pride ourselves as a newspaper that is filled integrity and reports on the truth so our readers know they are reading factual information of news, especially since the fake news that was transpired from the Second Wizarding War. Which was enforced with Voldemort’s infiltration on the Ministry of Magic and the media…_

_Despite this, it has been brought to my attention, as you have noticed there has been the focus on the personal relationship ofHermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, two high profile members of our society, but more importantly excellent Aurors who are in the midst of solving a very gruelling and tedious serial murder case. The fake news surrounding them is not helping the casework continue, which has been confirmed from Head of the Department Magical Law Enforcement, Kingsley Shacklebolt as he, Auror Granger and Auror Malfoy aren’t pleased with Rita Skeeter’s writing and as head editor of this paper, neither I am._

_I know Ms Skeeter has keen readers that subscribe solely for her articles but as the head editor, I have made the executive decision that can allow slanderous words and lies come from this paper. Rita Skeeter has been asked to leave The Daily Prophet effective immediately, I want to apologise on her behalf directly to Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. We at The Daily Prophet appreciate and applaud all your hard work during these difficult times._

* * *

_Diagon Alley_

_London_

_November 8th 2002_

Deciding to get some work done before the meeting with Andromeda Hermione woke early and made her way into the office. Locking the door behind her as she entered her office she immediately sat down at her desk taking the files from her draw and began writing, Scribbling down anything she could Hermione worked as hard as she could preparing her notes and adding a new section of the file ready for the eye witness statements, praying the statements would lead her somewhere in the right direction she looked at the clock and realised the time had gone by quicker than she had expected it to. The witch was thankful however the morning didn’t drag as rose from her desk and made her way to the apparation point.

Hermione disapparated from the ministry to the busy street of Diagon Alley as it seems that wizards and witches had started their Christmas shopping, something Hermione hadn’t even thought to start as she made mental note to herself to start shopping this weekend for gifts. The witch wanted to give herself plenty time as she decided to leave her office twenty minutes before her lunch with Andromeda, she only saw Harry in the lifts earlier for a brief five-minute meaningless conversation and she hadn’t seen Draco at all.

Hermione shivered as she buttoned up her Auror robes as the cold air nipped on her bare hands, luckily she had her boots that she has to wear when she out on the field, not her heels she would normally wear in the office.The witch couldn’t help notice the stares she was getting from the other witches and wizards, whilst Hermione was used to this sort of treatment from being a war heroine, the whispers and points was something she grown used over the years. Usually, witches and wizards would have the whisper and normally flash a smile before carrying on the rest of their day as normal but today was different. Hermione couldn’t understand why but she couldn’t help but overhear a witch whisper, not being quiet in the slightest:

_“I just can’t believe that she would choose to date a known death eater!”_

Hermione was about to turn and retort to the witch when a hand on her shoulder stopped her which kicked in her defences with a quick reflex of grabbing her wand. She turned her face to see the person and visibly relaxed when she saw it was Draco. _Ah, well that explains the pointing, whispering and the stares._

“Relax, Granger it’s just me” Draco smirked as he noticed her widened eyes which she quickly rolled at his cockiness. “Proud of you for not being late, of course, I should’ve warned the other Gryffindor instead of you”

Just as she was about to reply to the Slytherin about Harry’s lateness another gossipy comment about her and Draco made her ears prick and her head turn sharply in the direction the voice was coming from.

_“I just can’t believe that she and that death eater got Rita fired! I always knew that Granger wasn’t as golden and good as she pretends to be!”_

Whipping her head around her eyes sent a glare towards the direction of the middle-aged witch turning their nose up at her and Draco and whispering to each other as Hermione’s blood began to boil. Furious at their looks and remarks she found herself grabbing her wand and heading towards them only to be pulled back by a firm arm around her waist lifting her before her feet left the pavement and placing her back onto the other side of the pavement spinning her around lightly so that she could face the person the arm belonged to.

“Woah, Woah steady princess” Draco snickered as Hermione huffed trying to see past Draco's frame to get another look at the woman but failing as he moved to block her view. “We have got far more important matters to attend to instead of worrying about than two batty old gossips, come on we need to find Potter let’s got” he continued holding onto her elbow and guiding her to walk ensuring she wouldn’t bolt in an attempt to get to the gossipers

“Okay since when have you been the sensible one?” Hermione questioned with a huffy tone and a sulking look whilst she grabbed ahold of his extended arm with a look up to him as they walked down the busy cobbled path

“Since when were you the reckless one?” Draco retorted with a smirk as he made her realise that her actions would’ve been careless and particularly unprofessional considering they were out on Ministry and Auror business.

Hermione sheepishly smiled, embarrassed she lost her temper so quickly. With a quick reply to the blonde with a sigh, “I guess your right I did sort of go all guns blazing didn’t”

“Yes you did whatever the muggle phrase of your means seems about right, what is wrong with you this morning Granger, you are usually so sensible” he spoke letting go of her elbow as he sensed she had calm down while the walked both looking about the street for Harry

“It’s the constant gossiping I’m sick of it” Hermione spat her tone raising slightly “I can never get away from it, if it’s not gossipers on the street then it’s Rita Skeeter in the papers or my colleagues at the ministry I can’t take it anymore and it’s all your fault”

“Me? What the fuck did I do” Draco asked defensively coming to a stop and turning to her the pair were facing each other, their faces both slightly red with rage towards the other. “And clearly you didn’t read the Prophet this morning but Chang fired her, released an article apologising to us directly!”

“Ever since you’ve got back people have been non-stopping gossiping about what may or may not being going on between us” Hermione snapped back, her cheeks going slightly red, but her rage couldn’t stop her words from leaving her mouth. _And no she hadn’t read the prophet but Hermione wasn’t telling him that._

“Really? Well then, what is going on between us Granger?” Draco asked with a knowing and condescending tone, Hermione knew what he wanted the answer to be but she definitely wouldn’t say what he wanted her to. “And Also going back that blasted gossip article besides it’s not my fault that Skeeter makes up things just as easy as it rains in England!”

“Nothing, you said so yourself you don’t care about me” she quipped back slightly flustered as both of their eyes softened and their hearts both stung at the sharpness of her words. _Professionalism_ Hermione grounded herself and realised that they were in a crowd-filled street and the pair of them having a spat wouldn’t look great in the Daily Prophet at all.

“Granger I-“

_A beat of silence between them._

“Come on” Hermione sighed, she didn’t want to continue this conversation, swiftly cutting him off and shook her head slightly. “Let’s go we need to find Harry soon or we’re going to be late” she breathed turning away from Draco and setting off again down the street hoping to find Harry. Draco stood for a moment before moving to catch up with her and the pair both walked for a while in silence before stopping again and giving up trying to find Harry, he was nowhere to be seen.

“For Merlin's sake, where the fuck is Potter?” Draco complained loudly moving his head about the street still trying to find the black-haired Auror

Hermione sighed with a shrug as she pulled her muggle phone from her pocket. “I don’t know, hold on I’ll phone him”

“You’ll what?” Draco asked with an incredulous look towards the contraption in her hand.

Hermione couldn’t help but stifle a laugh as she searched through her contacts as she found Harry’s number, pressing on the call button, she answered the blonde “Phone him? You know it’s a muggle thing?”

“Ah yes” Draco nodded as he ran his hand through his windswept hair “I’ve been meaning to try that muggle invention, well considering that I drive so I thought I might as well get into some other muggle things besides a phone just makes sense it’s much quicker than owls” he joked as Hermione still had the phone to her ear, the ringing continued

"I can't believe that Draco Malfoy wants a phone" She couldn't help but giggle at thought of him on a mobile, her laughter was short-lived as Hermione groaned as the phone rang out.“Well, you are right, but doesn’t help when the person you are calling isn’t picking up!” 

As Hermione dialled Harry’s number once more, she heard the Slytherin laugh at her disdain, and brought to the phone to her ear again, this time hoping her friend would pick up. “Hold on I’ll try him again” 

“Mione!” Harry's voice came from the other side of the phone, after the fourth ring, she heard the pant escape his mouth. 

“Harry! Thank Merlin” Hermione said eagerly glad her friend finally picked up as sigh of relief escaped her lips.“Where are you? Malfoy and I have been waiting a good ten minutes, is everything okay?”

“Sorry ‘Mione, I’m still at the ministry, I got held up helping Ron with his eyewitness. I think it’s not as reliable as Ron and I hoped, the witness was confused I think, but don’t worry we had just finished I’m just about to head to the disapparation point. I won’t be long” Harry explained, Hermione could hear the rush in his voice and she couldn’t help but let out a small laugh as she could imagine him running through the halls of the ministry.

“Ah that’s fine Harry, Malfoy and I are just outside Flourish and Blotts” Hermione explained her location and then questioned the wizard.“Where will we meet you?”

“Just stay there I’ll meet you both there I won’t be long see you soon 'Mione” Harry answered hurriedly as he let out a tired pant.

“See you soon Harry” Hermione smiled saying her goodbyes and closed her phone with a quick snap and looked over to the blonde as she opened to speak, he beat her to it.

The witch notice as soon as he spoke that his tone was filled with annoyance and he had impatient look on his defined yet handsome features as he asked:

“Well, where is he?” 

Hermione placed her phone back in her beaded in her bag as she replied to the wizard. “Harry was still at the ministry he got caught up helping Ron”

“Of course never send a Weasley to do a competent persons work” The blonde quipped and Hermione notices him rolling his eyes with a clear disdain on his face, that Hermione didn’t enjoy, despite the strain of her and Ron’s relationship, the witch did feel guilt about commenting his work performance as it wasn’t in her right, she is not his boss.

“Hey he’s still my friend and regardless if mad at him or not I don’t appreciate you speaking that way about him” Hermione snapped as she hit Draco weakly on his chest

“Fine, fine I won’t chat shit about lover boy happy?” he replied sarcastically rolling his eyes

“Whatever Malfoy let’s just go inside wait for Harry in there, it’s too fucking cold to be standing” Hermione retorted opening the door to the bookshop and stepped inside, Draco following behind her.

As the two stepped inside they both separated and went to different sections of the shop, Hermione headed off to see if she could find another book on ware wolves and Draco headed straight to the counter checking around to see if Hermione was not within earshot before speaking to the person behind the counter

“Have you got it in yet?” Draco asked with a hushed voice trying his best to speak quietly so Hermione wouldn’t hear him

“Yes, Mr Malfoy, it has arrived just this morning” The shopkeeper replied as Hermione watched him hand the blonde a wrapped package wrapped up inside some white silk cloth to keep it hidden from any unwanted eyes “I must say Mr Malfoy it is rather unusual for a wizard to request a muggle book however with your _persuasion_ I couldn’t turn your request down.” 

“Yes well here’s the rest of the galleons as promised and remember not a word to anyone about this understood or I will happy take each and every galleon back understood” Draco warned eyes the server with narrowed eyes, which Hermione couldn’t help but tut at as she continued to browse through the shelves at the different genres of books

“Yes sir” They nodded sheepishly as they grabbed a hold full of galleons and headed back through to the storeroom and out of the sight of the blondeas Draco put the book into his coat pocket a voice from behind made him jump causing him to clutch his wand

“What are you doing?” the voice asked as Draco spun around aiming his wand at the neck of voices owner

“Fuck sake Granger you really need to stop sneaking up on people” he breathed lowering the wand from a startled Hermione’s neck

“Woah, Malfoy what’s gotten you so jumpy and what’s the matter I only asked what you were doing?” Hermione asked with annoyance in her tone. 

“No Granger you crept up behind me and loudly questioned me” Draco snarked as he rubbed the back of his neck slightly embarrassed for jumping so quickly on the defence with his wand

“Whatever just stop messing around and come help me try to find a book on werewolves” Hermione stated turning around heading for the shelves expecting the blonde to follow which he didn’t as he gave her a pointed look.

The bell of the shop door rang as a black-haired figured entered to room grabbing the attention of the pair.

“Harry” Hermione's voice called as she reappeared from the stacks taking her friend in a warm embrace

“Nice of you to finally show up Potter” Draco joked as Hermione released Harry from her embrace

“Sorry I got stuck helping Ron but I’m here now are you ready to go?” He asked addressing the two.

“Oh, almost I’m just trying to look for a book on werewolves I won’t be long” Hermione stated two the wizards her voice echoing as she quickly scurried back to the stacks desperately trying to find the book she was trying to find before her friends inevitably get tired of waiting and drag her out of the shop.

Harry and Draco laughed for a moment before the blonde looked over his shoulder ensuring Hermione was out of earshot before he produced the book from his pocket and handed it to Harry.

“Potter I need you to do me a favour” Draco stated extending the book towards Harry so that he would take it”

“What’s this?” Harry asked taking the object into his hands and examining it with confused eyes

“A book I need you to send it to the manor for me” he replied with slight desperation in his voice

“Why can’t you do it?” Harry asked sending a puzzled look Draco’s way

“Because I need to go help Granger, besides you were late so you owe me Potter” he retorted, his cocky tone creeping back in as he moved slowly towards the stacks hoping that edging away from Harry would get him to agree.

“All right, fine” Harry agreed sensing that was not the reason Draco wanted him to send the book to the manor. But Harry knew pushing Draco for answers never worked.

Instead, he agreed and stepped outside the shop and sent the book on its way to the Manor before stepping back inside to be greeted by a sad Hermione who was sporting a slightly pouty look as she had no luck in finding the book she was after.

“Come on Granger don’t pout, look I’ll make you a deal we can skip work after we meet with my aunt and come back and I’ll help you look for the book okay?” He offered to try to remove the pout from Hermione’s lips

“Deal” Hermione nodded as she gave him a small grin and the pair shook hands to make their deal more official.

“We should start heading seeing as we already running late thanks to Potter” Draco smirked giving Harry a knowing look “Teddy and Andromeda will be wondering where we are”

As the three heading out Draco placed his hand onto the small of the back guiding her out into Diagon Alley making sure that she wouldn’t sneak off for another quick look at the books.

Stepping outside Hermione felt different as she walked back out into the busy street, It felt much colder than before but she shrugged it off assuming it was because she had just left the warmth of the shop. Walking quickly down towards the cafe Harry stopped for a moment patting down the pockets of his robes frantically looking for something.

“Guy’s my phone I can’t find it” The messy Haired wizard spoke still frantically searching his pockets and twirled around on his heel in case he dropped, Hermione also looked around where they stood but his phone was nowhere to be seen. 

“Potter come on, for Merlin’s sake. we don’t have time for this let's get heading to see Andromeda, we are late enough as it is” Draco drawled, as he checked his watch and Hermione also caught a glimpse at how late they were, the annoyance crept back into his voice as he muttered, “How you were the chosen one, I will never understand.”

“It must have fallen out at Flourish and Blotts, it was the last place I remember having it. You two go on I’ll catch up” Harry called, Hermione stifled a laugh at Draco’s comment as Harry seemed oblivious as he was too preoccupied with his missing phone, turning back on his heel quickly and running off back towards Flourish and Blotts

“Honestly at this rate, we might just make it there by next week” Draco groaned sarcastically as he and Hermione continued to walk on

Despite Draco’s comments making her laugh, Hermione still couldn’t shake this weird feeling she had in her stomach the coldness was still nipping at her ski. Her hearing became crystal clear as she felt like she could hear the voices of people miles away as the noise began overwhelming her and she began tasting metal in her mouth.

_No something definitely wasn’t right_

Hermione thought to herself as she kept on walking so focused in her thoughts that she hadn’t realised that Draco had stopped a few paces behind her to speak with an older wizard who she presumed was friends with Draco’s family given his ages and his fancy robes that were embellished with silver accents.

Still churning her thoughts in her head she turned back towards her route to the cafe and began walking. Her ears began buzzing and white noise pounded against her eardrums, struggling to fight the ringing in her ears she turned back around to face Draco, wondering if he too was experiencing the same ringing in his ears as she was when she suddenly felt an immense heat coming from her right side and Draco’s voice bellowed her name from the top of his lungs his voice filled with terror and horrified eyes meeting hers that were filled with confusion shock and understanding all within a split second of each other.

“ ** _GRANGER_**!”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you expecting that? ;)
> 
> Let us know in the comments! 
> 
> N&M x


	17. Head in the dust, fire in the feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> Firstly we want to apologise sorry about the lack of update on Wednesday this week! We both have been busy with work and one of us have had exams for university this week, so we were not able to find the time to upload, however here is our Friday update, after such a cliff hanger of the last chapter it is a long one!
> 
> We hope you enjoy the seventeenth instalment of 'Wicked Games.' 
> 
> Song of the chapter; Soldier - Fleurie

_Diagon Alley_

_London_

_November 8th 2002_

**_“GRANGER!”_ **

Hermione’s couldn’t help but hear Draco’s panicked filled voice as the ground shook beneath her feet as her skin felt on fire, the cold air was gone in a matter of seconds due to the explosion.She turned on her heel to face the blonde as he called her name Hermione had no time to respond as the wide-eyed Draco moved closer to her frame, her body moved instinctively as she couldn’t help but watch the blast roared once as it took apart of the Gringott’s roof, screams filled her ears as Witches and wizards scrambled on their feet and tried to rush away from the scene.

Within a matter of seconds, since the second clearly delayed explosion Draco had a tight grip around her waist and was at her pulling her as close to his chest. So he could be covering her head with his hand protecting her with his embrace. All she could hear was his scream, it moving his hard chest and her head as she could tell the words were burning his throat as they clawed their way out of his mouth:

“ ** _PROTEGO_** ”

His words echoed through the street as his magic shot out of his wand and people continued to run, terror consumed them as people frantically ran moving as far away from the buildings that had been hit. The witches and wizards past Draco and Hermione as they were moving as rapidly as they could. Even though her eyes remained firmly closed it was then that Hermione couldn’t help but realise how close she and Draco were as they were stood only merely meters away from the bombing as the sound of shattering glass, a large bang and the walls of an abandoned building crumbling cracked through the air. The noise echoed and rang through her ears at a quick speed which made her feel sick as she couldn’t ground or focus herself in her surroundings which the witch feel slightly disorientated

Deciding to stop nausea as best she could, Hermione somehow managed to open her eyes, as the witch couldn’t help but feel the magic that was coursing through Draco's veins which resulted in his body chittering and buzzing all at once. Her eyes went wide as she couldn’t help but see a golden bubble circle around them and the civilians that were in Diagon Alley. Hermione knew Draco was a powerful wizard but she had never seen his magic like this, but she couldn’t focus on this admiration given the clear circumstances.

As Hermione reached to cast her own protective enchantment, she wasn’t able to perform as the blast caused Draco to stumble back a little taking Hermione with him. As Draco was pulling her tighter into his chest, she could feel the veins of his hands tensing on both hands. His right hand tensing as it held her head as he was desperately trying to keep her safe and the left hand glued to his wand as he cast the protective charm covering as much of the street as he could in a shield trying his best to protect everyone. It wasn’t enough however he could feel his magic starting to wither and his hands were becoming shaky, he was growing weak as the force of the blast was still pushing against his magic.

He knew he couldn’t keep it up for much longer he felt exhausted and his hands were even shakier and he was struggling to keep himself standing.

“I’m sorry” Draco mumbled into Hermione’s hair and she understood and knew that he couldn’t keep the protective bubble up any longer, he had to lower his wand. Just before his wand lowered another explosion went off inside of the almost fully crumbled building. Knowing the blast would affect them as he had to stop the spell he quickly spun them both around and brought Hermione into his chest as he leaned over her using his body to protect her.

“Draco please, don’t continue if you can’t hold on any longer!” Hermione pleaded to the tall blonde, her voice cracked as she tried to lift her gaze to look into his eyes but he didn’t let her. Draco kept her head in the nape of his neck as protection as she held on his Auror-field coat in the mixed smell of fire and metal, his faint smell of apples and his cologne filled her nose which provided her tiniest bit of comfort in the midst of their current chaos.

Shards of broken glass pierced into his skin hitting them at an alarming rate and they were flung from the ground as the scolding air from the heat of the fire flung them across the street leaving them landing onto the cold hard road, Draco groaned loudly filled with agony but he did manage to manoeuvre them before they hit the ground as Hermione feared but knew that he had taken the majority of the blow of hitting the floor while Hermione landed on top of him her eyes still shut scared to open them for fear it would look just how it did in the war, with death everywhere. Despite her vision being obstructed, she felt herself gain her own final piece of strength, she had to continue what Draco had done so brilliantly and bellowed out a loud “ _Protego_!”

As she performed the charm, Draco’s strength faltered as Hermione felt his legs buckle but the wizard somehow managed to hold onto her frame as he fell to the cobbles and. Draco had fallen into unconsciousness. Whilst this happened Hermione closed her eyes tightly, blackness clouding her vision, as they came crashing down onto the cobbles, the horrors around them continued to unfold as they both lay there. It took several minutes for Hermione to prepare herself to open her eyes to see the aftermath of the explosion as she feared that another one would be delayed and cause more destruction. Draco was unconscious while Hermione lay there motionless unable to find the strength to open her eyes as inside she was frantically trying to will herself to open them.

Finally coming to Hermione opened her eyes she groggily and lifted herself from Draco’s chest placing one hand on his chest, his faint heartbeat pattered under her palm and the other on the boiling cobbles, due to the heat from the fire, on the ground as she shakily brought herself to sit up. Looking around all she could see was sheer chaos unfolding. People were screaming and running others tears falling down their cheeks. Relief filled her body as she somehow how managed spotted Harry running down the street as he stopped to check on every individual person to make sure they were okay. Hermione watched as her best friend performed the Patronus charm that she assumed that would be s to send to Kingsley.

As she caught sight of the silver stag gallop into the grey filled foggy sky, her ears pricked as Hermione heard a groan from beneath her, her eyes fell back down to Draco, his eyes still shut and painful expression on his handsome features and she could feel her heart sinking. He was grey, he looked dead. All colour was drained of him sure he was pale, but this was different, this was the grey skin she had seen many times before on the bodies of her classmates that lay dead in the great hall.

“Draco” Hermione cried out, as memories of her nightmares of him lying dead seeped in into the back of her mind. She leaned over his body and with her left hand cradling his face and with her right stroking his hair away from his face.

Hermione gasped at the movement of Draco as the blonde scrunched his eyes slightly before opening them, his grey eyes meeting with her brown ones, as another pain-filled groan left his mouth before his eyes locked onto Hermione’s and fear began to fill them.

“Granger your bleeding” he breathed slightly as the words barely managed to leave his mouth.

In confusion, Hermione quickly patted her face with her hand before finding blood trickling down from her eyebrow. She looked like the blood for a moment before realising that there was way too much blood on her hand for it just to be from a cut on her eyebrow. Frantically she began searching Draco looking for any signs of blood when she noticed it. A pool of blood growing around his neck and running down the cobbled streets of the alley which set the witch into auto-pilot as the adrenaline began pulsing through her veins as she fumbled towards her beaded bag.

“Accio Dittany!” She called out as clearly as her gravely voice could have been caused by the smoke that had transpired from the building that was affected by the explosion. Hermione turned back to Draco whose eyes were still on her but she couldn’t help but fear he would slip back into an unconsciousness and he wouldn’t wake back up.

Hermione leaned over his frame and begun to look for where the wound was located, she couldn’t see it so asked Draco, in the hope of keeping awake as long as she was able to. “Draco where is it? The cut?”

“Ah - it’s… you - you will need to unbutton” Draco grunted out, his voice filled with anguish. as he tried to raise his already bruised hand because of his fall which pointed in the direction of his shoulder.

“Right” Hermione nodded hastily, she placed the bottle of dittany in her lap, and began to unbutton Draco’s black woollen jacket which caused a painful hiss from his lips, Hermione cringed as she apologised “Sorry Draco, I should’ve warned you that might’ve stung a little bit”

“Really I had no idea?” Draco retorted as he tried to keep up his sarcastic and snarky facade, Hermione couldn’t help but smile at the fact but she tried her best to scowl at him to highlight to the wizard that he was seriously hurt.

“Enough of the sarcasm Draco!” Hermione retorted as she decided the muggle way of taking off his jacket and shirt would be too long. She reached for her wand and pointed it directly to his chest. “Evanesco!”

Instantly the shirt and jacket were gone, Hermione's eyes widened at the gash along Draco’s shoulder, she had forgotten about his dragon tattoo as she picked up the bottle of dittany. Her eyes met Draco’s as she warned him “This will sting slightly.”

“Mhm,” Draco hummed through gritted teeth as his muscles tensed in pain as Hermione placed the dropper above his skin placing a couple of drops of the dittany came into contact with his skin.

“Fuck, you weren’t lying when you said it was going to sting Granger!” He groaned struggling to get the words out as his sentence came out in rigid breaths, but Hermione couldn’t help but notice Draco trying to smirk and act like he always

“I’m sorry” she half-smiled tears beginning to form in her eyes as her heart broke at the sight of Draco laying there in pain the light seeming to be out in his eyes.

As a tear escaped her eye Draco raised a shaky hand to her face wiping her tear away with what little strength he had left before uttering the only words he knew would help to comfort her

“ _Ad Astra per Aspera_ ” Draco choked as he was struggling to remain conscious, which made Hermione’s palms clam up with worry as she placed her hand on top of his. Hermione had noticed their height differences in the past but she couldn’t help but feel small as her dainty had rested on his large hand which cupped the right side of her face.

Returning the favour, to provide the injured blonde the same comfort, Hermione gently grabbed his wrist, making sure that she wasn’t hurting him. She cupped the hand that was on her face and brought it slowly up to her lips pressing a delicate kiss on his palm. Whilst she repeated the saying they pair of them now share back to Draco “ _Ad Astra per Aspera_ ”

A beat of silence amongst the chaos was short-lived as Hermione heard the clatter of footsteps running down the cobbles as she looked up trying to make out who it was through the dust, fire and rubble,

“Draco, Hermione” Harry’s voice shouted over the rumble and the smoke as he ran towards the pair with some other Aurors following suit.

Whipping her head around Hermione called after Harry, struggling as she tried her best to get to her feet, she stumbled into the arms of Harry as her legs gave out.

“You have to help Draco” Hermione stated as she felt her body falling once more as she moved so quickly with the last of her strength she used Harry's forearms to balance herself and casting a worried look over to Draco as he lay there

Hermione watched as he was beginning to slip of out of consciousness and his breathing became more unsteady, butt Draco somehow manage to feebly order “Potter get her first”

“No Harry please help him” Hermione cried out, as she shot a frustrated look towards her best friend as he kept a firm hold of her arms as she tried to free herself from Harry’s grasp and get back to Draco. “Look at him, Harry! He is a far more critical state than me!”

“Granger, I will be heading to St Mungo’s right after you, don’t you realise that your eyes are rolling back? You need to be looked over, I will have a healing charm and be brand new.” Draco stated as confidently as he could but Hermione knew he was just saying that to calm her down which infuriated the witch.

“No Mione, Malfoy is right, you first the others will take care of him we need to get you to St Mungo’s now” Harry snapped back and pulled her closer and lifting her up from the ground as he had her legs in one arm and his other around her back. Hermione wasn’t pleased with and wasn’t not going without a fight,as she continued to try and struggle out of his grip as she slowly felt her eyes drifting shut from the adrenaline in her system finally cutting out and her fighting against Harry became too much for her body to handle.

The last thing the witch heard before she fully went into a state of unconsciousness was the loud crack of Harry disapparating with her in his arms.

* * *

**_Chaos_ ** _thundered around her, as anguish cries and ringing rang through her ears. Her sense of smell was clouded with smoke as it tickled the back of her throat like her cigarettes but made her violently cough more so that what the cigarette cause._

**_Where was he?_ ** _Hermione tried to catch sigh of platinum blonde hair through the smoke and fire but he was nowhere to be found. Frantically she began to run down the cobbled footpath when she came to discover masses of corpses affected by the explosion. Women, their children and men lay among the dead_

_Hermione wasn’t affected._ **_Why wasn’t she affected?_ ** _Hermione felt the heat of the bomb cause her skin to glisten with sweat as the dust made her skin grey and dirty. A couple of cuts covered her arms and her hands._

_A faint groan and a splutter of her second name caught her attention, her eyes widened at the sight of him, Draco lay grey and covered in fresh blood. She moved rapidly towards him as Hermione felt the sting of her tears fill her eyes. He was_ **_dying._ **

_“I’m sorry” Draco whispered up at her, his handsome face filled with distraught. Hermione shook her head and hushed him gently as she brought his larger frame in her arms. He rested his head on her thighs and with a feeble attempt he tried to raise his hand on her face. Hermione helped him as she took his hand on top of her’s and placed it on her face._

_“Draco, please don’t go” Hermione rasped into the palm on his hand, but when she looked back down at him, his silver-grey lay open and emotionless._ **_Draco was gone._ **

* * *

_St Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

_London_

_November 9th 2002_

Hermione began to regain consciousness as various voices swirled about her, they weren’t distinctive but she managed to pinpoint two of the voices as Harry and Ginny as her eyes remained firmly shut, but the rest of the voices were unfamiliar to her and she began wondering where she was.

Ginny voice filled her ears, she was being more soft-spoken than what she usually was Hemione noticed, she also couldn’t help but wonder why the redhead sounded so far away as she heard her say to her husband and Hermione's best friend. “I think she is coming to now Harry”

Willing herself to open her eyes, it took a few minutes of bright flashes of incoherent blobs of figures, as Hermione still couldn’t focus her vision, the witch felt herself squint her eyes slightly as she quickly scanned the room to find out her location. As her vision became more clear Hermione noticed that she was in a hospital bed. _Oh._ She was in St Mungo’s?

“Harry? Ginny?” Hermione spoke groggily as she turned her head slightly to see the couple with worried and tired faces as they perked up after hearing her voice, Hermione was wrong Ginny wasn’t far away at all. As Hermione’s vision cleared the pair were sat at her beside her bed. Hermione also noticed the two medi-witches and healer who were in the middle monitoring her charts and chatting amongst themselves, whilst performing enhancements on her body as they did so. She recognised that they were checking her oxygen levels, heart rate and temperate

“Mione” Harry and Ginny gasped in unison as they stood up from their seats and got as close to her as possible, Ginny taking her hand as relief waved over the pregnant witch

“What happened?” Hermione asked as she directed confused looks towards her friends. She couldn’t remember how she got here it was as though there was thick black fog in her head shielding her from the knowledge of what happened. Her dream filled her mind like a poison, it felt so real.

“There was an explosion, you were in the midst of it” Harry rasped out as he looked to his wife before speaking unsure of exactly what to tell his friend for fear it was causing her a large amount of distress

“An explosion?” She asked dread-filled the witch’s stomach as the dream still played on her mind. “Where? What happened?”

“Yesterday at lunchtime at Diagon Alley” Ginny replied squeezing Hermione’s hand lightly trying to best to comfort her friend.

When Ginny’s words left her mouth it all came back to Hermione, it was as if the fog in her brain had been sucked out leaving the bare ugly truth of the knowledge of the chaos and destruction that she had witnessed in its wake. The dream wasn’t made-up, it wasn’t fiction, it was _real._

Suddenly it hit the witch, **_Draco_**.

He wasn’t there she quickly scanned the room with frantic eyes but she couldn’t see him and she couldn’t hold back her worried cry as his name left her mouth, her hidden secrets feelings that she tried her best not show were overthrown by her worry

“Draco, where is he Harry is he okay?” Hermione spoke frantically, her mind immediately going to the worst possible situation, she scrambled to try and sit up but the stern looks of the medi-witches caused her to stop in her track, an embarrassed flush of pink rose on her cheek and lay back down. As Hermione did this Harry moved his chair closer to her bed and Ginny grabbed onto her side in an effort to comfort her and prevent her from moving.

“Draco's alive 'Mione, don’t worry everything will be fine, he had to have a lot of care. Due to him taking the majority of the blow of the explosion it obviously meant he was a lot more banged up than you were but he’s fine, he will back to be the annoying Malfoy we all know and have grown to somewhat like” Harry replied in a tone that helped to soothe Hermione but only slightly as she knew deep down her worry wouldn’t pass until she saw the Slytherin herself.

Hermione quickly turned her attention to the medi-witch who was still checking her observation chart, as she felt the urgency in her voice as she asked“I would like to see him, please can I see him”

“Give it some time Miss Granger,you may see Mr Malfoy soon but you must rest first you can see him in the afternoon if you continue to show signs that you are healing better”The witch explained as she put the chart back to its the hanger. “I will bring you some toast and a nice sweet cup of tea, you have been through quite an ordeal, Miss Granger.”

Closing her eyes Hermione tried to hold back soft tears as she asked Harry the question that began burning inside of her since she realised Draco wasn’t there.

“Tell me the truth Harry will he be okay?” she asked her eyes still closed as she feared her friend was keeping her in the dark for fear of upsetting her.

“Mione he’s fine I promise you” Harry replied placing his hand on her shoulder to comfort her as a stray tear escaped her eye before she opened them again smiling in relief as she knew Harry was telling her the truth. “I would never lie to you, you know me too well by now”

A small laugh escaped her lips, which caused her rib to twinge in a little pain. Hermione sniffed as another tear left her eye, the memory of her in Draco’s arms prominent in her head. A confession escaped her lips before she could stop it as she revealed to her friends with opened eyes. “He saved my life…”

“I know, he saved a lot of lives today” Harry smiled slightly before his eyes looked like they had turned off like they were exploring his brain looking over a memory he had while a dark look fell onto his features

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Hermione asked scanning his face trying to find any indication she could for why Harry’s emotions had turned at the flick of a switch, a pang of uneasiness filled her veins.

“Nothing for you to worry about just now” Ginny answered, with a stern look towards her husband, Hermione couldn't but notice how much Ginny looked like her mother with that look and tone. “Now you get some rest and I will come back later with some of mum’s baking, it’ll be much better than St Mungo's shit dry toast.”

“Sorry Hermione, Ginny’s right, don’t worry get some rest otherwise you won’t be able to see Draco later” Harry rambled as he tried to avert Hermione’s attention so he didn’t have to tell her what was clearing troubling him/

“Okay, Harry” Hermione answered dryly curling up into the bed as Harry and Ginny rose from their seats gearing up to leave and give Hermione some space. “But we aren’t finished here I want answers later… Ginny if Molly has made some scones could you bring me some?”

“I promise I’ll tell you everything you want to know” Harry promised as he kissed the top of her head. only a small annoyed huff escaped Hermione's as she watched Harry head towards the door waiting for Ginny who was buttoning up her coat.

“I’ll bring you some of mums baking when we come to visit you next, you already know fruit scones are being baked.” Ginny smiled as the pregnant witch gave her a gentle embrace before the witches bided one another farewell

* * *

After several hours of much-needed sleep, Hermione woke up alone in her room. Getting up shakily from the bed she made her way to the door peeking out to see if she could find the Mediwitch from earlier. Unable to find her Hermione made her way into the hall in an attempt to find Draco.

The witch wandered around the hospital's ward floor somewhat aimlessly before she caught the attention of a Mediwitch who made a beeline for Hermione

“What are you doing out of bed?” She asked, surprised, that Hermione had managed after such a physically and emotionally exhausting experience as she placed a comforting hand onto Hermione’s back in an attempt to lead her back out of her room.

Hermione decided that she could’ve been one of the other witches that were doing her observations earlier but she was not sure that this was the witch that got her some toast and tea, Hermione decided to try her luck despite this as the opportunity has arisen for her chance to find out where and what room Draco was in

“I’m looking for Malf- Draco, I’m looking for Draco Malfoy” Hermione stated as she hopefully searched the witches eyes for a hint that she would tell Hermione where he was. 

“Now Miss your not supposed to be out of bed let’s go” the witch sighed leading Hermione back to her room but Hermione slipped out of the witches touch and backed away from her slightly indicating to the Mediwitch that she wasn’t going anywhere.

“The other witch said I could see him if I was feeling better after some rest and I feel fine so where is he? Hermione snapped, her patience wearing thin, at the black-haired witch in front of her making her jump slightly.

Hermione realised the witch was only trying to care for her and her own annoyance with the Medi-witch was uncalled for and tried to recoil the temper that seemed to have effortlessly slipped out of her mouth. She took a deep breath and looked directly at the witch as she breathed out “ _Please_ ”

The witch nodded and sighed giving into Hermione’s request as she stated whilst pointed down the hallway so that Hermione would follow the witches indication. “Mr Malfoy is in Room 118, I will walk with you Miss Granger as you are still wobbly on your feet”

Hermione decided it was best not to let her stubborn nature and argumentative side get the better of her as she nodded towards the Medi-witch as she replied. “Oh! Thank you, lead the way please.”

The walk was short, only five minutes from where her room was situated down the white and clean hallway of the ward. Hermione stood in front of room 118 and was trying hard to muster up to courage to go step inside the room but a mixture of guilt and fear of the unknown was beginning to consume her.

_What if he’s in a really bad way, what if he doesn’t want to see me, what if- No._

She couldn't think things like that as Hermione shook her head in an attempt to make her thoughts disappear and her partial guilt subside, silently praying to Merlin that the blonde would be alright

Gently she knocked on the door and opened it slightly just enough so that her head could peek around the door and see inside. There she found Narcissa sitting by her sons' bed, the older witch jumped slightly as the noise of the door creeping open and Hermione guessed that the witch must have been in deep thought. As Hermione’s eyes scanned over the room, she noticed that Narcissa and Draco were its only inhabitants.

“Oh Hermione darling, come in” the witch smiled rising from her seat and ushering Hermione to come closer and brought her into a light hug. Hermione sighed as she relaxed into her arms, as her own mum wasn’t here, a mother’s hug is just wanted she needed as the pair felt that they both needed some form of comfort right now. “He’s not awake yet but the healers said it should be soon”

Hermione could tell Narcissa had shed more than just a few tears before she entered the room, they had dried into her face and her eyes were dark and dreary not sprightly like it usually was. Instead, Hermione decided to hold onto the embrace with the witch, a little longer than what she usually would and squeezed Narcissa perhaps a little too tightly before worrying leaving a mark and pulling back. Much to her surprise however Narcissa pulled her in tighter squeezing her back before releasing her and examining Hermione making sure she was okay.

Narcissa’s concerned face flooded over her as she scanned Hermione from head to toe before her eyes fell to the cut on her brow and grazed her thumb lightly over it, her maternal instincts kicking in as she wanted nothing more than to look after the broken looking witch that stood in front of her. Her voice filled with worry as she asked “How are you doing darling? Nothing is broken?”

“Just a few cuts and bruises, I think I was concussed because of the blow” Hermione explained as she looked over an unconscious Draco and she felt her eyes beginning to well up and she used the bottom of her palm to wipe the tears away quickly trying hard not to break down in front of Narcissa as both witches took their seat by the blondes bedside. Taking a breath she added as she turned her body back to the older witch “I will be okay, and it’s him I have to thank”

The witches chatted quietly, mostly about how Narcissa plan’s for her New Year’s Ball was going to divert from the hardship of the previous day before silence fell upon and they couldn’t help but stare at Draco. The witch must've sensed that Hermione needed some time with him Narcissa excused herself from her son's hospital room.

“I won’t be a moment darling I’m just going to nip home and get something to eat and a change of clothes do you mind staying with him?”

“Oh no, of course, I’ll wait with him” Hermione replied as Narcissa left the room leaving her alone with an unconscious Draco, a mixture of feelings burning in her heart and so many questions running through her brain.

He looked peaceful, lying there he looked like the events on Diagon Alley were a world away. It was like he was a different person his skin finally had some colour in it however he still remained as pale as usual but she could tell he had much more life inside of him. She raised her hand to his cheek placing it lightly onto his skin. He felt cold yet warm all at the same time, inviting yet reserved. She couldn’t help but feel affection towards him rush over her while she brushed his hair away from his eyes.

_Oh Merlin_

Hermione as she inwardly cursed herself as her mind began to wander as she looked at his, bruised, yet relaxed features. _I think -_ her inner thoughts were interrupted as her attention was shifted as a light groan brought her back to the present as she heard a single word escape from his lips.

_“ **Hermione**?”_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We did tell you last chapter this would be an important progression of the story... what are your thoughts on this action-packed chapter? 
> 
> We would truly love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> See you in the next chapter! <3


	18. Even though I’m older now and I know how to shake off the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! 
> 
> We are so sorry for the lack of updates, we decided to take a short break over the Christmas period but we are feeling refreshed to start writing and upload again! 
> 
> Sorry to keep you waiting on such a cliff hanger - but we hope this chapter will work as an apology we think it will! 
> 
> The song of this chapter is: Control by Zoe Wees

_St Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

_London_

_November 9th 2002_

_“Hermione?”_ Draco groaned as his eyes opened and he turned to Hermione, happy that he was the first person to greet him when he woke up.

“Hey” she asked softly taking his hand in hers and squeezing it lightly “How are you feeling?”

“Sore” he laughed before his hand hovered over the wound on his shoulder “What about you are you okay? Is it still Friday?”

“I will be fine, thanks to you and no it’s the Saturday.” Hermione smiled with a small chuckle escaping her lips, before her eyes fell to the ground. and her next words made her feel rather sheepishly out of her mouth “You saved my life you know”

“Well Granger.” He spoke sitting up slightly as her eyes jolted up to meet his before he continued “I wouldn’t quite go that far I did what anyone would nothing more nothing less”

“Oh come of the modesty act Malfoy” she laughed in disbelief at how uncharacteristically modest the blonde was being “You saved me you ran at me full speed and used your body to shield me when your magic couldn’t last any longer you took the brunt of the blow for me and I… I can’t thank you enough for that”

“Look Granger I know what I said before that I don’t care about you but-“ before the blonde was could finish his mother came into the room quickly running towards his bed side relief washing over her face

“Darling! You are finally awake” Narcissa exclaimed as sigh of relief escaped her lips as she held her sons face in her arms, whilst Hermione moved from her place next to Draco’s bed as she backed off a little giving them space.

“Don't tell me you thought I wasn’t gonna make it Mother?” Draco drawled with a sarcastic quip, Hermione watched as he breathed out a laugh as he noticed his mother’s face filled with worried.

Draco smirked once more at his mother as he added “Come now Mother give me a little credit I’m far too handsome to die” which he then received a swift slap on the back of his blonde head from Narcissa, which Hermione couldn’t help but let out quiet giggle which caused a small twinge of pain in her ribs.

“Fuck!” he laughed while slightly groaning in pain as his laughter caused him to move “What was that bloody hell that for?”

“Don’t try to be sarcastic Draco! This is serious. I could have lost you…” Narcissa whispered, Hermione turned her heard as she heard the older witch’s voice wobble, her eyes welled up with small tears and the playful atmosphere Draco had tried to create in the room had disappeared.

Hermione noticed Draco’s mask of his cocky facade fall as his face went soft, she was almost taken aback as he spoke in a calming tone as he tried to comfort his mother as he brought her into a hug. “I know but it’s fine, I’m fine, Granger’s fine everything’s okay”

“I know Darling I was just scared is all” Narcissa replied her voice still cracking ever so slightly as she help back her tears before shaking herself and stepping out of her sons embrace, she placed nurturing kiss on the top of his blonde head of hair.

Before anyone could say anything else the three of them whipped round as the door creaked and Andromeda Tonks stepped inside the room as she held the hand of a small green haired boy, Teddy Lupin. As she led her grandson towards Draco’s section on the room his facial expression changed from shy to excited as his eyes met with Draco’s, Hermione’s and then Narcissa’s

“Teddy” Draco called out in delight as the boy broke away from his grandmothers hold and he scrambled onto Draco’s bed in excitement and jumping into a hug with him which caused Draco to groan in pain as his nephew flew full force into him, which drew a few nervous looks from his aunt and his mother, but Hermione couldn’t but laugh as she sat on the dark plum armchair next to Draco’s bedside, but he shrugged the pain away and continued to talk to teddy as the boy buried his face into Draco’s clothes

“How is my little man?” the blonde asked hugging teddy tightly before moving him back to look into his eyes as the green hair the child sported moments ago turned pink as his excitement grew

“I’m okay Draco” the boy smiled moving away from being on top of Draco and sitting on the bed crossing his legs as he did so “Granny said you got hurt when you went to meet her though”

Draco shot up at Teddy’s words scanning his nephew for any scratches and then turning to his Aunt and doing the same, Hermione felt her own features soften at his family-orientated actions.

“Are you both okay, I’m sorry I forgot you were both there I-“ Draco spoke frantically sitting up in bed again as he hastily continued to check teddy for any injuries, Hermione couldn’t help but feel her expression soften at the interaction between the two cousins.

“Draco we are perfectly alright” Andromeda responded with a reassuring smile at her nephew stepping closer to him and hugging him tightly, easing his worry as she did so “Teddy wasn’t there I left him with Ginny for the day and I was running late so even I wasn’t there when _it_ happened”

Draco let out a sigh of relief as he found out that his family were safe and sound, that he was the injured one instead. As Hermione watched on she couldn’t help but feel her heartbeat quicken at Draco’s protectiveness over his family, it didn’t help either how good he was with Teddy that made her ever-growing sheltered romantic notions towards as the sight of him with a child melted her heart and made her weak in the knees as she wondered:

_Merlin_ , _why are men always so much more attractive when they are interacting with children?_

Hermione was broken out of her thoughts by Teddy who had shuffled his way off of the hospital bed and walked towards her and as she could tell by his adorable facial expression as he was beginning to wonder what was the reason that his Auntie ‘Mione was doing in his big cousin’s hospital room, as he had never seen them together before 

“What are you doing here Auntie Mione?” he asked sweetly, his brow furrowed slightly as he looked up at her his hair turning white as she scooped him up from the floor and into her arms while Draco brought his attention towards them, with a look in his silver-grey eyes, clouded with a emotion that Hermione deemed unreadable. Quickly differing from his gaze she brought her attention towards Teddy. 

“Oh well I was with your big cousin Draco, when we both got hurt and I came to make sure he was okay” shaking herself after she spoke the witch realised she should give the family some space.

“However now that I know he’s okay, I should get heading back to my room but I get in trouble from the healers” Hermione added with a teasing voice as she tickled Teddy under his arms gently, which made the small child shriek with laughter as she placed him back onto the bed beside Draco before backing away to the door.

“Hermione darling you don’t have to leave your more than welcome to stay” Narcissa offered hoping that the witch would stay

“Oh no, no it’s okay I’ll - I’ll maybe just come back later on and besides I’ll see you all later” she smiled as she brought Narcissa and Andromeda in quick embrace as goodbye before she left giving Draco one last look, the same expression in his eyes with a hint of clear confusion as to why she had decided to leave so abruptly. It wasn't long before Hermione was back in the hospital corridor out of his sight, a small sigh escaped her as Hermione felt her heart batter in her chest his eyes were _burned_ into her brain. With a swift turn on her heal she made her way down the hallway, the sound of Teddy's giggle filled her ears as she moved away from the room.

**_________**

As Hermione re-entered her own hospital room she let out a loud sigh as she knew boredom would soon set in. Climbing into bed she decided to get some restless sleep to help the time pass, she knew she wouldn’t sleep well but some shut-eye would do her body some good. 

Her plans however much to her delight were foiled as just as she climbed into her bed,Harry and Ginny returned, as promised carrying a small tub or Molly Weasleys fruit scones.

The smell of the treats filled the air and caused Hermione’s stomach to grumble, her stomachs roar overpowered the silence in the room and the group couldn’t help but laugh at the noises coming from Hermione’s stomach

“Sorry guys” Hermione apologised with a small laugh “I haven’t had any dinner yet”

“Good thing we are here then!” Ginny retorted happily as she placed the tub of treats onto the bed and handing one out to Harry and Hermione before taking one for herself and sat on the end of the bed, with a flask handing it her as she did so the redhead added:

“Mum also made you some chicken soup!”

“Thank you!” Hermione sighed happily as she quickly took the cup of warm soup and sipped it, a relaxed sigh as Molly Weasley’s cooking and baking also made her feel at ease.

Hermione wasn’t a quick eater usually but she knew of Harry’s promise from breakfast time, she finished eating her scone she sheepishly turned to Harry with a look on her face that the wizard knew all too well, she was going to start asking questions.

“So Harry” Hermione begun her eye contact with him cutting in and out as she felt slightly uncomfortable with the questions she was about to ask, her memories of the explosion become more vivid as she continued to speak “You said when you came back you’d tell what happened so, what do you know?”

“Well, Mione not much to report actually, I’m sorry. We know that explosion was caused by a muggle bomb and nothing more”

“A muggle bomb” Hermione eyes widened as she gasped her brain tried to rationalise what on earth would a muggle bomb being doing in Diagon Alley, the witch felt herself fizz into an overdrive trying to think how that fits into the Greyback shaped puzzle that she, Harry and Draco were slowly trying to piece together “But Greyback hates all things muggle-related why would he use a muggle invention?”

Harry took her hand in his as he tried his best with reassure as the bespectled wizard replied. “We don’t know Mione but maybe this is good thing"

“How is it good?” Hermione scoffed as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as annoyance began to set in as once again she was left with more questions than answers she longed for.

“Think about it, if that bomb was a muggle bomb and Greyback hates all things muggle maybe he has an accomplice, someone helping him with all of this”

_Merlin's beard... perhaps Lucius Malfoy_

Much to Hermione's disdain her mind immediately shot to hi,, and his threats against her. _No, he wouldn’t. S_ he thought to herself her mind growing dark with the thought of Draco’s father being involved, her mind spinning as she began to wonder:

_Surely, he couldn’t be behind it he is and always will be a pureblood elitist… But then again the bomb did go off when she was near it? Perhaps this was all planned what if it was meant to kill her or even harm her to keep her away from Draco?_

Harry’s voice pulled her from the dark spiral her mind was headed down and brought her back into the room and out of her head

“Mione we have plenty of time to talk about this whenever you and Malfoy are discharged out of here, but right now let’s just make sure you are relaxed and let you get better okay?” He asked searching his friends eyes for compliance

“Okay” Hermione nodded as sighed closing her eyes for a moment as a small smile itched on her lipsdeciding to try her best to keep her mind at rest which Hermione knew would be a difficult task as her mind was forever working on overdrive. _Some_ times Hermione was only able to shut her thoughts out when she was sleeping. 

The group chatting for a while as if they were normal people who hadn’t just pulled into another disaster with casualties and fatalities

_Unknown to both Hermione and Draco that was the thing that Harry dreading telling them the most, that not everyone survived the blast and he didn’t quite know how to tell his friends but decided to wait until they were both heathy and back at work._

* * *

The early evening slowly dragged into the night and before long Harry and Ginny were ushered out of the room by a stern-looking Medi-witch, who didn't not care who Harry was, as visiting hours were over. Hermione was in almost dream like state when the door to her room creaked open and the witch shot up in fright and jumped for her wand grabbing it and pointing it at the intruder in the door way shaking slightly as she tried to keep her arm steady.

“Woah, Woah calm down Granger!” Draco spoke laughing slightly as he put is hands up jokingly surrendering as he stepped further into the room “It’s only me”

“Oh” Hermiome sighed lowering her wand and moving so that she was sitting at the edge of the bed before aiming it at Draco again smirking as she did so.

“Well in that case _Aqua Eructo!_ ” She called as a strain of water emerged from Hermione’s wand as she cast a charm that headed straight toward Draco covering him from head to toe as the witch couldn’t contain her laughter as she sat giggling in her bed at the very drenched Draco that stood in front of her

“Real mature” Dracp groaned wiping the water off of his brow and slicking his hair back before a smirk grew on his face “Fancy a hug Granger”

Laughing Draco shot forward eyes fixed on Hermione as he grabbed onto her pulling her into his arm tightly as she laughed struggling to break free from his wet embrace.

“Draco!” Hermione squealed out as she laughed once he begun tickling her “Draco stop it your getting me all wet”

“Not until you surrender” Draco growled down her neck as he continued to pull her close and tickle her at the same time, a faint shiver going down the witch's spine that almost went unnoticed 

“Okay,okay” she continued to squeal “I surrender”

As Draco let out a light laugh as she stopped tickling her he moved backward brining his face to meet her, eyes locking and Hermione could feel herself instantly on the brink of wanting to kiss him as the pairs breathing began to settle from the laughter that took over them a moment ago.

“Granger, I know we got cut off earlier but I” Draco begun but stopped for a moment breathing in deeply trying to find the words to best express how he felt but started to struggle, this was clear all over his handsome features.

Hermione couldn’t help but shoot her eyes sensing that the situation they were in had turned serious from the fun it was before, she couldn’t help but sigh as she asked him “You what Draco?”

“Look I know what I said when we argued but I was wrong, I was so extremely wrong. Granger you do mean something to me” Draco whispered out which caused the witches gaze to lock back onto his, she felt her eyes go wide in complete awe that those words had even exited his mouth.

They stayed still for a moment each daring the other with there eyes to make the first move but when neither did three little words left Draco’s lips:

**_“Oh fuck it”_ **

The blonde growled before he almost hungrily kissing her, Hermione shocked at first but quickly deeped the kiss as his hand instinctively making its way to the back of her neck grasping it tightly as the passion in their kisses grew their tongues mixing in perfect harmony as the intensity between them grew, a small whine escaped her lips as their kiss deepened as the seconds went on.

Hermione took his face in her left hand and her right crept around his own neck with a slight tug as Draco moved closer into her placing his hands on her thighs as her legs spread making way for him to move his torso closer to her as she remained sat at the edge of bed while he continued to lean into her as he stood towering over her.

Hermione felt herself melting into the kiss and couldn’t help but feel a very familiar dampness in her underwear. As the kissing continued to intensify both of them grew hungry. Now was the time to pick up where she and Draco left off at the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione’shand made her way to his and once again placed his hand onto her thigh hoping he wouldn’t stop to ask for permission this time.

As if he had read her mind Draco continued making his way upher thighs, Gripping harshly onto her knickers and lifting her up slightly with his free hand and removing them with the other before backing away from her breaking their kiss for a moment and allowing her legs to close for a moment so that soft cotton underwear could slip off of her ankles.

The moment the fabric touched the floor his hands clutched onto her knees and moved her legs open as his lips shot onto hers like a magnet lapping up every piece of electricity between them. He pushed her legs further open and regained his position between them and his hand began making its way to her opening before the creeping of the door forced them to jump apart Hermione crossing her legs over and Draco turning around and standing beside her his foot instinctively placed itself over her underwear and slyly kicked it back sending it across the floor under her bed out of sight of the figure that had stepped into the room.

_“What are you in the name of merlin are you doing in here Mr Malfoy?”_

The stern voice of an Medi-witch croaked and she stepped into the room permanent wrinkles marked onto her face from the scowl she was sporting. Hermione suppressed a laugh as Draco jumped away from creating some distance between their bodies

“ _And why are you both wet?_ ” she snapped as the pair looked at the floor rather guiltily each hiding a slight smile as they did so, Hermione couldn’t help but stifle another laugh at the accidental innuendo that old Medi-witch made.

“I see both have you must have lost your tongues in the accident then, Mr Malfoy back to your room immediately” she ordered and Draco let out a short laugh before leaving the room and giving Hermione a look that she could only tell meant that they would finish things later, a flutter filled her stomach as he winked.

“Here Miss Granger bed I have the sleeping draught for you” the old witch spoke producing the drought from her pocket and shoving it towards Hermione

“Oh um no thanks I don’t like using the draught” Hermione replied to the seemingly ill tempered Medi-witch as she began to feel nervous about taking the draught

“Fine suit yourself” the Medi-witch sighed putting the drought back into her pockets and turning heading for the door and turning the lights out before slamming the door shut behind her, leaving Hermione in the darkness with only the light from the doorway creeping into her room.

* * *

It took her a while but Hermione finally fell asleep, she tossed and she turned becoming more and more restless as time went on her nightmare clawing their way into her mind.

The heat of the explosion pulsed through her veins, and the shouts and screaming of the wizards and witches that were also at Diagon Alley filled her mind, Hermione couldn’t help but picture whilst her eyes were tightly shut the flashes of light caused the bomb. The sweat clung to her neck which made her curls go curlier and stick onto her skin. A sense of overwhelming sickness rose in her chest, as she Hermione felt her body moving but couldn’t understand why until it stopped

The witch jolted up from her lucid sleep, she thought that only just had her eyes shut and wasn’t falling asleep in slightest, but that must have been a dream. Hermione glanced at the clock on her bedside table of her hospital bed only to find her surroundings weren’t the same as they were before she went to sleep. Her breath left her and Hermione’s breathing became erratic as panic started to kick in and her chest felt like it was constricting and no air was able to get in. She gripped her chest tight willing herself to calm down but _she couldn’t_ her brain had run away with itself.

Hermione knew where she was, she had to have been in St Mungo’s for the past twenty-four hours, but she didn’t know where they had now moved her, Hermione prided herself in being calm, collected and mostly rational at all times but she couldn’t calm herself down couldn’t control her body and anxiety had bared its teeth at her and showed no signs of backing down. She felt her eyes well up with tears, as it was her automatic response to the situation and control began to slip further and further away from her grasp.

Hermione decided as she pulled the sweat ridden duvet off her body, she had to get out she had to _leave_.

On her weakened limbs, Hermione attempted to move quickly as she began to find an escape route from the unfamiliar room with a silent hope that her overwhelming fear would leave once she reached the door. Just as she was about to push the door handle to leave Hermione was stopped as a hand grabbed onto her forearm which pulled her back towards her bed. Hermione didn’t turn to see who had ahold of her instead she fought against their grip using all her strength to pull away from them and refusing to turn to look at them as more and more tears spilled from her eyes and all she couldn’t think about was getting out of the unknown surroundings, back to her old hospital roombecause it would give her more comfort being there. Instead Hermione was pulled further into the bed sitting back down where she was sitting moments ago before she let out a scream still refusing to face who had her wrist in their hand.

‘Let me go! _Please_ I need to get out of here” Her voice was raspy as she was using all her strength still fighting as she became more and more distressed, the tears fell quicker, her body was twirled as the hand traveled to her face grabbing onto it and pulling it around so she had to face the person, _Draco_

“Granger hey, hey it is me what’s wrong?” Draco’s voice rambled, Hermione could hear the worry that filled the blonde’s tone, his words didn’t register with her as her overwhelming fear of the explosion filled her mind once, he could’ve died and that terrified her. Her eyes were looking into his but she couldn’t focus on anything, her vision was blurred once more.

Hermione found he voice and she cried out “I need to get out of here Draco I have to get out”

She continued to fight out of his grip as Hermione could feel her breathing faltering again and the same nauseas feeling gathering in her stomach.

“You are okay Granger I’m here you are going to be fine I’ve got you calm down for merlin’s sake” he said in a serious tone as he began to become annoyed with her screams as he couldn’t figure out what was wrong with it but then it hit him. He had seen this before he had experienced this before as a boy when the person he feared the most in his life began living under his roof.

“Fuck think Draco think” Hermione heard distantly as the wizard swore under his breath as she managed to notice the look on Draco’s face as he seemed frantic in searched his brain for a solution but Hermione didn’t want him to find one as she continued to struggle against him so much so that he took both of her wrists into his hands and placed them by her side as she kneeled on the bed her head turning back toward the door as more of her anguished grunts filled the room.

Draco shook her lightly, as he tried to gain her attention with the silent hope that she would listen to him for once and concentrate on what he was saying. “Granger you need to listen to me okay your panicking but just concentrate on me okay”

The witch turned her head slowly from the door to him her eyes burning with tears as she nodded slightly signalling to him that she was trying to listen to him

“Okay Granger tell me five things you can see” he asked his hands taking ahold of her face again hoping that it would bring more of her focus onto him

Breathing heavily as she tried to grasp onto as much air as she could she quickly scanned the room trying her best to answer the blondes question

‘The um the ceiling, the the floor” she cried shaking under Draco’s touch

“Good Granger what else come on keep going” he pleaded circling his thumb over her cheek wiping her tears away as he did so

“I-I can’t I-“

“You can” Draco stated firmly, his grey eyes looking directly in hers as he continued with a strict tone. “Come on, tell me what else?”

“The bed, the covers and you” she whimpered her voice cracking as another cry left her mouth

“Okay now four things you can feel” he continued hoping this would help to ground her the same way it did with him

“The covers, my um my clothes, my hair on my shoulders and your-your hands on my cheeks” she sniffed as her tears were slowly beginning to dry and as drops of air finally seeped in going into her lungs

Draco began to use his thumb on her cheek, caressing the tiniest scar as he asked her, his pace quickened but the volume of his voice quiet, which made the witch feel more at ease. “What about hearing? Tell me three things you can hear”

Hermione sniffled as her eye began looking at him instead of through him, her thoughts feeling as though they were becoming hers again and she was beginning to regain some control“I can hear the Medi-witches outside, the rain and, your heart beating”

“Almost done Granger, _I’m so proud of you_ , now tell me two things you can smell?’ his own panic disappearing as they continued going through the list and he could feel the tension inside of her body fading under his touch.

Hermione answered wiping her tears away, Draco’s hands moving to her shoulders, as she spoke “I think it’s cigarette smoke in my hair and hints of your aftershave”

“Last thing Granger what can you taste” Hermione notice as he gave her smile with his response as he continued to soothe her as best he could. Draco must’ve noticed that she had begun to relax as her breathing slowed down once again.

Hermione blushed as her surroundings became clear once more as her own control flooded in and became hers once more, her breathing steadied and her tears were now fully dry with only the slightest sting before she answered “You, from our kiss I can taste you”

Draco sighed relief washing over him as his breathing hitched slightly as he pulled her into a tight hug protecting her with his embrace as he mumbled into her hair. “Good granger that’s it. You are going to be okay”

Hermione melted into his touch exhaustion tore into her body as she sunk further into Draco. The pair stayed like that for a while nothing but silence between them before Draco manoeuvred his hand behind her knees scooping her up and carrying her into his own bed and placing her gently down onto the pillow before climbing in beside her pulling into his embrace and holding onto her tightly.

“Im here Granger try get some rest, _Ad astra per aspera_ ” he mumbled into her hair once more as he ran his fingers through her curls, Hermione knew that her hair would be slightly matted but he didn’t say anything as she opened her mouth to reply:

_“Ad Astra per aspera”_

A small yawn escaped her, Hermione knew that she wouldn’t be able to fight the exhaustion that had reached her, the noise of quiet snores came from above her as Draco had already managed to fall asleep. A flutter danced in her stomach her eyes looked at his parted lips before she closed her eyes resting her head on his clothed chest protected in his warm embrace.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worth the wait? ;) 
> 
> Let us know your thoughts in the comments! 
> 
> N&M x


	19. All I knew this morning when I woke is know something I didn’t before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> First of all we would like to apologise for the lack of updates. Work and University have has both really busy. However we really hope you in enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Song of the Chapter: Everything has changed - Taylor Swift ft Ed Sheeran.

**_Me Myself and I - Unfiltered._ **

**_\- WITCH WEEKLY_ **

_November the 10th 2002_

_Reported by Rita Skeeter._

_Well dear readers, it has been turbulent couple of days, firstly getting removed from my position from the ghastly prophet which I know you all were furious about it, I greatly appreciate your wondrous support. Witch weekly have provided me a column where I can write the truth about our famous and infamous witches and wizards without being monitored and considered to ‘squeaky clean’ images of said celebrities._

_Specifically ‘War Heroine’ and ‘Golden Girl’ of course I am discussing, Hermione Granger and her new arm candy. Ex-death eater and womaniser, Draco Malfoy. If my sources are correct my dear reader, which they always are. I know that the two aurors have wasted no time in doubling up beds in their own private room, one can only imagine what the possible secret couple could be getting up to behind the privacy of their own room in St Mungo’s while the families of the poor witches and wizards who had lost their lives In the tragic events that occurred in Diagon Alley on the 8th of November as they remain without answers and continue mourning their loss of loved ones. One can only hope the Aurors can pull themselves away from each other for long enough to bring us the answers we so rightly deserve._

_But mark my words dear readers the pair are closer than you think, And I am always right when it comes to illicit, scandalous and not so secret affairs._

* * *

_St Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

_London_

_November 10th 2002_

**-**

The cool breeze must have came from the slightly gaped window as Hermione felt her companion body’s shift as too she felt herself slowly regain consciousness. After half a night of hardly any sleep the witch felt surprisingly fresh, her aches from the attack on Diagon Alley had simmered due to the potions and charms.

Shifting her gaze as she slowly moved her head off his chest, Hermione couldn’t feel her face soften at such a peaceful looking Draco Malfoy it was short lived as he must’ve felt Hermione’s shift in the bed the blonde grey eyes shot open filled with worry as Hermione wondered why. An uncomfortable shiver went down her back as her own face paled as the memories of last danced around clearly both their brains. She watched as Draco’s face visibly relaxed which made her heart swelled and her face heated up as Hermione noticed the blonde’s hand wrapped around her wrists in gentle yet protective hold.

“Morning” Hermione whispered as she couldn’t help the flush that was still on her cheeks as she realised their current predicament of sharing a bed, _again_.

“Morning” Draco repeated shuffling himself up in the bed.

“ _Good morning_ ” a third voice replied and the two whipped their heads in the direction of the voice only to find Narcissa sitting in the chair beside their hospital bed with the latest copy of Witch Weekly in her hands.

Realising that the older witch would have seen them both cuddled up together sleeping in the same bed for merlin’s sake. Hermione couldn’t help but feel slightly embarrassed and exposed whilst Draco seemed rather relaxed as he rolled his eyes before addressing his mother.

Draco gave her a pointed looked as he snarked. “Mother what are you doing here? It is rather early”

“Actually darling it’s twelve, you both seemed to have slept in” Narcissa replied only lifting her eyes from her page once she had finished speaking to give her son a look to warn him to watch his tone. Hermione noticed their breakfast on the table next to Draco’s bed, the heat still rising from a simple heating charm. 

“Harry, Ginny” Hermione gasped turning to Draco with a worried look on her face to which Draco responded to by taking her arm in his hand trying in an attempt to combat the worry in her eyes “Have they came into visit yet?”

“No Hermione darling they haven’t, I was the first one in today and when I found you both asleep I had a feeling you would have wanted some privacy so I made sure no one else could come in” The older witch spoke as Draco and Hermione let out quiet sighs of relief as they didn’t want to explain to their friends just how they had come to end up in bed together even if all they had done was sleep, Hermione wondered how the witch had managed to stop other visitors, perks of being a ‘Black’ or a ‘Malfoy’ perhaps.

“Speaking of privacy, where are we?” Draco asked looking to his mother for answers

The witch lifted her gaze from her magazine as as a large smirk graced her delicate features, a smirk that could put her sons to shame as she explained. “Last night Kingsley asked for you both to be moved to private rooms, the news of the explosion had been released and reporters have been trying to roam the halls so he thought it was best to get you away from their prying eyes so that you can both rest, but darling by the look of things I would say you both are very well rested”

“Nothing happened mother” Draco huffed rolling his eyes slightly embarrassed at what his mother was implying, Hermione couldn’t feel her cheeks flush pink as many things did happen but Draco was a better liar but what Narcissa Malfoy said next caught her off guard:

“Well, I should hope not, I taught you to always take someone to dinner before you bed them but nevertheless its none of my business now-“ Narcissa retorted as she closed her copy of Witch Weekly, which had caught Hermione’s eyes as she noticed it had her and Draco on the front of the cover. Hermione’s eyes widened at how casual Narcissa spoke whilst she rose from her chair, as Hermione turned to see Draco’s reaction she had to suppress a laugh at the gawked look on the Slytherin’s expression.

Narcissa scolded her son as she continued. “Please Draco close your mouth, you will catch flies. Now, Im going to pick you up some clothes, Hermione would you like me to bring you anything back?”

Hermione eyes widened as she was surprised at the question but didn’t want to burden Narcissa as she replied with a quick “Oh um no thank-you its okay I’ll try to get some clothes together later, perhaps Harry will get some for me”

“Oh nonsense Hermione, you must be uncomfortable in that hospital robes and after the endeavours you both have faced you won’t have any spare clothes for being discharged. I’ll pop to your flat and pick some things up for you, it’s no trouble I already have the address from our letters, I’ll see you both later” Narcissa smiled as she brought her son into a tight embrace before she turned on her black heels and exited their room leaving them alone once more.

The two sat in silence for a moment staring at the space Narcissa once occupied before Hermione wriggled out of the warmth of Draco’s bed before trying to head back to her own bed, but an all too familiar hand grabbed her wrist pulling her off of her feet and caused her to fall back into she sheets that were wrapped around her seconds ago

“Where do you think you're going?” Draco asked, his voice low and raspy clear as he hadn’t fully woken up yet, Hermione couldn’t help the flutter in stomach at the sound of his voice

To Hermione’s surprise she hadn’t expected Draco to ask that question as she slowly made some distance between the two of them as she replied with the slightest tease in her voice as she tried her best to mirror the infamous smirk. “Oh, I thought I should go back to my own bed? My bushy hair must have been ticklish under your nose”

“Oh no you don’t Granger get back here” He teased once again pulling her close so she was back in the position they woke in her head on his chest and his arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Hermione felt him rest his chin on the top of her hair as Draco mumbled something incoherent but she couldn’t help but hear the word ‘hair’ but she didn’t dwell on it.

“Draco” Hermione sighed letting out a small giggle that was mixed with affection and nerves. “We should be aware of our surroundings what if someone comes in and sees us like this?”

Hermione couldn’t help but wonder as her mind went through all the possible outcomes that could happen if they were to be seen by any of their own respected friend groups. _Damn overthinking._

“So what?” The blonde replied his usual arrogance present in his tone again with hint of casualness, too causal in Hermione’s opinion but before she could voice it Draco continued to add. “My mother’s all ready seen us, I’m sure the Potters won’t care and Blaise and Theo probably will wait till I’m out to come visit me. Theo is rather squeamish, don’t be fooled by the tough boy act”

Hermione opened her mouth to respond to his brash comment but Draco continued to ramble on:

“And also Granger, we are both adults and sharing a bed with the opposite sex isn’t as scandalous as you think, Merlin you are sounding like a Hufflepuff and if it is your ex boyfriend you are worried about personally I couldn’t care less if Weasley came in and saw us like this he can fuck off. Besides it’s hardly not like they will walk in on us shagging” With a dramatic pause he then stated as he stifled a low yawn. “Now I am still rather tired, it must be all the potions and you leaving is making me cold. So will you please go back to sleep Granger for perhaps even a power nap?”

“You Slytherins are so bloody dramatic, but fine if it makes you stop whining and complaining!” The curly-haired witch retorted with a snicker as she somehow managed to mask the burning sensation that filled in her chest as the idea of them having sex swirled around Hermione’s head as she hurried herself further into Draco’s embrace as she remembered how close they had come to perhaps doing more than just stolen kisses the night before ‘ _that bloody Medi-Witch_ ’ Hermione thought to herself as she felt her drift off slowly into a light sleep, she had much pressing matters at hand than Rita Skeeter’s petty and biased horrific excuse of journalism.

* * *

A few hours had past and it was now the afternoon and a groggy Hermione once again woke up in the arms of Draco Malfoy. She turned around to see if Narcissa had returned but all that was in the chair was a folded pile of clothes and a note which Hermione assumed must be from the older witch. Hermione shuffled out of bed and made her way over to the chair and picking up the note to read it

_Draco and Hermione,_

_I have left your clothes folded on the chair as you were both sound asleep when I came back, you both seemed so peaceful and I didn’t want to wake you so I have gone for lunch with the Potters, Andromeda and Mrs Weasley._

_We will see you all around 3 o’clock so that will give you plenty of time to get dressed and perhaps returning to your own beds? Teasing Draco darling, please loose the scowl it is not gentleman-like at all_

_With Love_

_Mother._

Hermione could practically feel the smirk from the witch coming through the parchment and she couldn’t help but let out a small laugh at the older witches words. She felt a sigh of relief wash over her as she realised that Narcissa hadn’t said anything about the position she and Draco were found In this morning and could only assume that the witch didn’t mind and was rather glad that she didn’t have to explain just how she came to end up in her co-workers bed.

“Granger if this is you trying to sneak off out of my bed again like I’m some one night stand I’m not going to be happy” The muffled voice of Draco spoke, the sarcasm evident in his tone

“No not this time” The witch giggled looking around for her wand so that she could quickly change into her clothes “Your mother left us some clothes, she’s out to lunch but she will be back at three with Harry, Ginny, Andromeda and Mrs Weasley so come on hurry up its quarter to” she spoke as she continued to search for her wand

“Ugh” he grumbled as he sat up in bed and watched Hermione as scanned the room “What are you doing?”

“Looking for my wand” Hermione snipped back as she looked in every nook and cranny but still having no luck and was growing concerned as to where her wand was.

“The hospital must have took them, we won’t get them back till were discharged” the blonde replied pulling off the covers and getting out of bed.

“What? but I need to get changed” Hermione retorted spoke a hint of worry creeping into her tone.

“Then get changed then Granger you don’t need magic to put clothes on, aren’t you parent’s muggle?” Draco replied with drawl as he clearly was unable to see the problem the witch had.

“Oh um well I-I” she stuttered feeling rather embarrassed that she would have to undress in front of him “Could you um could you turn around?” She asked rather sheepishly as the blood rushed to her cheeks and a smirk started to form on Draco’s lips

“Really Granger so I can almost finger you but getting undressed in the same room as you is over the line” he laughed before realising that Hermione didn’t find his joke amusing as she retorted with a pointed look and a scowl on her lips.

“Alright” Draco sighed as he grabbed his clothes from the chair and turned around to give the witch her privacy and he waited a whilebefore he too began to put his clothes on

“You better not be trying to sneak a peak at my arse Granger” Draco laughed trying to make light of things as he undressed in silence but before anything else could be said a familiar voice rung out into the room causing Draco to stop in his tracks

“Well she might not be trying to get a look at your arse but I certainly am” The voice of Theo Nott filled the room causing Draco to freeze for a moment before quickly putting on his clothes and spinning around to see a smug Theo standing beside Hermione who had her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh while Blaise stood a little behind him with a glint in his eye

“For fuck sake Theo don’t you knock” Draco snapped as he finished getting ready before making his way over to his friends

“What and miss the chance to walk in on you stark bollock naked, I should think not blondie” he joked pushing to try and get on his friends last nerve. Hermione couldn’t hold her laughter in any longer and let out a loud laugh. As she struggled to rein her laughter back in Draco shot her a cheeky look which made her cheeks flush and her laughter die down

“You are so lucky I don’t have my wand right now Theo” Draco nipped back rolling his eyes at his smug friend

“Okay children play nice” the voice of Blaise drawled from behind Theo stepping in before Theo said anything else to piss Draco off

“Yes Daddy” Theo joked smugly as he set Blaise in his line of fire, but before Blaise could retaliate, Hermione watched as the trio of Slytherins interacted as Draco cut him off with an eager look in his silver-greys to find out what had warranted his friends visit.

The blonde drawled as he spoke and Hermione laughed as she caught a glimpse of Draco rolling his eyes as his tone was filled with just as much sass, if not more, Theo usually has. “What are you pair doing here anyway? Coming to kiss me on my deathbed well I hate to be the one be the barer of bad news but I am expected to make a full recovery”

“We thought we’d come in and see witch weekly’s hottest new couple” Theo fired back with a smirk that all too well meant he know he had delivered the shot he needed to get under his friends skin. But instead of the blonde hitting back demanding answers and asking questions. Hermione felt her blood boil and her hair frizz as she was quicker than Draco as she asked the two wizards:

“What are you talking about?”

Hermione couldn’t help the annoyance in he tone as the witch wasn’t naive the reason her being on the front page of ‘Witch Weekly’ had Rita Skeeter’s slanderous quick-note quill all over it.

“It’s here in black and white Granger” Theo revealed pulling the paper out of his coat and handing it to her as her eyes quickly scanned the page whilstthe Slytherin joke placing his hand on his heart for clear dramatic effect. “I have to say I’m a little hurt you didn’t tell us and I had to find out via a tabloid but I suppose it can be forgiven”

“What Theo means to say it we thought that you would want to know so we came to tell you” Blaise interrupted with a pointed tone as the dark skinned wizard punched Theo’s arm lightly yet firm enough for a gasp to leave his friends mouth. “We didn’t want this sprung on you when you left so we thought we’d tell you now. Since no one else would have the decency to bother telling you both”

Draco took the interactions between his friends and Hermione in then nodded to Blaise in thanks, Hermione knew that the blonde had appreciated the warning from his friends but the gossip columns from Skeeter never did bother him, not like the bothered herself. In the corner of her eye she couldn’t help but notice that Draco had turned to her to face he as Hermione continued to take in every word on those poisonous pages and the witch could feel her heart battering in her chest as the furry rose in the pit of her stomach because of the gossip column, Hermione slammed the paper back onto the bed her anger evident in her actions as she jumped out of the bed knowing it wouldn’t achieve anything, it wasn’t possible to disparate to Skeeter’s office and give her a piece of her mind.

“That no good gossipy bitch” Hermione retorted as she began to pace the room which she noticed caused the trio to raise an eyebrow at her outburst as she pointed he finger directly to Draco in exasperation “You saved lives! Stopped it being a massacre and all that wench can talk about is if we are a couple or not. You deserve praise not tedious gossiping”

Her words provoked Blaise and Theo to share a quick look at each other before Blaise shook his head and Theo nodded before turning back to Hermione hoping that she or Draco hadn’t seen their interaction, but there movements weren’t fast enough to go undetected by the curly haired witch but she didn’t want to entertain it, they were his close friends and she was sure that if the blonde had also noticed, Hermione was sure that Draco would be sure to discuss and question the pair on it later.

Before either wizard couldn’t could speak or Hermione could continue her rant, their room door opened and the medi-witch entered with an disapproving look on her face as the elderly witch stopped for a moment taking the group into her sights and pointing ad Hermione and Draco before speaking

“The pair of you get back to your beds” The witch ordered with a sigh which caused Hermione to jump a little before she scurried off back into her bed while Draco lazily strolled back into his, Hermione knew as he was rolling his eyes when his back became turned to the medi-witch. Hermione could tell by the smirk Theo was trying, yet failing, to hide.

“You two sit” The witch retorted once more at Blaise and Theo. Theo flamboyantly took a seat and reached into his pocked and pulled out a diary and began writing in it desperate to seem busy so that the witch wouldn’t attempt another interaction with him. Blaise on the other hand sent an charming smile her direction. She may of not known the two long but she knew it was in a way that only Blaise could in an effort to sweeten her up but his attempt fell flat as slight snarl was returned from the witches mouth.

“Now Mr Malfoy, It seems your injuries have healed nicely and you will be both be discharged later on today as soon as the paper work has done. Now before you go however I have been instructed to give you a list of things you must follow understood?” The questioned, she wasn’t asking Hermione noted as it was clear that her word meant law as she tried to stifle a laugh as Hermione noted the Medi-witch’s icy gaze towards an unbothered Draco.

“Understood” Draco nodded back as he relaxed back into his pillows.

“No heavy lifting, you must clean your wounds twice a day, no strenuous activities-“

“What! Well Draco, there goes the plans for strenuous sex I had scheduled for us at five o’clock this evening what are we supposed to do for those three hours? Wizards chess?” Theo scoffed, with a small grin, rolling his eyes in the most dramatic way that only Theo could do while a large smirk grew on Hermione, Blaise and Draco’s faces but before the wizard could rejoice at his quick wit a shiver ran down his spine as his eye caught the stern medi-witches and he gulped before speaking again.

“Sorry” Theo mumbled sheepishly as he returned to pretending to fill in his diary, which Hermione couldn’t help but stifle a laugh at the dark haired wizard’s antics

She scoffed as she continued to speak to Draco, with the same cold and harsh front “As I was saying, no strenuous activities, no harsh exercises and definitely no duels do we understand each other Mr Malfoy?”

“Understood” Draco replied as Hermione noticed the blonde try his best to repress a smile that was slowly but surely creeping on his defined features, Hermione couldn’t help but make eye contact with him as they both failed at trying to hide their amusement caused by none other than Theodore Nott. 

“Miss Granger the same applies to you, another Medi-witch will be by later to discharge you both and I expect to never see either of you in here again” The medi-witch retorted with a small disapproving look as she turned on heel hastily and the group were alone.

As soon as the grumpy witch left the room, Hermione turned her directions back to the three wizards and the four of them burst into a lough laughter unable to contain themselves any longer. Hermione couldn’t help but feel at ease with the three Slytherins as she finished her own fit of laughter. 

“For fuck sake Theo you almost got us killed!” Blaise sniggered as he punching Theo in the arm.

“Sorry it slipped out, merlin that witch seemed like a bag of laughs didn’t she? There is no doubt in my mind that she hasn’t had a good shag in years that is why she was so frosty.” Theo sighed, feigning sadness which Hermione’s smirk as she seen an opportunity to flabbergast the three Slytherins.

“Perhaps she was just jealous of Draco, don’t you think Theo? It is just a pity you don’t swing that way because I’m sure she was trying to flutter her eyelashes at you” Hermione retorted, which was received by, wide eye Theo and Draco, the blonde who did still have a grin and Blaise who threw is head back with laughter as he asked her.

“Merlin Granger, I think you have spent too much time with Draco, are you sure you aren’t a Slytherin and the sorting hat just lied to you?”

Laughter filled the room once more but before Hermione could retort a response backthe group were interrupted by the Potters, Mrs Weasley, Ron, Andromeda and Narcissa entering the hospital room. Hermione couldn’t help their faces as dubious as the next person as they were wondering what the four of them were laughing, but before any of them could ask Theo and Blaise rose from their seats

“We will get going mate so that everyone else gets a chance to see you, we will see you later, bye Hermione” Blaise called as the Slytherins left the room, giving everyone quick ‘hello’s’ and ‘goodbyes’as the two Slytherins gave their seats to the older witches. Hermione couldn’t but note that Theo, as slyly as he could, grabbed the copy of witch weekly so that no one would see the article about Hermione and Draco before saying the pair of the left the hospital room.

As the group continued to fill the room the pair were met with hugs and smiles from everyone, Hermione couldn’t help but notice that Draco, despite his careless ramble about the wizard earlier that morning, made sure to keep Ron at arms lengthas the witch noticed the blonde simply giving him a quick nod of acknowledgement before turning to receive a hug from his aunt. Hermione couldn’t help but secretly roll her eyes at their interaction and their stubborn ways. She did however note her uncomfortableness when Ron pulled her in close for a hug squeezing her tightly as he did so, making her mid race back to their relationship before she broke up with him and his arms around only helped to realise her decision to end their relationship was the correct one. His tight embrace also made her body twinge in pain ever so slightly that was caused by her injuries. Despite feeling slightly better earlier in the day.

Hermione couldn’t help but feel awkward in his arms, there was a feeling she just couldn’t shake but she didn’t know what it was. She didn't feel like that in Draco’s arms, she felt safe, happy and butterflies in her pit of her abdomen when the blonde’s strong hands met her hips, Hermione thought back to all the times she had been in Draco's touch and couldn’t help but secretly want to be back in his protective embrace. As Ron pulled away the witches eyes awkwardly hit her covers, perhaps it was because she no longer saw Ron in any sort of romantic way,as she shuffled in the bed slightly Ron began to speak

“Mione thank Merlin you are all right. I was worried about you” The redhead ushered out to his old friend with a sigh of relief heavy on his breath as he examined her and not noticing any real damage. Hermione couldn’t help but notice Ron’s clumsy smile as he rambled, an overwhelming feeling of guilt flooded in her chest because if something were to have happened to her on Friday the witch would’ve deeply regretted her last conversation with him was a heated one. 

As Ron spoke Hermione couldn’t help but shift her eyes over to the blonde figure she could see in the corner of her eye, turning her head ever so slightly to the right she snuck another glance at Draco to find that he was looking straight back at her. the two keep eye contact for what seemed like forever but it must have only been a few moments.

Hermione chuckled softly as she slowly moved back on her bed against her pillows with a quick retort as Ron moved off her beside to one of the spare seats next where his sister and Harry. “Oh Ronald, of course I’ll be alright. Only a few injuries but nothing serious, I think Draco received the worst of the two of us”

As she spoke about him Hermione couldn’t help but shift her eyes back to where Narcissa stood and spoke to a zoned out Draco, who’s ears must have pricked at her voice mentioning his name. Despite her focus being on the Slytherin, Hermione was slowly brought back to her own corner as she faintly heard Ron continue to ramble words that Hermione had paid no attention too. Hermione couldn’t help but notice she and Draco were only focusing on was one another, Hermione felt her cheeks flood a faint shade as the Slytherin noticed with a sly smirk on his lips. This didn’t help Hermione’s blush as she watched as Draco turned his attention back to his mother and pretended to be interested in her words about the party details she was sharing with her son, her sister and Mrs Weasley.

Hermione eyes shifted back to her her friends, luckily the two men hadn’t noticed her very obvious staring but of course Ginny Weasley did.

Hermione couldn’t help but stare at the blonde while her friends spoke, Rons close proximity put her on edge but she couldn’t understand why, she couldn’t help but wonder if it was because the feelings she had for him a long time ago had now been replaced for feelings towards a certain Slytherin that just so happened to save her life.

_No. That can’t be it_ Hermione thoughts continued to spiral _The feelings I have are just sexual I don’t have romantic feelings for Draco Malfoy I cannot, we have to remain professional, one silly - no two silly kisses and_ ** _slight inappropriate touches_** _be damned._ The witch internally winced trying to convince herself that the butterflies she felt whenever she thought about him was nothing more than wanting a quick fuck.

The group chatted amongst themselves for a while before a young medi-witch entered the room with a smile on her face, a smile that Hermione hoped meant she had good news. Thank merlin, the older medi-witch must have finished her shift.

“Well Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy your healer has just cleared the both of you for discharge so you are both free to go whenever your ready” the small witch announced as the smiles and sighs of relief escaped out of the lips throughout the members of the group. “I must ask however that your visitors take their seats in the waiting area before we fully discharge you just so we can do some final checks”

“Oh of course” Narcissa agreed as she gently kissed her son’s cheek and began gently ushering everyone out of the room. Hermione couldn’t notice the eagerness in the older witch as it was clear that she wanted to speed to process along so that her son could come home sooner. Everyone once again said their goodbye before quickly exiting the hospital room.

Ron turned to give one last hug but pulled away before his arms extended towards her. His eyes tried to find hers but were unable to as they were clearly fixed on something that consumed all of her attention. Deciding to leave her in concentration he made his way out of the room with the others scared to follow where her line of sight lead as he feared he would not like the answer he would come to find. As emptiness once again filled the room.

* * *

A short amount of time must have passed, perhaps about twenty minute since their visitors had left the room, as Hermione could feel herself eyes drifted from the hospital room’s door back to Draco who was leaning against his own bed. She wondered if he was going to be the first to speak as the witch noticed his mouth was slight open as he seemed to be trying to find the words. A speechless Draco Malfoy? She can’t remember the last time she had a speechless Draco on her hands. The silence between them was short lived as small group of a mixture of healers and medi-witches bustled into their room which caused a stop to any conversation that Draco might have planned to have with her.

The pair were swiftly crowded by healers as they were beginning to get ready for being discharged. Their final checks flew by and they were both cleared to go all that was left was to gather up the few belongings they came in with and make their way out of the hospital which Hermione had felt it became to feel more like a prison. But she also knew all too well that leaving the hospital would not be as easy as it seemed and Kingsley’s presence in the reception of St Mungo’s only confirmed what she believed would be the case.

“Ah Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy I’m glad to see that you are both ready to be discharged, with only minor injuries” Kingsley spoke to pair as he rose from his seat as he addressed them with a faint smile before his face turned far more serious as he continued to speak “Unfortunately your departure will not be as simple as we hoped as there is a rather large group of reporters outside all desperate to see what you have to say on the explosion. I have discussed the matter of you leaving here with Harry. We both agree that it will be better if you leave separately so there will be less media attention will be drawn to you both. Draco will go first out of the back exit escorted by Auror Finnegan followed some time later by you Hermione who will be escorted by Harry. Any questions?”

The pair turned to each other and shared a quick glance into each others eyes before turning to their boss and shaking their head in agreement as Harry and Seamus entered the room ready to escort each of them out of the hospital.

As Draco was first Hermione decided to take a seat in reception as she waited till it was her turn to leave. But as she took a seat she could see a tall figure out of the corner of her eye. Draco stood still beside her and she could hear Kingsley, Seamus and Harry’s voices behind him.

The curly haired witch turned to the blonde with a slight confusion which filled her features, she expected him to back home at the manor as she asked the tall wizard. “I thought you were leaving now?”

“Potter wanted to talk to Finnegan and Kingsley before” Draco replied taking a seat beside her and leaning over the arm of the chair slightly, edging closer to her as he did so. Hermione couldn’t help but feel his breathing which caused a small shiver down her spine at the close proximity of the wizard.

“I also wanted to talk to you before I go, I don’t want you staying alone so I’ve asked my mother to ask the elves to prepare a room for you at the Manor, I think its best you stay with me for a while so once you go home pack your bags and head to the manor.” The blonde spoke his tone soft yet still firm and he placed his hand gently onto Hermione’s.

The brunette was shocked by Draco’s words and moved back from his touch before the shock and confusion withered away and were quickly replaced by a slight annoyance at practically being ordered to stay with him. Hermione knew she was more the capable than looking after herself, she has done since the war, especially when she had to deal with it alone even when she was in her short-lived relationship with Ron.

Hermione let out a small huff as she crossed her arms and turning away from him so that her anger wouldn’t boil over, with a quick look over her shoulder despite her actions feeling slightly childish whilst doing so as she snipped unable to control the sudden anger that had filled her body.“I will not be staying with you, I am a grown woman, not a child and I don’t need you to babysit me”

“You will do as I fucking tell you don’t fight me on this matter Granger you are staying with me” the blonde snapped back his tones hushed yet harsh at the same time showing he was serious Hermione couldn’t help but shift her gaze to the others in the waiting area but it seemed that Draco had stayed quiet enough so that their co-workers couldn’t hear what he was saying.

“Or what, what will you do. I am not staying with you, I am a gown women who is more than capable of looking after herself, you cannot make me so stop being an arse Malfoy.” Hermione mocked subtly goading him as she readied herself for a fiery argument one she was eager to have as she decided she was not going to back down from him and follow his orders.

Draco grabbed onto her chin pulling her around to face him before he spoke. “I think, besides Potter, that I am the only one who is looking out for you princess. Wouldn’t you agree?”

His voice was almost like a purr as his hot breath poured onto her skin like warm honey sticking to her and entangling her in his words. His touch almost made her weak but not week enough to soften her fury and she pulled herself from his grip turning back around scowling as she did so. With a quick snap Hermione retorted:

“I don’t give a damn about what you do. I am not staying with you Draco end of, I don’t even know why you want me to stay with you anyway. I am more than capable of looking after myself!”

Rolling his eyes at her words Draco decided he needed to up his game as Hermione had made it clear that his his threat had fallen flat as she secretly wondered if he would finally decide to lay his cards on the table and reveal the truth as to why he was ordering her to stay with him. “For fuck sake Granger I want you to stay with me because I’m worried about you and after what happened, last night.I want to make sure that you’ll be safe”

She was right and Hermione softened as the words left Draco’s mouth and she couldn’t help but feel her heart tug at his confession that he was worried about her. Still adamant that she would not be staying with him however she furred her brow slightly and started to take a breath before she spoke but what interrupted by the voice of Seamus who was now stood behind Draco

“Malfoy, The port-key is ready its time to go” the small Irish wizard addressed him which caused Draco’s fixed gaze on her to break as he spun round and stood up to meet Seamus.

“Yes, I’m ready let's go” Draco replied before turning back to give Hermione a unreadablestare as he began to leave the reception with Seamus

Hermione sat for a moment in utter confusion, one moment things felt angry and heated between them then the next he had let out a sweet confession. Before she had time to fully comprehend what had happened Harry appeared in front of her looking perky as usual.

“Ready to go Mione?” He asked smiling at her sweetly

“I’m ready Harry” she replied sighing before smiling and collecting her things to make their way to their exit waiting to get the go ahead so she can finally go home.

* * *

Harry and Hermione didn’t use a port key, like Draco did. The pair decided it was easier todisapparate to the apparition point across the road from Hermione’s flat, out of muggles view, the two swiftly made their way out of the cold air and practically tumbled through her front door eager to get away from the cold nips the winter wind was placing on their skin.

Entering the front of her house Hermione sighed taking in the sight of home she had missed so much while Harry made his way to the living room to turn the fireplace on. She breathed in taking in the smell of the homely comforts and as if it was on queue, her loyal kneazle made his way towards her in quick strides.

Hermione cooed as she slowly went down on her knees, the dull pain of her injuries ached ever so slightly as she reached the floor. Crookshanks nuzzled against her legs as he let out low purring noise. “I missed you too darling, I’m all better now.”

“Oh wow, I haven’t even seen the prophet today, look what’s, or should I say who is on the front page” Harry called, who was now in her kitchen, Hermione looked up from her car to see her best friend with the daily prophet in his grip. Curiosity filled the witch’s stomach as she got up from the floor, Crookshanks following like a second shadow as she wandered out her living room to her kitchen.

As Hermione entered she asked with a small scoff. “Don’t tell me it’s more lies about me and Malfoy?”

“You are only mentioned in a couple sentences, it’s more about Malfoy, and it’s positive.” Harry replied with a devilish fling in his green eyes, which Hermione noted he must have picked up from his wife.Hermione couldn’t help the spark of interest that filled her stomach at the notion of Draco’s name.

However, the witch didn’t want Harry to notice that interest as she took the prophet gently out the wizard’s, who still had that smirk on his features as he took a glass and pour himself a small glass of pumpkin juice as Hermione’s brown eyes shifted from her gaze from her friend towards the newspaper as she begun to read the front headline:

**BREAKING NEWS**

**Draco Malfoy, _HERO_ at Diagon Alley as he saved countless lives with quick action and thinking!**

**_-THE DAILY PROPHET_ **

_November the 10th 2002_

_Reported by Cho Chang_

_I am sure that many of you are just in the same state of shock I am in at the events that unfolded on Friday early afternoon at the unsuspected attack of Diagon Alley and her citizens. Involved in trying to prevent the attack were Aurors Potter, Granger and Malfoy before back up was later called for via patronus. Eye witnesses recall the two wizards and witch doing the utmost best to help prevent the explosion from destroying the whole town._

_However, the most frequent name that came up in eye witness accounts was that through the quick and resilient of ex-Slytherin and reformed death eater performed a strong ‘protego’ charm’ that witches and wizards through reports recounted that it was so powerful it shook the ground. Auror Malfoy, as well as Auror Granger, has be subjected to slanderous comments and gossip columns since his return from France. I would like to personally thank Aurors Malfoy, Granger and Potter for their quick thinking which resolved a situation that could ended in great tragedy. Aurors Granger and Malfoy are both currently receiving treatments in St Mungo’s but are reported to make a full recovery…_

**_Continue to page 3_ **

**-**

Hermione’s eyes glided quickly along the words of the newspaper lapping up every word about Draco, her heart warming as he was finally being recognised for something other than being an ex death eater and her possible love interest. The brunette could feel herself smiling lightly as her thoughts turned to Draco before the knowing cough of Harry Potter broke her out of it as her friend knew all too well just what exactly was on her mind.

“Something you want to tell me Mione?” He asked with a smug smile on his face

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean” Hermione replied coyly whilst she opened the newspaper to continue as she noted that his words and facial expression were much too similar to that of his wife.

As Harry breathed in to reply he was stopped by Hermione saying his name in a voice he knew all too well. Something bad had happened.

“Harry, what’s this at the bottom of the page?” The brunette asked her tone grave as Harry took over and his eyes scanned over the bottom of the newspaper

“Mione… I wanted to tell you” Harry’s voice begun as he spoke softly from behind her as the witches hands grew heavy and began to drop to her sides, the newspaper going with it. “ Ron and I just didn’t feel like it was right to tell you until after you got home and both you and Malfoy recovered fully, so we all agreed to wait till you had settled in at home before we told you the news.”

Hermione couldn’t help her patient wear thin, Harry does mean well but he should know that she is more than capable than handling things. “Well can you please tell me? You know I hate being out of the loop”

Harry gently took the prophet out of her hands before he spoke “There was causalities, fortunately at the time of the explosion and where it was located the death toll wasn’t high because most of people were on their lunch break.”

Goosebumps and shivers ran down the witch’s arms as she heard the words come out Harry’s mouth, a sad sigh escaped her lips and she turned to her counter as she reached for her lighter and got a cigarette. “All we hear these days is murders and deaths. Harry don’t you think it’s not a coincidence that this happening whilst a serial killer is lurking in the shadows?”

Harry nodded in a forlorn agreement as he placed the prophet back on the table. “No I agree ‘Mione, it definitely is suspicious, but we don’t have all the information and facts just now… I think we should divide our time when we get in the office, focus on the explosion as well as the case.”

“Exactly, I can’t help but feel that there is definite link between them as much as I hate to admit it.” Hermione sighed as she slipped her cigarette in between her lips and with a quick flick of the lighter she inhaled, the witch would never usually smoke in her home but given the circumstance she didn’t care. Her eyes caught they eyes of her clock and she realised how late on it had gotten. “Harry you better be heading home, we have an early start tomorrow if we want to focus on both the case and the explosion, give Ginny my love and I will see her some point during the week?”

‘Of course, let’s say half eight tomorrow morning?” Harry suggested and pulled her for a tight hug with a kiss on the cheek. “I’ll try my best not to sleep in!”

Hermione shook her fondly as she giggled at her best friend’s antics as she put out her cigarette so she wouldn’t accidentally get ash ends on his clothes. “I know you too well so I won’t hold it against you, but half eight is fine by me. Would you like me to owl Draco or should you?”

As the pair headed towards the living room towards the fireplace, Hermione couldn’t help but the smirk itch up Harry’s face as he replied to her question with a teasing tone. “Well I am sure _Draco_ would much prefer to hear from you than me”

The witch rolled her eyes in response before Harry had disappeared from her living room at the flames from the floo consumed him. She couldn’t help but turn her thoughts to the blonde and his attempts to make her stay with him. Shaking her head in frustration she made her way to her room and pulled out at the case files from her bedside table.

Heading back into her living room the spread the files across her coffee table as she had done many times before and made heading to her kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. Sipping her tea lightly as she sat onto her couch after Hermione picked up one of the files from the table and began combing over all of the case information that had been collected since the beginning of the case, curious to see if there was any piece of information in the file that could like the serial killer to the explosion.

After scanning the pages of the files Hermione felt her own frustrations rise as as she soon realised that there was no link between the murders and the explosions so she had come up with noting. Wrapping her hair around her wand to tie it up she made her way to her kitchen again itching for a cigarette in the hopes the small buzz of nicotine would ease the head ache that was growing from her eyes never leaving the words on the case file pages.

As Hermione opened her pack of cigarettes she let out a groan filled with annoyance as she had her last one of the pack when Harry was with her. She threw the empty packet in her bin. Hermione wandered back through the cosiness of her lwvingroom a small sigh of relief as she was pleased that she was no longer in hospital and was around her home comforts as relaxed into her couch with Crookshanks protectively nestled in beside her tired frame.

The witch reached for her book that she had left on her coffee table of the morning of the explosion, she couldn’t help but think of the Sunday she spent with Draco at the Manor with the faint memory of finding the first edition of ‘Jane Eyre’ in his own personal library, since that day everything has changed, slowly but surely.Hermione couldn’t help but wonder what the blonde was thinking, they haven’t had a chance to proper speak about what has happened between them, which she couldn’t help but worry about how this will effect them in the long-run especially with working in such close proximity with one another whilst the press’ constantly had their prying eyes on their every interaction and move.

As she felt herself growing weary and could she could feel the weight of her eyes bearing down. Hermione decided that she was too exhausted to read even a single sentence as the witch begun to slide down into the comfort of her couch. Much to Hermione’s dismay her near sleep was taken from her as the flames of her floo roared which made the witch rise quickly from her relaxed position, startling Crookshanks in his own slumber, as Hermione jumped up and pulled the wand from her hair letting it drop to her shoulders as she shot up pointing her wand towards the green flames at the figure that stepped into her living room. Hermione lent her own heart racing as a mixture of fear and adrenaline pulsed in her veins and the blood rang in her ears, and faint disgruntle noise from Crookshanks as he saw the ‘intruder’ whilst the witch gaped as she lowered her wand as she spoke:

**“ _Draco_?”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you notice the little parallel from earlier in the story with Draco showing up at Hermione's door? 
> 
> Let us known what your thoughts about the chapter. I wonder how things are going to go for Draco and Hermione when we return to them in chapter twenty! Especially with Skeeter having her new and 'improved' column.
> 
> We also have a pinboard that we have made to give you all insight of what we in envision our fan fiction to look like with key bits of each chapters and inspiration, so if you would to check it out the link is: 
> 
> https://www.pinterest.co.uk/nicoleheaney1/wicked-games-dramione-crime-au/
> 
> Thanks for reading! x

**Author's Note:**

> We would love to hear your thoughts! 
> 
> See you in the next Chapter!!
> 
> N&M x


End file.
